El Destierro
by KTTR
Summary: ADVERTENCIA! FINAL CAMBIADO! Link es nombrado caballero de elite y escoltará a la princesa Zelda al lago Hylia para una fiesta, pero los sentimientos de adolescentes son peligrosos, y cualquier cosa podría pasar ¡Nada es lo que parece!
1. La Prueba de Link

**Esta historia transcurre después de "Ocarina of Time" y "Majora's Mask".**

**La Prueba de Link**

Primer Capítulo:

Link había ingresado a las fuerzas militares para servir a su patria tan solo con 12 años. Esa es la excusa que daba, pero era nada más, que le daba lástima ver a la princesa, de la cual era único amigo, quedarse sola en esa fortaleza, completamente sola y deprimida.

Avanzó rápido entre las jerarquías de soldados, y a sus 15 años, ya era uno de los guerreros plateados, un puesto más abajo que los guardias dorados, quienes eran los soldados más cercanos a la familia real de Hyrule. Solo los mejores cinco guerreros en todo Hyrule podían pertenecer a esta selección, y solo podían ser nombrados en una ceremonia dirigida por el mismísimo rey.

Estos guerreros iban siempre con los miembros de la familia real de Hyrule: dos para la reina, dos para el rey, y el líder y superior a todos los demás, el mejor guerrero en todo el maravilloso reino, protegería con su vida a la princesa Zelda (porque todas las princesas de Hyrule siempre se llaman igual).

Por su parte, los guerreros plateados también eran importantes, protegían a todos los nobles y embajadores de Hyrule en otros reinos, incluso algunos enseñaban a los aspirantes a soldado y tenían sus propios pelotones de guardias… pero nadie que hubiera pertenecido a los plateados, quería estar ahí, un tanto por que son como "la sombra" de los dorados: nadie los respetaba como un soldado de alto rango y la diferencia de sueldos entre la una y la otra era demasiado; y otro tanto porque muchos morían siendo plateados, siempre esperando el ascenso hacia la gloria, a que todo Hyrule te reconozca como "los selectos por el rey", esto provocaba que muchos cayeran en la codicia y en la locura y aprovecharan cada situación de actuar heroicamente o (irónicamente) planearan ellos un complot secreto contra su propio reino para después salvarlo y (en los dos casos mencionados) para ganarse el derecho al ascenso, pero la corrupción en sus corazones los traicionaba y terminaban con finales horribles, inimaginables, solo para mayores de… 98.686.756.758.549.585.849.495.845.949.587.689.697.968.584.949.589.565.493.476.328.305.404 años (por decir algo).

Pero basta de estupideces. La cosa es que Link era (injustamente) uno de los guerreros de plata.

Y se preguntarán ¿Por qué no es de los guerreros dorados?

Lector 1: No, nos preguntamos cuándo escribirás algo bueno.

BUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

(Lector 1 recibe un misil)

Autor: (guardando el lanza misiles) ù.ú Bien, como iba diciendo, ustedes se preguntarán ¿Por qué Link no es uno de los guerreros dorados? Bueno, la respuesta es simple. Nunca nadie (en Hyrule) vio cómo derrotó a Gannondorf, ni él dijo nada por que estuvo muy preocupado de buscar a su amiga Navi. Luego, cuando regresó a Hyrule, era lo suficientemente maduro como para entender que nadie le creería el cuentito. Por eso ingresó a las fuerzas militares y, con sus habilidades, logró subir de puestos hasta el segundo mejor rango militar (sin contar al rey, por supuesto), pero las hormonas de Zelda se alocaron y ella le hacía ojitos cada vez que se veían para entretenerse. Por su parte, Link era tan tonto que solo se imaginaba que los estudios de Zelda la hacían cada vez más rara. El rey, sin ningún pelo de tonto, notó esta extraña relación entre los jóvenes y tras varias súplicas y ruegos de Zelda, les permitió que siguieran viéndose, pero a partir de esto, se creó cierto rencor de parte del monarca al soldado.

Link se sentó en una cajita. Estaba en los campos de entrenamiento del castillo, había estado practicando con la lanza durante horas.

-Uf… uf… ya… ya no… no puedo…-dijo con la respiración entrecortada

Dejó la lanza en el suelo y suspiró.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, los demás soldados y guardias del castillo se retiraban. Unos iban a descansar; otros iban a hacer su turno de noche, por lo que no habían practicado casi nada y se veían más frescos que una lechuga.

-Hey! Link!- saludó el soldado

Link levantó la cabeza. Era uno de sus compañeros plateados.

-¿Si?-dijo el aludido recuperando el aliento

-El jefe quiere hablar con tigo.

Link se para de inmediato de su asiento.

El general o "jefe", como le decían los soldados, era un veterano y viejo amigo del rey que antaño fue líder de los dorados, pero los años desgastaron su cuerpo y debió dejar las batallas.

Aún así, su inteligencia era tal, que comandaba las fuerzas hylianas desde su oficina en el castillo. Todos le obedecían, excepto los dorados, que siempre cargaban con la misma misión y no necesitaban que alguien los dirigiera fuera del campo de combate.

Link entró en la gran oficina. No era la primera vez que entraba ahí, por eso no se sorprendió de las gárgolas internas ni de las inmensas armaduras en posiciones amenazantes con todo tipo de armas, rodeando la estancia.

-¡Link! Pasa, pasa. Toma asiento. Te estaba esperando- saluda el general

El jefe era canoso, de pelo largo hasta los hombros, tenía una nariz redonda y rosada, espalda ancha, brazos fuertes para su edad, ojos verdes que denotaban cansancio y una profunda seriedad. Vestía una simple bata de color azul marino, con adornos y medallas.

-Hola jefe ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿A dónde tengo que ir? ¿Voy a rebanar tallos de Deku-baba otra vez? ¿O quizás será que…-preguntó Link, pero fue interrumpido por un gesto del anciano con la mano.

-Mira Link. Tú sabes que el actual líder de los dorados está en una misión sumamente peligrosa- le comentó el jefe

-Si-respondió el subordinado- esa noticia se esparció en todo el reino hace tiempo

-¿Y sabes en qué consiste esa misión?

-No

El jefe se levantó con gesto cansado de su asiento de terciopelo y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Se detuvo en una ventana para mirar la primavera que se avecinaba.

-Link…-dijo sin voltearse - El líder de los dorados está enfermo… gravemente enfermo… cada día empeora más… al paso que va, no durará ni una semana…

-Y entonces ¿Por qué está en la misión?- pregunta el rubio

Silencio

-El rey ha ordenado esparcir el rumor de que está en una misión secreta para salvar el honor del "capitán dorado", si es que muere –respondió con tristeza el jefe

-Entiendo… pero ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?

El viejo se da la vuelta- Link… Tú eres el mejor guerrero que jamás se haya visto en Hyrule. Cuando muera el líder de los dorados, el rey elegirá a otro, para continuar con la tradición.

-¿Ya?

-Yo le he contado sobre ti… sobre tus logros como soldado, sobre tu valor en combate, sobre las consecuencias que traería tu ascenso

-Creo que estoy entendiendo.

-Por algún motivo, al rey no le gusta hablar sobre ti, es como si te odiara por tu simple imagen… pero he conseguido que te ponga a prueba.

-¿Una prueba? –preguntó el ojiazul

-Una prueba para tu ascenso, Link. Para que por fin te conviertas en un soldado dorado, la elite de los guerreros, los… (Se queda pensando un momento) héroes de Hyrule.

-Jajaja. _Ni se imagina_ .Pero no quiero provocar molestias, me conformo con ser un plateado.

El jefe lo queda mirando un rato, extrañado.

-Link, no lo digo por ti. Lo digo por la familia real. Algo así se debe aceptar por la patria, y si se tiene una oportunidad de pertenecer a este conjunto, es la obligación de todo hyliano aprovecharla, porque…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya entendí. Voy a dar esa prueba o lo que sea- dice para saltarse el discurso que ya venía avecinarse, craso error

El jefe lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y, bruscamente, hace chocar la frente propia con la de Link, obligando a este último a observar dos ojos verdes iracundos, inyectados en sangre. Un espectáculo de horror que pocas veces había visto.

-Escúchame pequeña sabandija holgazana. No me importa si quieres o no, pero si te dicen que puedes ser uno de los dorados, es que en tus manos está el destino de la familia real y de todo Hyrule. Rechazar el puesto es una traición ¡¿FUI CLARO SOLDADO?!

-Transparente, señor- Dijo el joven poniéndose serio. Estaba ya acostumbrado al cascarrabias de su jefe, pero algo que realmente le disgustaba era tener que soportar sus rabietas sin poder defenderse. Link habría sido despedido hace ya mucho por mala conducta si es que Zelda no le hubiera pedido que se comportara, claro, pues era el único amigo que tenía. Por eso Link no levantaba la voz a un soldado ni hacía actos indebidos. Esa es la razón por la cual omitió toda la rabia que crecía en su interior.

El jefe lo soltó.

-Bien- dijo para sentarse y continuar con la conversación

-¿Y cual es esa prueba?- Preguntó el guerrero con seriedad.

-Es algo sencillo, realmente. Deberás ser la guardia personal de la princesa Zelda en las fiestas Zoras

-¿Las fiestas Zoras? ¿Esas que se celebran cada año en el lago Hylia para conmemorar la alianza entre Hylianos y zoras?

-Exactamente

-No hay problema, pero si no le molesta, tengo una pregunta.

El veterano levantó una ceja defensora, como advirtiendo al chico de no desafiar su autoridad

-Digo, es solo por curiosidad- trató de excusarse el joven

El anciano desvió la mirada en forma de aprobación.

-Dime, chico- dijo ordenando unos papeles, como si no tuviera la menor importancia

-¿Por qué Zelda necesita protección personal siendo que ya va a haber (y mucha) en el lago, como todos los años?

El veterano se paró de su asiento, y se posicionó de espaldas a Link, viendo por la ventana con las manos cruzadas en la espalda.

-Nunca está de más un poco de cuidado extra. Además los zoras podrían considerar una descortesía que los Hylianos no aportemos en ese aspecto

-Pero los zoras son unos orgullosos. Sería más descortés para ellos desconfiar de su capacidad de protección

El jefe lo miró un tanto extrañado, un tanto triste.

-Es mejor que no cuestiones más a tus superiores. Tú serás el más fuerte, pero tu inteligencia solo es la de un chiquillo de 15 años

-_Ah, claro. Quizás en tú tiempo yo tenga 15 años, pero para mí se suman 7 años más en los que he vivido. Eso sería… sería... ¡Demonios! Me demoré mucho._ Tiene razón- confirmó

-Muy bien. Deberás prepararte. La caravana parte del castillo una semana antes de los festejos. Además deberás presentarte ante la princesa y ante el Rey justo antes de la partida…

Una hora después…

Link sale del castillo ya harto de la altanera voz de su jefe. Solo quería llegar a su habitación en una pequeña choza que le pertenecía a una adorable pareja de ancianos, a quienes se las arrendaba por un bajo precio

A la mañana siguiente:

El héroe ya se encontraba en el castillo. Tenía ganas de avisarle a Zelda lo de su prueba, aunque faltaba mucho tiempo para que tuviera que presentarse formalmente ante la princesa. Tenía cierto tipo de ansias.

Aún no comenzaba el entrenamiento, pues se había levantado muy temprano. A la habitación de la princesa se llegaba yendo por los largos pasillos de piedra, pasando por armaduras brillantes, subiendo una escalera ancha, hasta el fondo del gran pasillo con banderas rojas, hasta la gran puerta con el símbolo de la familia real, detrás se encontraba el cuarto de Zelda… por supuesto que él no iba a recorrer todo ese tramo, no tenía ni el tiempo ni la aprobación de sus superiores. Así que simplemente escaló por las enredaderas que llegaban al mismo punto y atravesó la ventana.

-Hola, Zelda- dice el chico al saltar al interior del cuarto.

La princesa estaba de espaldas a él, en sus manos tenía extraños frascos de vidrio con líquidos raros y delante tenía una pequeña nube de humo rojo. Se voltea sorprendida ante el saludo de su amigo.

-¡LINK!- grita casi horrorizada al verlo. Acto seguido, guarda todas las cosas extrañas que estaba usando antes en una maletita, que guarda en un baúl, al cual le pone candado.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta el joven un tanto preocupado por la reacción de su amiga.

-¿Bien? Eh… Si, estoy bien- dice incorporándose y devolviendo una mecha de pelo suelta a su lugar con la mano- ¿Qué… qué te trae por aquí?

-Ah, es que me encomendaron una misión, y…

-¿Hablas del viaje al lago Hylia en el que serás mi guardia personal?- se adelanta un tanto emocionada

-Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tengo la Trifuerza de la sabiduría- inventa justo a tiempo

-Ah, es cierto- se lo traga el inocente chico- ¿Y qué era todo eso con que estabas jugando?

Zelda se sorprende. No esperaba que Link cambiara de tema, y justo a ESE tema

-Una… tarea… que me dio mi tutor de química- mintió

-¿Y qué estabas haciendo? ¿Una pósima…

-¡MENTIRA! ¡NO ES UNA PÓSIMA DE AMOR! ¿CÓMO PUEDES CREER ESO?- trató de defenderse la chica, pero se arrepintió en unos segundos-"¡Demonios! Ahora descubrirá mi secreto ¡Piensa, Zelda! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?..."

-Iba a decir pócima roja, pero no entiendo mucho eso de pócima de amor ¿Qué provoca?- pregunta nuevamente el ingenuo adolescente

-Ehh… "¡Bien! ¡Me salvé! ¡Gracias Nayru! ¡Gracias por la ignorancia de Link!" No, nada de eso. La verdad, es muy complicado para que lo entiendas, ni siquiera sirve en batalla.- le restó importancia, diciendo la verdad

-Ah. Bueno, espero que tengamos un lindo viaje. En unos cuantos días más tendré que presentarme ante ti formalmente- dice mientras camina hacia la ventana

La joven notó la actitud de despedida y se adelanto otra vez a los hechos

-Link, espera- dijo sin querer, a lo que el soldado la obedeció.

Zelda ya había estado por mucho tiempo guardando este sentimiento en su interior. Muchas veces intentó decírselo a él para que el tormento terminara, para que esa pregunta por fin la dejara en paz.

-¿Si?- preguntó el héroe con una mirada tranquila. El sol del amanecer iluminaba su espalda y le daba una imagen casi divina, mientras que cegaba a la chica. Ésta se ruborizó por completa al verlo. Quiso guardar esa imagen por siempre en su cabeza. Pero no era momento de quedarse hipnotizada, debía armarse de valor y decirle a Link lo que sentía.

-Hay… -comenzó tímidamente- Hay algo que quiero decirte, y que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo con la mirada gacha, cosa rara en ella ¿Por qué justo ahora se comportaba tan tímida?

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo al mismo ritmo que ella. Parecía algo realmente importante y no quería hacer bromas tontas o parecer hacerlas preguntando muy rápidamente

-Tú…-dijo sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora y rogando a las diosas por que su voz no se perdiera- "¡Vamos, Zelda! ¡Tú puedes! Lo peor que pueda suceder es que te rechace y nunca más quiera estar junto a ti por que te considera una loca… pensándolo mejor, no se lo digo. Tengo miedo de su respuesta. Pero este es el momento y lugar ideales. Si no lo hago ahora ¿Cuándo se lo diré? ¿Nunca? ¿Y dejar que sucias zorras se lo lleven? ¡Demonios! ¡No sé qué hacer!

-Dime Zelda- la apremió al notar su timidez- "¿Qué le estará pasando? Normalmente no es así. Nunca se había comportado de esta manera. Quizás de lo que me diga dependerá el destino de Hyrule, o podría ser que es un asunto demasiado personal lo que me informe y por eso esté indecisa, o tal vez… tal vez esta no es Zelda y realmente estoy hablando con un tipo disfrazado como ella para que sus secuaces secuestradores de princesas puedan ganar tiempo de escapar a algún país lejano y luego pedir una recompensa inimaginablemente grande y dejar al reino en la ruina y expuesto a invasiones y siglos y siglos de guerra sangrienta mientras que ellos se regocijan en su riqueza lejana… o solamente tiene miedo de mi posible respuesta… no, eso es lo más improbable"

-Lo que quería decirte es que… "o////o Diosas, no puedo. No ahora. Debo inventar una excusa rápido" ¡Más te vale protegerme bien en el viaje! ¿Me oyó soldado? "Claro, como si lo fuera a creer"

-Tranquila, lo haré bien. Ya verás que ni Impa lo habría hecho mejor- la anima con alegría, pero no se da cuenta de que abrió una vieja herida hasta que ya fue muy tarde

Zelda se olvidó por completo de la situación anterior y comienza a recordar a su difunta amiga.

-Lo siento- se disculpa el chico, conciente del doloroso recuerdo que abrió en su amiga y de que un "lo siento" no bastaría para cerrarlo.

-No, Impa fue valiente hasta el final. Si no hubiera sido por ella, yo todavía estaría en territorio enemigo. Ella me rescató de las mazmorras y me dejó fuera de los muros, pero se sacrificó quedándose dentro para hacer tiempo-recordó con tristeza el acto heroico de su antigua guardaespaldas

-Zelda, yo…- Quiso remediar su error, pero ella lo interrumpió

-Te prohíbo hablar de Impa como si fuera algo malo. Todo lo que hizo fue para mejor. No se lo merece, ni lo querría-habló con tono superior.

-Si, tienes razón- dijo el chico hada, luego esbozó una sonrisa, al igual que Zelda.

TOCK-TOCK

Se escucha el golpeteo en la puerta.

-¿Princesa?- se escuchó una voz de anciana del otro lado.

Ambos chicos se asustaron. Zelda le dio señas a Link para que se fuera por donde vino, y este obedeció sin recordar que estaban como a 100 metros del suelo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Suerte que cayó en un árbol.

-Princesa- dijo la anciana finalmente entrando en el cuarto real- ¿No escuchó algo extraño? Sonaba como un joven gritando

-No, debió ser su imaginación. Yo no escuché nada- argumentó tratando de encubrir al soldado.

-Como sea, debemos apresurarnos. Pronto tendrá que ir a clases

-Si, ya sé- dijo resignada de la princesa, no tenía ganas de armar un berrinche, si no más bien de soñar entre los libros que encubrían sus fantasías. Algo que había practicado desde niña.

Pasaron los días. Link estuvo entrenando con sus colegas, Zelda ocupada con sus estudios y pequeñas decisiones que se le pedía como futura sucesora del trono. Así llegó el día de la partida.

Tal y como su jefe se lo había pedido, Link fue a presentarse formalmente ante el rey y la princesa. El día era ideal. La temperatura no era ni muy alta ni muy baja, había algunas nubes en el cielo, todo era hermoso.

El joven guerrero lucía su armadura-recién-pulida, junto con las mejores botas que pudo encontrar y la camisa y pantalón que más bien le quedaban. Se sentía nervioso de tener que hablar ante el monarca, quién no era tan amistoso como todos decían, al menos no con él.

Fue solo hasta las enormes puertas, que se abrieron a través de un sistema de poleas y cadenas. Lentamente dejaron espacio al héroe. Este tuvo que armarse de mucho más valor que cuando enfrentó a todas las criaturas en sus aventuras para poder dar el primer paso, pero al fin y al cabo lo logró, después se le hizo mucho más fácil seguir caminando. Los guardias que vio en los pasillos parecían contentos, pues Link, el amigo de todos, el más simpático del ejército, el que siempre ayuda a cualquiera con cualquier cosa, estaba a punto de subir otro peldaño en su camino a la gloria.

Claro que estos no eran exactamente los pensamientos del chico. El suspenso lo estaba devorando por dentro, lo único que le daba ánimos a seguir era que estaba haciendo todo esto por su amistad con Zelda.

Al fin llegó a la sala de los tronos reales. Dos soldados, conocidos de él estaban afuera. Antes de abrir la puerta de par en par para dejarle pasar, le dieron las felicitaciones en susurros y con sonrisas sinceras.

-Gracias- dijo Link por lo bajo.

Entró a la gran habitación. Los rayos del sol que entraban por las hermosas ventanas, rebotaban serviciales en su armadura plateada. No era una armadura común y ligera como la de los demás guardias. Era más bien una protección completa, excepto por el yelmo, que dejaba a la vista los ojos, la nariz y la boca, además de uno que otro mechón rubio.

Caminó a paso decidido, sin mostrar su presente miedo al monarca, quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, como lo había hecho desde siempre.

Al llegar a cierta distancia en que podría hablar calmadamente a su rey, se detuvo, y como es costumbre, desenvainó su espada de plata, adornada con un árbol en el mango, y la posó en el suelo, usando la punta del filo como base, y el mango para apoyarse. Inmediatamente después, se arrodilló.

-Que las diosas bendigan a sus majestades- dijo levemente a modo de saludo. El rey pareció no oír esto, como si quisiera acabar con esa tonta ceremonia luego. En cambio, la ya tan conocida princesa, rompió el silencio que se avecinaba.

-Y a ti, Sir Link- dijo Zelda- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?

-Me han elegido a mi para escoltar a su alteza, la princesa, al el lago Hylia, y por consecuencia, también su estadía y viaje de retorno- habló potente, pero lo suficientemente sumiso, el héroe, sin incorporarse.

-Entonces apuraos, caballero. Lleva a mi hija a su destino y protégela con tu vida si es necesario- habló por primera vez el rey

-No hace falta que me lo diga, su majestad. Su alteza, la princesa, estará en buenas manos _Además de que conozco a todos y cada uno de los escondites de los monstruos. Si es que se atreven a atacar, no me tomarán por sorpresa._

-Entonces, con tu permiso, padre-Zelda se paró de su asiento y comenzó a caminar. Link, sin incorporarse por completo, dio un cuarto de vuelta para abrirle paso sin dejar de hacer la reverencia. Cuando la muchacha ya se hubo ido, el joven prosiguió a despedirse.

-No lo defraudaré, mi rey- Dijo lo más sincero posible

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con tigo en privado- se adelantó el monarca antes de que el aludido se fuera.

-Cualquier cosa que quiera saber, será un placer para mí contárselo- dijo el chico sorprendido

-Bien, pero antes necesito que todos salgan de aquí

Y a la orden, todos los guardias que allí se encontraban, dieron una rápida reverencia, y se fueron, dejando la puerta cerrada.

-Sabes que no me caes muy bien- dijo el rey después de un rato

-Eh…- la mente de Link trabajó rápido, pero no se le ocurrió nada

-No tienes que mentir ni halagarme, lo sabes, y es más, sabes por qué

-Su majestad…

-¿Podrías ponerte de pie un momento? Hablar con una espada me incomoda

-Lo siento- dice al tiempo que se incorpora y envaina el arma, al fin.

-Pero creo que en mi calidad de monarca debería disculparme- continuó el rey, quien dejó perplejo a Link

-Disculpe, pero no le entiendo

-Me refiero a disculparme por lo mal que siempre te he tratado. Quizás hayas oído que soy alguien muy querido por su pueblo, un rey ejemplar, y bla, bla, bla… Diría que todo eso es cierto, excepto con tigo. Por eso debería disculparme. PERO…-se detiene un momento, parecía que estaba eligiendo las palabras correctas en su cabeza.

-Pero…-continuó- te estarás preguntando "¿Cómo es que este viejo se viene a dar cuenta ahora?". Bueno, resulta que tus superiores te respetan, me han hablado mucho de ti, y la impresión que antes tenía se ha modificado de a poco, hasta el día en que me contaron algo que espero que sea verdad, y que si resulta ser cierto, mantendré el secreto como un amigo. Hasta la tumba

-Eh… _¿Secreto? ¿Qué secreto?... ¿El jefe se habrá enterado de las aventuras que tuve? ¿Pero cómo? ¿O será otra cosa lo que le contaron?_

-Tú sabrás- prosiguió el rey- que como todo padre, me preocupa que mi hija se enamore de cualquier tipejo que encuentre por ahí. También me preocupé mucho por vuestra gran "amistad"-hizo un énfasis en la última palabra- Por eso era que estaba siempre tan enojado con tigo, pero desde que me contaron que eres homosexual, me pegué un zape a mi mismo "¡Por eso es que usa falda!" ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego todos estos años? Espero me perdones por todas las veces que te viste insultado o marginado de mi parte ¿Lo harás?

-..U Eh… _¿Quiénes se creen para andar diciéndole al rey que soy homosexual? ¿Este es el gran poder de convencimiento del jefe? ¿Una mentira? No sé por qué pero creo que esta historia va a terminar mal _Por supuesto, majestad. Si es su deseo, lo cumpliré. Lo perdono.

-¡Excelente! ¡Gracias, "soldado semi dorado"!- dijo alegre el monarca

-¿Perdón? No le escuché bien lo último- Y era que sí lo había escuchado, pero no lo entendía bien

-Dije que eres un soldado semi dorado, ve y haz la prueba. Claro quepara ti no será problema. Estoy seguro que desde ahora ya no usarás esa armadura de tosca plata, es más, harás la prueba con tu nueva, como adelanto. Ve al cuarto de armamento y recoge tu armadura. Está lista.

-Eh… mi rey… yo…- no sabía qué decir entonces. Gracias a las diosas que su majestad estaba de buen humor

-No me lo agradezcas, tus habilidades con las armas han hablado por ti. Ahora ve y apúrate, que se hace tarde para comenzar el viaje- le apremió su rey

El muchacho se retiró, no sin antes hacer una última reverencia. Luego se dirigió hacia la sala indicada por el monarca. Ahí la encontró. Una armadura resplandeciente, consistente en un yelmo básicamente igual al anterior, solo que este era dorado y estaba adornado de diamantes. El peto tenía grabado símbolos elegantes, y cubría desde la base del cuello hasta debajo de la última bifurcación de las costillas, donde se podía ver que continuaba la cota de mallas. Las hombreras tenían los mismos grabados que el peto. Los brazos estaban cubiertos por cota de mallas y guanteletes totalmente protegidos, inclusive cada hueso de los dedos traía una pequeña protección. El cinturón era también dorado, tenía la hebilla en forma del rubí goron, solo que esta tenía un zafiro en el centro. Pasando por el abdomen y el cinturón y llegando hasta el final de la cota de mallas, había tela bordada con símbolos de la trifuerza, y más debajo del ave, que la acompañaba siempre en los grabados, el símbolo de la familia real, todos los soldados debían traer este símbolo en sus armaduras. La famosa cota de mallas estaba por debajo de todo, tenía la forma de una playera, pero llegaba como la túnica por abajo (es decir, a la altura de la túnica). Abajo, las botas estaban cubiertas, por adelante, de armadura dorada. Y para finalizar, saliendo orgulloso por debajo del radiante yelmo, un gorrito al estilo kokiri, solo que rojo.

-Jeje Creo que no me voy a acostumbrar a esto fácilmente- rió el chico.

Cuando ya se hubo puesto el elegante traje (después de mucho esfuerzo) partió apresurado hacia la puerta principal del castillo

-_¡Tengo que apurarme, ya deben estar por partir!_-pensaba el joven al correr escaleras a bajo.

En el patio, se habían retrasado con la partida ya que la princesa tuvo que ir repentinamente al baño, por lo que nadie se enojó con Link, al contrario, lo miraban admirados por la reluciente armadura que ahora lucía, un tanto avergonzado.

-Waw! Link. Eso significa que ahora eres nuestro superior- bromeó un soldado, pero lo que dijo era una gran verdad- incluso eres más importante que el jefe, ahora. Tú eres el nuevo jefe.

-¿Yo? Ah, si. Tienes razón. No había pensado en eso- dijo pensativo el chico

-No te preocupes-le decían- te irá bien.

-Gracias- respondía este.

Al final, por fin salió del castillo la princesa. Se veía espléndida, relajada y más fresca. Iba acompañada por dos doncellas. Abajo, la elegante carreta la esperaba, detrás del nuevo guerrero dorado.

Cuando Zelda lo vio en su brillante armadura, sonriéndole, fue directamente corriendo hacia él. Se abrasaron, y por el impulso de la princesa, comenzaron a dar vueltas. Entre risas y pequeños saltitos, la chica lo felicitaba. Y es que todos estaban muy contentos con el ascenso del héroe, por lo que nadie les reprochó esa conducta (indebida entre una princesa y un soldado).

-Entonces ¿Usted será mi escolta en este viaje, Sir Link?- preguntó la princesa con obvio tono fingido de formalidad.

-Así será, su majestad. La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario- continuó el dorado con el juego.

-Excelente ¿Qué esperamos? No puedo esperar a ver el lago y a los zoras… _y a presumir el ascenso de Link. Ahora estaremos juntos por siempre._

-Es extraño, creo que hay algo que se me olvidó, es algo que tenía que decirte, pero no me acuerdo qué es

-No te preocupes, Link. Seguro lo recuerdas llegando allá. Cuando lo recuerdes, me lo dices de inmediato ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro, princesa.

A la orden de Zelda, toda la caravana partió rumbo al sur. La mañana era hermosa y agradable, nada por qué preocuparse.

En los dos días que pasaron antes de llegar al lago, la joven princesa se comportó un tanto extraña. Estaba feliz por el ascenso de su amado y se sentía libre, pues no estaba bajo las miradas de todos y casi podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Tanto era así, que la primera noche…

-Link- lo llamó Zelda

El campamento estaba listo. La tienda de la chica era enorme y lujosa (obvio). El caballero dorado estaba hablando con algunos de sus colegas, dando órdenes y organizando todo para la partida en la mañana.

-¿Si, princesa?- preguntó el chico.

-¿Quieres venir un momento, por favor? Es que tengo un problema- se excusó Zelda.

-Claro- el soldado dejó unos planos, se despidió de sus amigos y caminó hacia la gran tienda. Los soldados que conversaban con Link, se quedaron mirando un momento.

-50 rupias a que el capitán pierde la virginidad esta noche- dijo uno con sonrisa pícara

-No lo creo, Link es muy tímido con esas cosas. Además de que es un tonto en ese tema- recalcó otro escolta

-Discusiones como esas no nos son pertinentes… aunque si mal no recuerdo, hay un rumor sobre ese jovencito- agregó un soldado más viejo

-¿Eso de que no le gustan las mujeres? ¿Qué disfruta de la compañía de hombres?- preguntó el sonriente

-Sí, yo también lo he escuchado… 70 rupias a que la princesa se defrauda y lo hecha a patadas- esta vez, sonrió el segundo.

-Trato hecho, yo ya dije a lo que apostaba… espero que los rumores no sean ciertos

Dentro de la tienda de la princesa:

-¿Para qué me quería ver, su majestad?- preguntó con toda la cortesía posible, el rubio.

-Sabes que no necesitas hacer eso cuando estamos solos, Link- le reprochó la princesa

-Bueno, es que me acostumbré ¿Y para qué querías verme?

-Es que…- la princesa bajó la mirada y se sonrojó levemente. Posó sus manos en sus mejillas, para que no se le notara mucho

-¿Estás enferma? Será mejor que llame a un médico- el chico se dio la vuelta de inmediato y estiró su mano para abrir la entrada de la tienda, pero fue detenido por dos delicadas manos.

-No… no será necesario- la princesa aún estaba sonrojada. En su interior se debatía si debía hacerlo o no. Se lo decía o no. Esa era la pregunta que la atormentaba y le provocaba un dolor de cabeza terrible.

-Pero estás toda roja, debe ser una fiebre muy alta- repuso el chico, a lo que Zelda negó y se acercó más a él.

-No es eso, no te preocupes… _Bien, Zelda. Es ahora o nunca. Me lo juego el todo por el todo. Se lo diré esta noche y él aceptará. De eso no hay duda… ¿Cierto?_

-Entonces ¿Qué es?

La muchacha se quedó callada, nada más posó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Notó alegre cómo el chico se ruborizaba ligeramente

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes sueño?- dijo el joven despacio. No era necesario hablar tan fuerte estando tan cerca

-_Se ruboriza, eso quiere decir que tiene alguna idea de lo que pasa ¿Habrá notado todos mis intentos para conquistarlo? ¿O solo es que su organismo le está dando una idea de lo que debe hacer? Debo decírselo. _Link- interrumpió el silencio

-Dime

-Yo… yo te…

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto!- saltó el chico, soltándose de los brazos de la joven y desmoronando el ambiente que con tanto esfuerzo había construido ella

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó esta sorprendida

-Ya me acordé de lo que debía decirte- dijo alegre

- T-T _¡Y tenía que ser ahora! _¿Y qué es, Link?

-Es que para ascenderme, el jefe le dijo a tu papá que yo era homosexual

-¿QUE? ¿ERES HOOSEXUAL? ¿O sea… te gustan los… hombres?- Alcanzó a decir la princesa, casi con un paro cardíaco por la noticia

-No, es mentira. Al parecer, a tu padre le preocupaba que tú te enamoraras de mí, y por eso nunca quiso ascenderme, pero como le contaron que me gustan los hombres y no las mujeres, aceptó la idea de la prueba- explicó el rubio

-Uf… ¡Qué bueno!_ Porque si resulta ser verdad, me moriría. Pero tiene su lado positivo. Quizás ahora mi papá nos deje en paz y hasta le de permiso para ser mi sirviente personal_- pensó la princesa, hasta que el héroe la interrumpió

-Oye ¿Estás babeando?

-¿Ah? ¡Ah!- nota que un hilito de saliva le corría por debajo de la boca. Se limpió, y ruborizada cambió el tema.

-Bueno, no importa ahora. Link, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, pero me da miedo tu respuesta- se ruborizó de nuevo

-¿Te da miedo lo que responda? Zelda, puedes confiar en mí- le tocó el hombro y le sonrió para que la chica se olvidara de la timidez.

-Si, es que… ¿Me prometes algo?

-Lo que sea, dime.

-Cuando te lo diga… ¿Me prometes que no me vas a repudiar?

-¿Yo? ¿Odiarte? ¡Nunca! ¿Por qué te imaginas esas cosas? Anda, nada de lo que digas puede ser tan malo para que te odie… excepto si me lo pidieras, claro- bromeó el joven

-_Tiene razón. Link no es de esos que abandonan a los amigos. Por último si me rechazara, seguiría siendo mi mejor amigo. ¡Sí, no hay qué temer!_ Yo…

-¡Capitán! ¡Su majestad!- uno de los soldados entró en la estancia, interrumpiendo la escena- siento ingresar así, pero unas viajeras gerudos piden ayuda. Al parecer se encontraron con un grupo de wolfos y hay muchas gravemente heridas.

-Déjenme ver a la líder del grupo, denles lo que necesiten y sanen sus heridas… lo siento, Link. Será en otra ocasión- se excusó la muchacha, pues sabía, por muy enamorada que estuviera, de que las relaciones entre las distintas especies eran asuntos de primera instancia.

-Por su puesto, princesa. Ahora vamos, la ayudaré en lo que necesite- dijo Link, saliendo de la carpa después de ella.

El grupo de mujeres se recuperó rápidamente y a la mañana siguiente partió, no sin agradecer mil veces a la princesa y a su guardaespaldas personal por todo lo hecho. Pero al último, más que agradecerle, le hicieron ojitos. Y como siempre, el muy astuto no se dio ni cuenta.

-Princesa- la llamó el chico luego de todo esto, cuando se estaban moviendo.

-¿Qué pasa, mi caballero?- respondió seductoramente, a lo que todos en la caravana se dieron cuenta excepto ya saben quién.

-Eh… Desde que ese grupo de mujeres gerudo se fue… me he estado preguntando algo, y quizás usted tenga la respuesta

-Pregunta, Link, con confianza

-¿Cómo nacen las gerudos?

Esto provocó silencio absoluto. Un Marcado y prolongado silencio, en los cuales, todos trataron de hallar la respuesta.

-Link- dijo por fin la princesa, colocando su mano en el hombro del soldado - hay cosas macabras, cosas horribles y cosas sumamente terroríficas que un niño como tú no debería saber

-¿Y tú sabes la respuesta?- el joven estaba realmente asombrado por la extraña respuesta de su amiga.

-No, pero se lo podrías preguntar a una de ellas, tengo entendido que se llevan bien- dijo la jovencita, un tanto celosa al recordar cómo observaban las guerreras al rubio.

-Tienes razón, espero recordarlo

Y así pasó el tiempo. Zelda debía ocuparse de los últimos detalles de la fiesta, aunque los anfitriones eran lo zoras, como princesa no dejaba de estar ocupada. Los estudios y deberes le quitaban mucho tiempo, y al final, no pudo confesársele a Link antes de llegar a su destino.

El lago Hylia estaba repleto de zoras. Todos con máscaras de peces, que usaban para las fiestas. Algunos usaban lanzas de con corales y estaban quietos, seguramente los guardias. El cerco que está antes de entrar al algo, lo sacaron momentáneamente, para que toda la caravana pudiera pasar sin problemas.

-_En las fiestas, cuando zoras e hylianos estén bailando, por fin tendré privacidad y me confesaré. Nada más debo asegurarme que nos encontremos en la noche. _¡Hey, Link!- llamó

El rubio se acercó. Todos estaban instalándose y él daba instrucciones a sus hombres para establecerse.

-¿Pasa algo, princesa?- preguntó cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

-Quiero verte en la noche de la fiesta, a las doce, cuando todos estén celebrando. Debo decirte alo importante- dijo la niña, a lo que el chico se confundió un poco

-¿Y por que no me lo dice ahora?- sugirió este

-¡Yo digo que me veas esa noche y punto! En mi tienda ¿De acuerdo?- ordenó su majestad

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te veo en tu carpa esa noche, a las doce- respondió para que la chica no e enojase, dio resultado, pues sonrió.

-Bien. Ahora ve, deben estar ocupados. Adiós- se despidió la princesa, acto seguido, se marchó a otro lugar

-Adiós- el chico se quedó hablando solo, y se devolvió a sus deberes.

Los preparativos que faltaban eran muchos, pero también había un basto personal y tres días para trabajar. Luego, la fiesta.

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic de Zelda. También estoy haciendo otro fanfic, más o menos original, y por el asunto de mis vacaciones, estaré alejado del pc por algún tiempo, así que no me tiren tomates, porfavor. Espero actualizar a finales de Enero.**

**Hablando del próximo capítulo ¿Zelda se confesará a Link? ¿Cómo serán las fiestas zoras? ¿Pasará todo tal y como lo han planeado todos? ¿Link descubrirá cómo nacen las gerudos? ¿El rey descubrirá que Link no es homosexual? ¿Link pasará la prueba?**

**Todo esto… no. Algunas de estas cosas y más en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. ¿Comprometido?

**Antes que nada, responderé a algunas dudas y comentarios de los reviews que recibí.**

**-misszelda: Perdón por el retraso. Aquí está la actualización, como lo prometí**

**-Dialirvi: Pucha! Perdiste las 25 rupias. Seguí tu consejo del cambio de escena. Gracias. Y también aquí está el motivo del rumor.**

**-cris'sweetnavi¿Te pareció lindo? Gracias. Si, Link da risa. Aquí podrás ver lo que pasa**

**-la generala¿Te gustó? Qué bien. Aquí otro capítulo más raro que el anterior**

**-danifra¿Cómo que pichie-pendejo? Mira quién lo dice ¿Así que te gustó eso de Link¿Por qué no me sorprende?**

**¿Comprometido?**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- -----******** cambio de escena**

**-Flash back-**

"**Entre comillas" --------******** Énfasis en las palabras**

_**Letra cursiva**_** ----------******** Pensamientos**

Link estaba descansando en su tienda, el día había sido agotador, pero ya estaban terminando ¿A quién demonios se le había ocurrido que esa celebración se preparara en tan solo tres días? Ya no importaba, lo único que quería conocer ahora era una almohada. Estaba a punto de quitarse la pesada armadura, cuando escuchó unos murmullos cercanos. Eran dos soldados que tenían una discusión acalorada, pero en susurros, como si lo que dijeran fuera prohibido.

El chico se les acercó y les preguntó por lo que discutían, pero al notarlo, ambos guardias se quedaron paralizados.

-¡Se-señor!- saludó uno- Es un tema sin importancia alguna, nada más- trató de terminar con la conversación inmediatamente, pero desde hace algún tiempo que todos alrededor del héroe cuchicheaban cosas extrañas, y el joven tenía curiosidad.

-Qué ¿Ahora me dicen "Señor"?- se burló el rubio- no hay necesidad, pueden seguir llamándome por mi nombre. El hecho de que me hayan ascendido no quiere decir que dejemos de ser amigos.

Los soldados se miraron entre sí, luego miraron a Link un poco confusos, luego sonrieron y asintieron.

-Y sobre su conversación, tengo un poco de curiosidad ¿No me van a contar las últimas novedades que se rumorean por ahí?- para dejarlos en un ambiente de "sin escapatoria", les puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno, esto los puso nerviosos

-Eh… pues… cosas… cosas simples, nada fuera de lo común- mintió el segundo soldado. El joven notó esto, porque los conocía a todos, y pudo apreciar todos los signos de falsedad en su rostro.

-Ah…- suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza – escuchen, sé que hablan sobre mí. No me digan que no, porque los conozco, y sé cuando me mienten- observó al segundo soldado, quien se quedó mudo- Nada más quiero saber lo que se cuenta, y no se los pido como un superior, se los pido como amigo ¿0K? No creo que sea algo tan malo como para que me de una rabieta, y si llegara a darme una, ustedes me harían entrar en razón, como los amigos que tengo.

Se produjo silencio entre los tres. Ambos soldados recapacitaron sobre esto, sintiéndose culpables. Era un pendejo, pero tenía razón, era su amigo, y como amigo debería saber la verdad.

-No te va a gustar lo que te contaremos- dijo el primero después de un rato

-Ya me lo imaginaba- repuso tranquilamente el chico

-El asunto es…- siguió el segundo, pero paró y se apretó la cabeza con ambas manos- lo siento, en verdad. No fue intencional- pidió perdón casi llorando

-¿A qué te refieres¿Por qué te disculpas?- Link estaba cada vez más intrigado

-Lo que pasa es…- siguió el primero- que este de aquí y otros soldados escucharon a través de la puerta, tu conversación con el rey… y también la parte en que… bueno…

-¿Qué parte?

-Bueno, tu ya sabes… cuando el rey dijo eso de… tu… tu preferencia hacia los hombres- terminó casi en un susurro, mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Mi preferencia¿Te refieres a que soy homosexual? - Link estaba sumamente sorprendido y enojado, casi por estallar a gritos ¿Quién había sido el maldito que cantó primero? Ahora sería el objeto de burla de todo Hyrule ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a él? Estuvo casi por contar todo lo sucedido, pero decidió calmarse al analizar dos veces la situación.

-_¡Demonios! No les puedo decir nada, estos tipos obviamente se embriagaron esa misma noche y lo contaron todo. No puedo dejar que mi imagen sea así, aunque respeto eso de la homosexualidad, yo no soy así. No puedo dejar que piensen eso… pero si les digo que es una mentira, seguramente desmentirán el rumor y llegará a oídos del rey, y entonces adiós milicia, adiós castillo, adiós Zelda… Zelda se quedaría sola. No puedo dejar que pase eso… ¡Esta me las pagarás caro, Zelda!_ Piensen lo que quieran.

Media vuelta y derecho a la tienda, pero uno de los soldados lo detuvo.

-¿Entonces es cierto¿Usted es…- pero era demasiado tímido para terminar la frase.

-Si- se adelantó para terminar rápido con la molesta charla- soy gay, pero no se preocupen, no me gusta ninguno de ustedes. _No sé por qué, pero creo que algún día me arrepentiré de haber dicho eso_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban en sus puestos y lo mejor presentados posible. Era tradición que la familia real zora apareciese dos días antes de la ceremonia, desde el lago.

Todos los soldados hylianos y zoras estaban agrupados en varias filas, en orden intermedio (uno hyliano, otro zora, otro hyliano, y otro zora, y así). Zelda estaba parada en medio del pedestal al lado del gran árbol, en la isla superior al templo. Link se encontraba parado en frente de todos los soldados, mirando al lago. Se repetía mentalmente lo que debía hacer. Pocas veces había participado en eventos tan formales y menos haber sido alguien que resaltara entre los demás.

De pronto se escucharon trompetas, anunciando la llegada de la familia real. Después se produjo silencio, pero no duró mucho. La tierra comenzó a tambalearse bruscamente, muchos soldados se cayeron, el agua estaba muy agitada. Del lago, salió una hilera de agua como si de una serpiente se tratase, desafiando a las leyes de la física. Esa hilera creció y creció más, arrastrándose alrededor de la isla en donde se encontraba Zelda, la cual permanecía serena ante tal inusual acto. Toda el agua del lago se fue por la hilera, secándolo, y formó una espiral en torno al pedestal. La extensión a agua era tal, que parecía un remolino. Giró unos segundos en el mismo lugar, para luego subir al cielo, a los más puro estilo Volvagia, y luego dejarse caer directamente en el símbolo del agua. La hilera se rompía a medida que iba impactando con la roca, y devolviendo el agua salpicada al lago. Cuando terminó de deshacerse a sí misma y el lago fue reestablecido, los soldados distinguieron a dos zoras parados junto a Zelda. Uno era enorme, y tan gordo que ni sus piernas podían levantarlo, permanecía sentado, y la otra tenía un cuerpo casi normal para un zora común, solo que en su cabeza no había una gran aleta, sino que un bulto extraño.

-¡Zelda!- dijo Ruto extendiendo sus brazos

-¡Ruto!- imitó la aludida

Ambas se abrasaron como dos buenas amigas que se encuentran en algún centro comercial o cosas por el estilo. Todos los soldados quedaron extrañados ¿Dónde quedó toda la formalidad? No importa, después de todos son ambas las manda-más, por lo que podían darse el lujo de relajarse, pero los demás tenían que seguir con el protocolo

-¡Atención!- gritó Link casi sin moverse, los soldados se espabilaron de inmediato- ¡Marchando!

Ahí hicieron el desfile, como cualquier desfile. El espacio se hacía un tanto reducido para tantas personas, pero de todas formas les salió bonito.

Al terminar, el capitán dorado debía saludar personalmente a ambas princesas, y luego todos a descansar.

Link se dirigió hacia la isla. Se sentía nervioso por el hecho de que todos ahí lo estaban mirando a él, pero de alguna forma, logró conservar un aire de seriedad hasta llegar.

-Bienvenida sean sus majestades- dijo arrodillándose en una pierna, poniendo su mano en el pecho y la otra alzándola hacia atrás –a tan humilde fiesta. Ruego a las diosas por que sea de su agrado

-Link, puedes incorporarte, no hace falta que te arrodilles- dijo Zelda, pero Ruto la contradijo

-¡Ay, mejor que se quede así¡Se ve tan lindo con esa armadura! Y nunca me imaginé que se arrodillaría ante mí, me siento emocionada- comentó Ruto sonrojándose y cubriéndose con ambas manos, como para aparentar que le daba algo de vergüenza.

-Incorpórate, chico. Yo te concedo mi permiso, y junto con el de tu reina es suficiente- intervino el rey zora (que nunca supe cómo se llamaba). Link obedeció.

-Gracias- dijo sin estar seguro de qué debía hacer en una situación así.

Conocía a esas tres personas. Ambas muchachas eran sus amigas, y se podría decir que se llevaba bien con el regordete, pero aún así estaba casi obligado a actuar de la manera más formal y cortés que pudiera. Todo esto lo confundía, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en esto, porque una alocada zora se lanzó encima de él para abrazarlo.

-LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK-dijo entre abrazos y risas- No sabes cuanto te extrañé. Desde hace mucho que no te veía ¿Cuántos años habrán pasado?

-Han sido como dos meses- corrigió el chico

-Setenta y cuatro días con… - mira hacia arriba para ver la posición del sol- tres horas y ocho minutos

-No sabía que los zoras poseían esa habilidad para captar el tiempo tan exactamente- observó Link, a lo que Zelda y el rey zora suspiraron, y la rubia le explicó

-No sabías, porque no existe. Está inventando. A veces eres muy ingenuo, Link

-Jijijijijij- se rió Ruto, incorporándose para dejar espacio al joven.

-¿Por qué cada vez que nos vemos, me haces ver como un tonto?- le reclamó el rubio a la joven zora

-¡Oh, Vamos! No te lo tomes a mal. Los amigos se hacen bromas a cada rato- se excusó Ruto divertida, pero luego su expresión cambió de alegre a soñolienta- estoy muy cansada después de hacer ese hechizo tan potente. Creo que iré a… ZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzzZzzzz

-Le dije que no se esforzara de más- argumentó el rey zora.

-Pero es increíble- dijo Zelda- ¿Quiere decir que ella sola hizo esa serpiente de agua? Creí que había sido usted

-Bueno, yo pude haberla hecho, pero es tradición que desde los quince años, el miembro menor de la familia deba realizar nuestra presentación.

-Sea como sea, creo que será mejor ir a dejarla a algún sitio en el que pueda dormir tranquila- dijo Link, al tiempo que tomaba a la sabia del agua por detrás de los hombros con un brazo y rodeando sus rodillas con el otro, para cargarla.

Comenzó a caminar por el puente que une a la isla con el resto de tierra –_Ahora que me acuerdo, Zelda y Ruto son amigas, lo que significa que la primera no solo me tiene a mí. Pero ambas están muy ocupadas siempre, y nunca se pueden ver. Esta debe ser una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que se saludan… ahora que me doy cuenta, Ruto debe pasar casi tan encerrada como Zelda, pero ¿Por qué nunca me lo ha dicho¿Será que todos los zoras sin excepción viven una vida sin preocupaciones? No lo creo. He visto qué tan duro debe trabajar._

-----------Flash Back----------

Se ve a un Link de doce años paseándose por el dominio zora. Tenía un bolso de cuero, como los que usaban los carteros.

_-¿Por qué será que el jefe me manda tanto como mensajero¿Qué acaso nunca me ha visto luchar?_- pensaba el chiquillo mientras subía la escalera que llevaba a la cámara real. Esperaba encontrarse con la típica escena de padre e hija sentados en la caída de agua, pero no fue precisamente lo que vio.

Al llegar a la cámara, se sorprendió muchísimo. Nunca creyó que en su vida vería algo así

-No tienes por qué poner esa cara de estupefacto- le dijo una pequeña Ruto con un libro en la mano. Tanto su voz como su rostro carecían de ánimo.

-Lo-lo siento ¿Está tu padre? Tengo una carta para él- Link estaba confundido por la extraña actitud de su amiga. Siempre que se encontraban, ella saltaba, y gritaba con una enorme alegría, pero ahora casi ni lo notó. Estaba concentrada en su lectura.

-Está arriba, con lord Jabu-Jabu- fue lo único que recibió de respuesta

El chico se acercó lentamente a la princesa -¿Eres la misma Ruto que o conozco¿No será que eres alguien con un disfraz muy, pero muy bueno?

La chica lo miró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Parecía enojada, y sus cuatro ojos estaban irritados y presentaban ojeras enormes. Las manos le temblaban y se podía escuchar una respiración algo agitada.

-¿Por qué no le das la maldita carta y te largas de una vez? Tengo mucha tarea por hacer- le ordenó sin despegar la vista de su lectura.

-Pareces muy cansada ¿Por qué no tomas un rato libre?

La niña lo miró con odio –Descansaré cuando me plazca- y siguió con su lectura

-Pero mírate, te pareces a esas viejas posaderas que nunca sonríen- insistió el chico, un poco bromeando

-¡Pues lo siento si no soy muy bonita! –Le gritó la niña- ¡Algún día seré alguien importante, y para prepararme debo trabajar duro¡No todos pueden ser vagabundos como tú y pasarlo bien a donde vallan¡Idiota!

Junto con la última palabra, le tiró el libo a la cabeza. Afortunadamente el chico pudo recogerlo antes que se mojara con el agua del piso.

Link observó la portada del libro. Ruto se lo quedó mirando enojada, pero al notar lo que había hecho y la expresión seria del rubio, el remordimiento y la tristeza se apoderaron de ella. Se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar.

-Link… perdóname… -extendió los brazos hacia su amigo. Este seguía mirando la portada del libro, serio- perdóname, por favor. No fue mi intención- las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas, y la desesperación le quitaba el aire-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname…- llegó hasta el chico. Lo abrazó con fuerza, y hundió la cara en su hombro- perdóname, por lo que más quieras…

Ya ni sabía para qué pedir perdón. Por la forma que lo había tratado, cualquiera tendría motivo suficiente para quitársela de encima con un empujón y marcharse. Ahora su mejor amigo y amor platónico la repudiaría. A Ruto solo le quedaba esperar un milagro.

Una mano en su cabeza la hizo mirar al muchacho. Este estaba correspondiendo el abraso, pero seguía serio

-"Magia Acuática Intensiva"- dijo en un susurro- dime ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas encerrada acá leyendo esto?

Las lágrimas cesaron, pero le quedó la marca del llanto. La pregunta fue tan extraña que no pudo responder.

-No importa- dijo el chico notando la estupefacción de la zora -¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos un rato¿Te gustaría ir a nadar?

Esto animó muchísimo a la chica. No solo la había perdonado, sino que también la liberaba de su encierro.

Fueron lejos, al lago (a través del túnel, claro). Se bañaron durante horas, y luego descansaron. De vuelta en al dominio zora, los regañaron a ambos, pero no le dieron importancia a eso.

------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------

-_Ahora me siento tonto. No por el hecho de ser un hyliano, significa que deba prestarle mayor atención a los de mi especie_.- se notificó mentalmente el capitán dorado

_-¿Por qué siento que algo no anda bien? Veamos, la ceremonia se celebró casi a la perfección, Ruto se desmayó, pero no es nada grave, el rey zora… me imagino que puede moverse de aquí por su cuenta. Pero hay algo más que me incomoda. Link… -_En este momento se da cuenta del gran error que había pasado por alto_- ¡LINK ESTÁ CARGANDO A RUTO EN SUS BRAZOS¡MALDITA SUERTUDA!_

-_Creo que es la primera vez que Link me lleva de esta forma tan romántica. La última vez que me cargó, fue en el interior de Jabu-Jabu. Se siente tan bien, creo que me podría quedar aquí descansando todo el día…_

-Y por cierto- dijo el rey zora a la princesa hyliana- ¿Podría ver el zafiro zora?

Esto provocó silencio por parte de la chica _-¿Zafiro zora¿No que debían tenerlo los zoras? _Eh… claro, solo espéreme un momento, por favor. Voy a que se lo muestren

-Era solo una broma, se supone que ni Ruto ni yo lo veamos hasta la noche de la fiesta- rió el gordo a lo "san Nicolás"- quería ver si habías aprendido las reglas de esta ceremonia, pero un pequeño desliz no importa. Después de todo, es la primera vez que te debes encargar tú de esta fiesta por parte de tu raza ¿No? Jajajajajajajaja…- de risa pasa a ser casi inmediatamente a expresión seria- Aunque trajiste el zafiro zora ¿No es así? Porque sin él, la fiesta no se podría realizar, y sería una catástrofe en los lazos de amistad que se han fabricado entre las familias reales.

-Po-po-por su puesto que lo traje _¡Maldición! Se me olvidó esa maldita piedra ¡Rayos, Link¿Por qué tenías que juntar los tres diamantes espirituales hace cinco años?_

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir- se despidió el grandote y azul ser, y balanceándose hacia los lados, cayó al agua como piedra

_-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió dejar a Ruto en el agua desde un principio?_- pensó Zelda, pero lo del zafiro zora era ahora primordial.

Sin perder tiempo, mando en secreto a un soldado a caballo y en secreto para que buscase la famosa piedra azul, pero hasta el más veloz equino con el mejor jinete sobre él, se demorarían poco más de un día en cruzar todo Hyrule

En el resto del día terminaron todos los preparativos. Todos habían trabajado duro, pero al fin terminaron, aunque antes de tiempo, pues les quedaba un día libre antes que comenzaran las fiestas.

En la noche, Zelda no podía dormir bien. Extraños sueños la intimidaban. Veía escenas horrendas, como monstruos de hielo invadiendo su reino; Link con una tristeza tremenda, al borde de la locura; Impa encarcelada en una celda de hielo, sin poder moverse. Luego todo se volvió negro, y una voz familiar riéndose a lo lejos ¿Quién se reía¿Quién era esa persona? Estaba de espaldas a ella, lo tapaba una capa negra. Se voltea, su mirada es la de un asesino insatisfecho, sus ojos rojos la miraban con desprecio y repugnancia, pero sonreía, pues estaba por acabar con ella. Todavía no podía reconocer a esa persona. Todo estaba muy borroso. Vio cómo él tomaba su espada y la levantaba para darle el golpe final. Una voz triste y melancólica llegó a sus oídos, pero no era del hombre frente a ella, sino de alguien conocido. La voz decía: "Y todo gracias a ti", fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes que el ser de ojos rojos terminase gustoso su trabajo.

Despertó aterrada, pero no pudo gritar. Un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

La persona de ojos carmesí era un total desconocido, además de que no le vio bien la cara, pero esa voz la había escuchado desde pequeña, sería tonto no reconocerla, pero nunca la había oído tan triste ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Salió de su tienda. Observó las demás carpas. Todos dormitaban merecidamente. Los zoras descansaban en el lago, o cerca de él. La luna iluminaba todo, sorprendentemente radiante. Zelda pocas veces la había visto así.

No necesitó prender ninguna linterna. Los rayos plateados dejaban ver muy bien todo. El ambiente, con una fuente de luz tan diferente, era mucho más mágico, y daba la sensación de que la tierra estaba hecha de hermosa plata laborada por miles de años.

El objetivo de la chica era distraerse en ese brillo tan extraño. Caminó hasta los altares que se habían hecho para la ceremonia. Recordó el zafiro zora

-Espero que no pase nada si mañana no llega a mis manos ¿Cómo iba a saber que debía traerlo? Maldito zafiro. Eso es deber de los zoras ¿No?

-La verdad, los antiguos decidieron que, como era un objeto de tanta importancia para nuestra tribu y a veces se lo entregábamos a las demás especies por determinados períodos de tiempo como muestra de amistad, era obligación de la raza que lo tuviera, entregarlo en esta ceremonia, o bien, si estaba en manos de los zoras, mostrarlo a nuestros invitados y coanfitriones- terminó de decir una voz burlona tratando de parecer relajada.

-¿Ruto?- se volteó Zelda - ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Al parecer, enseñándote lo que debiste haber aprendido- respondió burlándose, lo que hizo enojar a la otra princesa, pero se quedó callada, por lo que la zora continuó- me es difícil dormir cuando ya lo he hecho toda la tarde. Me desperté hace una hora ¿Y tú?

Zelda bajó la mirada, recordó su sueño.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-observó la sabia del agua- cuéntamela, puedes desahogarte con migo.

-Gracias- le respondió la pálida niña, un tanto triste de tener que recordar todo, pero sabía que era mejor no guardarlos para sí sola.

Le contó todo el sueño, las visiones de monstruos, Impa inmovilizada, Link volviéndose loco, el sujeto asesino, la voz…

-Y al final- contó- escuché una voz que me culpaba de todo.

-¿Conocida¿Quién era?

Zelda abrió la boca, pero no salió sonido alguno. Levantó la mirada para ver a su amiga, y esta captó sus sentimientos. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Llora, está bien- la consoló- vamos a mojarte la cara, para que se te pase más rápido ¿Bien?

-Gracias- alcanzó a escuchar Ruto

Después de mucho refregarse la cara en el lago, fueron a dar un paseo por ahí. La luna había avanzado poco, y la tierra seguía igual. Zelda estaba más calmada

-Sobre el asunto del zafiro, no te preocupes. Si el soldado que enviaste no aparece a tiempo, yo convenceré a mi papá. Nada más deberé hacer un berrinche y asunto resuelto.

-No sabes cómo te lo agradezco

-No te preocupes, para eso somos amigas. Ahora- de pronto, sonríe pervertidamente- ¿Te gustaría ir a ver lo que hace Link mientras duerme?

-Eh… ¿Roncar?- adivinó la hyliana

-No, tonta. Me refiero a ver si habla dormido ¿Te imaginas las confesiones que podría hacer?

-Me parece un poco descortés de nuestra parte- se sentía insegura. La verdad le daba curiosidad, pero sabía que estaba mal.

Sin saber cómo, llegaron a la tienda de Link.

Estaba solo, por el hecho de ser el capitán dorado, pero Zelda seguía sintiéndose insegura del asunto.

Se pararon junto al chico. Una manta le cubría hasta la mitad del pecho desnudo. Su armadura descansaba en un lugar seguro. Sudaba y, efectivamente, roncaba.

-No dice nada ¡Vámonos de aquí!- sugirió una alarmada rubia en susurros, pero su amiga la cayó con un gesto del dedo.

-He oído que ustedes los hylianos responden sinceramente cuando se les preguntan cosas en sueños- susurró la escamosa mujer, completamente concentrada en el chico- probemos

Se agachó y se inclinó hacia él. Lo mismo hizo Zelda, pero del otro lado. La zora acercó su cara a la oreja del muchacho y habló en un tono muy bajo, pero audible para su compañera.

-¿Con quién sueñas ahora?- preguntó emocionada

-Con… con tigo y con Zelda- respondió este sin moverse

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron hasta quedar como los ojos de Impa. Quedaron en silencio un rato, pensativas sobre esta respuesta, pero pronto Ruto hizo otra pregunta

-¿Qué estamos haciendo en tu sueño?- le susurró cada vez más curiosa

-Jugamos…- se limitó a responder. Ambas se sonrojaron nuevamente.

-¿A qué jugamos?

-A las escondidas

Toing!

-Era de esperarse de Link. Es muy inocente- susurró una sonriente (y un tanto desilusionada) princesa del destino

-Espera. Como todo adolescente, ya debe haber descubierto lo que es el apareamiento. Si no fuera así, iría contra su instinto de conservación de la especie. Por lo tanto, alguna vez debe haber soñado con una mujer

-¿Se lo vas a preguntar?

Ruto la miró unos segundos, luego se acercó nuevamente a Link

-¿Has soñado alguna vez que besas a una mujer?

-Si… muchas veces-

Ambas muchachas se miraron con asombro y ansiedad

-¿A quién besas en tus sueños?

-A todas… a ti, a Saria, Malon, Zelda…- ahora puso cara de asco- Nabooru, Impa…

-Pobrecito, le estamos creando pesadillas. Dejémoslo ya- le reclamó la rubia

-Espera, que me faltan un par de preguntas- calmó su amiga

Se acercó nuevamente a la puntiaguda oreja del héroe. Esta vez observó todo el tiempo a Zelda, y sonreía levemente

-¿A quién amas?

Zelda se sorprendió de la pregunta. Ruto sabía perfectamente que cualquier preferencia que mostrara Link hacia una de las dos, podría significar el fin de su amistad ¿Acabaría con el lazo que las unía tan fácilmente? La zora seguía mirándola entre tranquila y divertida. Link gruñó algunas veces antes de contestar

-A nadie…- dijo al fin, lo que provocó que ambas se asombraran.

-Explícate- le ordenó Ruto

-Somos adolescentes… somos instintivamente egoístas. El amor, para mí, es velar por la felicidad de la amada, no el deseo de tenerla cerca. Cuando ame a alguien, arriesgaré hasta la última gota de vida que me quede para que sea feliz, pero eso todavía no me pasa. Todos deseamos a determinada persona, pero por egoísmo, no por amor. Esa es la filosofía de vida que llevo, y es la que elegí- abre los ojos- ¿Qué les parece?

A las princesas casi les da un vuelco el corazón. Se quedaron pálidas y paralizadas de la impresión. El chico se sentó y luego bostezó

-Que sean mis superiores no les da derecho a espiar asuntos tan personales- las regañó, pero no estaba enojado, sino soñoliento

-¿Cuando… - preguntó Zelda- ¿Cuando fue que…

-¿Cuándo desperté? Pues antes de que entraran. Ustedes dos son muy ruidosas al caminar.

-Entonces- intervino Ruto- todo eso que dijiste…

En parte, es verdad- respondió tranquilo- Me acuerdo que antes que llegaran, soñaba que jugábamos a las escondidas, y también es verdad que he soñado que beso a muchas chicas, incluidas ustedes, pero no les doy mayor importancia a esos sueños- aunque no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo- Sobre la última pregunta, es algo que me dijo un sabio anciano hace algún tiempo. Aunque yo era niño, memoricé esas palabras, más o menos, y como dije, es la filosofía que elegí. A algunas personas le gusta llamarlo "Amor verdadero".

Ambas quedaron sin palabras ante su amigo. No sabían qué juicio debían formular sobre su mensaje. Ruto estaba por refutar, pero Link habló primero.

-Oigan- dijo- no se lo tomen a mal, pero- bosteza- la verdad tengo mucho sueño, y necesito descansar, y ustedes también

-¿Nos estás echando?- preguntó la zora con visible irritación

-Bueno, a eso iba- dijo en su defensa- ¿Podrían irse a dormir, por favor?- bosteza

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón- reconoció Zelda. Toma a su amiga de la muñeca y la lleva hacia fuera- buenas noches

-ZzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzz…- se ve sobre la cabeza de Link

-Qué grosero- decía Ruto en susurros- nunca me había echado de algún sitio

-Creo que lo hizo pensando en que tiene todo el derecho, por haber interrumpido así- supuso la rubia- y que decirlo como amigo no sería mucha molestia para nosotras

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Link ingresó al ejército solo porque notó que yo me sentía sola. Desde ese momento trata siempre de hacerme sentir como cualquier niña de mi edad, tratándome como una simple amiga. Nunca me contó nada, pero vi claramente la razón de por qué siempre que estábamos solos, se comportaba tan cómodamente. Es su forma de hacernos sentir que seguimos teniendo libertad, en nuestros mundos tan estresados.

-¡Woa! Qué profundo

-Bueno, creo que yo me voy a dormir de nuevo- se despidió una soñolienta princesa rubia

-Si, yo también. Buenas noches- le siguió la otra princesa.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Zelda se sentía descansada. Como no la podían molestar con sus estudios por el asunto de las fiestas, y ya habían terminado con todo el arreglo, aprovechó para dormir hasta tarde. Ahora caminaba alrededor del lago. La mañana era hermosa, y prometía un buen día. Todo era tranquilo y pacífico hasta que escuchó el grito de una zora

-¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ANDAR DICIENDO ESO?!- esa voz era de Ruto, y estaba furiosa con un soldado hyliano. Zelda fue a detener el estallido que ya había comenzado

-Ruto ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué te enojas con este hombre?- intervino las princesa del destino

La aludida levantó la mirada del guardia. Estaba casi fuera de sus cabales, pero la presencia de su amiga la tranquilizaba

-Resulta…- le dijo- ¡Que este soldado anda diciendo que Link es homosexual!

-Pero eso no tiene nada de malo- le refutó Zelda, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo fuera de la vista del hombre- Es cierto que prefiere a los hombres ¿Pero por qué tienes que enojarte por eso? La discriminación no es un ejemplo que debamos mostrar nosotras a nuestros súbditos, sino más bien erradicarla.

-Tienes razón- dijo Ruto, comprendiendo el mensaje- Me disculpo por mi horrible comportamiento, señor. Por favor, perdone a esta humilde zora- le dijo al confundido hombre

-Bien, asunto resuelto- finalizó Zelda- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar por ahí?

Ambas princesas se marcharon a platicar a un lugar más apartado.

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que Link es gay?!- le cuestionó una alterada Ruto a Zelda

-Tranquila, es solo un rumor que iniciaron sus superiores para que Link ascendiera

-¿Y qué tiene que ver el ascenso con sus gustos?

-Lo que pasa es que si pasara al rango de dorado, se iría directamente a capitán, y el capitán es mi guardia personal. Desde que nací, fue Impa, pero cuando murió, un señor tomó el puesto. Era simpático, pero casi nunca lo veía, pues en estos tiempos no fue necesario. Hace poco ese señor cayó gravemente enfermo. Uno de los demás dorados debería haberlo sucedido, pero ya sabes que Link es el mejor guerrero en todo Hyrule, y él se merecía el cargo…

-Todavía no respondes mi pregunta- le reclamó la expectante zora

-A eso voy, tú flojita y cooperando- la calmó la hyliana- Como iba diciendo, Link se merecía ese puesto, pero mi papá no quería por ningún motivo que se me acercara, pues pensaba que yo estoy enamorada de él…

-Pero si lo estás- la interrumpió de nuevo, a lo que la pálida chica se ruborizó y acto seguido, trató de hacer caso omiso del comentario de su azul amiga

-Sí, pero la gracia es que no debía de darse cuenta.

-Es que eres muy obvia, Zelda. Link es el único que no se ha dado cuenta de tu amor

-Mira quién lo dice

-Yo no soy tan transparente. La diferencia entre tú y yo, es que tú tratas de ocultarlo, pero no puedes, y yo lo grito a los cuatro vientos, si me da la gana.

-Tienes razón- se resignó Zelda- bueno, como los superiores de Link lo quieren mucho (como sus compañeros de práctica, los criados, los campesinos, las demás razas y prácticamente todo Hyrule), le dijeron a mi papá que es gay, lo que le quita la preocupación que tenía, y permite su ascenso… aunque esto es una prueba, después de la fiesta pasará a ser oficialmente un caballero dorado.

-Ya entendí. Entonces ahora podrá pasar todo el rato con tigo- observó Ruto, un poco triste

-Si- le respondió Zelda, que no había notado el repentino cambio en su amiga debido a la excitación que la provocaban sus pensamientos- y esta noche me voy a confesar, cuando disparen los fuegos artificiales

-¿Te vas a confesar?- Ruto estaba contrariada. Las palabras de la chica le provocaron un temor inmenso- _¿Se va a confesar¿Y si Link la acepta¿Qué pasará con migo¿Me quedaré sola¿Ya nunca más podré tenerlo cerca? No quiero. No quiero que pase eso. No quiero quedarme sola. No pasará. _Pero…- dijo al fin- ¿Qué pasó con el juramento invisible que hicimos?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Zelda saliendo de sus pensamientos y un poco asustada por el recurso tan drástico que usaba su amiga. No necesitó pensar mucho para comprender que terminarían peleándose

-No me digas que no te acuerdas. Es la promesa que hemos hecho las dos. Nadie tendrá a Link ni intentará enamorarlo o cosas por el estilo- dijo seria la muchacha escamosa

-No recuerdo haber hecho esa promesa- le argumentó la niña de largos cabellos

-Ni yo tampoco. La hemos creado a través de los años ¿Qué no te acuerdas? Era una tregua para que nada interfiriera en nuestra amistad. Siempre nos acercábamos mucho a Link, pero nunca intentamos que fuera de la una o de la otra. Así sabíamos que no podríamos pelearnos por amor.

-Pues algún día tenía que pasar- le contestó la rubia frunciendo el ceño- No me digas que nunca te lo imaginaste. Además era casi obvio a quién elegiría él si tuviera que hacerlo. No es por menospreciarte, pero soy de su misma especie.

-¡Es el colmo¿No te acuerdas de lo que nos dijo¡No podemos amar¡Nada más tenemos el egoísmo!- Ruto se estaba impacientando, al igual que Zelda

-¡Llámalo como quieras! Amor, egoísmo, instinto de conservación de la especie. Yo quiero a Link a mi lado, quiero vivir con él. Ser su esposa y tener hijos, quizás. Pero no me pidas que me contenga por más tiempo, la sensación de estar encerrada al no poder mostrarle mis sentimientos me atormenta cada día y cada noche. Ya no puedo soportarlo por más.

-Yo también lo quiero a mi lado, y puedo lograrlo, princesita consentida. Nada más basta que quiera lastimarte, así que no me obligues.

-¿Me estás amenazando? Te recuerdo que soy la princesa de Hyrule- le advirtió la misma, encolerizada.

-¡Me importa un pepino tu posición¡No dejaré que te quedes con é!l- esto lo dijo casi gritando

-¡Pues bien! A partir de este momento…

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Link paseaba saludando a sus compañeros. El rumor los había distanciado un poco, en parte porque sus subordinados tenían miedo de que se quisiera sobrepasar con alguno, pero era tan simpático y lo conocían desde hace tanto tiempo que el distanciamiento no duró casi nada. Seguían bromeando y pasándola bien juntos. Eso al rubio le gustaba, "la lealtad tan bien ganada de sus hombres" ¿Y qué podía ser mejor para alguien del rango de un general que ser amigo de sus soldados? Lo invitaron a tomar algo, pero apenas y probó la bebida. Tenía ganas de ver a las princesas.

Recorrió todo el lago, pero no las halló hasta ir al extremo oeste, cerca de donde desembocaba el río que pasaba por valle gerudo y donde estaba la piedra de la verdad. Ahí las encontró. Parecía que estaban hablando de algo interesante, y fue a saludar, pero al acercarse, oyó algo que nunca en su vida había imaginado que pasaría.

-¡Pues bien!- dijo Zelda iracunda- ¡A partir de esta momento dejamos completamente de ser amigas¡Desde este día te veré como una burda enemiga, Princesa de los zoras!

-¡No podrías haber escogido mejores palabras, princesa de los hylianos!- le respondió Ruto en el mismo tono encolerizado

Después de esto, la zora se da un chapuzón, desapareciendo en el agua, y Zelda se dirige hacia Link

-¡Hoy¡A las doce¡No te olvides!- le gritó

-¡S-si, princesa!- articuló, recordando pararse derecho, antes que la mujer se fuera por el caminito en el que había venido- ¿Debería entrometerme? Nunca las había visto tan peleadas. Presietió que algo grande se venía ¿Qué debería hacer?

Pero en ese momento, se le vino a la memoria un recuerdo que le dio su jefe después de unas prácticas.

-Flash Back-

Ese día, era un día normal de prácticas para los soldados. Link estaba casi por llegar a sus quince, y ya nadie lo podía superar en cuanto a batallas se refiere.

Justo ese día, era el día posterior al de recaudación de impuestos, en donde los alcaldes mandaban el dinero recaudado al rey. Pero por alguna extraña razón, todos los mensajeros que fueron con el dinero, eran mujeres, y todas oscilaban en la edad del chico.

Para mala suerte de las señoritas, había algo de confusión en el castillo, por lo que no pudieron ser inmediatamente atendidas y se les pidió que esperaran dentro del castillo o los jardines. Y adivinarán en dónde se entretuvieron las tres horas de espera.

Los soldados se sentían un tanto incomodados. En raras ocasiones los veía alguien, y realmente no tenían muy buena forma. Por lo que el centro de atención de las doncellas recaía en Link, quién se limitó a ignorarlas, pues pensaba que era normal y quizás bueno que una persona externa al mundo de la milicia criticasen sus habilidades, para mejorar, pensó él.

Pero nadie de ahí se imaginaba que una juguetona princesita se había escapado de sus estudios para observar a su plateado caballero manejar la espada y la lanza. Y a nadie se le habría pasado por la cabeza que se había vestido como plebeya para que nadie la molestara, ni menos que comenzaría a pelear con las señoritas que habían traído los sacos de dinero por celos.

Al final terminaron descubriendo a la princesa. Esta habría ejecutado a todas las mujeres con que peleó, si no fuera por la intervención de su sabio padre.

Al final del día, el jefe mandó llamar a Link. Ya en su oficina:

-Link ¿Sabes por qué te mandé llamar?- preguntó el aciano completamente serio

-Eh… ¿Para que la próxima vez detenga inmediatamente una pelea entre alguien y la princesa y no siga distraído en mi entrenamiento?- adivinó el jovencito, pero su jefe negó gravemente con la cabeza

-No, Link. Lo que quiero enseñarte son consejos de vida. Guárdalos bien en tu memoria, y reza a las diosas para que los recuerdes llegado el momento

-¿Qué consejos me va a dar, jefe?- sonrió el chico, tratando de animar un poco la situación, pero la expresión del hombre era inmutable

-Primero: Nunca juegues con los sentimientos de una mujer. Eso además de estúpido es completamente cobarde

-Lo sé

-Bien. Además debes sentir miedo, mucho miedo de dos o más mujeres que se estén peleando

-¿Sentir miedo¿Por qué?

-Las mujeres no son tan brutas como nosotros. Muy pocas veces resuelven su problema con violencia de cuerpo a cuerpo… No. Sus formas de venganza son horribles. Tienen mentes tan complejas que no podrías ni imaginarte una pizca de lo que piensan hasta que ponen en marcha su plan

-¡Gulp!... Señor, sus comentarios me parecen un poco… machistas

-¡Por supuesto! Son machistas, pero créeme, llegarán a salvarte algún día.

-Pero si las mujeres son tan delicadas…

-Si, son delicadas y mortales, como una fina hoja, de la mejor calidad. Siguiendo con el tema, y último consejo. Por ningún motivo, ni bajo ninguna circunstancia se te ocurra tratar de intervenir con dos mujeres que se pelean por amor.

-_Es igual al segundo punto_- criticó a su jefe en la cabeza- De eso no hay problema, nunca he visto a una mujer en esa situación- respondió tranquilamente el chico, a lo que su jefe arqueó una ceja

-¿Así que nunca has visto a dos mujeres peleándose por amor?

-Pues… no, nunca

-¿No es más bien que no la sabes reconocer?

-Eh…

-Escucha, si una mujer se sienta al lado tuyo, mientras tú estás tomando una siesta, y todos los demás se entretienen en el patio ¿Por qué crees que ella eligió sentarse ahí?

Link quedó un momento pensativo, pero luego se le aclaró la mente- ¿Esa mujer está enamorada de algún amigo mío y quiere conquistarlo a través de mí?

El jefe se pegó en la cara- Creo que estás destinado a sufrir, Link. Solo trata de recordar los consejos que te di, e intenta reconocer las situaciones en que se dan

-Si

-Fin Flash Back-

_-¿Se dará una de esas situaciones? Veamos. Ruto me quiere (obviamente el jefe también se refería al "amor" como al "querer", o sea, el sentimiento egoísta), eso ya lo sé, pero Zelda… ¿Me querrá?... No, es imposible. Entonces no puede ser esa situación. Debe de ser el segundo. Eso de tener miedo, pero ¿Tener miedo de mis amigas? Supongo que bastará con distanciarme de ellas por un rato ¡Si! Eso haré ¡Gracias, jefe!_

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

El resto del día observó desde lejos cómo las princesas se evitaban mutuamente, y cuando se encontraban cara a cara, ni se dirigían la palabra. Se entristeció un poco de su actitud, pero al pensarlo mejor, supuso que para dos adolescentes como ellas, debía ser normal una pelea, pero aún así no le gustaba.

Pasó el resto del día hablando con zoras e hylianos. Tomó un par de copas, pero paró mucho antes de llegar a sentirse torpe y mareado. Descansó en su tienda y nadó en el lago.

Cayó la noche, y murieron todos aplastados. No, es mentira. Cayó la noche, y la exitación se hacía presente en el aire. Faltaba poco para iniciar las fiestas. A las doce comenzarían a estallar en el cielo los fuegos artificiales. Una hora después, se mostraría el zafiro zora a todos los presentes, como símbolo de la alianza que había entre hylianos y zoras. Lo demás quedaba a merced de la originalidad de los anfitriones.

Llegaron las doce de la noche. Link estaba preparado, y fue hacia donde había sido citado por su princesa. La encontró sentada en la cama. Usaba un hermoso vestido blanco con decorados dorados. El traje tenía un cuello de ceda y hombreras voluminosas y esféricas.

La chica sonrió al notar su presencia, y él la imitó al ver su cara.

-Link- se paró y comenzó a ir hacia él

-¡Sir Link¡Su majestad Zelda! Por favor, vengan con migo- los interrumpió una criada zora- la princesa y el rey zora han decidido cambiar el orden de las celebraciones. Primero se hará entrega del zafiro zora, y luego se procederá a celebrar con fuegos artificiales.

-¿Qué¿Cuándo decidieron eso?- la interrogó Zelda

-Por favor, discúlpeme, su majestad- dijo dando una reverencia- pero esa decisión fue concluida hace un par de minutos. Apenas me informaron, vine hasta acá. La familia real zora la estará esperando en el altar correspondiente. La princesa Ruto me pidió expresamente que le dijera que ponga el zafiro zora en una caja que pudiera llevar con las manos. Para que así, todos vieran su esplendor en lo alto del altar.

-_Esa maldita… solo quiere hacerme ver como una tonta_. Gracias por venir a decírmelo. Te puedes retirar.

-Si, gracias, su majestad- se fue haciendo una reverencia

Zelda esperó unos momentos para tranquilizarse. Sabía que en un juego psicológico, no se debía perder la cordura. Salió de su tienda con un aire majestuoso, y serio.

-Oye, Zelda ¿No vas a llevar al zafiro?- preguntó anonadado el guerrero

-No, Link- negó sin detenerse ni mirar hacia atrás

-¿Por qué?

-Se los diré a todos en su momento

Llegaron a los altares. Básicamente eran dos torres, no más grandes que una casa de dos pisos. Estaban enteramente adornados y su construidos por los mejores carpinteros (si, los coristas de valle gerudo). Uno era blanco, y presentaba esculturas y dibujos de armas y el símbolo de la familia real. El otro estaba a menos de cinco metros, construida en el lago, encima del principio del túnel por el cual se va al dominio zora (esas construcciones de piedra en el lago que parecen de un templo antiguo). Era azul y sus esculturas y dibujos eran principalmente de olas y corales, y mostraba el símbolo del templo del agua. Ambas torres contaban con pequeños puentes levadizos para efectuar el traspaso de la tan apreciada joya.

Zelda subió al primero a través de unas escaleras de caracol en el interior de la torre, Ruto la esperaba arriba, pero el rey zora estaba en el agua, como espectador. Era tradición que el miembro más joven de ambas familias, desde los 15 años, hiciese todo.

Cuando la joven ojiazul llegó hasta la cima del altar, el puente levadizo bajó, permitiendo el paso. Sus dos majestades caminaron por dicho puente hasta quedar a distancia prudente.

-_Espero que no comiencen a discutir ahí arriba_- pensó el soldado, preocupado

-¿Y bien¿Puedo ver mi zafiro?- le pidió la zora- ¿O todavía no llega el soldado?

-No, todavía no lo tengo- se resignó la rubia

-Vaya- dijo inexpresiva- _Es extraño, creí que ser la mala del cuento sería divertido. Quizás, como no he hecho nada malo, no puedo considerarme como mala, aún_ ¿Qué les dirás a tus súbditos?-preguntó, esperando silencio, pero Zelda habló fuerte y claro dirigiéndose hacia todos

-Zoras, hylianos. Lo siento. Por mi irresponsabilidad, me he descuidado y no traje el zafiro zora. Sé que es una falta grave, y estoy completamente dispuesta a recibir el castigo que me merezco, sea cual sea, pero aún así les pido perdón y que no se abrumen por esto, porque el motivo de esta conmemoración es la amistad que hay entre zoras e hylianos. Y si los zoras pudieran perdonar este error tan tonto de mi parte, eso sería un paso más en nuestra amistad. Así que les pido por última vez, que me perdonen.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos segundos. De pronto, un soldado vestido de dorada armadura comenzó a aplaudir, y a ese le siguieron otros, y más y muy pronto todos estaban aplaudiendo y vitoreando. De cuando en cuando se escuchaban frases como "¡Que siga la fiesta!" y "¡Así se dice!"

Las dos princesas bajaron de sus torres. Zelda se veía como cualquiera después de haber experimentado nervios terribles, y Ruto continuaba callada, solo que tenía los ojos abiertos, atentos a algo

Sus tres majestades y Link se acercaron, y todos los demás los rodearon.

-Niña- llamó el rey gordo a la rubia princesa- tus palabras son dignas de tu casta. Luego discutiremos el asunto del zafiro, ahora descansa y relájate, pues ten por seguro que todos los zoras te perdonamos.

-Gracias, su majestad- respondió ella

-Pero aún así, esto no puede quedar impune- dijo Ruto, a lo que todos le pusieron atención. Ella siguió- Según el manual de este festival, capítulo 34, párrafo 11, versículo 3, dice así: "Si se da le caso que una raza que no sean los zoras, debe entregar el zafiro a dicha tribu y no aparece en la ceremonia, el organizador zora de aquel festival deberá llevar con sigo a una persona de la otra raza a modo de garantía. Esta persona deberá ser tratada como un huésped y solo podrá ser el dueño temporal del zafiro, es decir, la última persona a la que la familia real zora entregó dicha gema". Por lo tanto, me llevaré a Link cuando termine todo esto de la fiesta

Silencio. Todos se la quedaron viendo, todavía asimilando la basta información que había dicho.

-_¿Por qué yo?_- pensó el rubio

-Vaya, hija- habló por fin el rey zora- veo que estudiaste muy bien para esto. Pero primero debemos saber la opinión de nuestra coanfitriona- miró a Zelda

-Pues envié un mensajero, y no creo que tarde más de un día en llegar, por lo que les pido paciencia- respondió amablemente

-Ah, ya veo. Entonces no hay necesidad ¿Cierto hija?- dijo el rey sapo

Zelda miró a Ruto con victoria marcada, pero una sonrisa en la cara de la zora la dejó intranquila

-Me lo llevaré de todas formas- aseguró- Padre ¿No te acuerdas que yo fui quien le entregó ese zafiro a Link hace cinco años?

El rey se sorprendió, y miró al joven héroe entre asombrado y enojado. Zelda frunció el ceño, algo no andaba bien, y Link no entendía nada

-Es cierto- dijo el rey- lo había olvidado por completo

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntaron ambos rubios al unísono

-¿No te acuerdas Link?- rió la princesa de ojos morados- Cuando te di ese diamante hace cinco años, te puse una condición, que tú aceptaste gustoso.

El miedo en Zelda crecía con cada palabra. Link se sentía curioso, pues no recordaba nada, y el rey zora ya se había ido a nadar para tratar de relajarse del impacto que le dio su hija con la noticia

-Esa condición fue... que te casarías con migo cuando fuéramos adultos

Silencio absoluto

PAF

Zelda se desmayó.

Confusión por doquier

-¡Ah, si! Ya me acordé- dijo Link

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Los fuegos artificiales se veían hermosos. Eran tantos que tuvieron espectáculo para una hora.

Zelda seguía desmayada. Link se quedó con sus amigos, dándoles explicaciones. Ruto y su padre vieron los destellos juntos, pero el rey no se veía nada contento.

-Hija…- dijo este en una ocasión

-No, papá. Tú un día me dijiste que luchara por ganarme el corazón de quien amara, y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

-Pero hija…- insistió el gordo, pero la niña lo ignoró hasta el día siguiente

**Amantes del Zexlink, no me maten, por favor.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews. Nunca había tenido tantos reviews, así que sí que estoy agradecido, y ahora las nombro. Agradezco a misszelda, a Dialirvi, a cris'sweetnavi, a la generala y a danifra por dejar sus reviews.**

**En el próximo capítulo¿Qué hará Zelda¿Qué pasará con Link ahora que se nos casa¿Ruto tendrá algún plan de defensa contra la ira de Zelda¿Qué mierr…coles pasó con Impa hace algunos años¿Link aprenderá a seguir los consejos del jefe¿Los hijos de Ruto serán híbridos?**

**Algunas de estas cosas y más en el siguiente capítulo**


	3. Destierro

**El Destierro**

La noche era tormentosa, con rayos, siendo seguidos por truenos.

Una pequeña niña de no más de diez años se tapaba las orejas y cerraba sus ojos para tratar de ignorar los continuos flujos de electrones en el cielo.

Era rubia, de ojos azules. Su cabello estaba sucio con barro y polvo y su cara presentaba manchas de tierra, opacando su belleza.

En su pie, dañándole el tobillo, una argolla fundida con una cadena, la cual estaba pegada a la pared. La oscura y fría habitación en la cual había estado cautiva desde hace ya un mes, tenía uno que otro agujero en las esquinas, lo suficientemente grandes para que las ratas se escabulleran por ellos.

La niña lloraba. Desde hace ya un mes que se encontraba completamente sola. Lo más parecido a contacto humano que tenía, era cuando alguien desconocido le llevaba la bandeja con comida, muchas veces en mal estado, pero era lo único que la hacía sobrevivir, además de sus esperanzas en que alguien la salvaría, y acabaría con los secuestradores.

La noche era avanzada, Zelda se estaba quedando dormida, cuando escuchó una explosión, seguida de muchos gritos en el interior de la fortaleza. Alguien había llegado hasta esas desoladas tierras y luchaba contra los terroristas para rescatarla. Alguien estaba arriesgando su vida por la de ella.

La niña esperó ansiosa a que se abriera la puerta. Por mientras escuchaba ruidos de espadas al cruzarse y gritos de agonía de los robustos hombres que la tenían cautiva.

De pronto, sucedió. La fea puerta de metal se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una gran mujer de cabellos blancos atados por detrás de la cabeza, ojos de un rojo vivo y profundo, gruesos labios y cuerpo atlético que daba envidia entre los más fortachones.

La mujer miró por toda la habitación, y al encontrar a su ama, encogida en una esquina, asustada y maltratada como estaba, se alegró.

-¡Princesa!- alcanzó a decir antes de atraparla en un fuerte abrazo- No creí que volvería a verla de nuevo

-Lo siento, Impa- dijo esta, comenzando a llorar- Nunca más me escaparé mientras tú no estés en Hyrule. Lo prometo

La sheikah se separó de su ama, completamente aliviada ahora que estaba bajo su cuidado nuevamente.

-¿Puede correr?- le preguntó la guardaespaldas

-¡Si!

-Entonces vamos rápido. Puse bombas por todos lados y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que no quede nada de estas construcciones.

La chica se sorprendió por lo de las bombas, pero no dijo nada.

Y haciendo uso tanto de magia como de fuerza, la sheikah cortó las gruesas cadenas que sujetaban a la infante a tan horrible cuarto.

Corrieron tomadas de la mano. Para solo correr, a Impa se le hacía mucho más fácil cargar a Zelda, pero de cuando en cuando tenían que parar para enfrentarse con algunos de los confundidos mercenarios que intentaban detenerla.

Ya habían pasado por muchos pasillos y algunas habitaciones. Después de doblar en una esquina, pudieron ver la salida. Ahí estaba la escapatoria, lo que las sacaría de esa fea fortaleza, pero no todo podía ser tan fácil.

De la nada, aparecieron diez Iron knuckles, formando una barrera, y detrás de ellos, el puente levadizo se levantaba para cerrarles el paso.

Zelda miró a Impa, como buscando una solución en sus siempre seguros ojos, pero esta vez no encontró nada seguro. Por primera vez en muchos años, la sombra de la familia real tenía miedo. Miedo de que su misión fracasase, pánico a que su ama volviera a estar confinada en el calabozo, de que no pudiera experimentar nuevamente la libertad.

En un acto desesperado por cumplir su objetivo, agarró a la muchacha con ambas manos, elevándola por sobre su cabeza. Justo en ese momento, los guerreros se acercaban y el más próximo levantaba su gran hacha para asestar un golpe.

Impa la arrojó lejos, por sobre los acorazados mercenarios, fuera del castillo, fuera del puente levadizo, fuera de peligro. Antes de salir completamente de la fortaleza, la princesa pudo ver claramente cómo la sheikah recibía un brutal golpe en un costado, por estar distraída en ella.

Cuando reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, Zelda se encontraba en el pasto.

Estaba mojado, pero olía bien. Entre toda esa conmoción, podría haberle dado un poco de alivio, pero en ese momento, un grupo de secuestradores se acercaba a ella para atraparla de nuevo.

La chiquilla corrió temerosa de su destino, y los hombres también aumentaron su velocidad, pero nadie notó que a tan solo unos metros de ahí, había un barranco. Zelda llegó hasta tal punto, y sintió vértigo al ver que casi cae al precipicio. No podía ver hasta el fondo, pues era de noche, y la iluminación exterior solo existía gracias a los imponentes rayos. Luego vio a los mercenarios que se acercaban por detrás, una sonrisa sádica desfiguraba sus rostros. Tuvo que decidir. O se entregaba a los soldados o probaba su suerte en el oscuro precipicio, pero algo que no se esperó la hizo elegir sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. De pronto, se escuchó una explosión detrás del grupo de mercenarios. Todos voltearon a ver, conmocionados por tal sonido.

Una parte de la fortaleza se caía como si estuviera fabricada de papel, y luego otra explosión, y otra, y luego se perdió la cuenta de cuantas fueron. El castillo se deshacía sobre sí mismo, con Impa en su interior.

Ya fuera por la conmoción, por el miedo o por cualquier sentimiento extraño que sintió en ese momento, Zelda cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo y se entregó al destino.

Después de algunos segundos en los que creyó tocar a la muerte, se encontró flotando en un río, la corriente era fuerte, por lo que tuvo que dejarse llevar y tratar de calmarse, para no morir y desperdiciar la oportunidad que le había dado su tan querida guardaespaldas.

Por fin, después de horas de luchar por su vida, llegó hasta aguas calmadas. Ahí salió, totalmente agotada. Se desmayó.

Lo demás fue simple. Un campesino la encontró tirada en el suelo, y de inmediato se puso en contacto con Hyrule y la familia real. Dos semanas después, fue un grupo de soldados a buscarla.

Zelda despertó de un salto, pero no se sorprendió. Ese sueño la había estado persiguiendo por cinco años, y no creía que la dejase algún momento.

-Es cierto- se dijo a sí misma, recordando la última parte del sueño- _Hasta el día de hoy, no hemos tenido noticias de ella, y algunos meses luego del incidente, la dieron por muerta._

No derramó lágrimas, pues ya lo había superado, por lo menos su conciente. Volvió a dormir.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Link sintió un aire en su oreja. Era helado, y le hacía cosquillas, pero no le hizo caso. De nuevo pasó esa brisa, pero el chico era igual de testarudo, y quería seguir durmiendo.

Cuando el soplo de aire se hizo más potente, esta tercera vez, se dio vuelta en el suelo y se vio obligado a despertar

-Ruto ¿Por qué me despiertas así?- le reprochó ya despierto.

Junto a él, la zora descansaba en una cama de piedra, cubierta con pieles de animales a modo de colchón. El rubio se levantó y se vistió. Despertar así ya no era sorpresa para él. Desde hace una semana que estaba viviendo en el dominio zora.

A los que se preguntarán ¿El pobre Link sigue con esas ropas tan incómodas de la ceremonia? Pues no. Había llevado ropa de repuesto a la fiesta. Ahora vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa holgada de color azul y botas como las de siempre

Observó a su amiga, obstinada al no querer salir de su lugar de reposo. Él, aprovechando la situación, fue a dar un paseo por el dominio de los zoras.

Caminó cerca de la entrada del río. Le gustaba sentir el aire fresco entrar en su ropa, y una cueva llena de agua no era un lugar muy adecuado para eso.

Saltó por el túnel, tratando de alcanzar el piso en donde se encontraba el símbolo de la trifuerza, pero como siempre, fue impedido por la catarata, que lo empujó hacia abajo con más fuerza que la acostumbrada. Escaló entonces hasta que consiguió colocarse en el lugar ideado.

Se quedó sentado un rato, pensando.

-_Es extraño_- pensaba- _me voy a casar con una zora, quedaré atado de por vida, pero no me siento tan mal. Supongo que me siento aliviado por que se lo debía a ella desde hace cinco años. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme extrañado ¿Por qué no me interesa ese asunto? ¿Será que sigo siendo un niño? Entonces no me puedo casar todavía… pero ella se ve tan contenta. Me gusta verla feliz. Sí, me gusta que me abrace y me diga cosas bonitas. Quizás algún día llegue a amarla._

En eso se oyen los llamados de un grupo de zoras. Lo estaban buscando.

-Bien, creo que se acabó el descanso. Es hora de ir a trabajar- Se dijo a sí mismo, y silbando la canción de cuna de Zelda, entró al túnel a través de la cortina de agua abierta.

-¡Link! Ahí estabas- lo llamó su prometida- con papá ya decidimos la fecha de la boda

Luego de decir esto, salta y cae sobre él, abrazándolo y él correspondiendo el gesto de afecto.

-¿Cuando será?- pregunta nada más por decir algo

-Dentro de un mes- le responde una feliz Ruto

-No te quiero apurar, pero ¿Por qué un mes?

-Tonto, estas cosas pueden hacerse a la rápida entre los de tu especie, pero para los zoras, son semanas de preparación en rituales e invitaciones.

-Vaya, no me lo había imaginado

Después de esto se separaron, pero Ruto siguió mirándolo con cara complacida

-¿Si?- preguntó Link extrañado de la expresión de su amiga

-Es que…- dijo la princesa, y comenzó a sonrojarse- ya nos vamos a casar, y pensaba que podríamos ir practicando

-¿Practicar? ¿Practicar qué?- le cuestionó el inocente chico.

-Tonto- fue lo único que le respondió Ruto antes de cerrar sus ojos y abrazarlo del cuello, haciendo que sus rostros se juntaran lentamente para tan ansiado encuentro.

Afortunadamente para todos los zelinkers que leen esto, los futuros novios fueron interrumpidos antes de poder dar su primer beso.

-Con permiso, su alteza, sir Link- dijo apareciendo una zora con una tableta del tamaño de la mitad de su brazo y una pluma de pájaro tintero (una invención mía, para que no tengan que estar mojando la pluma a cada rato en un tintero, tiene tinta en su interior, sería como un lápiz pasta de nosotros)- pero hay un grupo de soldados hylianos afuera que dicen querer ver a Sir Link.

-Bueno- dijo este sonriente, todo lo contrario a su prometida, que parecía a punto de estallar en ira- iré a ver qué quieren ¡Vuelvo en seguida!

Se marchó, sin molestarle por que lo hayan interrumpido en la escena o, al contrario, escapando de Ruto aliviado de tener una excusa. Simplemente pensó que las cosas se darían a su momento.

Por segunda vez en el día, salió del dominio zora. Se encontró con diez de sus amigos de plata, que traían cargando un gran cofre con toda clase de adornos, encima de una almohada aterciopelada y afirmado por cuatro de ellos

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué ha sido de ustedes?- preguntó el chico animado de ver a sus amigos

-Link- dijo uno, su voz tenía esperanza marcada- ya no temas, hemos venido a rescatarte

-¿A rescatarme? ¿De qué?- preguntó consternado el chico

-No tenemos tiempo para bromas, chico- le dijo el soldado- es mejor que vengas con nosotros ahora, o puede que alguien nos vea.

-La verdad que no te entiendo ¿Para qué tengo que ir con ustedes?

-Escucha, y escucha bien- le ordenó el hombre en tono severo, y susurrando- Vamos a entregarle el zafiro zora a la princesa Ruto, para que quedes libre, y por mientras, tú escaparás con un segundo grupo ¿Entendido?

-No. Todavía no me han dicho por qué tengo que ir, y no tengo motivos para moverme de este sitio por un buen rato

Los soldados se veían consternados. No habían esperado que Link no quisiera ir con ellos. Afortunadamente, a uno se le ocurrió una idea.

-Link- lo llamó- lo que pasa es que la princesa se siente muy triste, porque piensa que por su culpa, tú estás en un lugar que no quieres estar, y no le cree a nadie que tú estás bien. Solo se sentirá mejor si vas en persona y le dices todo.

Sus compañeros lo miraron con cara de "espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo", y luego observaron a Link. Este se veía un poco confuso, abrió la boca para dar su respuesta, pero justo en ese momento apareció Ruto detrás de él.

-Cariño ¿trajiste invitados? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- le dijo abrazándolo cariñosamente por la espalda, provocando un leve sonrojo en el aludido

-Tranquila, Ruto- le dijo su prometido- No vamos a estar aquí mucho tiempo. Los muchachos vinieron a entregarte el zafiro zora. Luego me voy con ellos unos días para decirle a Zelda que no se preocupe, porque al parecer, se siente culpable. De paso, podré invitar a algunas personas.

-De acuerdo- la voz de la princesa se notaba un tanto desanimada- pero prométeme que no invitarás a todo Hyrule a la boda ¿De acuerdo? Hay que pensar que no tenemos suficiente espacio.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo- le respondió divertido el rubio. Todos los espectadores vieron la escena sin saber qué pensar ni menos qué decir

-Entonces déjenme ver esa joya- se dirigió la princesa hacia los que portaban el cofre, separándose de una vez por todas de Link.

Los hylianos se miraron mutuamente antes de bajar con cuidado la preciada almohada y abrir el cofre para que Ruto pudiera ver su contenido.

Resplandeciendo con luces que iban del blanco, pasando por el celeste, y llegaban al azul eléctrico, se encontraba perfectamente apoyado el zafiro zora. Su majestad lo tomó entre sus manos y lo alzó al aire. Luego, el diamante brilló más que antes. La luz era potente y encandilaba a todos, pero desapareció junto con la joya después de unos minutos. Los soldados se la quedaron mirando asustados.

-No se preocupen- los tranquilizó Ruto al ver sus caras- no la destruí, solo la guardé en un lugar seguro. Puedo hacerlo aparecer cuando quiera, siempre y cuando esté cerca de mí.

-Bien- dijo Link, captando la atención de todos- La boda será en un mes. Debo estar aquí antes de que pasen dos semanas, así que apurémonos.

Después de decir esto, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al dominio zora. Los soldados lo miraron sorprendidos, y luego a Ruto, sin cambiar la expresión, pero esta ya desaparecía en la caída de agua.

-_Pobre Zelda_- pensó la princesa- _cree que con tácticas tan malas me va a quitar a Link. Ya se lo había dicho, es transparente_.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Después de un día, Link ya se encontraba en el mercado. El chico se moría de ganas de contarle la noticia a todo el mundo para que no faltase nadie a la ceremonia, pero no podía romper su promesa de no invitar a todo el mundo, por lo que se quedó callado.

Ya en el castillo, lo llevaron a una sala la cual él nunca había visto. Era cómoda a la vista y pequeña. Tenía dos sillones de bordes dorados y cubiertos de terciopelo rojizo, rodeando una mesita, seguramente como una especie de sala de té privada. Alfombras con diseños deslumbrantes. Las paredes, el piso y el techo eran de un amarillo casi dorado. Gruesas cortinas del mismo color que los sillones tapaban la mitad de la luz que entraba por las grandes ventanas. El chico se sentó en uno de los sillones, y esperó un poco.

No mucho después de que llegara, apareció una jovencita de su edad, llevando el formal vestido de siempre y siendo acompañada de dos doncellas. Se sentó en el otro sillón, quedando con la vista clavada en el joven frente a ella.

-Hola Zel… digo, Princesa- saludó alegre el rubio- ¿Qué pasa?

-Link- Zelda tenía una sonrisa dulce en su rostro- Según lo que me han contado, ya le entregaron el zafiro a Ruto ¿Es eso cierto?

-Si- asintió el muchacho, recordando lo que había pasado en la fiesta.

-Flash Back-

Todos se encontraban impacientes. Ya el día estaba pasando. Zelda todavía no despertaba y el soldado no llegaba. Ruto estaba impaciente, y tomó una decisión

-¡Bien!- gritó- ¡Hasta aquí! Ya no seguiré esperando a un torpe soldado de cuarta para ver mi gema. Papá, no sé tú, pero Link y yo nos vamos

-¿Se van? Pero hija, sé paciente. Seguramente el hombre traerá el zafiro al llegar la noche.

-¡No! La princesa de los zoras no se rebajará a esperar como estúpida ¡Link! Nos vamos por el túnel. Vendrás con migo

-Bueno, bueno. Si no hay de otra…

El chico tuvo que obedecer para cumplir con su deber como caballero, o por lo menos así lo vio él.

-Fin Flash Back-

-Pero lo que no me explico, es que pasó una semana, y todavía no llegaba el zafiro- recalcó el muchacho a la rubia

-Bueno, es que tuvimos algunos problemas- dijo antes de maldecir en su mente al soldado- _¡Maldito! ¿Quién se cree para escapar de un simple gran poe cuando más lo necesito? Por miedoso, se extravió, y lo estuvimos buscando toda la semana. Será imbécil. No permitiré que suba de rango jamás._

-Bueno, Zelda- prosiguió el héroe-me contaron que estabas deprimida porque pensaste que yo la pasaba mal en el dominio zora ¡No te preocupes! No me molesta para nada ser un "rehén". Me trataban muy bien allá.

La princesa lo quedó mirando con cara de "¿Quién le dijo tal tontería?", pero siguió como si nada- Link, me han contado que Ruto iba a casarse con tigo.

Silencio absoluto e incómodo.

-Si- respondió él por fin- creo que dijo que la boda iba a ser en un mes ¿Vas a ir?

Zelda creyó escuchar un gran "BUUUUM" en su interior, pero continuó con actitud serena

-Link- le dijo- ¿Crees que esto está bien?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Vamos, Link! Tienes quince años, y no es por ofenderte, pero mentalmente sigues teniendo diez.

-No me ofendo, pero no te entendí

-A lo que quiero llegar, Link. Es que me parece muy pronto para que te cases ¿Tú no crees eso? Es decir, sé lo de tu promesa _La maldita promesa _Y entiendo que te quieras casar con Ruto _Mentira, no lo entiendo y no pienso permitirlo_, pero me parece que sería una mejor idea esperar algunos años más…- en este momento, recordó la filosofía de Link sobre el amor- …para comenzar a amar.

El chico se quedó pensando. Miró hacia arriba, como buscando una solución, pero solo encontró la lámpara de lágrimas.

-_Demonios ¿Qué debería hacer? Zelda tiene razón, creo. Por algo es la séptima sabia y la portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría. Me imagino que no puedo tomar sus consejos a la ligera, pero la verdad es que no le veo nada de malo al matrimonio, y aunque tuviera alguna objeción, es una promesa que le hice a Ruto_. La verdad, me quedaré con lo que diga Ruto.

De nuevo se produjo silencio. Esta vez era el turno de la princesa para hablar

-Dime, Link- dijo en un tono dulce y apacible- Tú… ¿La amas?

El chico la vio un tanto dudoso, pero su respuesta la tenía clara.

-No, no la amo- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa

-Entonces- continuó la rubia- ¿Al menos te gusta?

-Si te refieres a que me gusta como mujer… no, no me gusta- dijo tranquilo e muchacho mirando a las cortinas- no digo que sea fea, estoy seguro de que si yo fuera un zora, la encontraría hermosa, pero por el hecho de ser de especies distintas, no la veo tan atractiva.

-¿Y por qué te vas a casar?- Zelda comenzaba a alterarse

-Hice una promesa- terminó Link

Su majestad se lo quedó viendo entre confundida y sorprendida. No podía entender la respuesta de Link. Iba a decir algo, pero el ojiazul interpretó su cara y habló antes que ella

-En ese momento no entendía lo que era el matrimonio- dijo él- ni si quiera tenía una vaga idea de lo que significaba, pero de todas formas, se lo prometí.

-Si no sabías qué era ¿Por qué te apegas a tal juramento?- se quejó exasperada la pálida niña

-Por que ya lo hice, y ya. Zelda, tú que eres la princesa, deberías saber esto. Lo prometido es deuda, y la promesa de un caballero no puede quedar en el aire. Le juré a Ruto que me casaría con ella, y no puedo abandonarla ahora. Me es imposible.

Zelda se levantó del asiento, indignada y enojada. Respiraba agitadamente, y no se notaba, pero perdía la vista, pues sus ojos se humedecieron.

Se dirigió hacia una puerta y la abrió unos centímetros. Antes de irse, volteó la cabeza noventa grados, para que no se notaran sus lágrimas.

-Te aconsejo que pienses en lo que estás a punto de hacer, Link. Te lo digo como amiga preocupada que estoy- luego se fue, cerrando estrepitosamente la puerta.

El chico se quedó sentado. En el último momento, pudo oír claramente una gota cayendo al piso. Definitivamente no le gustaba hacer llorar a Zelda, aunque no entendiera por qué.

-¿Por qué las mujeres son tan misteriosas?- Esta frase le hizo recordar uno de los muchos consejos del jefe sobre mujeres. No era todo un discurso, sino una frase que le dijo de pasada, una vez que lo oyó quejándose sobre lo complejas que eran las mujeres.

Link se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia otra puerta. Quería pensar en lo que le había dicho Zelda, pero antes de salir, repitió la famosa frase.

-"Las mujeres no están para entenderlas, sino para quererlas"- dijo para sí mismo- tiene razón. Los hombres somos unos tontos brutos que no entendemos nada ¿Para qué exprimirnos la cabeza por tratar de entender al sexo opuesto? Es mucho mejor resolver los problemas con un abrazo.

Pero esto era diferente. Ninguna de las dos estaba realmente enojada con él, por lo que no podía resolver su problema con un criterio tan simple. Quizás tendría que elegir sus actos, y con mucho cuidado

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Zelda cerró la puerta estrepitosamente. Se secó las lágrimas y trató de pensar en cosas bonitas para dejar de llorar. Dio tres pasos, y se detuvo. Suspiró, negando con la cabeza, como reprobando algo.

-Ruto, es obvio que estás detrás de esa armadura- dijo sin voltearse.

La otra princesa salió de su escondite, detrás de la rubia. Parecía triste.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó la cuatro ojos. En una situación así, normalmente estaría riendo, pero ahora no era tiempo para eso, y no tenía ganas.

-Venir hasta el castillo por el río para llegar antes que Link y luego seguirlo escondida hasta acá… y a mí me dices transparente. Además olvidas que Impa fue mi guardaespaldas, ella sí que se escondía bien… -se produjo silencio. Ambas tenían la mirada gacha. Zelda decidió hablar primera- ¿Escuchaste todo?

-Solo hasta la parte en que dijo que yo no le era atractiva por ningún lado. Después no lo soporté más y me escondí, tapando mis oídos.

-Ya veo- la princesa del destino se sintió tentada a contarle el resto de la conversación, pero le pareció más conveniente quedarse callada, por si acaso- Link no te ama, ni le gustas. Para él no eres nada más que una amiga caprichosa ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Las palabras de la ojiazul cortaban como navajas el corazón de la zora. Todo lo que decía era cierto. Ruto por fin se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo a Link. Le estaba quitando su libertad, nada más por capricho ¿Qué haría ahora?

-Yo… yo…- dijo Ruto, pero en ese momento se encontraba muy confundida. No sabía qué era lo correcto ¿Qué debería hacer?

Se exprimió la cabeza con ambas manos, y se arrodilló, derrotada.

Zelda la observaba sin demostrar emoción alguna. Ya había dejado de llorar, y simplemente la miraba. Una semana antes, la habría abrazado y consolado como una madre lo hace con su hijo, como Ruto lo había hecho con ella, pero ya todo había cambiado. Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-Mandaré a algunas doncellas para que te acompañen hasta la salida- dijo finalizando la conversación, con el semblante que debería mostrar siendo la heredera al trono de Hyrule.

Ruto quedó sola en el frío pasillo, encogida sobre sí misma, totalmente confundida y temerosa sobre su futuro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Link llegó hasta el cuarto de Zelda. Pensó que debería disculparse con ella, fuera lo que fuera lo que la haya hecho llorar, pero al entrar, vio que el cuarto estaba vacío.

-Ah…- suspiró- _supongo que estará estudiando. Bueno, no la voy a molestar_

Observó con más detalle la habitación de la princesa. Sí que era grande, y había muchas cosas bonitas y bien decoradas. Encima de una mesa, el chico encontró algo que le llamó la atención.

En una mesita, había un frasco con líquido rojo y espeso y al lado, algunos papeles. Olió el frasco, pero no recordó haber sentido tal fragancia antes. Era fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo dulce.

-"Poción de amor"- leyó en uno de los papeles- ¡Ah! Es eso que estaba haciendo Zelda el día que le quise decir lo del viaje (primer capítulo de este fic, para los que no lo recuerden). Recuerdo que nunca me contó exactamente lo que significaba. Veamos ¿Qué será?

Leyó el papel. Nombraba los ingredientes, la preparación, advertencias… solo cosas que no le interesaban al muchacho, hasta que en un rincón de la hoja, encontró por fin lo que andaba buscando.

-"La poción de amor descrita en este papel, es muy potente y su tiempo de duración varía entre los 3 y 20 años. Disuelva una gota de esta solución en un baso de agua y désela a la víctima. Esta debe beber todo el líquido para que la pócima sea más efectiva. Recuerde que la solución final debe tener ADN de la persona a la que la víctima amará. Si siguió todos los pasos correctamente, prepárese para tener una relación amorosa con la persona que usted haya elegido"

Confundido por la extraña información dejó el papel en la mesa y comenzó a relacionar los cabos sueltos. Se fue de la habitación y del castillo. No se despidió de nadie, pues seguía pensando en tan extraño papel. Ya había llegado a muchas conclusiones, pero seguía buscando una solución que le gustase. No es que fuera el más imbécil del mundo, pero muy en el fondo no quería aceptar lo obvio. Hasta que al fin se decidió a preguntar.

-¡Hey!- llamó a un soldado- ¿Tienes un segundo?

-Por su puesto, señor ¿Desea algo?

-¿Sabes para qué sirve exactamente una pócima de amor?- preguntó el rubio, concentrado en sus pensamientos

-Pues…- el soldado recién había recordado la poca inteligencia que tenía el chico en esos temas- Señor, el nombre lo dice todo

-¿El nombre? ¿"Pócima de amor"?... pócima de amor- Link se quedó en pose pensativa- pócima de amor…

-Señor _Vamos, no puede ser tan lento. Debe estar fingiendo _Una pócima de amor sirve para enamorar a alguien. Generalmente es a la primera persona que ve luego de tomarla.

-¿Enamorar a alguien? ¿Es decir que las personas pueden controlar el amor de otros a voluntad?

-Bueno, la verdad es que están prohibidas por ley, y se necesitaría ser un hechicero experimentado para prepararla, señor _Pobrecito, con todas las pretendientes que tiene, más de alguna habrá tratado de hacer una poción de amor._

-Bien, gracias, Leif-se despidió el rubio de su amigo, llamándolo por su nombre

-¡Señor, espere!- lo llamó el soldado

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué se casará con la princesa Ruto? ¿Es cierto que nunca fue homosexual y que todo fue un engaño para poder acercarse a la princesa Zelda?

Las pupilas del chico disminuyeron hasta quedar al mínimo, su piel empalideció y comenzó a sudar.

-Es… es…- Link sabía que debía mentir. Debía hacerlo por el bien de su jefe, de Zelda y por sobre todo, por su propio bien, pero mentir no era uno de sus fuertes- es… _¿Qué le digo? Debo mentir. Le digo que sí… ¡No! Que no ¿Qué no, que no? ¡No, que si! ¡Qué sí que no! ¿Ah? ¡Ya me confundí! _¡No!

La respuesta quedó flotando en el aire.

-_¿Dije algo bueno o algo malo?_-pensó preocupado el dorado, pero el soldado suspiró

-Bueno, solo era una duda ¡Buen día!- se fue a su puesto

Link quedó en la misma posición en la que le había dado la repuesta al hombre. Sus pupilas seguían pequeñísimas. No podía creer lo que había pasado hace tan solo algunos segundos.

-_¿Me… ¿Me salvé?_- Se preguntó el héroe a sí mismo. Aliviado al ver que, por suerte, había escogido la alternativa correcta- ¡Uf!- Suspiró aliviado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Después de ese incidente. El día siguiente tuvo una audiencia con el rey, quién tenía una enfermedad leve. Él entendió perfectamente al chico, y lo suspendió de sus deberes como guerrero dorado temporalmente para que pudiera casarse tranquilo (después de ascenderlo oficialmente a dicho cargo), y el joven regresó al dominio zora después que su prometida, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la hazaña de Ruto.

Pasó el tiempo sin nada interesante qué contar. Lo único malo que vio Link en todos esos días fue que su prometida se veía confusa y tímida. Casi lo contrario de la orgullosa zora que conocía de siempre.

-Ruto- la llamó una vez el chico, que se estaba impacientando por el continuo nuevo comportamiento de la princesa- Quiero hablar un rato con tigo

La niña se acercó. Su rostro ya no reflejaba felicidad alguna, y eso le preocupaba mucho al rubio.

-¿Pasa algo, Link?- preguntó con voz tan animada como su cara

-Sí, algo malo con tigo- le respondió este

Ruto desvió la mirada, y puso una mano frente a su boca

-Era inevitable. Sabía que algún día me lo dirías- le dijo triste la anfibia

-¿Ya lo sabías? Entonces por qué no me lo cuentas. Después de todo, seré tu esposo en menos de un mes ¿No? Odio ver que estés así de triste sin poder hacer nada- dijo acariciando la cara de la chica con una de sus manos

-¿Estabas… preocupado por mí?- Ruto no podía salir de su asombro. Link estaba preocupado por ella. No era que quisiera hablar sobre la verdad que ella tanto temía.

-Claro que estoy preocupado por ti- le contestó con una sonrisa tierna- Ahora cuéntame lo que te pasa. No quiero que sigas con esa cara.

Ruto bajó la mirada nuevamente. Sabía que tarde o temprano debería enfrentarse a la situación que le daba tanto miedo.

-Link…- dijo- ¿Tú me amas?

Por un segundo, la chica creyó que el tiempo se había detenido. No escuchó nada hasta que el joven habló.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso del amor. Pero no me cabe duda, que cuando madure, te amaré como nadie ha amado jamás- le dijo el chico tratando de alegrarla, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba

La princesa lo miró nuevamente, pero esta vez diferente. Por fin, en su mirar, se podía ver un poco de esperanza.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Claro que lo digo en serio! ¿Eso era lo que te acongojaba? No debes preocuparte por eso.

Y terminando la conversación tomó la cara de la zora entre sus manos, la acercó a su cara. Aquel instante duró una eternidad para ella. A esa distancia podía sentir la respiración del chico. Se sonrojó por completo, pero al contrario de ella, él sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando Ruto ya se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, Link la estaba besando…

No saben cuanta risa me da al pensar en los zelinkers que leen esto.

…La estaba besando en la frente.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA

Se separaron, y por último, él le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, indicándole que todo estaba bien. Luego se fue feliz, tarareando la serenata de agua y ella se quedó pensativa

-_Link, si no puedes ser feliz conmigo por medios naturales, entonces te haré feliz cueste lo que cueste_- se prometió a si misma

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Y había pasado el mes. Era la noche de víspera del matrimonio del joven más querido de todo Hyrule. Desafortunadamente, no todos podían asistir (por la falta de espacio).

Las sillas estaban puestas cosa que todos estuvieran frente a frente con Lord Jabu-Jabu, y el altar entre el público y el pez, en la plataforma de piedra.

Link estaba en su habitación. Trataba de quitarse los nervios, pero a cada hora se volvían más grandes ¡Se iba a casar!

Se miró en un espejo, probándose por enésima vez su traje de caballero (porque como capitán dorado que era ahora, debía llevar ese traje en ese tipo de ceremonias).

De pronto, una zora entra en la habitación con una bandeja con dos copas finas. El chico se volteó para ver quién era.

-Hola, Ruto…

-¿Tú también estás nervioso?- le preguntó la chica dejando la bandeja en una mesita (una piedra cuadrada)

-Bueno… si- admitió este

Ambos sonrieron sin muchas ganas. Los nervios les carcomían el cerebro, solo querían que todo terminara pronto. Pero a pesar de todo, estaban felices. Se iban a casar, debían estarlo ¿No?

Ruto lo abrazó por la espalda, como solía hacer siempre. El chico correspondió su abrazo.

-Link…- dijo después de un rato de silencio- ¿En serio quieres casarte con migo?

El chico se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero sonrió. Se volteó a verla, sin deshacer el abrazo.

-Por su puesto- terminó, antes de estrechar la cabeza de ella en el duro peto de metal.

-_Bien… si así lo quieres_ -pensó un tanto triste la zora- _Entonces supongo que tengo tu permiso para hacer esto_

Se separó del soldado y sujetó las copas que estaban encima de la bandeja. Le pasó una a su prometido con una sonrisa falsa, pero muy bien actuada, pues reflejaba ternura.

Link aceptó el contenedor. Tenía un líquido rojo, muy bonito, pero junto a la copa que estaba recibiendo, en el dedo índice de Ruto había una fisura roja. La tomó de la muñeca con delicadeza, para examinar mejor la herida.

No era muy profunda, apenas y se veía, pero de todas formas se preocupó.

-¿Qué te pasó aquí?

-Nada, nada- mintió ella retirando rápidamente su mano- es que me golpeé con una roca cuando estaba nadando. Solo eso

-Bien- continuó él- ¿En dónde estábamos?

Ambos tomaron las copas, las chocaron ligeramente para hacer un brindis y luego las acercaron a sus caras.

Ruto estaba completamente atenta a todos los movimientos que hacía Link, el cual no pudo evitar un suspiro cuando el vidrio rozaba sus labios. Lo que lo obligó a inspirar, y con eso, oler el líquido

-_Fuerte… pero dulce_- pensó él, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba su prometida

Separó unos segundos la copa de su cara. Miró fijamente el contenedor, como buscando una respuesta.

-¿Pasa algo, querido?- preguntó la muchacha de ojos morados. Posó una mano en la mejilla de este, para alentarlo.

Link la miró. Se veía alegre, y expectante. Ella quería que pasara esto.

-_Después de todo me casaré con ella. No tengo por qué rehusarme a amarla, aunque sea artificialmente_- se dijo a sí mismo, a lo que le sonrió a ella- No pasa nada. Es solo que estaba pensando.

Acto seguido, llevó la copa hasta sus labios y cerró los ojos. Esta sería la última vez que vería a Ruto con los mismos ojos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Zelda estaba angustiada, estresada, confundida, deprimida. Todo mal. Todo en su vida iba de mal en peor. Primero la pelea con Ruto, luego el compromiso de esta y Link, después su padre se enferma gravemente de un virus raro, sin mencionar los asuntos reales que ahora debía tratar ella, por la enfermedad anteriormente mencionada, además de sus estudios.

En este mes apenas había dormido, y ahora debía ir a la boda de su ex-mejor amiga con su amor platónico ¿Qué más podría salir mal?

-Princesa Zelda- dijo un soldado. Estaban en la caravana, yendo hacia el dominio Zora- Le informo que ya solo nos falta…

-¡No me importa cuánto nos falta!- lo interrumpió con brutalidad- ¡Quiero llegar y terminar con esto de una buena vez! ¿Me escuchaste bien?

-¡S-Si, princesa! Perdón por molest…

-¡Comienza a moverte de una buena vez o mando a que te decapiten!

El soldado, temeroso de su destino, se limitó a dar una reverencia y correr como alma que lleva el diablo a donde fuese, pero lejos de la princesa.

Si no se han dado cuenta, Zelda está un poquito malhumorada por que no ha podido descansar bien. A todos les pasa de repente

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme malhumorada?!

De pronto, aparecen todas las zelinkers que leen este fanfic

-¡Si! ¿Quién te crees?- dicen al unísono

-¡Ustedes cállense!- les grita la rubia, a lo que todas se quedan paralizadas del susto, y yo las hago desaparecer en un "PUF"

-¡Mejor sigue con tu cochinada de cuento, o mando a que te corten la cabeza!

Weno, weno. La enojona fue así hasta el dominio zora. Había pocos invitados, por lo que le pareció que había llegado antes de tiempo. No encontraba a los novios por ningún lado, así que se escurrió entre los mozos con canapés y personas importantes para inspeccionar el lugar. No planeaba nada, solo quería ver a Link por última vez como soltero, y quizás hablar con él.

Después de mucho caminar sin rumbo. Entró a una habitación, que al parecer, era de los novios

-Maldita, todavía no es su esposa y ya se atreve a dormir con él. No quiero ni pensar en las horribles cosas que le hará por las noches- se decía a sí misma mientras inspeccionaba el cuarto. Unos frascos escondidos que contenían un líquido rojo, le llamaron la atención en toda esa estructura azulina.

-¿Qué es esto?- se agachó para confirmar lo que temía.

Untó un poco del líquido con sus dedos y lo acercó a su nariz.

-Huele a…- al reconocerlo, su asombro fue tremendo- Maldita… ella no usaría este truco tan bajo con Link.

Horrorizada, se levantó y corrió hacia el altar

-Princesa Zelda- la saludó una moza- la estábamos buscando. La ceremonia ya va a comenzar.

-_Tengo que apurarme_- pensó la chica sin voltear ni detenerse.

Llegó hasta arriba (esa parte fuera de Lord Jabu-Jabu, cuyo nombre nunca aprendí). Las sillas estaban llenas de invitados de todas partes del reino. Darunia, Saria, Nabooru y muchos nobles y zoras estaban presentes. El altar era una mesa cubierta de un mantel blanco y un símbolo de la trifuerza hecho en tres bloques triangulares, sobre la mesa. Frente a esta, se encontraban los novios. Link con su ya típico traje de capitán dorado y Ruto con adornos de coral y ceda en su cabeza, brazos y cintura.

Nadie le prestó mucha atención a la rubia, pues también había otras personas que entraban con ella, atrasados. Los únicos que la notaron, fueron sus sirvientes, quienes la habían perdido de vista y no se atrevían a decirlo por el extraño comportamiento de su majestad

Zelda vio que un sacerdote zora aparecía desde Lord Jabu-Jabu, quién había abierto su gran bocota para dejarlo pasar.

-Nos hemos reunido aquí para conmemorar el sagrado matrimonio- dijo el sacerdote con voz senil y apagada- entre la princesa de los zoras, su majestad Ruto, y el capitán de los soldados dorados de la milicia de Hyrule, Sir Link. Si hay alguien que tenga algo qué decir, que lo diga ahora o calle para siempre, porque después se me va a olvidar decir esa frasecita

-¡Detengan todo!- se escuchó detrás del público, frente al altar y los novios. Nadie se había dado cuenta que la princesa Zelda estaba parada en el comienzo de la alfombra roja que dividía el grupo de sillas en dos.

-¿Zelda?- se sorprendió Link

-¿Qué hace aquí?- se preguntó la novia

-¿Hay alguna razón para haber detenido la boda, señorita?-le preguntó el sacerdote desde la distancia, que aparentemente no tenía muy buena vista

-¡Si! Es una muy buena razón, y además tengo pruebas…- dijo la princesa dirigiéndose a todos- de que Ruto usó una pócima para enamorar a Link

Hubo una gran conmoción entre todos. Murmullo general fue lo que se produjo por esta acusación, hasta que el monje impartió orden

-¿Es eso cierto?- le preguntó a la acusada, quién estaba asustada por el descubrimiento de Zelda, pero no fue ella quién respondió

-No, no es cierto- dijo Link muy tranquilo, pero potente, para que todos escucharan

-Entonces dime- insistió la rubia- ¿Por qué encontré frascos con dicha poción en la habitación de ambos?

Se escucharon voces que cuchicheaban nuevamente, pero el héroe continuaba tranquilo, y a su vez, calmando a su prometida.

-Es cierto que Ruto hizo una pócima de amor- confesó él- y además me la dio a beber.

-Flash Back-

Link llevó la copa hasta sus labios y cerró los ojos. Esta sería la última vez que vería a Ruto con los mismos ojos.

La niña esperaba que bebiera el líquido, lo ansiaba, pero algo pasó. De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-_Después de todo, Link me amará… pero ¿Por qué no me siento bien? Si Link bebe, estaremos felices para siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe… pero hay algo que me incomoda. Si Link toma esa poción, no me amará por que él quiere, sino por algo artificial ¿Puedo hacerle esto? Supongo que supondría llevar la culpa de lo que he hecho toda mi vida. Sería como casarme con una marioneta que solo vive para mi. Lo mismo sería usar magia negra para crear muñecos de barro y darle a uno la suficiente inteligencia para que solo me vea a mí. Link ya no sería él mismo, solo un muñeco ¿Quiero casarme con un muñeco?... no, no puedo hacerle esto. Comenzaré todo desde el principio si fallo, pero no quiero dejarlo sin la posibilidad de escoger. _¡Link, espera!

Como se habrán dado cuenta, pensó todo lo anterior a la velocidad del rayo, pues el chico todavía no probaba de la pócima.

El rubio levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Ruto tomó la copa de él y la arrojó al suelo, quebrando el vidrio y esparciendo la solución por el piso.

-¿Qué pasa?- articuló extrañado por la actitud de su prometida

Esta comenzó a llorar, y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento, Link. Perdóname- decía entre sollozos- juro que no volveré a hacer algo así ¡Lo juro!

El chico no pudo hacer más que abrazarla y preguntarle a qué se refería.

-La copa- dijo ella- no tenía vino. Lo que te di era una poción de amor. Link, yo quería que me amaras, y así podríamos ser felices, pero ya no quiero. No quiero que seas un muñeco sin voluntad. Quiero gustarte de la forma normal. De veras lo siento.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato, a excepción de los sollozos de la muchacha. El ojiazul sonrió con sinceridad, y posando su mano en el mentón de ella, hizo que levantase la mirada.

-Si me das la posibilidad de escoger…- le dijo dulcemente- escojo a la chica que quiere lo mejor para mí, aunque se haya equivocado, porque eso es amar.

Ruto no entendió bien, o creyó no hacerlo, pero de todas formas no pudo evitar sonreír. Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas. No podía creer lo que sus oídos le mostraban ¿Era lo que ella se imaginaba?

Como leyendo su mente, el joven chico de ojos azules y cabello dorado acercó su rostro al de ella. No tenía dudas, no tenía arrepentimientos. Simplemente la besó.

-Fin Flash Back-

Todos se quedaron cayados, en esa cadena de declaraciones sorprendentes, esa escena de silencio ya no era extraña.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó una encolerizada Zelda- lo dices solo para defenderla, porque estás bajo los efectos de la pócima

-Dilo si quieres, pero por favor siéntate- le pidió Link- Con o sin poción de amor, me voy a casar con Ruto

En ese momento, nadie podía adivinar con certeza los sentimientos de Zelda. Se notaba que estaba furiosa, a punto de explotar, pero también se apreciaba en ella una gran tristeza y desconcierto.

Tuvieron que pasar diez segundos para que la chica reaccionara.

-Nunca lo creí de ti, Link. Sabía que todos me odiaban, pero…- En este momento su tono de voz cambió drásticamente de calmado y apacible a tremendos rugidos llenos de ira- ¡Nunca me imaginé que tú me traicionarías!

Acto seguido, estiró sus manos a amos lados y comenzaron a brillar con un intenso blanco amarillento

-¡Nadie me entiende! ¡Tú eres el único que podía, y me traicionas! ¡Te odio, Link! ¡TE ODIO!- al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras, juntó rápidamente sus manos frente a ella, y en dirección al altar. De sus dedos salieron disparadas incontables rayos diminutos, no más gruesos que sus dedos. Tenían el mismo brillo que sus manos, y dieron de lleno en el altar. El sacerdote y Link fueron arremetidos por tremenda fuerza y el impacto los hizo saltar por sobre el gran pez, pero Ruto se salvó gracias a una rápida reacción de parte del chico.

-¡MUERE!- gritó la rubia cuando lanzaba un segundo ataque contra la novia, pero una pared de piedra que se levantó del suelo a tiempo, se interpuso en el camino de los rayos lumínicos.

-¡Zelda! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le dijo Nabooru mientras intentaba sujetarla por la espalda- ¡Estás fuera de ti mima! ¡Contrólate!

-¿Estás bien, Ruto?- preguntó el gran goron de largos cabellos a la princesa de los zoras

-Si, gracias, Darunia- contestó, ella. Aún conmocionada por la actuación de Zelda.

-¿QUÉ HACES MALDITA? ¡SUÉLTAME!- rugía la hyliana a su captora

-¡No hasta que te calmes!- le decía esta

-DIJE…- El cuerpo entero de Zelda comenzó a brillar como sus manos- ¡SUÉLTAME!

Al tiempo que decía esto, tantos rayos como cabellos había en su cabeza, salieron de la misma forma que los primeros, solo que esta vez de todo su cuerpo. El impacto fue tal en la pelirroja, que voló por sobre los cercos y cayó al río, siendo arrastrada por la corriente.

Otra parte de los rayos, salió en busca del jefe de los gorons, quién no pudo hacer nada por la rapidez del ataque. Los rayos se incrustaron en su piel, y lo empujaron. Cuando se dio cuenta, trató de oponer resistencia apegándose a la tierra, pero fue empujado hacia arriba, hasta que llegó a una distancia que pocos humanos sobrevivirían, y después de eso, cayó como piedra al pequeño lago.

Después haber visto horrorizada cómo maltrataban a dos de sus amigos, Saria trató de hablarle y calmarla, pero una simple mirada de la rubia bastó para derribarla contra una pared, provocando que se desmayara.

Levantó la mirada, justo frente a ella, ahora se encontraba la sabia del agua, lista para enfrentarla.

Zelda abrió sus manos, como si fueran alas de un pájaro que comenzaba a despegar. Juntó sus manos en la parte más alta que podía alcanzar y luego las bajó, todavía juntas. De ellas salió un único rayo luminoso (como el del final del juego, en la batalla contra Gannon), pero este era mucho más grueso y potente que los anteriores.

Al mismo tiempo, Ruto se paró de lado, adelantando uno de sus pies. Levantó la mano izquierda hasta quedar a la altura del estómago, con la palma mirando hacia arriba. Juntó ambas palmas, haciendo que se produjera un aplauso, y luego estiró su brazo derecho hacia la enfurecida princesa. Del suelo se juntaron rápidamente muchas hileras de agua, impacientes por desafiar a la gravedad, se combinaron a velocidad impresionante entre ambas mujeres, haciendo de escudo para Ruto.

Creo que queda claro que para este entonces, todas las personas que no podían luchar, habían escapado (excepto Saria, que seguía inconciente)

Del impacto entre el rayo de Zelda y el escudo de ruto, salió una gran nube de vapor, que al dispersarse, dejó ver a sus dos majestades un poco lastimadas por el ataque y uso desmedido de magia, pero sus rostros seguían atentos a la otra. No iban a dejarse ganar aunque tuvieran que pagar con su vida en esa lucha.

-Olvidas que soy mejor que tú en esto de magia- le recordó Ruto, sonriendo

-Quizás seas más aplicada, pero yo tengo más talento- le respondió Zelda, sin cambiar el semblante serio.

-¡Bien! Si así lo quieres…- desafió la princesa zora, a lo que juntó sus manos sobre su cabeza y una espiral de agua la rodeó, convirtiéndose en un remolino de más de cuarenta metros de alto, y al final, la forma de la cabeza de un dragón.

-¡Se te olvida que ya conozco ese hechizo!- vociferó la pálida niña, furiosa, al mismo tiempo que imitaba a Ruto, solo que en vez de ser un remolino de agua, se formó una esfera luminosa sujetada por las garras de una gigantesca águila blanca.

Con forme pasaba el minuto que ambas necesitaban para hacer sus respectivos hechizos, las consecuencias se hacían notar. Toda el agua presente se dirigió hacia el dragón de Ruto (imagínense al pobre Lord Jabu-Jabu), al tiempo que la luz en ese sector se hacía cada vez más escasa, al contrario del águila de Zelda, que cada vez era más grande y brillante. Las formas de animales que tenían los hechizos eran gigantescas, alcanzaron tamaños parecidos, pero cualquiera que estuviera viendo la escena como espectador, habría notado que tamañas cantidades de magia destruirían el lugar con seguridad.

-¡Alto las dos, si no quieren morir!

El grito del chico hizo que ambas voltearan a verlo. Link, de alguna manera, se había interpuesto entre ambas, y las observaba con seriedad.

-¡Basta de peleas tontas!-les ordenó- ¡Compórtense como princesas civilizadas!

La zora bajó los brazos, haciendo que toda el agua cayera detrás de ella y volviera a la normalidad, a diferencia de la otra princesa, que seguía cargando su hechizo.

-¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ PARA MANDARME? ¡UN MALDITO TRAIDOR! ¡NO TE DEJARÉ VIVIR!- Zelda continuó reuniendo luz del entorno. Hasta un punto en que no aguantó más y lo envió todo a la pareja, junto con un grito de furia.

El águila ya era enorme, no le tomaría ni medio segundo cruzar los pocos metros que se interponían entre ella y la pareja. Por un instante todo se volvió negro. El ave apareció majestuosa ante los novios. Link hizo un movimiento rápido

-¡Atrás de mí!- le dijo a Ruto

-¡LINK!- dijo esta antes de agazaparse tras él.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Un gigantesco rayo de luz salió disparado del lugar hacia arriba, un poco inclinado.

Zelda estaba parada en el mismo sitio en que había lanzado el hechizo. En la misma posición. No lo podía creer. Eso era imposible ¿Cómo es que había pasado?

Frente a ella, en medio de una espesa nube de vapor, Link y Ruto jadeaban, pero seguían en pie, con nada más que algunos rasguños. El chico, sostenía fuertemente con su brazo derecho un gran escudo tan limpio que reflejaba todo como un espejo, de hermoso borde rojo intenso y con el símbolo de las gerudo.

Link la observó con recelo. Estaba enojado. Caminó hacia ella con paso lento y decidido.

-¡Zelda!- dijo- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso! Vete, por favor

La chica no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Cada vez los acontecimientos la desconcertaban más ¿Ahora la estaban echando? ¿A ella? ¿La princesa de Hyrule? ¿Cómo se atrevían?

-¡Ya te dije que no me des órdenes!- le gritó, aunque estaban a menos de un metro

-Zelda, quiero que te vayas y recapacites. No quiero que dañes más a Ruto ni a mis amigos- le dijo con seriedad

-¡Mira quién habla! ¡Tú eres el único que daña a los demás aquí, Link!

El rubio la sujetó de las muñecas. Se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-¡Mira!- dijo al tiempo que señalaba hacia un lado con la cabeza. Ahí se encontraba Saria, con una herida en la cabeza, producto del impacto. Estaba dormida- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! Por tu culpa Saria está herida. Ahora yo soy futuro rey de los zoras, y te ordeno abandonar mi casa ¿Entendiste?

Las lágrimas se hicieron visibles en la cara de Zelda. Estaba completamente confundida. Furiosa con Link, por haberla traicionado. La compasión por los heridos brotó, pero el odio fue mucho más fuerte esa vez.

-¡Te lo advierto, imbécil! ¡No juegues con migo a esas cosas! ¡SOY LA PRINCESA!

-¡No me importa! Lastimaste a Ruto, a Saria, a Nabooru y a Darunia, sin contar con todos los invitados ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!- rugió al tiempo que señalaba la salida.

-¿Me echas de tu casa? ¿Eso estás haciendo? Pues hay algo que no has anticipado, estúpido ¡Soy la princesa de Hyrule, y futura reina! ¡Todo el reino es mi hogar, y tengo suficiente poder para echarte de MI propiedad!

Link quedó mudo ante tal comentario, por lo que Zelda siguió

-Con el poder que me conceden las diosas en mi posición de heredera al trono. Yo, Zelda de la Real familia de Hyrule…

Link no entendía nada. Jamás había escuchado tales votos, pero Ruto si, y se llenó de pavor al reconocerlos. Corrió hasta ambos, pero las palabras de la rubia fueron más rápidas.

-¡Te destierro!


	4. Un par de Vagabundos

**Antes que nada, les agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que siguen leyendo este fanfic. Sus comentarios me animan muchísimo.**

**Esas personas son Dialirvi, la generala, Zallvie, cris-sweetnavi y maestro jedi. Realmente hacen que me sienta bien y me motivan a continuar con esta historia.**

**También les agradezco a todas esas personas que leen y no dejan reviews. Quizás no lo hacen por que no tienen ganas, por que son tímidos o simplemente porque recién andan conociendo esta página y no tienen ni idea de hacerlo (a mí me pasó por algún tiempo), pero espero que estén disfrutando de mi escritura.**

**Por último, a los que sí me dejan reviews ¿Se acuerdan que en el segundo capítulo les dejé agradecimientos y en el tercero no? Lo siento por eso. Es que estaba tan dormido cuando terminé el capítulo que no me fijé en esos detalles tan importantes y simplemente lo subí. Trataré de que ese error no pase de nuevo.**

**-Flash Back-**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/****- Cambio de escena**

**- Diálogos**

_**Letra cursiva**_** Pensamientos**

**(Entre paréntesis) Aclaraciones mías o Notas de Autor**

**Un par de Vagabundos**

Un vagabundo caminaba a través de las montañas nevadas. Llevaba una capa sucia y roída. Botas de viaje, que siempre usaba. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por hermosos cabellos dorados y encima del pelo, un extraño sombrero verde, parecido al que usan los duendes, se balanceaba al ritmo de su caminar.

Link no entendía nada. Hace tan solo unos días estaba a punto de ser rey de los zoras y el esposo de Ruto. Él fue capitán de los guerreros dorados, y sin duda alguna, el mejor guerrero del reino, pero gracias a las palabras de una muchacha, su amiga, la princesa de Hyrule… todo se vino abajo.

El pobre chico se encontraba cansado. Debía dormir un rato para reponer energías.

Se recostó en la entrada de una cueva, intentando arroparse entre la nieve que cubría el exterior.

-Flash Back-

-¡Estás desterrado!- dijo Zelda furibunda, antes de caer agotada al piso, por haber usado tanta magia.

La princesa zora trató de llegar hasta ambos, pero el exceso de esfuerzo también la derribó, dejándola semi inconciente.

La rubia mujer luchaba por mantenerse despierta, para terminar de hacer lo que había comenzado.

-Cuando… despierte- dijo ella entrecortadamente. Al parecer, le dolía el pecho al respirar- quiero saber que ya no estás en mi reino.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el atónito chico escuchó de la princesa del destino. Miró hacia un lado, como tratando de encontrar una solución, pero solo vio a unos cuantos criados apelotonados en la entrada de la cueva, escuchando con curiosidad.

Después de eso, no tuvo más que obedecer. Los soldados que eran sus amigos, supieron de la noticia y lo escoltaron hasta los límites de Hyrule, al este. Con suerte le dieron una capa vieja para cubrirse del frío. El rubio tuvo que cruzar la gran cordillera que comenzaba con la montaña de la muerte, y seguir por el camino, que cambiaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el paisaje seco y sin vida a blanco y sin vida.

-Fin Flash Back-

Despertó.

Miró hacia todos lados, para orientarse. Al principio le extrañó estar rodeado de nieve pero no tardó más de algunos segundos en recordar todo.

En su interior, se sentía miserable, triste, enojado, derrotado. Solo le quedaba levantarse, salir de la pequeña cueva negra en la que se encontraba y seguir su camino como vagabundo.

A su alrededor, solo habían picudos riscos y agua congelada. El cielo del mismo color que el suelo. De vez en cuando, se podía divisar un pedazo de roca libre de nieve, el cual se veía negro en contraste con el blanco que le irritaba los ojos.

-¿Por qué a mí?- se preguntó al mirar hacia arriba- ¿Qué hice para llegar hasta aquí?

Por un momento cerró los ojos. Pudo visualizar a Zelda gritándole de traidor

-¿A qué se habrá referido con eso? ¿Por qué yo soy un traidor?

Pensaba esto mientras seguía caminando. No se fijó en una piedra que resalía, y se tropezó, cayendo en una pendiente y al final se estrelló con otra piedra más grande. Se golpeó en la espalda, y tuvo que tirarse al suelo, aferrando sus manos a la parte dañada.

-¡AAArgh!

El dolor era fuerte. Tuvo que revolcarse por unos momentos antes que desapareciera. Entonces dejó de gruñir, y se detuvo. Cada vez estaba más deprimido. A cada instante sentía con más intensidad que su vida era una miseria.

Se incorporó. Observó el lugar en donde había yacido. Una mancha roja cubría la nieve.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba. Ahora estoy herido.

Revisó su espalda, comprobando que el daño no había sido grave. Aún así le molestaba un poco.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Zelda despertó exaltada. Había tenido una pesadilla terrible, en donde ella se convertía prácticamente en un demonio.

-Solo fue un sueño- se dijo a sí misma.

Al mirar sus manos, vio que le temblaban. Algo en ese sueño la había perturbado mucho, solo podía recordar la última parte.

"¡Estás desterrado!" fue lo último que escuchó, antes de despertar. Se repitió que solo había sido un sueño, que no era real, con lo que se calmó.

Se levantó de la cama. Se encontraba en el castillo ¿Qué hora sería? Una sirvienta entró a la habitación después de pedir permiso, y la ayudó a vestirse. Era una anciana simpática, parlanchina y alegre, siempre le contaba los últimos chismes a la princesa, a petición de esta. Pero ahora no se veía muy alegre, sino que totalmente sombría. No pronunció palabra hasta que la rubia le preguntó que si se encontraba bien.

-Si, su alteza. Por favor no se preocupe por mí- le dijo como máquina, repitiendo de memoria esa frase, de algún protocolo.

-Odio que me mientan- Zelda se estaba enojando- Dime qué es lo que pasa

La criada dejó de cepillar el largo cabello dorado y dejó el peine en una mesita. Después suspiró y desvió la mirada, como quién recuerda algo que no quiere.

-Todos estamos muy tristes por los últimos acontecimientos, su alteza- le dijo la anciana- la enfermedad incurable del rey, la enemistad con los zoras, el destierro de Sir Link…

Zelda tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caerse de espaldas.

-_Entonces no fue un sueño…_ yo… ¿Yo lo…

-¿No lo recuerda, majestad?- le dijo la anciana, extrañada- fue usted quién lo echó del reino, y casi mata a los jefes de las distintas especies, que habían sido invitados a la boda, la cual nunca se efectuó…

-¡CÁLLATE!- le ordenó antes de que la torturara más con el relato.

Todo había sido cierto. Ella no había soñado nada, sino que lo había vivido en carne y hueso.

La sirvienta se retiró silenciosamente, lo más rápido que pudo. Lo último que quería era ser desterrada ella también.

Por primera vez, la princesa recapacitó sobre su comportamiento. Había sido una real monstruosidad con sus amigos, y a uno no lo volvería a ver nunca más. Todo por dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que emergían en esos instantes.

-¡Demonios!- dijo antes de ponerse a llorar. Ahora estaba completamente sola, y no le gustaba para nada. Pobre y desdichada princesa solitaria.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ruto estaba encerrada en su habitación. Hace días que no salía de ahí. No quería saber nada respecto al mundo.

Por enamorarse de un héroe, había tenido que pagar las consecuencias de dejarlo.

Desde hace días que lloraba desconsoladamente, y nadie en su aldea sabía qué hacer para animarla.

En este momento, Ruto se encontraba acostada y encogida en la cama que compartió con su amado por más de un mes. Los párpados le dolían de tanto llorar, y se sentía agotada. Después de todo, ELLA se lo había quitado. Quizás debería vengarse, pero cómo, y sobre todo ¿Para qué?

Es cierto que estaba furiosa con Zelda, pero a Link no le hubiera gustado que pelearan. Debió de haberlo sabido desde el principio, y quizás nada de esto hubiera sucedido, pero el "hubiera" no existe, ya. Uno debe seguir con su futuro y hacer lo mejor que pueda.

-Es cierto- se dijo Ruto a sí misma, como despertando de un trance- debo seguir. Quizás pueda buscarlo, y… no… no puedo. Los zoras no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo al sol o en la nieve. Temperaturas tan extremas o lugares tan secos, serían un suicidio. Además no le puedo pedir ayuda a los hylianos, pues estamos enemistados, y me es imposible involucrar a las demás especies en esto. No quiero que ella les haga daño. Link no querría… solo me queda esperar que esté bien…

Después de recapacitar esto, se puso a llorar, ante la impotencia que sentía. Ya nunca más volvería a ver a Link, y estaba demasiado deprimida.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El rubio seguía caminando a través de la nieve. Ya no sabía bien hacia dónde se dirigía, para donde mirara, solo había piedras cubiertas con el manto blanco. Lo único que lo guiaba vagamente, eran los movimientos del sol.

Por dentro estaba totalmente deshecho y con una depresión profunda. Poco le importaba su vida, y es que para él, todo había muerto.

Por la posición del astro, seguramente serían como las siete de la tarde. El paisaje no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, y Link tenía mucha hambre. Sus pocas raciones ya se habían agotado y lo único que podía comer era nieve.

De pronto, el sonido de suaves pisadas le llamó la atención. Delante de él, se erguía un orgulloso lobo blanco. El animal lo observaba imperturbable. No mostraba los colmillos, ni se ponía a la defensiva, pero tampoco parecía querer apartarse de ese lugar, ni sentir miedo por la presencia de un hyliano. No era como los wolfos a los que el héroe se había enfrentado tantas veces, sino un simple animal.

El vagabundo se le acercó despacio, sin querer asustarlo. Llevaba tres días de viaje, y necesitaba un amigo con quién charlar, o por lo menos un lindo encuentro con algún simpático animal.

Por mientras avanzaba, más se agachaba y más estiraba su mano izquierda, para darle seguridad al can.

-No te haré daño- dijo el rubio- lo prometo.

El perro permanecía serio. Miraba atentamente a los ojos del héroe, iguales a los propios. Ambos se esforzaron en mantener la mirada del otro, pero ninguno desistió, hasta que Link entendió que el animal era más inteligente que los demás y no se rebajaría a olfatearle la mano. Entonces decidió sentarse delante de él.

Todo esto les puede parecer algo tonto, pero después de un tiempo de depresión, y de pensar que su vida ya no tendría sentido, encontrarse con un animal tan majestuoso como aquel lobo blanco de ojos azules, le resultaba agradable al joven guerrero. Era como si fueran dos grandes héroes de distintos mundos, que se juntaban para charlar una tarde. Ambos sabían lo que el otro había pasado. Solo ambos entendían todo el sufrimiento y la desesperación que se sentía en tales aventuras.

Se miraron fija y mutuamente por un largo rato. El chico perdió la noción del tiempo, pero después de que el lobo lo despertara de su trance con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, notó que ya era de noche.

-¿Te parece si… duermo con tigo?- le pidió- es que me da mucho frío por las noches, y creo que si compartimos mi capa y tu pelaje, dormiremos mejor ¿No te parece?

El lobo resopló fuerte y fugazmente por la nariz, y a modo de respuesta, se acercó a Link y se acurrucó dentro de la capa. El rubio lo cubrió con mucho cuidado, y luego a si mismo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Blanco, blanco y más blanco, era lo único que alcanzaban a ver los dos héroes. Nevaba suavemente.

Desde que ambos despertaron en la mañana, no habían hablado mucho (como si se conocieran de hace tiempo ¬¬). Aún así, la compañía que el camuflado ser le proporcionaba, era grata.

Gracias al agudo sentido del olfato del lobo, encontraron un par de ardillas, que se repartieron y comieron gustosamente. La comida cruda no sabía tan mal, después de más o menos cuatro días sin comer. Lo único que esperaba el héroe era no enfermarse del estómago.

Como iba diciendo, ahora la pareja caminaba por un terreno completamente blanco. Tanto arriba como abajo, izquierda o derecha, o lo cuatro puntos cardinales. Todo era blanco, a excepción de las sombras de sus pisadas, que se borraban lentamente con los copos de nieve.

-Oye…- Link se mostraba un poco indeciso sobre un tema que le roía la cabeza, pero debía hacer la pregunta- ¿Te puedo poner nombre?

Sin dejar de caminar, el can lo miró, y levantó una ceja, a modo de confusión.

-Es que me gustaría llamarte con algo- siguió el chico- no es que esté tratando de ser tu amo. Solo quiero saber tu nombre, o ponértelo, pues no creo que tengas uno… ¿Puedo ponerte nombre?

El lobo se demoró mucho en responder. Al parecer, estaba analizando las altas y bajas de una u otra opción. Finalmente, y después de diez minutos (como mínimo) de pensarlo, resopló.

Silencio absurdo. Link se quedó confuso.

-¿Eso qué significa? ¿Es un sí o un no?

Nuevamente, el canino resopló.

-Bueno, creo que tomaré tus resoplidos como un "sí"… ¿Qué te parece "Adolfo"?

Un gruñido fue suficiente para que el chico entendiera la negativa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¿Y si te pongo "Martín"?

Otro gruñido de parte del can, le indicó su desacuerdo.

-Vaya, es difícil encontrar nombres… de todas formas, no creas que voy a inventar algo tan ridículo como "Adalberto". Eso sí que sería…

El lobo resopló, dejando mudo al muchacho, quién no había olvidado su comentario respecto a tal exhalación.

-A… ¿Adalberto? ¿Te gusta ese nombre?- el chico no salía de su asombro. Nada más había dicho ese nombre como burla, no como opción, pero parecía ser el único que le gustaba al can, además que acordarse de nombres que no usaba en la vida diaria era cansador, por lo que no hubo más remedio que dejar ese título.

-Bueno, pero al menos déjame decirte "Ad" ¿Oky? Adalberto es un nombre muy largo.

(NA: Adolfo significa "lobo noble"; Martín significa "guerrero"; y Adalberto es "que brilla noblemente". Se supone que a Link se le ocurren al azar, y que no conoce sus significados, pero yo quería un nombre que fuera con la imagen del personaje)

Siguieron caminando. La nieve seguía cayendo en forma de copos. De pronto, Link advirtió que Adalberto estaba un poco inquieto. Gruñía con frecuencia, como si dijera "aquí hay algo que no me gusta", y de vez en cuando se detenía a inspeccionar el aire con su nariz.

-Oye ¿Te sientes bien? No pareces muy tranquilo

El animal lo miró de reojo, sin dejar de caminar. Luego miró hacia arriba, y el hyliano lo imitó para entender qué pasaba.

-¡Ah! Es el clima ¿No? ¿Crees que se aproxima algo malo?

Su compañero resopló.

-Si es así, entonces me imagino que deberíamos encontrar un lugar para descansar y guarecernos. No me gustaría morir por congelamiento ¿Qué dices?

Por única respuesta, el lobo se detuvo y separó un poco las patas, al tiempo que mostraba los colmillos y gruñía por lo bajo. Link entendió de inmediato y se puso alerta. No contaba con ningún arma, por lo que si estaban en peligro, debería usar las manos.

Miró hacia todos lados, intentando encontrar la amenaza, pero no pudo divisar nada más que blancura.

De repente, como respondiendo al nerviosismo del lobo, el viento cambió drásticamente de velocidad, convirtiéndose en pocos minutos en una ventisca hostil.

Obligados a caminar inclinados hacia el frente y con poca visión del terreno, no pasó mucho antes que cayeran por un desnivel que no habían notado.

Se golpearon con algo duro y se dieron un vuelco que les sacudió el cerebro. No habían topado con nieve, eso era claro, pues el suelo era sólido.

Después de un rato de comprobar cómo estaban, notaron que lo duro no era piedra, sino…

-¿Un lago? ¿En medio de la cordillera?

Así es, se habían topado con un basto terreno azul, siendo cubierto ligeramente por el blanco de la nevada.

El lobo se sacudió la nieve que le entró al pelo por la caída, y siguió como si nada. Link tuvo que hacer lo mismo, para no perderlo de vista en la espesa neblina que traía consigo la ventisca.

-Oye ¿No crees que deberíamos rodear el lago? Será mejor buscar un refugio hasta que acabe la nevada- le gritó a su compañero. Este se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo. En sus ojos, se reflejaba una decisión increíblemente grande de continuar. Era como si estuviera diciéndole "Tú puedes ir y refugiarte, pero no cuentes con migo".

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- se rindió al fin- entiendo. Sea lo que sea, tu objetivo debe ser importante, para mirarme así. Déjame ayudarte.

Por primera vez desde que el rubio lo conocía, el lobo blanco movió la cola en señal de felicidad. No era que la moviera con excéntrico júbilo, nada más era un leve movimiento constante horizontal. Parecía que en toda su vida no había tenido necesidad de usar así su cola, pero fue motivo de gran alegría para el héroe.

Continuaron su viaje por el lago. Link cada vez quería más al animal, y aunque este se comportara frío e inexpresivo, estaba seguro que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Iban por el lago congelado. La nieve había cubierto todo el azul, y no parecía que la ventisca fuera a disminuir.

Sin previo aviso, algo intentó golpear al chico en la cara. Parecía una bestia de ojos rojos, pero no alcanzó a ver más. Solo pudo esquivarlo.

Después del ataque tan sorpresivo, el guerreo pudo observar su entorno. Adalberto gruñía dispuesto a atacar o defenderse. Rodeándolos, veloces como la misma ventisca, un par de fantasmagóricos lobos blancos los asechaba.

-¿Amigos tuyos, Ad?- bromeó el héroe, antes de partir corriendo a darles caza, pero de pronto, Adalberto ladró, lo que llamó la atención del chico, y cuando volteó a ver al par de lobos ya no había nada, lo que dejó al hyliano confundido.

Después de pensar mucho en ello, Link decidió que no sería de mucha utilidad darle más vueltas al asunto, y continuaron su camino, pero no pasó mucho antes que otro ataque parecido lo irritara.

-¡Bien!- reventó el rubio- la próxima vez, estaremos preparados ¿Cierto Ad?

El lobo emitió un leve resoplido, y siguió caminando. Parece que todo esto era común para él, aunque Link pudo notar algo de tristeza en su cara.

-Son tus compañeros ¿Cierto?- entendió al fin el chico- ¿Te entristece que no puedan ir al cielo?

Adalberto resopló sin mirarlo.

-Entonces supongo que no podemos enfrentarlos. Ya veo el por qué tu actitud neutral… solo nos queda escapar de ellos, y esperar que no nos maten.

Adalberto resopló nuevamente.

El tercer ataque no se hizo esperar. Esta vez, Link solo los esquivó y tanto él como el lobo, comenzaron a correr, pero los espectros los siguieron, y tenían la ventaja de que la ventisca apenas los afectaba. El hyliano y Adalberto estuvieron esquivándolos por unos minutos, y luego, los lobos fantasmas notaron que no podrían atraparlos, por lo que llamaron a más. Ahora eran cuatro, pero la destreza de los perseguidos para evitar ataques, irritó a la jauría de fantasmas, y muy pronto ya eran al menos veinte animales persiguiéndolos.

-¿Seguro que son tus amigos?- Link no sabía si saldrían vivos de esta. De todas formas, tenía toda la desventaja en un terreno así, y ya no podría luchar contra los perseguidores aunque quisiera.

De pronto, se oyeron pisadas de algo grande y torpe, por detrás. Al voltearse, el joven rubio y el blanco lobo, vieron asombrados a una criatura enorme, como de cuatro, o cinco metros. Su silueta parecida a la de un hyliano, solo que era mucho más macizo. Un blanco y grueso pelaje le cubría todo el cuerpo, a excepción de la cara, las manos y los pies. Sus ojos amarillos los veían con ilegible expresión, y usaba lo que parecía ser una silla de caballo en su cabeza, a modo de sombrero.

El gigante venía gritando y alzaba los brazos, para ahuyentar a los lobos fantasmas. Por un momento, el rubio pensó que estaban salvados, pues los espectros se dispersaron hasta que no hubo rastro de ellos, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al ver que el enorme ser seguía detrás de ellos, con una mirada hambrienta y sin calidez alguna.

-¡ALBURUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritó el enorme ser, rompiendo la tensión.

Su grito era increíblemente potente, y se escuchaba fuerte incluso en esas condiciones de aire.

-_Diablos_ –pensaba Link- _no tengo ningún arma, y no creo que Ad pueda solo contra él. Odio tener que correr, pero no hay de otra_.

Comenzaron nuevamente su carrera, esta vez para no ser alcanzados por el gigante, el cual, al notar que no podía alcanzarlos fácilmente, comenzó a saltar.

-¿Por qué estará haciendo eso? No me gusta para nada. Algo debe de tramar.

Para la mala suerte del chico, tenía razón. Al terminar uno de esos saltos, el hielo liso bajo los pies del gran ser, se trizó, y la fisura se abrió camino hacia delante, pasando por donde estaban los héroes. La superficie del lago no aguató más de tres de estos saltos, y las fisuras se ensancharon, y bloques de hielo comenzaron a saltar violentamente de aquí para allá. La rotura los estaba persiguiendo. En más de una ocasión, un pedazo de hielo tan o más grande que el gigante, caía del cielo cerca de ellos; o la fisura los alcanzaba y rompía el suelo bajo sus pies. Entonces tenían que saltar y seguir corriendo a toda velocidad, ignorando el brusco movimiento de cada bloque congelado al separarse.

Corrieron alrededor de dos minutos, lo que les tomó cruzar el lago congelado. Al último momento, cuando ya iban a terminar, el suelo se rompió nuevamente bajo ellos, pero no se salvaron de caer, y sintieron que millares de agujas se clavaban en su piel, especialmente Link, ya que no contaba con tanto pelaje como Adalberto.

Después de salir apenas del lago alterado, se sacudieron toda el agua que pudieron, para luego subir por una pequeña pendiente. El gigante no los esperó, y nadó a través del lago para alcanzarles. Gracias a las diosas, que era torpe y lento, pues con su enorme cuerpo era capaz de matarlos hasta con sus dedos.

Corrían pendiente arriba, ayudándose a afirmarse con piedras que sobresalían. Las ráfagas de aire provocadas por la ventisca, alentaban más al perseguidor, que a ellos, por lo que tenían cierta ventaja.

Llegó un momento en que no pudieron seguir subiendo, y no hubo nada para atrapar el impulso del aire por ellos. Link casi se cae por el repentino cambio de fuerza, de no haber sido por que Adalberto lo previo y sujetó su ropa con la boca.

Link miró rápidamente a su alrededor, para ver si había algo que los pudiera ayudar. Lo único que veía era la pendiente por la que habían subido, y al gigante, intentando escalar por ahí. Al otro lado, un interminable camino de nieve lisa cuesta abajo, y en el centro del cerro, estaban él, Adalberto, y un árbol de grandes hojas, tan congeladas que parecían cuencos de hielo.

Mientras pensaba en algo que les pudiera ayudar, Link indicó a su amigo que se refugiaran en el árbol, a ver si el gigante los perdía de vista.

No pasó mucho antes que el gran ser subiera la colina, e hiciera añicos las esperanzas de Link de que no los encontrara. Oliendo el aire, los encontró de inmediato, y trató de golpearlos con sus puños, pero solo chocaron contra el árbol, que dejó caer muchas de sus grandes hojas congeladas a la nieve, y las hojas comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente por la pendiente. El rubio las miró curioso, y de pronto se le iluminó la cara

-¡Ya sé! –dijo victorioso el chico- Ad, imítame

Y como si se hubiera vuelto loco, saltó en dirección a la colina de nieve lisa y cayó de lado en una de las tantas hojas caídas. Comenzó con un leve movimiento, pero poco a poco, la pendiente era más inclinada, y en pocos segundos, el muchacho se alejaba a gran velocidad.

A Link no se le hacía muy difícil montar el pedazo de hielo, era más bien entretenido, y lo habría disfrutado de no ser por la situación en que se encontraba. Miró hacia atrás, para comprobar que Adalberto lo estuviera siguiendo, y efectivamente, ahí estaba el lobo, montado en otra hoja, muy nervioso y tratando de conservar el mayor equilibrio, pero estaba bien. Lo que preocupó al guerrero, era que el gigante los imitaba, con una hoja congelada en cada pata, y encogiéndose para agarrar mayor velocidad.

-¡APRESÚRATE, AD!- le gritó, pero no pudo voltear por mucho tiempo, pues iban a pasar por una parte difícil.

A pesar de la diversión que le provocaba caer por una pendiente nevada en un pedazo de hielo a gran velocidad, debía ser cuidadoso, pues la ventisca podía empujarlo hacia alguno de los lados, y entonces estaría muerto, sin mencionar que no veía más allá de ocho metros.

De pronto, algo pasó rozándole la cabeza, seguido de otra cosa, que esquivó. Eran muy pequeños y Link iba demasiado rápido para alcanzar a verlo, pero supo de inmediato que eran murciélagos

-_Malditos animalejos ¿Qué acaso están en todas partes?_

El camino comenzó a ir hacia la izquierda, por lo que el chico tuvo que doblar en esa dirección. Atrás de él, Adalberto ya estaba más tranquilo, parecía estar aprendiendo a deslizarse con mayor velocidad, y pudo alcanzar a Link. El gigante era tan grandote, que retenía mucho aire, y no pudo seguirles el paso. Ya ni si quiera se veía, lo que alivió en cierto grado a hyliano y lobo. Ahora debían preocuparse por lo que tuvieran delante de ellos.

El camino cada vez iba más a la izquierda, y la pendiente más inclinada. No pintaba muy bien. De pronto, vieron que hacía una espiral, comenzando por la izquierda, pasando por arriba y cayendo por la derecha. Link apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar una advertencia.

-¡AGÁRRATE!

Lo que siguió fue extraño. Ambos ya sabían bien cómo doblar, y fue todo lo que tuvieron que hacer. La velocidad los dirigió por el camino más fácil, que era dar la vuelta entera.

Después de terminar en el suelo, se miraron el uno al otro, completamente sorprendidos por tal hazaña, y muy felices de terminar en una pieza

-¡JAJA! ¡ASÍ SE HACE!- gritó excitado el chico, al tiempo que levantaba un puño en señal de victoria, a lo que el lobo corroboró con un aullido.

Pero la felicidad no les duró más que eso, pues sin preverlo, dieron otra vuelta, esta mucho más grande y ni si quiera ladeada, sino que completamente vertical (me explico, esos círculos que se forman en los rieles de las montañas rusas o en las pistas de los autitos de juguetes).

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Por segunda vez, la velocidad los ayudó, creando fuerza centrífuga y manteniéndolos en la pista de hielo. Cayeron ilesos al suelo.

_-¿Cómo es que esos caminos existen? Están desafiando las leyes de gravedad. Es imposible que se formen esas vueltas naturalmente_

Pero el muchacho no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en esto, pues sin notarlo, estaba a punto de pasar por una rampa, detrás de un gran desnivel.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El salto que dio, fue tremendo. Voló como por cincuenta metros. En el aire, pudo ver a su lado. Ahí estaba Adalberto, separándose lentamente de su hoja congelada, cosa que él mismo también estaba haciendo sin notarlo.

En el aire, todo pareció ir a cámara lenta. Los copos de nieve no les azotaban la cara, sino que se le pegaban suavemente, como si hubiera una suave brisa en vez de una ventisca. El lobo parecía estar volando, en medio de las gotas congeladas. Lo miró a él, y Link vio sus ojos.

En ese instante, fue como si comprendiera toda la vida del lobo. Adalberto era un rechazado por sus iguales, como Link, era un renegado, y por eso estaba siempre amargado, pero en ese momento, los dos sentían un júbilo enorme. Juntos habían vencido a la muerte, escapado del gigante y sobrevivido a ese extraño camino. En ese instante no pudieron pronunciar palabra, pero pudieron ver a través de los ojos del otro, y conocerlo completamente… y resultó que eran iguales, sin contar con las diferencias de sus especies, ellos dos eran exactamente iguales. Dos guerreros luchando contra los desafíos e infortunios que les imponía la vida. Dos héroes que ya no estarían solos, pues ahora contarían con un amigo, un verdadero amigo.

Todo eso duró un instante, y al otro instante se estrellaron en la nieve, perdiendo el conocimiento.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vio, fue un techo de madera.

Inmediatamente se sentó en la cama, para ver cómo se encontraba Adalberto, pero por más que miraba, no lo encontró en la pequeña habitación de madera, sin ningún adorno o ventana.

Salió de la pieza, preocupado por el lobo. Lo último que recordaba del día anterior era un fuerte golpe en la nieve.

Por la iluminación del lugar, habría deducido que era de noche, pero no le importaba mucho. Solo quería ver a su amigo.

-Adalberto ¿Dónde estás?- lo llamó, casi gritando.

Obviamente alguien lo había recogido a él, pero quizás no habían visto al can, por su perfecto camuflaje. Link debía salir y buscarlo. Debía saber que se encontraba bien.

Cruzó una puerta, que al parecer, era la principal de esa cabañita. Se enfrentó a la helada noche con ropas livianas, no había reparado en su vestimenta, pero hora la prioridad era encontrar a su amigo.

-¡Adalberto!- gritaba el chico, cada vez más preocupado.

De pronto, se cayó de bruces. La pierna le dolía enormemente, pero no le importaba. La preocupación se convirtió de a poco en desesperación, y el muchacho ya se esperaba lo peor.

El sonido de alguien cavando le llamó la atención, se arrastró hasta donde se encontraba un hombre usando una pala. El lugar a su alrededor estaba lleno de nieve y tierra removidas, y a su lado, el cuerpo de un lobo blanco.

Link quedó paralizado con la visión. No quiso aceptarlo de primer momento, por lo que se arrastró hasta quedar junto al canino, y con una mano, le remeció.

-Ad, despierta. Tenemos que partir…- decía el chico, pero el blanco animal no respondió, ni se inmutó. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, y se movía solo por el impulso de su amigo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en los ojos de Link. No quería aceptarlo, odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero muy en el fondo, lo sabía.

-Adalberto…- dijo conteniendo el llanto, pero no aguantó más y lo abrazó firmemente, rompiendo a llorar- ¡AD!... ¡AD!...- decía entre sollozos y gritos de dolor. Las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro y llegaban a la cara de Adalberto- ¡No tú! ¡No ahora!... ¡RESPÓNDEME! ¡AD!

Al alzar la vista, lo único que encontró fue la cara sin vida de lo que hace algunas horas había sido su igual, su alma gemela. Apenas si lo comenzaba a conocer, y ya nunca más podría verlo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Link se encontraba comiendo en la cama. La casucha le pertenecía a un anciano de nombre Ulises. Sus cabellos eran negros, aunque su edad ya rebasaba los 80, como mínimo. Aún así, era fuerte, sabio y amable con el chico, y le encantaba la magia.

El dolor en la pierna es el resultado de que se la quebró al caer. Tuvo suerte, pues el lobo se golpeó de forma más brusca, en la cabeza. Eso fue lo que lo mató, según el anciano.

El funeral de Adalberto se realizó a la mañana siguiente, de la noche en que Link vio el cadáver. No paraba de llorar, y se culpó a sí mismo de la imprudente decisión que tomó en la cima de la montaña. Con frecuencia pensaba "Si no le hubiera dicho que me imitase… si me hubiera enfrentado al gigante, como hombre, y no correr como un cobarde…"

Los días que siguieron, el joven se quedó en la casa del anciano. Pensaba todo el tiempo en Adalberto y Ruto. Sus dos seres más queridos, y ambos le habían sido arrebatados. El pobre muchacho estaba profundamente deprimido.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, y dejó entrar al robusto viejo. Su larga barba completamente negra, le llegaba hasta la cintura, y era calvo en la cabeza. Sus ojos rojos reflejaban peligro, pero los ocultaba detrás de dos gruesas cejas y una cara amable y sonriente, dispuesta a ayudar. Frecuentaba usar abrigos de piel de oso toscamente fabricados, seguramente hechos por él mismo.

-¡Qué bello día! ¿No crees?- le dijo animadamente, a lo que Link solo respondió con un tímido "hola".

-Bueno, chico ¿Cómo me quedó la sopa de murciélago?- dijo animosamente sentándose en la cama- ¿A que no sabías que es diez veces más nutritiva que el pescado? ¿Eh?

Link tragó el caldo que tenía en la boca- Nunca lo supe.

-Bueno, chamaco. Cuando termines, quiero que tomes tu ropa y salgas con migo. Vamos a practicar algunos hechizos- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y abría la puerta

-¿Hechizos? ¿Qué clase de hechizos?

El hombre se quedó callado, y le dirigió una mirada para que no preguntase- es mejor que te lo cuente allá- se fue

El chico no tenía ganas de hacer algo divertido, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Desde hace algún tiempo que pensaba en cómo compensarle al viejo todos los gastos que él le provocaba, y creyó que la mejor manera de comenzar, era haciéndole caso. Así que se puso su ropa, las muletas especiales para la nieve que Ulises le dio y salió de la casa.

Afuera, el anciano lo esperaba, parecía que iban a caminar, pues llevaba consigo algunos saquitos con comida y un bastón de madera con un cristal esférico en la cabeza.

-¿Vamos a alguna parte?- preguntó el rubio

-La verdad sí- le respondió Ulises, comenzando a caminar- necesito hacer unos hechizos especiales en un lugar específico.

Caminaron más o menos por media hora. Link observó a su alrededor, por si acaso. El cielo estaba despejado, no como el día anterior. La nieve resplandecía y lo cegaba, como antes, solo que ahora no le molestaba tanto, pues el intenso azul de arriba daba un refugio a sus ojos entre tanta blancura. Apenas se veían árboles, y los que había, tenían hojas congeladas, como las de aquel en la cima de la montaña.

Llegaron a un terreno en que el relieve ondulaba, parecían dunas de nieve. Delante, un barranco se alzaba poderoso, y en el centro, se podía ver desde abajo, lo que parecía ser una rampa de hielo, que el rubio reconoció de inmediato.

-Este lugar es…

-Donde los encontré a ambos- terminó el anciano- Sé que es difícil para ti, chico, pero tu amigo no puede esperar más tiempo

-¿A qué te refieres?- Link no estaba nada cómodo de tener que rememorar todo, y prefería evitarlo.

-Tu amigo…- comenzó a explicar el viejo- es perteneciente a una raza de lobos, beneficiada por las diosas con la inteligencia por sobre sus pares, además de que cuentan con un poco de telepatía, sin duda te habrás dado cuenta de que las miradas de tu amigo significaban muchas cosas.

El guerrero recordó todas las veces que Adalberto lo miró, y él mismo interpretaba esas formas de mirar en un significado.

-Pero a cambio de esa ventaja, deben hacer un grande sacrificio. Los lobos que no mueran naturalmente, o sea de viejos, permanecen como fantasmas para ahuyentar a los intrusos de sus tierras.

-¿Ahuyentar?

-Si, me imagino que lo habrás vivido -le aseguró el hombre, pero no esperó a su respuesta para continuar- Ahora, como podrás imaginar, tu amigo, Adalberto, se quedará atrapado en la cordillera, descargando su ira en cualquier desdichado que pase por ahí.

El chico estaba triste. Ahora sabía que además de matar a su amigo, lo había condenado para la eternidad. Gran ayuda la del viejo ¿No?

-¿Y con qué motivo me trajiste hasta aquí? ¿Solo para decirme eso? ¿Para atormentarme más?

-No, no, chico- se apresuró a aclarar el anciano- te digo todo esto, porque hay una forma de salvar a tu amigo, pero antes, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que pasó desde que lo conociste.

La petición extrañó al rubio, pero si era para salvar de alguna forma el espíritu de Adalberto, accedería. Así le relató todo lo ocurrido a Ulises. En algunas partes tuvo que parar, pues el llanto le hacía perder el habla. Le contó todo al anciano, incluso las sensaciones que sintió en determinados momentos. Después de una hora de relato, por fin terminó.

-… Y fue entonces que nos estrellamos en este lugar. Creo que perdí el conocimiento al instante. Ya sabes el resto de la historia.

Ulises se quedó en pose pensativa por algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente habló.

-¡Si! Con eso nos bastará para salvar a tu amigo- dijo alegre.

-No entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver mi historia con la forma de salvarlo?

-¡Mucho!- dijo el hombre de larga barba- Necesitaba saber si el vínculo entre ustedes era realmente fuerte como para que el hechizo funcionase.- sin esperar más, caminó hasta quedar mirando hacia la rampa, y la cima de la montaña, con el muchacho delante de él.

-¿Un hechizo? ¿O sea que lo vas a hacer ahora?

-Desde luego, mientras menos tiempo nos demoremos, más rápido podrá partir él al cielo

El viejo preparó su bastón, como si de un arma se tratase. Rezó en murmullos, arcanas palabras, carentes de significado para Link. Luego, levantó ambas manos, dejando al palo en posición horizontal, del que comenzaron a salir destellos por todos lados. Las luces tenían un color amarillento, y aparecían como si fuera una juguetona nube lumínica pasando por todos los lados del báculo. Sin embargo, esa luz amarilla se convirtió repentinamente en un aura oscura, que inundó el bastón.

Ulises bajó las manos y el palo hasta su abdomen, ladeando su cuerpo, para quedar en una posición de ataque hacia Link. Luego, impulsó el bastón directamente hacia el muchacho, cosa que la esfera de cristal le golpease en el pecho. Al mismo tiempo que hacía esto, gritaba las últimas palabras del conjuro.

El rubio héroe sintió un dolor tremendo en el torso. Como si una onda fugaz le desgarrase el alma y se llevara un pedazo. Por un segundo, todo su cuerpo dejó de funcionar. El corazón dejó de latir, los pulmones dejaron de respirar. La sangre no fluía, su cerebro se inutilizó, perdió la vista, el oído, el olfato, el tacto y el gusto. Por un segundo, era como si cayese en un vacío negro… Y de repente, todo volvió a la normalidad, como si ese hechizo nunca se hubiera efectuado.

Las piernas de Link flaquearon y no pudo mantenerse en pie. Miró al anciano buscando respuestas, pero el viejo miraba atento y orgulloso al cielo, por detrás de él. El rubio se volteó para ver qué era lo que llamaba tanto la atención, y ahí lo vio. En el cielo, viajando a gran velocidad y altura. Ahí estaba la onda que el chico había sentido, la que paró sus funciones vitales por un segundo.

Era un rayo, por lo que vio. Una fina estela negra y con luces grises, que emergían del frente y desaparecían en la cola.

-¿Qué...- comenzó a preguntar. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que le faltaba el aire, pero Ulises captó de inmediato.

-Es una señal- le indicó- Seguramente habrás notado que se llevaba una parte de ti. Lo que pasa es que toma algo de tu esencia y lo convierte en ese cometa negro y gris… Esté donde esté, o en la forma en que esté, estoy seguro que tu amigo Adalberto escuchará tus súplicas de salvación para él, y se irá al cielo, donde podrá descansar en paz, al fin.

-¿En… serio?

-Algunos toman estos hechizos como "exorcismos". A mí me parece más apropiado el nombre "liberación". Es lógico que Adalberto encontrará el descanso eterno, pues sabe que tú vivirás una vida plena. Ahora no solo vives por ti, sino también por él. Recuérdalo, pues es tu alma gemela.

Después de estas palabras, un satisfecho muchacho se derrumbó a los pies del mago. Este dio un último vistazo al rayo negrusco, el cual se dirigía al oeste. Luego miró a Link, y antes de hacer un hechizo de levitación en el chico para llevarlo a la choza, no pudo evitar una sonrisa de triunfo.

-_Todo sale tal y como lo planeé… niño imbécil_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Zelda estaba en la entrada del dominio zora, acompañada por dos soldados dorados, los cuales debían pertenecer a su difunta madre y un puñado de plateados. Nunca había visto a los primeros, pero sabía que le serían leales.

Suspiró, resignada. Tendría que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano. Dio una orden, y le entregaron la ocarina del tiempo. Al tomarla entre sus manos, la sintió fría, lo que no la alentaba mucho, pero ya estaba convencida, desde hace días que había tomado la decisión.

Tocó la canción de la familia real, ya tan conocida para ella, y la cascada se abrió como una cortina, dejando paso libre.

Todos entraron al dominio de los zoras. Hacia donde viera la rubia, solo encontraba a los hermosos seres, escapando silenciosamente de ella. No era raro que le temieran, después de lo que había hecho.

Llegó hasta la parte superior del palacio de roca. Ahí estaban Ruto y Lord Jabu-Jabu, conversando. La verdad es que solo hablaba ella, pero confiarle tus secretos a un pez semi dios, aplacaba un poco el sufrimiento

Al notar la presencia de la rubia, Ruto se calló y la observó, no sin mostrar desprecio.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó la zora desde la distancia.

Zelda se le acercó, tenía la cabeza gacha, y las manos juntas, a la altura de su cintura.

-Ruto…- levantó la vista delicadamente. La aludida no se mostraba más amable por el tono suplicante de la princesa- sé que no podré remediar los terribles actos que he hecho, pero… por favor, quiero que volvamos a ser amigas- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desde sus ojos. Hablaba con la verdad- Ya no soporto que no me hables, ni que nuestros pueblos estén enemistados. Dame una segunda oportunidad.

La sabia del agua la observó por largo rato. En ningún momento dejó salir algún sentimiento por su rostro. En su cabeza estaba tomando una decisión importante.

-Dejaré que nuestros súbditos vivan en paz- dijo al fin, lo que alegró a la rubia, pero no duró mucho tiempo así, por lo que la zora dijo a continuación- pero no creas que te perdonaré, Zelda. Tú desterraste a Link, justo antes de casarnos definitivamente. Ahora te pido que te marches. No eres bienvenida.

La arrepentida princesa cayó de rodillas y puso sus manos en su cara. Así lloró amargamente, sin nadie que realmente pudiera consolarla. Sus sirvientes la protegerían, pero eran unos completos extraños, al igual que los zoras, y ahora Ruto. Ya la única persona que le quedaba, era su padre, enfermo de gravedad.

La otra princesa se retiró, sin mostrar ni una pizca de lástima hacia la desdichada rubia. Hubiera dejado el lugar, pero una explosión la hizo voltear.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Un hombre estaba atrapado. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar tan frío, ni dónde estaba, ni la hora, ni menos su nombre. Apenas recordaba sentimientos que había vivido.

Ira hacia una mujer, amor hacia otra, tristeza por un amigo... una pelea de igual a igual con un rubio de ojos azules. Era lo único que recordaba, pero no sabía quienes eran esas cuatro personas. Todo se le hacía imposible de visualizar. Nada más tenía esos sentimientos en su interior.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Por alguna razón se sentía cansado, horriblemente cansado, pero no podía dormir, algo se lo impedía.

Una voz grave y áspera, de un viejo conocido, llegó hasta su mente

-Despierta, chico. Estoy usando el poder telepático de otro ser, así que no hay mucho tiempo para explicar- esa vos se oía claramente, pero no provenía de ningún lugar en específico

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó asustado el hombre, y entonces reparó en su propia voz, grave, potente y atractiva

-Eso no importa ahora. Lo que realmente preocupa aquí es ¿Quién eres tú?

El hombre se quedó cayado un momento, tratando de recordar su nombre, su procedencia… nada.

-¿Acaso tú sabes quién soy yo?

-Por su puesto- dijo la voz- por eso y por otras cosas, te hablo en este momento. Antes que nada, debes saber que perteneces a una especie casi extinta, como yo. Nosotros somos la otra cara del espejo de este mundo. Entes creados a base de personas ya existentes.

-¿Quieres decir que hay alguien igual a mí en alguna parte?

-No te preocupes de eso. Es cierto que sí hay, pero no por mucho tiempo. Yo ya me encargaré de eso. Ahora lo que debes saber, es que nuestra raza tiene ciertas… aptitudes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A eso voy, muchacho. Se puede decir que puedes controlar las sombras a tu antojo, inclusive convertirte en una, y desplazarte por dos dimensiones. Todos los de nuestra especie podemos hacer eso ¿Interesante, no? Ahora, algo que me sorprendió, y es que tú ya habías nacido, pero tu contraparte te asesinó. Ya van cinco años de eso, según los estudios que he realizado. Como sea, gracias a tu renacimiento, y a un tipo de magia desconocida y poderosa en tu contraparte, de alguna forma adquiriste más poderes de lo normal. Se podría decir que eres el salvador de nuestra especie.

-Y… ¿Qué debo hacer?- las palabras del anciano habían sido mucha información, y en muy poco tiempo. Se encontraba confundido, pero quería seguir hablando.

-Eso lo sabrás tú mismo, chico- la voz comenzaba a oírse distante- Sé feliz, mijo. Haz lo que te dicte el corazón…

Dejó de escuchar la voz. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que alrededor suyo, solo había hielo y nieve. Seguramente esa había sido una hermosa cueva de hielo, con estalactitas y estalagmitas formadas a base de la magia del lugar, pero ahora estaba completamente destrozado.

Se paró, no sin dificultad, y se miró a sí mismo en una pared, que hacía de espejo. Observó con deleite un cuerpo musculoso y desnudo, sin cicatrices ni manchas, además de la del hielo pegado a su pálida piel. Pudo apreciar cabellos negros, relativamente cortos, que estaban separados en su cabeza, por la mitad, formando dos grandes mechones en la frente. Además de ojos de un rojo intenso, que advertían peligro.

Le gustaba eso de estar vivo, pero sentía ansias de aplacar esos sentimientos tan fuertes que le agitaban la respiración.

De pronto, una voz proveniente de afuera lo asustó.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

**Bueno, aquí les dejé el cuarto capítulo. Espero lo disfruten. Gracias de nuevo a todos los que lees este fic. Manden sus comentarios del capítulo, por favor, y todas las críticas que quieran, no me ofendo fácilmente.**

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**¿Quién es ese extraño hombre con poderes sobre las sombras? (¡Oh, Vamos! Es obvio) ¿Qué hará Link en la casa del viejito Ulises? ¿Quién es en realidad ese extraño mago? ¿Se salvará el espíritu de Adalberto? ¿Qué onda con la raza casi extinta? ¿Ruto perdonará a la pobrecita de Zelda? ¿Quedará la princesa huérfana? Algunas de estas cosas (espero que todas, pero no prometo nada) en el próximo capítulo de "El destierro".**


	5. Nueva Amenaza, entran los Ojos Rojos

**Nuevamente, gracias a todos los que dejan reviews. Les recuerdo que no importa que sean malos, pues sé que debo mejorar, el chiste está en que ustedes me digan en qué aspecto, y si pueden, cómo.**

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta linda historia, que me gusta cada vez más. Ya estamos llegando al final.**

**Y para los que no entendieron quién era el hombre del final del último capítulo, aquí les dejo su identidad al descubierto.**

**Nueva Amenaza, entran los Ojos Rojos**

El hombre escuchó una voz que se acercaba. Era un soldado vestido con armadura plateada, pero el militar no lo vio a él.

El moreno de ojos rojos sintió la necesidad de esconderse, que la tierra se lo tragase, y rápido, pues no sabía si el ser que se acercaba era amigo o enemigo. Y literalmente, fue tragado por las sombras.

El soldado revisó toda la cueva, pero no encontró lo que estaba buscando. Resignado, iba a salir, cuando el chico se le apareció silenciosamente por detrás, y lo agarró, tapándole la boca con una mano para que no gritase.

-Escucha- dijo en un susurro al hombre que trataba de zafarse, pero las fuerzas del recién renacido eran por mucho, superiores- No te mataré si no haces ningún ruido. Solo quiero saber en dónde estoy, y quienes van con tigo…

Le soltó la mano de la boca, pero como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que le decía, el soldado comenzó a gritar y puso nervioso al ojirrojo, el cual hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, y torció rápidamente el cuello del hombre tan solo con sus poderosas manos, dividiendo de paso, la columna vertebral del pobre hombre.

El cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo helado, ya sin vida. Para muchos, esto hubiera significado un acto barbárico, infundiendo la desesperación y el miedo a que alguien supiera de su crimen, pero a este chico en particular, no fue para nada algo malo, ni menos sintió remordimiento alguno. Parecía ser una cosa normal.

Ahora tenía otras prioridades. Usando nada más que su instinto para guiarse, se vistió con las ropas del muerto lo más rápido que pudo y luego salió, intentando imitar la forma de caminar del tipo.

Se encontró saliendo de una cueva en la pared de una montaña. A sus pies, había una escalera de mano sostenida por otro soldado con armadura muy parecida a la del primero y cara de impaciente. Este se encontraba sobre un bote, que de alguna forma, habían afirmado a la pared.

Lo demás, era aparentemente un lago, con un enorme pez del porte de una ballena cubriendo la mayoría del terreno. A la derecha, se veía un grupo de personas paradas en el agua. Un lugar en el que el agua alcanzaba hasta los tobillos, aparentemente.

-¡Hey!- le gritó el soldado bajo sus pies- ¿Viste algo?

El pálido joven se inclinó para que su interlocutor pudiera verlo, y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Bien, no importa- le dijo el soldado- baja, ya nos vamos.

El chico obedeció, y fue con el hombre al lugar en donde todos se encontraban reunidos. Estuvo todo el tiempo observando a las personas a su alrededor. El yelmo de soldado cubría los ojos, y daba uniformidad a todo el personal, perfecto para pasar inadvertido.

También muchos zoras se agruparon alrededor de los dos militares para preguntarles por algo que había explotado en la famosa cueva.

-_¿Habré sido yo?_- se cuestionó el muchacho, aunque su duda quedó aclarada cuando escuchó que la explosión había sido reciente- _Si, fui yo_

El soldado que acompañaba al chico, lo llamó por el nombre de "Miguel", y le dijo que la princesa Zelda daba la orden de reagruparse para partir al castillo. Al ojirrojo no le importó la razón, simplemente sintió un extraño vuelco en su interior al escuchar el nombre de la rubia.

Ella se encontraba al inicio de una cueva, y el chico no pudo evitar quedarse pegado al verla. Tan frágil, y delicada, con el rastro de lágrimas y la cabeza gacha indicando su angustia. Ella se le acercó.

-Da la orden de reagruparse a los demás- dijo con voz tan quebradiza como su imagen- por favor.

El joven, por mientras, tenía una pequeña lucha interior

_-¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué me provoca esto?_- se preguntaba atormentado- _¿Por qué mi respiración se acelera tanto con solo mirarla? ¿Por qué siento mi cuerpo tembloroso? ¡¿Por qué siento esto?!_- y finalmente, se preguntó lo que prefería dejar escondido de sí mismo- _¿Por qué siento que debo tomarla y…_

En ese momento, recordó el consejo de la primera voz que escuchó después de nacer por segunda vez. "Sigue a tu corazón", le había dicho ese hombre, de su misma especie.

-_Si eso es cierto…_- pensó decidido, aunque no menos nervioso- _entonces sé lo que debo hacer_

Después de un segundo de silencio, el chico comenzó a actuar. Ante la incrédula mirada de la atractiva rubia, tomó el yelmo, y se lo quitó, permitiéndole a ella contemplar un rostro conocido, pero a la vez nuevo.

Zelda no podía creerlo, nunca en su vida había tenido tal conmoción. Tanto así, que perdió el habla por momentos, y se cayó sentada de la sorpresa, antes de propinar un agudo grito, mezcla del pánico de creer ver una ilusión y alegría de volver a mirarlo.

-¡LINK!- gritó, a lo que todos voltearon hacia la pareja.

Frente a ella, con mirada penetrante y peligrosa, se encontraba un hombre igual al rubio, solo que en vez de dorada cabellera, su pelo era absolutamente negro, y a diferencia de los zafiros gemelos en la mirada del héroe, este muchacho tenía dos ojos color rubí, sanguinarios y hambrientos de lucha. Por último, la morena y tostada piel, ahora se mostraba más blanca que la de la mismísima Zelda.

Todos estaban expectantes, nadie se atrevía a emitir el más leve sonido. Ante ellos, se encontraba el injustamente desterrado capitán dorado, y nadie supo qué hacer, más que dejar la boca abierta y quedarse quietos. Así, no le fue muy difícil al chico hacer actuar antes que nadie.

"Sigue tu corazón", se repetía mentalmente el muchacho. En este momento solo tenía ojos para la rubia ojiazul enfrente de sí.

Seguro de sí mismo, la tomó de los hombros y la levantó delicadamente. Luego la atrajo hacia sí con un brazo. Todo era como un sueño para Zelda, pero la fantasía se le vino abajo cuando el muchacho sacó la espada del soldado recientemente muerto y colocó la punta de la hoja rozando su cuello.

Pasó otro segundo, y nadie pudo salir de su asombro. La alegría se convirtió en miedo. Ahora él tenía un rehén, y el más importante que pudo imaginarse.

-¿Tú eres la princesa Zelda?- le preguntó el chico desde atrás de ella, sujetando firmemente la espada y a la chica.

-S-Sí…- pudo articular ella, y armándose de valor, prosiguió- ¿Quién eres tú?

El chico resopló, acercó unos milímetros más el filo del arma al cuello de la muchacha, haciendo que saliera una gota de sangre de dicho lugar.

-Tu asesino- susurró con placer, preparándose para finalizar con la vida de la muchacha, pero en eso, un chorro de agua a toda potencia, se estrelló contra la espada, haciéndola volar lejos del chico.

El ojirrojo se quedó estupefacto, y no pudo reaccionar antes de que la princesa se deshiciera de su agarre y lo atacara con un rayo de luz.

Salió impulsado hacia atrás, estrellándose contra una pared de roca. El golpe lo obligó a retorcerse por momentos, los cuales fueron aprovechados por todos los soldados ahí presentes para acorralarlo con lanzas. Al abrir sus ojos asesinos, miró desafiante las armas que apuntaban hacia él.

Haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de los soldados y el dolor en su pecho, se levantó, imponente. Acto seguido, fue tragado por la tierra… Los hylianos y zoras reunidos a su alrededor, no entendieron lo que pasaba hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

De pronto, desde el interior de la cueva congelada, apareció sorpresivamente un pilar de hielo, que estaba conectado con otro del mismo tamaño, formando un brazo, el cual estaba articulado a su vez con un gigante de hielo que surgió de la grieta helada y se acomodó lentamente en el lago. El monstruo medía como diez metros de alto, su cuerpo era delgado, con algunas excepciones. Sus patas eran como las de un perro, largas y solo se sostenía con la punta; la cabeza no era más que un triángulo de cristal transparente, con dos círculos que podrían llamarse ojos; de la espalda hasta las caderas, lo cubrían varias púas de hielo, como un pelaje afilado. En el lado derecho, de su pecho, se podía apreciar una mancha negra.

El ente barrió con toda la guardia de un manotazo, y moviéndose con increíble agilidad, agarró a Zelda con algo que asemejaba una mano, al extremo de su brazo.

Ruto, por su parte, había reaccionado hace poco de tantas sorpresas, y atacaba al monstruo de hielo con potentes chorros de agua, pero nada parecía afectarle.

-Muy bien- se dijo la sabia del agua a sí misma- Si no puedo dañarte con eso, entonces tendré que usar mi mejor truco.

Y como ya había hecho tantas veces, levantó sus manos, haciendo que una hilera de agua creciera alrededor de ella, pero antes de que pudiera terminar su gran hechizo, el gigante la tomó con su otra mano, anulando su concentración.

Lo que siguió a esto, fue extraño. El ser de hielo tenía a ambas princesas en sus manos, dejándolas suspendidas en el aire, todos los demás muertos o inconcientes. Luego, el ente miró con detenimiento a la zora, e inmediatamente cambió su actitud con respecto a ella. La atrajo hacia su enorme pecho, donde estaba la mancha negra, la cual tomó forma hyliana, y sacó todo su torso hasta la cintura, de la superficie helada.

Ruto quedó petrificada al ver tan de cerca a alguien casi igual a su querido Link. El muchacho la miraba completamente esperanzado y feliz, como si de un momento a otro, hubiera conseguido su mayor anhelo en la vida. Y de pronto, sin que ella lo previera, él la abrazó.

El pecho desnudo del pálido chico estaba frío, aunque no tanto como el gigante en sí. Nada más era una temperatura normal para cualquier persona que pasara mucho tiempo en el hielo.

-Al final, podremos estar juntos, mi querida Ruto- le dijo el chico. Su voz era completamente diferente de cualquiera que se pudiera esperar de un adolescente, por muy prematuro que este fuera. La gravedad del sonido le era propia a hombres adultos, agraciados por las diosas.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la muchacha, un tanto nerviosa por la cercanía, desnudez, apariencia y expresión del extraño- ¿Qué haz hecho con Link?

El chico la soltó, y luego, el gigante la bajó. En el suelo, él la esperaba, como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado ahí. A la princesa le vino la obvia pregunta de "¿Cómo hizo eso?", pero él le arrebató la palabra.

-Link, Link… parece que ese es muy popular por aquí ¿No?- el joven la atrajo hacia sí, tomándola atrevidamente por la cintura con un brazo- Dime, querida… ¿Me parezco a él?

-Eres… igual- dijo ella no sin desconfianza, al notar una sonrisa burlesca en la cara de él.

-Ya veo- se detuvo un momento a pensar- _Entonces ese tal Link es mi contraparte. Veamos ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Ruto me incita a amarla, la rubia de allí…_- mira la otra mano del gigante, el cual todavía tenía a la mencionada chica, ya inconciente después de tanto jaleo- _ella me provoca ganas de matarla cuanto antes… Cuando nací, solo podía recordar cuatro personas, junto con sentimientos. Esos eran amor, por ruto; odio, por Zelda; una batalla con ese tal Link, quizás él fue quién me mató en mi vida pasada; y finalmente tristeza, por Adalberto… ¿Quién es ese tipo? Ciento que lo respeto con toda mi alma, que se merece más de lo que le pasó… pero no sé nada de él… lo mejor será dejar ese asunto por ahora. En este momento tengo que concentrarme en las dos mujeres que aceleran mi respiración, comenzando con Zelda._

-¿Pasa algo?- Ruto lo sacó de su trance.

El chico la miró dudoso, y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Creo que ya te puedo decir quién soy, mi amor- le confesó seductoramente, lo que ella repudió. El muchacho la soltó y caminó unos cuantos pasos antes de gritar- ¡Que todo el mundo sepa, que desde este momento, yo me auto-bautizo con el nombre de… ¡Dark Link!

-¿Dark Link?- repitió incrédula la zora- ¿Te auto bautizas? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué relación tienes con Link?

Dark se volteó enérgicamente, con la misma sonrisa pícara- Eso, mi querida, lo sabrás llegado su momento…- ahora miró hacia Zelda- …después de que la mate

Ruto miró en la misma dirección, y luego al chico. Entonces entendió, y quiso impedirle llevar a cabo sus planes, pero una jaula de hielo cayó encima de ella, bloqueándole el paso.

-Lo siento, mi amor, pero no puedo dejar que intervengas en esto- le dijo tranquilamente, esta vez sin sonreír.

-Tonto- le injurió esta- se te olvida que yo puedo controlar el agua, incluso cuando está congelada.

-De eso no me cabe duda, mi queridísima Ruto, pero de todas formas no podrás salir de ahí. Inténtalo si quieres- y dando por terminada la conversación, se dio la vuelta en dirección a Zelda.

La hechicera del agua se concentró. No había mentido en su poder sobre el hielo, aunque tampoco dijo que se le dificultaba mucho más, por el hecho de su forma diferente a la del líquido. Usó su mente y cuerpo para liberarse de la prisión, hizo un rápido movimiento con ambas manos… no pasó nada

-¿Qué?- La chica no entendía lo que pasaba. Dark Link había acertado al decir que no podría, pero ¿Por qué?

De pronto entendió, y sintió miedo instintivamente. Al observar con mayor detenimiento los barrotes de hielo, pudo ver que escondían en su centro pequeños conductos negros, como venas de oscuridad.

-Ya veo, esto no es precisamente hielo- dedujo la zora- esto es una aleación de agua y magia oscura.

Mientras, en el otro extremo del lugar, Dark Link caminaba hacia la inconciente princesa, ansioso por darle muerte cuanto antes. Su sonrisa era cada vez más grande al imaginarse en cuantas maneras podría lograr su cometido, y la verdad es que ni él entendía por qué, pero la odiaba con toda su existencia. No podía permitirse el lujo de dejarla vivir.

Las sombras lo tragaron desde el suelo, y lo transportaron rápidamente de nuevo al interior del gigante de hielo. Al fin había decidido matarla aplastándola.

Ahí se encontraba él, observando todo a través de los ojos del monstruo, disfrutando la presión ejercida en la chica, aunque ella estuviera inconciente, no le importaba, solo quería matarla.

Pero sin que nadie pudiese preverlo, una explosión separó la mano y el brazo del ente de hielo, y liberó a la muchacha, la cual cayó junto con su prisión helada. Se hubiera muerto por la caída de no ser que alguien la atrapó, con todo y hielo.

-¿Qué?- Dark Link no daba crédito a sus ojos- Pero ¿Quién puede hacer eso?

Sus dudas fueron confirmadas cuando la persona que rescató a Zelda, levantó la mirada hacia él.

Era una mujer de contextura atlética y largos cabellos blancos atados en una cola de caballo. En su tostada cara se podían apreciar tatuajes propios de la tribu sheikah, y sus ojos eran iguales a los del muchacho, excepto que estos mostraban profunda severidad. Después de contemplarlo detenidamente, la salvadora fijó su atención en Zelda.

-Princesa, despierte…- apremió Impa, a lo que la chica reaccionó.

Abrió de golpe sus ojos. Al principio vio una silueta borrosa color beich, pero al enfocar mejor a la persona que la tenía cogida, se quedó atónita.

-¿Impa?- preguntó casi sin voz

-Princesa, necesito que se marche lo antes posible de este lugar.

Zelda abrasó a su nana, sin poder creerlo todavía. Si era un sueño, esperaba que durase largo rato.

-¡Impa! ¡Estás viva!- comenzaba a sollozar la rubia

La sheikah bajó a su ama bruscamente y la apremió a andar

-Princesa, yo también estoy contenta de verla, pero ahora usted debe escapar

Zelda se confundió con esta petición, hasta que un repentino impacto cercano a ambas, provocado por un gigantesco brazo de hielo, le hizo recordar el peligro en que se encontraban. Después de eso, sintió un fuerte tirón en el brazo y un golpe en la espalda. Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos segundos para que la rubia se diera cuenta de que su nana la había arrojado hacia el interior del dominio zora.

Inmediatamente se incorporó, dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga en el enfrentamiento. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida, en donde se encontraba la noble ninja, devolviéndole una mirada dulce y llena de amor.

-¡Impa! Entre las dos podemos…- dijo la princesa, pero se quedó confundida al ver la acción de su nana

La sheikah levantó una mano y la agitó lentamente en el aire. Este signo de despedida fue interpretado demasiado tarde por la muchacha, pues de un momento a otro, una explosión causó el derrumbamiento de la salida.

-¡IMPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El derrumbe causó gran estruendo por menos de un minuto, pero luego cesó, y todo quedó casi en silencio. A lo lejos se podía oír el ruido de grandes pisotones, explosiones y rugidos de monstruos.

Zelda se lanzó desesperada hacia las rocas que le impedían el paso. Intentó sacarlas de su lugar con las manos, y luego con hechizos, pero se encontraba muy debilitada por tantas emociones y el reciente desmayo, apenas podía encender una luz en la punta de su dedo para iluminar el entorno

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-_La princesa se ha vuelto toda una jovencita. Me cuesta pensar que esa niña que vi por última vez hace ya cinco años, ahora sea casi una adulta… será mejor que me concentre en la batalla_.

La ninja esquivó hábilmente un puñetazo del gigante, y aprovechó para saltar en el brazo que todavía se encontraba bajo para alcanzar la cabeza y ahí clavar un kunai explosivo.

La explosión causó que la cabeza saltara en mil pedazos, lanzando astillas gélidas en todas direcciones.

Después de protegerse de las estacas heladas, Impa estudió rápidamente a su enemigo. El gigante se encontraba quieto, como si hubiese dejado de funcionar.

-Bien- suspiró ella- _creo que eso era todo_.

Se puso en marcha para sacar a la princesa Ruto de su encierro, quién había permanecido callada todo el tiempo, pero de pronto, el enorme ser congelado se movió.

La mujer subió su guardia, esperando al monstruo. Este solo emitió un crujido al moverse un poco, y luego se paró en frente de ella, indicándole que el combate tenía mucho antes de terminar.

-¡Impa!- le gritó la sabia del agua a lo lejos- ¡Son sombras! ¡Están usando magia oscura para controlar el hielo!

-¿Magia oscura?- recalcó la sheikah, pensando rápidamente y atando cabos ueltos_-... eso solo puede significar una cosa…_ ¡Muéstrate como realmente eres, engendro!

Al tiempo que decía estas palabras, juntó sus manos por delante, con los brazos completamente estirados horizontalmente, y luego hizo como que tiraba fuertemente de una cuerda con ambas manos.

Justo después de esto, las sombras que corrían libres a través del hielo, se desprendieron del gigante, causando que se desmoronase como una torre sin uniones. Las sombras, que se veían como algo parecido a un manto negro flotando en el aire, se dirigieron directamente hacia la sabia de la oscuridad, quien las estaba llamando.

Impa quedó rodeada de sombras, que se revolvía lentamente en su rededor. Parecía cómoda y juguetona al estar rodeada de entes tan familiares. Delante de ella, entre los escombros que había dejado el ser de hielo, Dark Link apareció. Se veía casi derrotado, por sus ropas arañadas, su agitada respiración y su posición de "a punto de desplomarse".

Entre los dos combatientes, se formó un silencio sepulcral y tenso. De pronto, el chico se paró erguido, y examinó su cuerpo, como si no le hubiera pasado nada. Usaba una túnica negra, con un gorro largo y puntiagudo, parecido al de los kokiris. Guanteletes y botas de cuero le cubrían las extremidades. Por debajo de la túnica, llevaba una camisa y calzoncillos largos (creo), ambos blancos. Finalmente, un escudo y una espada, totalmente negros, adornaban su espalda.

-Ya veo- sonrió el chico- puedo cambar la forma de las sombras y usarlas a voluntad. A esto se refería el tipo.

-¡Hey, tú!- lo llamó la sheikah desde la distancia- Tú eres la sombra de Link ¿Me equivoco?

El muchacho la miró atento- ¿Y qué si lo soy?- le respondió con soberbia.

-Dime, chico ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

Dark Link la miró callado por un rato más, como si estuviera buscando una trampa, luego se decidió y fue tragado por la tierra. Las sombras lo trasladaron en menos de un segundo hasta detrás de Impa.

-Si vamos a hablar, me gustaría hacerlo un poco más cerca, si no te molesta.

La nana de Zelda se volteó rápidamente, un poco sorprendida por la repentina reaparición del joven.

-No… no hay problema- mintió ella. Se sentía incómoda de tener tan de cerca al enemigo, pero no había de otra.

-Bien. Entonces te contaré: antes que nada, quiero matar a Zelda…

-¿Por qué?- lo interrumpió ella

Dark la miró dudoso, y luego, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, respondió- Por que la odio. No sé la razón, pero mientras antes muera ella, mejor para mí. Siguiendo, quiero casarme con Ruto- en este momento, juntó sus manos entrelazando los dedos y las colocó a un costado de su cabeza, después se sonrojó y su voz se hizo más aguda- ¿No es hermosa? Es más bella que Nayru.

Desde el cielo, cayó un rayo, que impactó a un metro de distancia donde estaban ellos. Dark miró hacia arriba, un poco enojado.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo, como quién se ve obligado a hacer algo que no quiere- es CASI tan bella como Nayru ¿Contentas?

Los dos guardaron silencio… Nada

-Tomaré eso como un "sí"- refunfuñó el pálido joven- Y continuando con nuestra conversación, también me gustaría matar a Link, pero en un duelo con espadas, de esos de igual a igual… creo que eso es todo lo que quiero hacer, por ahora.

Impa estaba impresionada, no solo por los objetivos del chico, sino también por la forma tan libre y despreocupada en que este le había hablado. Hasta hace unos momentos estaban combatiendo, y ahora parecían amigos.

-Ahora- le dijo Dark, sacándola de su ensimismamiento- ¿Me podrías decir lo que sabes sobre mi especie? Es que nací hace menos de una hora, y lo único que sé es que puedo controlar las sombras, pero ¿No que yo también soy una sombra? Estoy seguro que tú sabes algo.

La sheikah se quedó pensativa. Quizás podría sacar ventaja de tal situación.

-Como quieras, te lo diré, pero solo con una condición- le dijo ella, esperando que todo saliera según sus planes- tienes que vencerme en un duelo. Se pueden ocupar armas y magia. No hay límite de tiempo. Se gana cuando el oponente queda inconciente, imposibilitado de pelear, o se rinde ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Dark Link siguió sonriendo. Emitió un resoplido que no alcanzó a ser risa.

-¡Acepto el reto!

Acto seguido, dio un gran salto hacia atrás, sacando su espada y su escudo en el aire, y al caer, la esperó en posición defensiva.

-Bien- dijo Impa, también sonriendo, e imitando a Dark- _Princesa Zelda, por favor entienda mi plan. Estoy ganando todo el tiempo que puedo. Por favor, prepárese para lo que se viene._

-¿Lista?- preguntó ansioso el chico

-¡Si!

El muchacho se lanzó hacia la mujer con una velocidad impresionante, pero no fue difícil para ella esquivarlo con un simple salto hacia el lado.

-Tendrás que hacer más que eso para vencerme- se burló ella al caer.

Sin responder, el muchacho giró sobre su propio eje para golpearla horizontalmente, pero esta esquivó la hoja como si de un juego de niños se tratase.

-¿Ese es todo tu potencial? ¡Ja!

-No he terminado- Dark Link la alcanzó y dio otro tajo horizontal, que fue nuevamente esquivado, pero inmediatamente el chico se giró, y el arma pasó de una mano a la otra como si fuera humo negro, entonces él la usó como puñal, que ella evadió por escasos centímetros.

-_¡Demonios!_- maldijo ella en su cabeza-_ como me imaginaba, está descubriendo sus poderes. Entonces tendré que combatir sombras con sombras._

Dark se transportó hasta detrás de la mujer, quién lo alejó con un tajo al aire que no acertó a dar. Él saltó hacia atrás, dando otro corte horizontal al aire, solo que este lanzó un hechizo cortante, como sombras que se desprendían de la oscura espada y seguían su curso, cortando lo que se les pasara por delante. Impa tuvo que agacharse para no ser decapitada, pero un repentino segundo ataque la obligó a tirar su cuerpo hacia atrás, quedando acostada.

Dark saltó para dar el golpe final con un estoque desde arriba, pero a lo único que le dio, fue al agua.

-¿Ah? ¿Dónde está?

-No eres el único con control sobre las sombras ¿Sabes?- esa voz venía desde detrás, y luego, Dark sintió un helado objeto largo en su cuello, la espada de Impa- Creo que has sido vencido, chico

-Grrrr… No estés tan segura de eso

El recién nacido tomó el sable de la ninja y para el asombro de esta, lo clavó en su propio cuello, pero eso no fue todo, sino que la hoja lo atravesó completamente, y casi le da a ella, si no fuera por sus agudos reflejos.

Impa quedó asombrada por el acto suicida del muchacho, pero luego comprobó, aún más sorprendida, que él se levantaba como si nada, y tiraba la espada al suelo, cerca de ella.

-_¿Qué fue…_- pero no pudo alcanzar a preguntarse, pues el chico se preparó nuevamente para luchar, anteponiendo ahora su espada.

La mujer entendió el mensaje, y tomó su arma

-_¿Honor?_– pensó ella-_ ¿Una sombra con honor? ¿O será más bien orgullo?... eso es inimaginable. Imposible ¿Por qué me habrá esperado para atacar?_

Dark Link comenzó su ataque con un tajo vertical, inmediatamente uno horizontal, y luego una cortada en diagonal. Los tres tajos viajaron en el aire como ondas negras, directamente hacia la mujer, quién las esquivó hábilmente con grandes saltos, pero en la mitad del tercero, cuando todavía se encontraba en el aire, el chico arremetió por debajo. Esta vez se protegió del corte directo de la espada negra con la suya propia. Las chispas saltaron, y ella pudo ver una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara del enemigo.

-_Está disfrutándolo_- pensó preocupada

Cayeron juntos al suelo, y el agua chapoteó por el impacto. Dark no esperó a recuperarse de la caída para atacar de nuevo, y empujó fuertemente a la sheikah con su escudo.

-_Es demasiado fuerte_- pensó ella al sentir el golpe en sus brazos, para cubrirse- _Su velocidad, resistencia y fuerza están por sobre las mías… debo hacer algo._

El chico corrió en su dirección para golpearla con su espada. Esta vez, Impa no lo esquivó, sino que usó sus brazos para cubrir su torso y cabeza y flexionó un poco las piernas para apoyarse mejor.

El golpe fue tremendo, pero algo pasó. No hubo impacto, sino más bien, la espada era absorbida por los brazos de la mujer, que estaban cubiertos por un aura negra.

Dark Link quedó atónito al no poder entender lo que había pasado. Impa se había protegido con magia oscura, y había omitido el ataque del muchacho. Antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, ella aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó por los aires, varios metros de distancia. Impa pensó que ya había acabado con eso, pero se sorprendió al ver que el chico no se golpeaba contra el suelo, sino que era tragado por las sombras. Luego sintió un leve dolor en las piernas, y todo dio vueltas

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sentía un leve pinchazo en el cuello. Se encontraba acostada, boca arriba, y totalmente vencida. La sombra de Link la amenazaba victorioso con su espada en la mano.

-Fui… derrotada. Te has ganado el derecho a saber todo lo que yo pueda contarte sobre tu especie- dijo, no sin sentir vergüenza de la rapidez del duelo y de su condición

El chico le ofreció su mano para que se incorporase, gesto que ella aceptó dudosa, pero también agradecida.

-_En el fondo, es amable y honorable. Me permitió tener un duelo con él. Lástima que tenga objetivos tan extremos_- pensó ella con lástima

-Durante la pelea, aprendí algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, el controlar a la perfección todas las sombras, y también usarlas para fortalecerme a mí- dijo orgulloso el chico- gracias por pelear con migo.

Sin decir más, ni esperar a la respuesta de su oponente, Dark Link corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amada

La sheikah se quedó muda. La verdad es que su perplejidad le hizo olvidar cualquier palabra, pero se sintió extraña de que alguien abandonara tan rápidamente una conversación.

-Ruto, Ruto, lo siento. Por favor perdóname- decía él mientras deshacía la jaula con un gesto de la mano, y corría a abrasarla- Sé que mis sentimientos fueron egoístas, pero eso no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.

-¡Hey! ¡Suéltame!- replicó ella- ¿Quién te crees tú para abrasarme? Solo lo puede hacer mi prometido

Dark la soltó de inmediato, y la quedó mirando, cual cachorrito siendo regañado.

-¿Y acaso yo no soy tu prometido, Ruto?- su voz era un intento de dulce, pero con esa gravedad, se asemejaba más a enojo- ¿No me amas?

Sin esperar respuesta, nuevamente, la atrajo hacia sí, y la besó. Ella se encontraba demasiado atónita para reaccionar, pues era cierto que no lo amaba, pero su parecido con Link la hacía dudar.

Pasaron dos segundos, y despertó de su trance. Le propinó una cachetada al moreno, y este deshizo el beso, perplejo.

-¡Déjame!- gritó ella, soltándose del abraso- ¡Al único que siempre amaré, es a Link! ¡No acepto que cualquier tipejo haga tal cosa! ¿Sabes?

-Pero… pero…

-¡Nada de "peros"! ¡Tú no eres mi Link! ¡Tú nada más eres una copia barata de él! ¡Nunca te le podrás comparar, ni mucho menos creer que yo te amo! ¡Sal de mi vista ahora!

Dark quedó con la vista clavada en los morados ojos de su amada. No podía creer las crueles palabras que le había dicho. La princesa se marchó, furiosa.

El chico cayó de rodillas, y tuvo que apoyarse con los brazos para no golpearse la cara contra el suelo. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, hasta la punta de su nariz, y otra la apremió a caer.

-Ruto…- dijo conmocionado

La gota era negra, y al contactar con la pura agua cristalina en el suelo, todo se congeló.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Hey, chico!- lo llamó Ulises

-¿Qué pasa, viejo?- preguntó el rubio niño

-Se nos está acabando la carne ¿Qué te parece si vas a cazar un poco? ¿Eh?

-Bueno, pero a cambio, tú haces el almuerzo.

-Si, si, pero anda, rápido, que se nos acaba.

-¡Ya voy!

Link salió de la pequeña choza, vistiéndose con un abrigo de piel. Desde que habían "liberado" el espíritu de Adalberto, se sentía mucho mejor. Le ayudaba al viejo con las tareas diarias, que por cierto, eran mucho más complicadas por el hecho de estar en la nieve

Se encontraba caminando, ya no necesitaba usar muletas, pues el amable viejecillo había preparado una pócima roja para él. Ahora buscaba algo que pudiera comer, como unos cuantos conejos, ardillas, zorros, osos, murciélagos, lo que fuera que pudiera llevar, pero no alcanzó a ver un lugar delicado de nieve, y se resbaló.

Cayó algunos metros, aunque se levantó de inmediato.

-Bueno- dijo sacudiéndose la nieve- estas cosas suelen pasar aquí ¿No?

El muchacho no se imaginaba que el lugar había sido preparado para su muerte.

De pronto, oyó un crujido de nieve por encima de la ladera, y al mirar hacia esa dirección, vio que un tronco se abalanzaba sobre él.

-¡Rayos!

Link lo esquivó, y luego vio cómo se caía cuesta abajo, un poco rodando, para nunca detenerse.

-_Es cierto_- pensó el chico_- en esta montaña, la nieve es resbalosa, y me puedo caer… deberé de tener más cuidado… ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es que ese tronco se cayó así de fácil?_

Visualizó nuevamente el pedazo de madera. Un simple tronco de árbol, cortado antes de comenzar a ser raíces o ramas, una forma de cilindro casi perfecta.

-_¿Desde cuando los árboles se caen solos? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo obtuvo esa forma? A lo menos si hubiera sido un accidente natural, la forma del tronco sería más despedazada y con algunas ramas, pero sus cortes eran demasiado rectos. Esto no fue un accidente, alguien trata de matarme_

Inmediatamente, se le vino a la cabeza el gigante con quien se había topado hace algunos días.

Desde este punto, agudizó sus sentidos, y estuvo alerta a cualquier movimiento o diferencia en el paisaje. Regresar a la casa del viejito, significaría ponerlo a él también en peligro, por lo que decidió no ir hasta haber acabado con su cazador.

Caminó un buen rato sin rumbo fijo. Además del tronco, no había tenido señales del asesino, hasta que, de pronto, resbaló en un terreno plano, y apenas pudo alcanzar a sujetarse del borde del hoyo, cuando notó que caía por este.

-¡Fiwf!- exclamó al ver el final del agujero al que casi cae, con púas de hielo que buscaban su muerte- ¿Un hoyo oculto? ¿Con trampa de estacas abajo? Eso sí que es nuevo para mí.

Subió dificultosamente el borde de la caída. La nieve le hacía resbalar, y había pedazos que se desprendían, por lo que debió de ser rápido para salir. Ya fuera de peligro, miró el hoyo. Era profundo, de cinco metros como mínimo. Y no solo eso. También estaba cavado en perfecto relieve vertical. Las heladas cuchillas se veían amenazantes al final del circular agujero.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que soportar cosas como esta por algunas horas. Espero sobrevivir- dijo él con una amplia sonrisa

Después de una hora (más o menos), se encontró en un terreno un poco empinado. La punta de una de las montañas se apreciaba a menos de cincuenta metros.

-Creo que me alejé un poco de la casa del viejo- dijo un tanto preocupado.

Comenzó a buscar un pilar de humo negro en el cielo, para tener un punto de orientación, pero antes de poder encontrarla, el rugido furioso de las montañas, lo alertó.

-Oh, rayos. Es como en una pesadilla- dijo irónico

Delante de él, como si fuera un ejército iracundo o la ira del mar, se aproximaba una enorme avalancha. La nieve que caía, dejaba sin esperanzas al chico de escapar. Estaba acorralado, y paralizado del asombro. De pronto, la furia del agua lo alcanzó.

El impacto fue tremendo, mayor de lo que él se hubiera imaginado. La nieve furiosa lo sacudía como muñeca de trapo, lo daba vueltas, le doblaba y estiraba las extremidades, le quitó la visión y la audición. Podía saborear la nieve y su propia sangre, y sentía la cara (la única parte descubierta) horriblemente áspera, por el roce de los diminutos trozos de hielo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Zelda estaba aterrada, Impa se había atrapado ella misma con la copia malvada de Link. Y ahora la princesa no podía hacer nada. Simplemente corría a través del dominio zora.

-Impa…- decía entre jadeos y sollozos- Impa… espérame. Volveré con ayuda.

Lo cierto es que el contacto más cercano con la fuerza militar estaba a un día de caminata, y ella apenas y tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Las piernas le pesaban un mundo, y las resbaladizas rocas no le ayudaban mucho en su carrera.

-_Demonios_- pensó- _A este ritmo no conseguiré nada._

Con un increíble esfuerzo, llegó hasta la catarata, entrada a la bella ciudad. Saltó, casi sin fuerzas, pero no llegó hasta la parte de tierra. Cayó agotada al agua, que la llevó río abajo.

Zelda estaba rememorando, con desmesurada tristeza y remordimiento, el incidente de hace cinco años.

-Impa…- pensaba, al borde de quedar inconciente- no mueras de nuevo… no quiero perderte otra vez…

La corriente del río la arrastró como a una tabla. El sol resplandecía poderoso en el cielo sin nubes. El día era cálido y hermoso ¿Qué mal podría amenazar tal belleza?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Todo el domino de los zoras, se congeló. Ruto e Impa quedaron atrapadas en el hielo por los pies. No podían moverse de su sitio, ni menos comprender con exactitud lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué… es esto?- preguntó la zora

-Hielo… y sombras- respondió la sheikah

-¿Él lo hizo?

-Si…

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Sus poderes se hacen más fuertes a cada momento. Controlar el agua a través de la oscuridad es algo con lo que ya debe de sentirse familiarizado… a este paso, espero que los demás puedan salvarse.

-¿Salvarse? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ruto sentía miedo del increíble poder del chico, y el rostro de Impa no reflejaba muchas esperanzas.

-Me refiero a que todo Hyrule puede estar en peligro. Dark Link…- miró hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho, aún llorando, encogido sobre sí mismo, y con las manos y pies, congelados. Luego miró a Ruto- es el hechicero más poderoso que he conocido jamás, y sus intenciones no son muy buenas, aunque su personalidad me desconcierta.

-No entiendo- dijo la princesa mientras se sentaba en la capa de hielo, resignada a permanecer ahí un buen rato.

Impa suspiró- Él es de una especie antigua, y ya casi extinta. Los han llamado los "Dark", por su capacidad de controlar las sombras a su antojo. En combate son excelentes guerreros, los mejores, diría yo.

(NA: Desde aquí comienza el relato que le cuenta Impa a Ruto. No lo pongo como diálogo para que se vea más bonito)

"Hubo un tiempo en que esa gran raza vivía en armonía con las demás, pero de pronto, algo les pasó. Fue como una plaga para ellos, como si la luz los dañase. Se convirtieron en criaturas de la noche, y poco a poco, fueron muriendo, debilitados por la luz.

Cuando ya fueron quedando menos de cien, la situación se volvió alarmante, y comenzaron a crear hechizos para su propia reproducción"…

-¿Reproducción con hechizos?- preguntó una consternada zora, interrumpiendo el relato- ¿Para qué? Es mucho más divertido el método viejo ¿No?

-Así lo hicieron, por que se dieron cuenta, de que las diosas ya no los querían.

"La luz del sol los quemaba en un instante, y cualquier otra les era demasiado dañina. El hechizo que prepararon no era simplemente para salvar a su especie, sino también para protegerla. Ellos comenzaron a "copiar" a las demás especies, para que la copia, absorbiera la resistencia de otras razas al sol."

-Ah, por eso es que a Dark Link no le daña el sol, siendo un Dark- dedujo la niña

Ambas miraron a donde se encontraba el chico… pero ya no estaba ahí.

-Con que eso era… bueno, ya cumpliste tu parte del trato- dijo el ojirrojo, apareciendo por detrás de ellas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAh!- gritó la zora, mientras que Impa ni se inmutó.

Dark se arrodilló frente a la asustada chica, y la contempló con ojos tristes.

-¿Me perdonas… Ruto?- preguntó, como cualquier niño pequeño haría, al darse cuenta de su error

La aludida se sonrojó por la mirada del chico. Si hubiera sido el verdadero Link, ella lo habría abrasado y besado hasta morir, pero… no era él.

-_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me mira así? _–ella no quería mostrar compasión, ni bondad, ni mucho menos atracción por Dark, pero le era difícil-_ ¿Estará realmente diciendo la verdad? ¿De verdad se siente culpable?_

Mientras, el muchacho seguía contemplándola con mirada de cachorrito.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de mirarme así! No te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente.

-Entonces ¿Tengo posibilidades?- se alegró él repentinamente

-… Pues…- ella sonrió de lado- si, de que te perdone.

El chico saltó de alegría, y ambas fueron liberadas del hielo en sus pies.

-¡YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!

Impa suspiró, no sabía muy bien el ambiente que se formaba entre ambos jóvenes, y por lo mismo, no quería decir nada. No le gustaba actuar a ciegas, y al final, decidió guardar silencio. Dark casi abraza a Ruto de la alegría, pero recordó a tiempo el motivo de su celebración. Ella lo miró entre seria y divertida, con una cara de casi desaprobación.

-Bien- dijo- vas progresando.

-¡Excelente!- dijo el joven por lo bajo

-Dark Link- lo llamó Impa.

El aludido la miró, conservaba su sonrisa, y fue a sentarse al lado de la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó animadamente

-Dark Link… _Espero no meter la pata, pero es lo único que puedo hacer, por el momento_ ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?

Dark se quedó con cara de confuso, por lo que ella prosiguió

-Me refiero a tus planes para con la princesa Zelda ¿Vas a continuar con tu campaña para matarla?

-Ah, si- respondió, como si no fuera nada importante

-Pero ¿No quieres casarte con Ruto? ¿Y que ella te ame?

La zora estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero un leve guiño por parte de la mujer, le indicó que le siguiera el juego.

-Si ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-No, lo segundo no es nada malo… pero lo primero es grave ¿Quieres hacer que Ruto sufra?

-¡No! ¡Por su puesto que no!

-Pero si asesinas a Zelda, habrás matado a su mejor amiga, y también si te casas con Ruto, ella pasará a tener todos los cargos que tú obtuviste

-¿Ah?

-Estoy diciendo, chico- dijo la sheikah- que si matas a la princesa Zelda y luego te casas con la princesa Ruto, ella sufrirá, pues tendrá una vida de fugitiva, como tú seguramente la tendrás. Además que todos los zoras serán masacrados por tu culpa ¿quieres que eso pase?

Dark Link miraba al suelo de hielo. No había pensado en nada de ello ¿Qué podría hacer ahora?

-Veamos- pensó él en voz alta- Si mato a Zelda, seré un fugitivo, y no podré casarme con Ruto. Si me caso con Ruto, viviré como rey, pero siempre odiando a Zelda…- se apretó la cabeza con ambas manos- esto es complicado. Deberé de deshacerme de uno de mis objetivos… o…- levanta la cabeza, animado, y baja las manos- podría tomar otra salida.

-¿Cómo que otra salida?- preguntó Ruto- No hay más salidas

-Si, la hay- dijo emocionado el chico, a lo que se incorporó- déjenme mostrarles.

Repentinamente, alzó una mano, como ostentando un poder enorme en ella, y luego aparecieron desde la congelada superficie, varios monstruos de hielo. Las criaturas se asemejaban al gigante que había formado Dark Link con anterioridad, solo que esta vez medían casi dos metros de altura, y eran mucho más robustos. Casi esculpidos a la figura hyliana, excepto la cabeza, igual a la triangular y plana testa del ente anteriormente fabricado. Todos ellos usaban grandes estacas, casi de su mismo tamaño, a modo de lanzas.

-Jaja ¿Qué les parece esto? Así no tendré que doblegarme ante el poder del ejército hyliano.

-Es… es…

Ruto no pudo terminar la frase. Ante ella, podía ver un ejército completo de feroces monstruos, listos para el combate. Y lo peor, era que Dark Link, al parecer, no había aplicado mucho esfuerzo al hacer todo. Sin duda podría crear más.

-Princesa Zelda…- dijo una preocupada sheikah, a lo que la sabia del agua posó su mano en la espalda de la primera

-No te preocupes, Impa- dijo, no muy convencida de sus propias palabras- sé que todo esto terminará mejor de lo que esperamos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Oye, chico ¿Te encuentras bien?

Link no podía creerlo ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? La voz de Ulises se notaba preocupada, aunque él todavía no despertaba por completo.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el viejo… no, esperen ¡Ese no era Ulises!

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el chico, consternado al notar a alguien igual al viejo con que llevaba viviendo unos días, solo que este anciano tenía ojos negros y cabellos blancos. Por lo demás, era idéntico al otro viejo.

-Yo me llamo Salomón, chico ¿Y tú?

-Link

El joven miró hacia todos lados. Seguían a la intemperie, y ya iba siendo la tarde. El sol bañaba al cielo con rayos de color rosas y lilas. Él estaba acostado sobre un manto, para no sentir el frío de la nieve, seguramente perteneciente a Salomón.

-Bien, chico- le dijo el viejo- Por casualidad ¿No te habrás topado con alguien igualito a mí, pero con ojos rojos, cabello negro y de nombre Ulises?

-Si, si ¿Lo conoce?- pero se tragó sus propias palabras al recordar los sucesos anteriores- _¡El asesino! ¿Será él? Debo tener cuidado con lo que digo._

-Y dime, muchacho ¿Él no habrá hecho algún hechizo extraño con tigo? Como por ejemplo… uno que te deja inconciente por un segundo y luego quedas sin energías, y notas que una estela negra te traspasó.

El rubio se quedó impresionado de la precisión con que Salomón para recitar lo que había sentido en dicho conjuro, y el anciano no esperó más respuesta que la expresión de su cara. Acto seguido, comenzó a peinar su larga barba con su mano.

-Esto está mal- dijo entre dientes- está muy mal.

-¿Qué está mal?

-El hechizo, muchacho. Ese hechizo es lo que menos me gusta

Se pararon y comenzaron a caminar, sin rumbo necesariamente fijo.

-_¿Le cuento los detalles?... no creo que haya nada de malo en decirle algo pasado._ No, no fue nada malo. Es que un amigo se había muerto recientemente, y ese hechizo lo ocupó Ulises en mí para que el espíritu de mi amigo no se convirtiera en un fantasma vagabundo.

Salomón se paró en seco, y miró serio al ojiazul. Este se impacientó por la mirada del viejo, y se la devolvió con una pregunta desafiante

-¿Qué tiene de malo que le demos el descanso eterno a un amigo?- Link estaba cada vez más enojado

-Chico, eso no tendría nada de malo… - le indicó con marcada lástima el viejo- si fuera posible

-¿Cómo que…- el rubio no pudo terminar, pues fue interrumpido

-Dime ¿Viste a tu amigo morir? ¿Cómo fue que murió? Y sobre todo- Salomón ahora se puso serio- ¿Tu amigo era un lobo de las nieves?

_-¿Cómo… ¿Cómo es que este viejo puede saber tanto?... Debe estar tramando algo, no debo bajar la guardia hasta saber qué es lo que quiere_- pensó el chico, defensivo- Adalberto y yo caímos desde gran altura. Yo tuve suerte, y solo me quebré una pierna. Él, en cambio, se golpeó en la cabeza con una piedra, murió casi al instante. Yo no lo vi, pues quedé inconciente… Y sí, es un lobo blanco ¿Qué quieres sacar de esto?

-Oh, chico- el anciano se oía compasivo. Posó una gran mano en el hombro del joven guerrero- ven con migo. Tengo que mostrarte algo.

Caminaron un rato. El viejo parecía tener en la cabeza todo el terreno, porque no dudó en ninguna parte del camino. Finalmente, llegaron hasta un pequeño desnivel, en donde pudieron apreciar una gran roca (como de cuatro o cinco metros de diámetro) cubriendo de la nieve a una familia de lobos. Tres cachorros durmiendo, un padre, y una madre. Estos últimos miraron atentos a los recién llegados, y también dirigieron sus orejas hacia ellos. Salomón hizo una reverencia, y luego se quedó cayado, compartiendo miradas con los lobos. Estos finalmente se miraron entre sí, y asintieron.

-¿No andan en manada?- preguntó el rubio, al darse cuenta, y también por decir algo

-Solo para cazar- respondió el anciano- para lo demás, prefieren estar solos con sus familias… pero bueno. No vinimos hasta aquí para observar su habitad natural, ni nada por el estilo. Vinimos aquí para ver su fuerza.

-¿Cómo su fuerza?

-¿A que no sabías que los lobos de las nieves son una especie sumamente privilegiada por las diosas? Tanto es así, que sus aptitudes físicas son completamente diferentes a lo que se puede deducir de su apariencia, por ejemplo…

El chico no lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero el macho se encontraba delante de ellos, y los miraba fijamente, como esperando algo. Repentinamente, un aura azul lo invadió, y comenzó a flotar en el aire.

-¿Qué?- Link no lo pudo creer al principio, pero luego entendió- entonces tú también usas magia.

Al lado de él, Salomón estaba concentrado en no dejar caer al canino, dirigía lentamente la ascensión de este con su bastón, el cual brillaba del mismo color que el lobo.

El animal subió lentamente hasta quedar a una altura similar a la que Adalberto había caído. Esto asustó al muchacho

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó preocupado al mago

-Nada que perjudique a nadie- dijo calmado- Tranquilo, chico, confía en mí.

Luego, el lobo fue trasladado unos metros hacia el lado, y fue puesto boca arriba.

-Dime ¿Qué vas a hacer?- repitió el rubio con creciente preocupación

-Ya te dije, confía en mí.

De pronto, el can dejó de ser sujetado por Salomón, y cayó ligero y rápidamente al suelo. Link intentó correr y recibirlo, pero fue sujetado por el hechicero.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó furioso

-¡Mira!- dijo este, al tiempo que apuntaba al lobo

El pobre animal se estrelló de cabeza contra la roca, y rebotó unos cuantos metros nuevamente para quedar botado en la nieve. Entonces, el viejo soltó al chico, y este pudo ir y auxiliar al caído.

-¡Maldito, lo mataste!- dijo el niño con voz quebrada. Comenzaba a llorar, al revivir la noche en que vio el cadáver de su amigo.

Link llegó donde el animal, y lo estrujó entre sus brazos.

-No mueras, no mueras- le pedía él

Y como si el can le estuviera obedeciendo, abrió los ojos y se revolcó, quedando sentado frente a Link. Entonces le lamió la cara, y movió la cola enérgicamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

El chico no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando ¡El lobo frente a él estaba felizmente vivo! Es más, no tenía ninguna clase de herida, ni rasguño, ni ninguna mancha roja. Sus ojos canela lo miraban con preocupación, a causa de sus lágrimas

-¿No… le pasó nada?- pudo hablar por fin el joven

-No- respondió Salomón, como si nada- te dije que eran una raza privilegiada, chico. Ni si quiera un cachorro enfermo podría morir por una caída de cincuenta metros y caer de cabeza en una roca.

Entonces fue cuando Link lo entendido todo, como una chispa que espera a ser encendida, en medio de una bóveda de bombas. Link se incorporó, furioso de su descubrimiento, y luego corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, gritando el nombre del asesino de Adalberto.

-¡UUUUUUUULIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Salomón le dio las gracias a su amigo lobo por la demostración, y luego se hizo levitar a sí mismo, para alcanzar al iracundo chico.

**Weno, weno… ¿Cómo estuvo?**

**Si, lo siento, pero aquí termina el capítulo. Ahora estoy escuchando la intro de Wind Waker, y me siento contento. Linda melodía ¿No? Ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja, error u otra cosa que se me haya olvidado, me la cuentan.**

**¿Qué pasará con Ulises ahora? ¿Quiénes son en realidad el par de ancianos? ¿Los sheikah y los Dark tienen una historia en común? ¿Cómo rayos apareció Impa? ¿Qué hará Zelda? ¿Podrán evitar Ruto e Impa los planes de Dark Link? ¿Hasta dónde llegarán los poderes de este? ¿El autor se dejará de hacer preguntas y comenzará a escribir el próximo capítulo? Todo esto (No, no creo acordarme de todo), pero sí que mucho más en el próximo capítulo**


	6. Filo Espectral

**En serio, todas las personas que me dejan reviews, me animan bastante. Así que:**

**Gracias, Zallvie (a mí también me cae bien ese Dark Link)**

**Gracias Link-Dardan (¿Cuándo te vas a conectar a msn?), **

**Gracias cris-sweetnavi (planeé la escena que me dijiste especialmente para esa reacción), **

**Gracias la generala (De ahí me dices qué son las películas de cuentín tarantino)**

**Y sin más demora, aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Filo Espectral**

Link corría desesperadamente. No sabía bien hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo, solo le importaba cobrar venganza.

-¡ULISES! ¡SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS, COBARDE!- gritaba desesperado.

Salomón flotaba a su lado. Lo observaba silencioso, pensando en la mejor forma de llevar la situación, hasta que finalmente habló.

-Chico- le dijo- Dime, ¿Sabes donde se encuentra Ulises en este momento?

Link siguió corriendo, aunque no pudo ocultar una cara de asombro. Era cierto, él apenas conocía esos lugares. Giró la cabeza hacia el viejo a su lado y lo miró con sospecha.

-¿Tú sabes cómo encontrarlo?- preguntó

El anciano asintió, por lo que Link comenzó a impacientarse.

-¡Entonces guíame!- le ordenó- ¡Ulises pagará por lo que hizo! ¡Y yo me encargaré de ello!

Salomón lo observó con evidente desconfianza. El chico estaba cada vez más irritado por el carácter del anciano. No era amable, como el asesino, sino que un cascarrabias enteramente desagradable.

-Chico- dijo, al tiempo que lo hacía flotar a él también, y ambos paraban en seco- ¿No te has preguntado por qué me parezco tanto a Ulises?

Link quedó mudo. Hasta entonces, apenas había tenido tiempo para ver el parentesco, pero nunca se lo había cuestionado. En este instante, comenzó a atar cabos.

-Entonces… - dijo el estupefacto joven-Ulises es…

-Mi copia- finalizó el encanecido hombre, y luego continuó- Por lo tanto, no puedo dejar que tú intervengas en nuestro encuentro.

Acto seguido, el anciano liberó al héroe del hechizo, y de paso, también a sí mismo.

-Chiquillo- dijo pesadamente el hechicero- tú también tienes una copia, de la cual debes ocuparte.

-¿Una copia? ¿Cuand…- cuestionó, pero se tragó sus palabras al recordar- _¿Podría ser él? Pero eso es imposible… yo lo maté, y aunque hubiera sobrevivido, habría tenido que cruzar el tiempo para llegar hasta el mío._ No, eso es…

-¿Imposible?- preguntó el viejo, arrebatándole la palabra- Muchacho, en este mundo no hay nada imposible… pero este no es momento de preocuparse por eso. Ahora deberías de concentrarte en tus sentimientos más profundos. Esos son los sentimientos que conservan todas las copias.

-¿Sentimientos profundos?- repitió confundido- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Esos sentimientos que guardaste en el fondo de tu corazón. Desde los más puros hasta los más desagradables y viles. Todos esos sentimientos se convierten en el significado de vida de cada copia, y no pueden descansar hasta haberlos satisfecho.

Link estaba sorprendido por el descubrimiento del anciano, y luego se cuestionó si debía obedecerlo, pero recordó al momento que no podía perder nada intentándolo, así que buscó en su interior, a ver si encontraba tales emociones, que ahora serían los objetivos de su sombra. Por más que buscara, no sabía cuales eran, y no podría estar realmente seguro hasta preguntárselo.

-Así, chico- dijo el viejo- te aconsejo que abandones esa estúpida venganza y te concentres en tus seres queridos. Te puedo asegurar que las copias, o "Dark", como se hacen llamar, no crean nada bueno en el lugar que permanecen, inclusive si estuvieran hechas de pura felicidad y sentimientos agradables.

-Entonces…- comenzó a decir el rubio, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido

-¡Ve, chiquillo! ¡Corre rápido como el rayo y apresúrate! Tus amigos, familia, y todas las personas que conoces, pueden estar al borde de la muerte en este momento.

Este pensamiento aterró al muchacho. Las ansias de venganza se le hicieron lejanas, y ya casi no las sentía. Ahora su preocupación por el pasado que creyó, nunca volvería a mirar, abarcaba toda su mente.

-Pero- dijo casi desesperado- soy un desterrado… yo… yo no…

Miró a Salomón a los ojos, y luego, la nieve a su derecha, seguida de dolor y ardor en la mejilla izquierda. El viejo lo había abofeteado.

-¡Link!- dijo luego de golpearlo- ¡Este no es momento de dudar! ¿Acaso no hay nadie en tu tierra que valga la pena? ¿Acaso todos allá son unos cobardes engendros como tú?

-Ruto…- pensó el rubio, antes de caer en la cuenta de que el anciano estaba insultando a sus seres queridos. Acto seguido, le agarró el cuello de la túnica con la mano derecha, y levantó la izquierda por detrás de su cabeza, haciendo un puño con ella.

-¡Retráctate!- gritó furioso- ¡Nadie insulta a mis amigos sin pagar por ello!

Pero tan rápido como le vino, la furia se desvaneció y dejó paso al desconcierto. El viejo que estaba amenazando, ahora se reía, complacido.

-Jojojojojojojo- se le escuchaba. Su cabeza estaba enteramente rosada, en contraste con sus blancos cabellos- Por fin hablas como el portador de la trifuerza del coraje, mi amigo.

Link lo soltó de su agarre, anonadado por las palabras del viejo, y este siguió.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?- dijo, todavía divertido

-¿Cómo lo…

-Eso ahora no importa, chamaco- dijo, e inmediatamente su sonrisa desapareció- creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora. Yo iré a saldar cuentas propias con ese viejo papanatas.

Se produjo un minuto de silencio, en el que joven y viejo intercambiaron miradas divertidas, serias y hasta de confusión.

-Pero- dijo, el rubio, rompiendo el silencio- ¿No hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Salomón lo quedó mirando, en su rostro se podía apreciar que se estaba decidiendo. Luego, como si esa pregunta nunca hubiera llegado a sus oídos, levantó su bastón en el aire, al tiempo que decía algunas palabras extrañas, y golpeó fuertemente el pie del chico con el extremo inferior del báculo.

-¡AAAAAAY!- gritó el niño al sentir el agudo dolor, y luego se llevaba las manos al lugar impactado para intentar aplacarlo- ¿Qué te pasa, viejo de…

Pero un segundo golpe en el otro pie lo interrumpió en pleno insulto

-¡AAAAAAY!- gritó antes de sentarse y tratar de aliviar el dolor

Después miró enojado al anciano que le había golpeado ya tres veces, y se incorporó, aferrándose al bastón para quitárselo al viejo. Este no iba a permitir que le quitasen su báculo, por lo que ambos estuvieron un rato forcejeando.

-¡Dame esa cosa!- le ordenaba Link- ¡Dámela!

-¡Espera, chico! Fue por tu bien- se defendía el senil hombre, hasta que por fin, el joven se resignó y soltó el bastón.

Salomón no esperó a ver el ceño fruncido del muchacho para comenzar su explicación.

-Chico, entiéndeme- le dijo- Hice un hechizo en tus botas, para que corrieras más rápido, nada más

-¿Un hechizo en mis botas?- repitió curioso- ¿Correr? ¿O sea que no puedes hacer algo para tele transportarme a Hyrule o algo así?

-Podría, pero necesito toda la energía posible para mi duelo contra Ulises, y además, tele transportarte a un lugar lejano es muy riesgoso. Podrías quedar con la mitad del cuerpo fusionado con una roca, o peor. Lo mejor será que te vayas por el camino en el que viniste, y más mejor, si te apresuras.

-Entonces…- dijo el chico, al tiempo que le ofrecía su mano al anciano- te deseo suerte, Salomón.

-Gracias, chamaco- respondió el aludido, estrechando fuertemente la mano del rubio- le daré un puñetazo de parte tuya, y quemaré su barba por Adalberto.

Link bajó la mirada. Le habría encantado vengarse él mismo por su amigo, pero antes que eso, debía procurar no tener que vengar a otras personas. Levantó la vista nuevamente y se encontró con los ojos penetrantes y curiosos de Salomón. Al contrario de los peligrosos rubíes de Ulises, estos reflejaban compasión y serenidad, que tranquilizaron al héroe.

-Procura no morir- le dijo el chico

-Eso debo decírtelo yo a ti- se despidió el mago antes de ser envuelto por muchas luces diminutas que salieron de la nada, para luego llevárselo a quién sabe dónde. Link estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para comenzar su camino de regreso al país, cuando escuchó un golpe amortiguado por la nieve. Miró hacia el suelo, en donde encontró un pequeño agujero en el manto blanco. Al final de este diminuto hoyo, había un círculo plateado, con un lado por el cual se podía apreciar una aguja hiperactiva a través de una capa de vidrio. El objeto tenía una cadenita, también de plata, saliendo desde uno de sus lados.

-Maldito viejo decrépito. No podía irse sin tener la última palabra- sonrió irónico el muchacho, contemplando con gran aprecio la brújula plateada que le había sido obsequiada. Gran regalo, pues hasta ese momento, no sabía que estuvo a punto de dirigirse al este, la dirección contraria

Sin más, se puso en marcha, esperando que todo saliera bien entre ambos magos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Debo… debo… encontrar a ese asesino… debo matarlo antes de que cause más daños.

Zelda estaba postrada en su cama en el castillo. Hace dos días que había llegado con la noticia de que un maníaco con superpoderes sobre el hielo, tenía el dominio zora bajo su mando, y que casi la había matado a ella.

Los guardias, al encontrarla corriendo hacia ellos, con las ropas mojadas y desgarradas, avisaron de inmediato a sus superiores, y en poco tiempo, llevaron a la rubia dentro de palacio, donde pudiera descansar. Pero en este momento se sentía todo, menos tranquila.

Se sentó en la cama. Fuera de la habitación se escuchaban pasos apresurados, gritos y demás sonidos que no alcanzaba a entender. Todos se preparaban para combatir con dicho hechicero del hielo.

La reciente sequía tenía a todos los hylianos preocupados. Esa era otra prueba para creer en la princesa.

Zelda miró su mano, como buscando respuestas.

-_Fui débil_- se dijo a sí misma- _Fui débil, y por eso pasaron todas estas catástrofes… no puedo permitirme ser así de debilucha por más tiempo_.

A centímetros de la palma de su mano alzada, apareció una bolita luminosa. La joven hechicera se dejó hipnotizar por la brillante esfera.

-_Desde ahora, prometo ser fuerte_- pensó decidida, dispuesta a enfrentar todos los agravios que le vinieran encima- _Link. Sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero al menos haré todo lo posible para que tu nombre no sea manchado_.

De pronto, la bolita brillante, que era de un color blanco amarillento, pasó a ser un negro absoluto. El cambio fue tan rápido, que a la chica le sorprendió, y más cuando notó que toda la habitación a su alrededor estaba completamente a oscuras.

Al entender lo que estaba pasando, sonrió con melancolía

-_Si tan solo hubiera practicado más con la magia_- se dijo- _si tan solo me lo hubiera propuesto desde el principio…_

Recordó cuando su padre o sus maestros la alababan por ser tan talentosa maga, pero también la reprendían, porque nunca practicaba.

Una gota salada se formó en su ojo, y cayó por su mejilla haciéndole cosquillas, aunque ella no hiciera caso de esto. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, por todo lo que había causado.

-_No me creo que yo pueda hacer magia oscura, siendo un ente tan familiarizado con la luz… pero si pasa lo que creo, entonces…_

Se paró de la cama. No podía ver nada, pero sabía que frente a ella, había un espejo. La bolita oscura se sentía ligera, como cualquier hechizo de luz, pero mostraba una inquietud por ser liberada, que la chica nunca se habría imaginado, tal como su creciente ira.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, tomó la esfera negra con ambas manos y la lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo, hacia delante. Sus ojos no le indicaron nada, pero sus oídos percibieron el sonido agudo que provocó el hechizo al cruzar el aire, y su piel pudo sentir el cambio de densidad al que se vio afectada.

Antes de que la chiquilla pudiera reaccionar, sintió que la bolita se devolvía. No pasó ni un segundo, cuando vio una luz con su ojo derecho, más intensa que cualquier otra que hubiese visto jamás

Duró nada más un instante, pero fue suficiente para mandarla de espaldas contra la cama. Emitió un leve grito, y se tapó el ojo anteriormente mencionado con ambas manos.

Siempre fieles, entraron dos guardias al cuarto, y con ellos, la luz retornó a la habitación.

-¡Princesa!- dijo uno examinándola rápidamente- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¡Estoy bien!- alegó ella firmemente, al tiempo que se levantaba- solo necesito un sorbo de poción roja, no es nada

-Pero princesa…- dijo el otro, con obvia preocupación, al notar varios hilos de sangre, provenientes del ojo tapado por las manchadas manos de la chica.

La verdad es que ella estaba a punto de echar a llorar. El ojo le dolía como los mil demonios, pero hace un minuto que había echo un juramento de fortaleza, y no lo rompería ahora.

-¡Vayan a buscar una poción!- ordenó, indicando con su dedo la salida, aparentando estar enfadada

-¡Sí, alteza!- fue lo último que dijeron los preocupados soldados antes de salir.

Después de haber bebido el brebaje colorado, y haber lavado su ojo, pudo ver en el espejo, que le había quedado una cicatriz. Ni el párpado, ni ninguna parte de su piel habían salido afectadas. La curiosa marca que dejó la herida, no era nada más que un cambio de color. Ahora, su ojo derecho no era azul eléctrico, sino más oscuro, y semejante al verde.

-_Azul petróleo_- pensó extrañada, pero no muy sorprendida

Como comprobó que podía ver perfectamente, no le tomó mucha importancia a este hecho y comenzó a meditar sobre lo sucedido.

-_Como sospechaba_- pensó mirando al espejo, recordando por un instante, a Link protegiendo a Ruto con su escudo. Se sacudió estos pensamientos de la cabeza, pues debía concentrarse- _Los espejos reflejan la luz, incluso cuando es magia lumínica._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Entonces- dijo una aburrida Ruto, rompiendo el silencio que se produjo en la habitación de hielo- ¿Cómo es que regresaste del mundo de los muertos?

-Nunca fallecí- respondió la sheikah

-Pero sí desapareciste por cinco años- replicó la zora- si no estabas muerta, por lo menos podrías haberte aparecido a saludar ¿No crees?- ironizó con una leve sonrisa

Impa la miró con una ceja levantada

-Princesa Ruto, no quiero ofenderla, pero creo que se le está pegando el humor de Dark Link

Ruto se sonrojó ante tal comentario, y al darse cuenta, giró su cabeza para no ser descubierta. Ambas estaban sentadas en un levantamiento de nieve, para conversar, y la escamosa chica, se encontraba cubierta de abrigos de piel, cortesía de su "amado".

-_Maldita sea, Dark Link_- pensó la princesa- _si no fuera por que es casi igual a mi amor, ya habríamos acabado con todo este jaleo._

Miró las pieles con las que estaba envuelta. Luego una gran tina, o piscina pequeña (como lo quisiera llamar) que el oscuro chico le había facilitado para estar más cómoda. Nada más había tenido que hacer un hechizo para que algunas sombras revolvieran el agua a nivel molecular. Así no se solidificaba, pero tampoco era demasiado, para que no la quemara. De hecho, el agua estaba a temperatura perfecta para cualquier zora.

-_Maldición…_- pensó de nuevo- _si él no fuera tan caballeroso con migo… si no pensara tanto en mí…_

Pero no era así, y esto no le gustaba a la muchacha, pues si simpatizaba con el chico, sabía que cuando lo viera morir, se entristecería, sin mencionar que este era tan solo una copia de su verdadero amor.

-Flash Back-

-Bien- dijo la zora, al tiempo que suspiraba- por lo menos tendrás un lugar en el que podamos dormir, entre todo este hielo ¿O no?

Dark volteó a verla. Hasta ese momento había estado entreteniéndose con los monstruos congelados, cual niño juega con sus soldaditos de plomo. Desde el momento de invocarlos, no había reparado en sus "huéspedes".

-¿Un lugar para dormir?...- repitió el chico con cara de confusión

-Por su puesto, si no nos dejarás salir del dominio zora, por lo menos tendrás que tratarnos como a tus huéspedes ¿Cierto?

Dark sonrió, esta vez, reflejando alegría pura, sin sarcasmos. Acto seguido, abrazó fuertemente a Ruto

-Por su puesto, mi queridísima Ruto- dijo mientras mecía a su amada de un lado para otro entre sus fuertes brazos- tú eres mi reina, mi cielo, mar y tierra, mi diosa, y las sombras que me acogen ¿Cómo no haré todo lo posible para que estés cómoda?

Sin previo aviso, soltó a la chica y desapareció en el suelo, despidiéndose con un "¡Hasta luego, mi amor!"

La sabia del agua se quedó estupefacta, viendo el lugar en donde el ojirrojo había desaparecido segundos atrás. Se sonrojó al recordar la cercanía que le gustaba tanto mantener a él con ella, y también por las palabras del muchacho.

-¿Soy… su diosa?- dijo sin querer creerlo

Sabía que le habría encantado oír esas palabras del verdadero Link, pero él nunca le diría algo tan directo, ni afectuoso. El verdadero Link era un completo idiota en el amor, y la víctima de las bromas amorosas (y a veces, un poco pervertidas) que ella le hacía. Era una víctima del atrevimiento de Ruto…

-Tal y como yo lo soy ahora de Dark- finalizó ella, pensativa

Era cierto. Dark Link actuaba con Ruto tal y como ella actuaba con Link… o por lo menos, muy parecido.

Pasó un rato, no más de una hora, cuando el oscuro joven volvió.

-¡Mi amor!- la saludó- Ya tengo algo preparado. Perdona que sea tan rústico, pero la verdad es que no tengo buen gusto para estas cosas _Lo acabo de descubrir_. Es algo por mientras.

Después llamaron a Impa, pues a petición de la muchacha, ambas descansarían juntas. Así que las llevaron a un cuarto en la cueva en donde Dark había dado sus primeros pasos (que rápido crece T-T), más exactamente a un cuarto de hielo, con montículos cuadrados que aparentaban camas y sillas. Todo hermosamente decorado con efectos de sombras y… sombras

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó el ojirrojo con ese aire de cachorrito alegre que usaba con Ruto.

-Pues… si. Me gustó- admitió la aludida- gracias

Dark la abrasó nuevamente, demostrando su felicidad. Estaba por decirle a la chica por enésima vez cuánto la amaba y todo lo relacionado a ese tema, pero notó algo extraño. Ruto estaba fría, y temblaba a causa de eso.

La expresión del chico cambió drásticamente a sorpresa, y se separó silencioso de ella.

-Estás helada- dijo él, casi en un susurro- me lo hubieras dicho antes. Vamos a fuera.

Nada más salir, el muchacho desapareció. Se encontraba obviamente preocupado por su media naranja, y un tanto molesto, por no haberse enterado antes. Impa se acercó a Ruto con ese aire severo que la caracterizaba.

-Princesa- le dijo en tono severo- será mejor que aprovechemos esta situación para escapar.

-¿Escapar?- repitió sorprendida, y era que esa posibilidad se había vuelto lejana- ¡Ah! Cierto. Vamos

-Bien- dijo la sheikah, sacando un cuchillo- es posible que Dark Link haya dejado trampas por aquí. Manténgase detrás de mí para evitar accidentes

Así, ambas bajaron hacia el dominio zora en sí. No tuvieron problemas, al contrario de lo que Impa creía, aparte de que todo el lugar estaba tan congelado como afuera.

-Espero que esto no haya afectado demasiado al flujo constante de agua- murmuró la mujer

-Eso provocaría sequías- continuó la chica- Mucha gente moriría, y los que queden vivos, no estarían en condiciones de tomar armas. Si Dark Link piensa hacer una invasión con sus monstruos, arrasaría con el castillo y todos los sobrevivientes

Esta noticia no las alentaba demasiado. El oscuro chico era virtualmente invencible. Ahora lo mejor que podrían hacer, sería escapar para reorganizarse y tomar decisiones a salvo en el castillo.

Iban pensando y discutiendo esto, cuando algo las paró. Frente a ellas, y en la entrada de la cueva, una sombra se extendía verticalmente, cubriendo todo el espacio por el que se podría pasar.

Ruto observó a Impa, quien se veía serena ante el obstáculo. La mujer estiró lentamente la mano hacia la pared negra, pero no pudo hacer contacto, pues algo la rechazaba, y la impulsaba hacia atrás.

La sabia de las sombras apretó los dientes, y su brazo se puso de un color negro. Intentó nuevamente, pero daba el mismo resultado.

-¡Demonios!- dijo al fin resignándose- Me es imposible atravesar esto. Es magia arcana, nunca había visto un hechizo tan antiguo…- en este momento, sonríe con envidia, y su voz se torna áspera, casi inentendible- y este chiquillo viene sin ninguna preparación previa, y lo hace sin mayores esfuerzos…

-¿Puedo intentarlo yo?- preguntó la princesa, un tanto porque temía ese tono malicioso de la sheikah.

-No creo que Dark Link haya puesto algo que te pueda matar- le respondió, recuperando su tono formal y grave a la vez- pero es mejor ser precavidas. La esencia de la oscuridad es tragarse todo lo que la toca. Si este hechizo sigue ese patrón, caerías en la nada misma, sin posibilidades de avanzar, ni volver, ni vivir, ni morir. O al menos no sin una buena preparación en magia oscura.

Este discurso le dio un poco de miedo a la muchacha, y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de la puerta negra e intentó pensar en otra salida

-¿Y no puedes saltar la cerca que separa la cima de la montaña con el resto del río?- propuso, sin tener que pensar demasiado.

Impa ni siquiera la miró. Ya sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que responder esa pregunta.

-Dark Link hizo un hechizo alrededor del lago (hasta que no sepa el verdadero nombre de la parte superior del dominio zora, le diré "lago zora" ¿Oky?)- dijo mientras regresaban a dicho lugar- es como una burbuja invisible. Controla lo que sale y lo que entra. Puedo intentar salir, pero seré devuelta al mismo lugar, como un "portal espejo", si quieres llamarlo así.

Al fin llegaron a su prisión, el lago zora. El suelo entero estaba congelado, e imposible de romper o derretir, excepto para quién lo había creado. Lord Jabu-Jabu se encontraba en algo entre hibernación y sueño criogénico. Y además del gran pez y la vista que tenían desde la cerca que miraba a la caída del glaciar (antes, río zora), todo el lugar parecía un desierto, un helado y celeste desierto.

Ruto se sentía triste de ver todo esto.

-¡Mi amor!- se escuchó en la lejanía. No creo necesario poner el nombre de quién gritaba esto

Dark Link se les acercó corriendo. Tiraba de un trineo de hielo, el cual tenía sobre sí, una montaña de algo color café.

Cuando el chico estuvo a escasos metros de las mujeres, ellas pudieron ver claramente regueros de sangre por todo el cuerpo del muchacho. Ruto se sintió presa del pánico por un segundo. La imagen del muchacho, sonriendo burlonamente, con sus ojos rojos brillando al sol del atardecer, y cubierto de sangre, la hicieron sentir indefensa y expuesta ante un asesino sediento de cumplir su cometido.

Su respiración se aceleró, así como los latidos de su corazón.

-_¿Qué?... ¿Qué quiere hacer él?_- pensó, al observar esos rubíes esféricos que la enfocaban completamente, como queriendo hacer algo- _¿Qué significan esos ojos rojos? ¿Por qué está sonriendo?_

-Ruto

-_Debo hacer algo… o me va a matar_

-Ruto

-_Debo alejarlo como sea… debo…_

-¡Ruto!

-¡¿Ah?!

En este momento, despertó de su trance. Dark Link la afirmaba de los hombros, y la mecía con fuerza. Seguía cubierto de sangre, pero sus ojos habían dejado ese aire asesino, y ya no sonreía. Estaba preocupado por ella.

La muchacha se había sentido aterrada por la imagen del Dark, y había olvidado que él no le haría daño. No había tenido tiempo de pensar, entre toda esa conmoción, y ahora que se daba cuenta de que todo no había sido más que su imaginación, las lágrimas resbalaron juguetonas por sus mejillas, como burlándose de su poca valentía. Ruto estaba llorando.

Dark Link no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Se va por un rato, y luego vuelve saludando a su amada, quién se paraliza al verlo. Entonces, él la toma de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar, y ahora, ella lloraba en su pecho, como una niña pequeña.

El moreno la estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos, y la alentó a que se desahogara.

-Llora- le susurraba amablemente, mientras acariciaba su escamosa cabeza con una mano- llora…

Ruto no se dio cuenta hasta más tarde, pero ella estaba correspondiendo el abrazo, y se separó cuando ya no había más lágrimas que le mojaran el rostro. Entonces levantó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado. En ese momento notó la cercanía de sus caras, y se sonrojó, pero al observar al hombre que la abrasaba, se tranquilizó un poco. Él no parecía tener intenciones de aprovecharse de la situación. Sus ojos no mostraban ya su instinto asesino, ni la seductora mirada que a ella le hacía hervir la sangre. No, los ojos de Dark Link solo mostraban preocupación por ella.

-_¿Quién es este chico?_ - se preguntó ella- _¿Por que primero siento que debo escapar por mi vida, y luego…_

Como si el tiempo no existiera, así como todo el espacio que los rodeaba, ella tomó la cabeza de él por la nuca. Su sonrojo siempre en aumento, delatando las emociones que revoloteaban en su cabeza.

Lenta y suavemente, lo abrasó por el cuello, y estrechó su cabeza contra el pecho del chico. Un poco más de mirar los brillantes rubíes de él, y lo hubiera besado. Por eso tuvo que abrasarlo nuevamente.

Después de eso, el muchacho las condujo a ambas a su habitación, ahora con la tina de agua oscura, para que la princesa pudiera reposar. El bulto en el trineo eran pieles de animales recién cazados, de las cuales, obsequió las mejores a su amada.

Luego de todo esto, las dejó reposar del duro día, y se marchó a atender a los sobrevivientes de la pelea, que ahora eran prisioneros.

Ruto no pronunció palabra en algunas horas.

-Fin Flash Back-

-Princesa Ruto- dijo la sheikah- sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero me parece que su amistad con el enemigo se está convirtiendo poco a poco en algo más.

La sabia del agua se sorprendió por el repentino comentario. Impa tenía toda la razón, Ruto no podía simpatizar con el chico. Después de todo eran enemigos… pero había un algo en él, que la atraía. Además de su rostro, de su voz, y sus atrevidos movimientos. Dark Link la amaba.

-_Él se entrega hacia mí con infinita devoción_- pensó la zora- _lo que más desea en este mundo es mi bienestar. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, la que hubiese tomado el dominio zora a la fuerza, me habrían encarcelado. Ahora mismo estaría siendo torturada, o incluso violada… pero él me ama. Nada más quiere acabar con Zelda porque piensa que es la cuna de todos los males _

_¡Oh! Gran diosa Nayru, por favor, protégelo. No permitas que muera o sufra por algo que no es su culpa, te lo ruego, gran diosa de la sabiduría_

El silencio hizo acto de presencia en la habitación. La chica pudo entender la desconfianza que Impa sentía hacia ella. Después de todo, no podía culparla. La sheikah seguramente fue entrenada para desconfiar de todo el mundo y el mismo comportamiento de la princesa no ayudaba mucho a que esa falta de fe, fuera destruida.

-Entonces dime- dijo la princesa, atreviéndose a dar un paso en ese ambiente viciado de pensamientos traidores- ¿Por qué no volviste a Hyrule en cinco años?

La mujer de blancos cabellos suspiró. En su rostro se pudo apreciar un poco de tristeza y nostalgia. Comenzó su relato mirando hacia arriba.

-Quizás ya hayas escuchado la versión de la princesa Zelda, de que unos bandidos la raptaron y la mantuvieron cautiva por algún tiempo. Luego, di con el paradero de la fortaleza de los terroristas, y no esperé para ir a rescatarla. Hubo una pelea en el interior del castillo, y yo me vi obligada a abandonarla para que ella pudiera seguir.

(Este es el relato de Impa. Tal y como lo hice en el capítulo anterior, no usaré el diálogo en su mayoría, para que se vea más bonito)

"Lancé a la princesa por sobre el puente levadizo, para que pudiera escapar, pero la maniobra le concedió tiempo a mis enemigos de atacarme a mí. Fui cortada a un lado del cuello con una gran hacha, tengo suerte de permanecer viva, a pesar de todo mi entrenamiento como sheikah.

Gravemente herida, sabiendo que tarde o temprano todo el lugar volaría en mil pedazos, y con la única salida bloqueada, lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudarme de las sombras.

Claro, que en ese instante, yo no podría transportarme, pues la herida me desconcentraba demasiado, además que es sumamente peligroso darle tu sabor a la oscuridad, por lo que simplemente usé magia negra y algunas corazas de los soldados que ya estaban muertos para cubrirme de la explosión.

Lamentablemente, perdí la memoria por cinco años. Aparentemente me golpeé la cabeza con una roca, o algo así.

Cuando desperté, no sabía quién era, ni dónde estaba, ni menos por qué había tantos cadáveres a mí alrededor. Afortunadamente, un viejo que pasaba por ahí, me atendió y me salvó de morir desangrada. Un gran mago, debo decir, aunque un poco temperamental.

Después de cinco años, yo ya tenía una vida más o menos formada como la asistente de Salomón, el nombre del hechicero, cuando, de pronto, encuentro un cuadro de la familia real de Hyrule. Fue en ese momento que todo volvió a mí, hace tan solo algunas semanas.

Me despedí del viejo Salomón, no sin agradecerle todo lo que él había hecho por mí, primero. La última vez que lo vi, se estaba dirigiendo a la cordillera. Decía que tenía un asunto pendiente consigo mismo.

De todos modos, volví lo más rápido que pude a este país, para poder servir nuevamente a la princesa y continuar con mi antigua vida, pero veo que las cosas están un poco "oscuras""

Después del relato, Ruto observó a Impa, quien seguía perdida en el techo. Le costaba pensar que ahora llevaba el cabello largo y suelto, y no amarrado en la famosa coletita, pero de todas maneras, lo que más le impresionaba de la renacida nana de Zelda, es que… ¡Había dicho un chiste!

Esto sí que nunca creyó poder presenciarlo. La mismísima esencia de la seriedad, ahora haciendo bromas. Claro que fue una de las más malas que jamás hubiera escuchado. De esos que se quedan flotando en el aire, para borrar cualquier rastro de risa del ambiente, si es que hay.

-También… hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte- dijo la zora, después de otro rato de silencio

-Dime, princesa- le respondió la sabia de las sombras

-¿Qué fue… lo que me pasó al ver a Dark Link? Tú lo sabes ¿Cierto?

La mujer observó con detenimiento a su interlocutora, y suspiró, como quién anticipa cualquier pregunta que le vayan a hacer.

-Como te dije antes, Dark Link pertenece a la especie de los "dark". No puedo asegurar nada, pero lo más razonable es que, como salió a matar, haya conservado un poco de ese instinto asesino sin darse cuenta, al llegar aquí. Emitido por los dark, en particular, ese instinto se puede percibir como un pánico irracional, por las demás especies. Es puro y sano instinto de supervivencia. Tu cuerpo reaccionó como tendría que haber reaccionado.

Ruto observó a la ninja de cara tatuada, la cual se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, un poco irritada de ser observada con curiosidad

-¿Tú no sentías miedo?- preguntó la princesa

Impa suspiró, y prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Es mejor que duerma. Ya debe de ser de noche.

No pronunciaron más palabras en todo el día.

Ruto, aún con la duda en mente, se acostó en la tina con sombras, y se quitó las pieles, esperando que su pueblo siguiera vivo para el siguiente día.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ambos estaban preparados. Sabían que en esta contienda solo sería uno, quien saldría vivo.

Salomón caminó lenta y majestuosamente hacia la entrada de la choza mal construida, lugar en donde se encontraba Ulises.

El dark miraba con un odio maduro y profundo a su contraparte. Ya no tenía razón para ocultar toda esa rabia bajo una máscara amable y bondadosa. Sus ojos rojos parecían hervir bajo las gruesas cejas negras.

Salomón, a diferencia de su copia, se mostraba relajado, carente de emociones que pudieran desconcentrarlo. Ya eran muchas las batallas que había librado consigo mismo, pero ahora, más que nunca, estaba decidido a acabar con todo eso.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el sombrío anciano- ¿No vas a decirme nada, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos?

-Si- dijo Salomón cortante- esta será la última vez que tu enfermiza mente acabe con las vidas de personas inocentes, maniático.

Ulises avanzó unos cuantos pasos y arqueó las cejas

-Me ofendes, mi viejo amigo- dijo sobre actuando un papel tele novelesco- por favor, no mal interpretes las cosas. Lo único que yo hice fue crear vida. Tuve un hijo ¿Puedes creerlo? Además, solo necesité un solo sacrificio para darle las instrucciones necesarias al chiquillo. Ten por hecho que ya sabe cuidarse solo.

De pronto, y sin que Ulises pudiera notarlo hasta unos instantes después, Salomón levantó su bastón con ambas manos y puso un extremo apuntando hacia su copia. El dark abrió los ojos al máximo, viendo el báculo de su enemigo, y luego mirándolo a él. Entonces sonrió con malicia marcada.

-¿Quieres acabar con esto de una vez por todas?- dijo el amenazado- si es así, entonces…

Ulises desapareció entre sombras que lo tragaron desde el suelo. Inmediatamente, Salomón lo persiguió con su bastón, el cual brilló al rojo vivo, y apenas trocar el suelo nevado, toda el agua, en un radio de veinte metros, se evaporó.

El viejo canoso cayó al suelo rocoso, y no perdió tiempo en buscar a su rival. Después de incontables batallas, conocía su patrón de lucha casi a la perfección, así como el moreno podía predecir los suyos.

Sin mirar, ni voltear, Salomón lanzó un destello negro desde su espalda, el cual fue rechazado por un emocionado dark.

-Veo que no quieres jugar mucho, viejo- se burló- luz concentrada. Déjame recordar. La esencia de la luz es correr, saltar y rebotar en todos lados, siempre enérgica. Cuando un rayo de luz rebota en una superficie y luego llega hasta nuestra pupila, entonces es cuando podemos ver el punto anterior en donde estuvo dicho rayo de luz. Pero la pregunta aquí es "¿Por qué existe la magia de luz negra?" Si no mal recuerdo, es porque retienes todos los rayos de luz en esa bola, así no pueden llegar hasta nuestro ojo desde esa dirección, y por lo tanto, como no nos llega nada desde ahí, no podemos ver esa bolita.

-Veo que te has preparado mucho desde la última vez que peleamos

-Por favor, es solo para que los lectores entiendan por qué tú y Zelda usan hechizos negros, siendo magia de luz

Dejando de lado esta explicación (en serio, era para que ustedes entendieran), ambos magos siguieron combatiendo.

Salomón atacó con un río de rayos negros, pero todos fueron repelidos con una burbuja oscura. Después, el ojirrojo contraatacó con enormes cantidades de sombras, las cuales salían de su báculo como escapando de una tortura inimaginable. El viejo canoso bloqueó toda la oscuridad, pero al fijar la mirada en su contraparte… ya no estaba. Ulises había desaparecido.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se escuchó por arriba. El atónito anciano fijó su vista hacia esa dirección, y fue encandilado por los directos rayos del sol

-¡¿Qué pasó, viejo?!- gritó el dark desde el cielo, usando su báculo a modo de hélice- ¡¿La luz te daña a ti también?! ¡Qué ironía! ¿No?

Sin esperar respuesta, Ulises atacó con una bola de fuego.

-_Iluso_- pensó Salomón- _si mis ojos están inutilizados, entonces puedo usar mis oídos para saber lo que estás haciendo_.

Afirmó su bastón lo más alto que pudo, lo que actuó como un para rayos para el fuego, que se desvaneció apenas tocar la madera.

El canoso usó un hechizo de levitación rápida en sí mismo, y ascendió varios metros en el aire, pero por más alto que volara, no encontró rastro de su copia.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Dónde está ese…

Pero un tirón en su pierna lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Debajo de él, agarrándolo de su túnica, estaba Ulises, sonriente… no, solo era otra sombra, completamente negra. Un clon del dark, que seguramente este había creado cuando Salomón no lo veía. Y detrás del clon, varios más perseguían al anciano volando por el aire como pájaros.

Después de maldecir por lo bajo, congeló a la sombra que lo agarraba inútilmente de la túnica, y dejó de usar su poder levitatorio. Provocando una caída desde gran altura.

A pesar de que ese acto daría para revolver el estómago e incluso, quedar inconsciente, Salomón se mantuvo firme todo el tiempo, consiguiendo perder a los clones.

Se alejó lo suficiente para divisar a Ulises, quien controlaba a las sombras desde una distancia segura. El verdadero y único viejo preparó su bastón para un gran rayo de luz. Detrás de él, crecieron repentinamente cuatro alas negras, y todo el resto del terreno, se oscureció hasta quedar en un negro absoluto.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Link corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Nunca en su vida, ni si quiera con Epona, había alcanzado tal velocidad. El hechizo de Salomón estaba funcionando de las mil maravillas, y no pareciera que fuese a acabarse.

-_Ruto_- pensaba, entrando en la preocupación de lo que podría haber pasado en su ausencia- _Zelda, jefe, amigos… voy para Hyrule ¡Resistan!_

El clima era parecido a ese día en que encontró a Adalberto, y no podía dejar de pensar en él. Blanco, era quizás el color que más odiaba, pues para él significaba recordar la culpa de la muerte de su amigo ojiazul.

De pronto, se escuchó una explosión en la lejanía, por ahí atrás. Link se volteó en medio de un gran salto, para ver mejor lo que pasaba, pero solo vio una gran aura negra en el horizonte.

-_¿Serán Salomón y Ulises?_- pensó con un dejo de tristeza mezclada con impotencia, y luego continuó corriendo, ya con la vista en el frente. Sonrió con amargura- _Demonios. Estoy seguro que yo no habría podido hacer nada contra ese bastardo. Ciertamente, el mundo de la magia es demasiado complejo y grande para mí…_- entonces, recordó la pelea que tuvo con Zelda antes de ser desterrado- _Si en ese momento no hubiese tenido el escudo espejo a la mano… quién sabe qué habría pasado. Nabooru hizo bien en llevarlo como regalo de bodas._

No pasó mucho tiempo para encontrarse con caras conocidas. Los aullidos fantasmales rompieron el helado silencio que hasta ese momento, reinaba con magnificencia en las cumbres nevadas.

Los lobos fantasmas, comenzaron a perseguir al rubio. Afortunadamente, este contaba con sus botas hechizadas, con las cuales podía superar la velocidad de los animales. Por poco, sí, pero al menos no podían matarlo mientras corriera al máximo.

-_Esto no me gusta para nada_- pensó el chico- _a menos de que llegue a Hyrule este mismo día, no creo ser capaz de perderlos. Me cansaré antes que ellos, y eso no sería bueno_.

Iba subiendo por una ladera no muy empinada, a paso impresionantemente rápido, pero los lobos lo seguían con inagotable energía. Sus tristes estelas de lo que alguna vez fueron cuerpos sólidos, ahora se movían ligeros y carentes de peso alguno. Tan amenazadores y rápidos como la peor ventisca en esos lugares.

Al voltear para contar a sus cazadores, Link vio, con desánimo, que no había un número preciso, sino que los fantasmas eran uno con los vientos helados.

El rubio llegó hasta la cima de una gran montaña, pero le pareció ver algo familiar. Olvidándose por momentos de sus perseguidores, observó un árbol en la cima, pelado y con hojas congeladas.

Estiró una mano cuidadosamente hasta tocar el tronco con la palma de la mano, los recuerdos de aquel trágico día, se repetían en su mente, torturándolo, culpándolo… hasta que un ladrido lo espabiló. Eran los fantasmas, que se acercaban raudos como las ráfagas que hacía Kaepora Gaebora al despegar.

Entonces, exprimiendo su corazón para que las penas en él no acabaran con su vida, echó a correr, nuevamente. Esta vez, yendo por la fina línea de la cumbre, sin bajar hacia un lado u otro.

-_No estoy seguro de si el lago ya se ha repuesto_- pensó el muchacho, recordando por qué no fue hacia dicho lugar- _y en ese terreno, es más que probable caer al agua. Si eso llegase a suceder, estaré a merced de los lobos_.

Pero de pronto, sorprendiendo completamente al hyliano, un espectro se lanza encima de él desde el frente. El tiempo pareció ir por un instante en cámara lenta. Link pudo ver perfectamente los colmillos blancos en esa boca vacía y falsa, dirigirse directamente hacia él.

Pudo notar con detalle que no había lengua ni garganta después de esa boca, solo blanco. El cruel blanco.

Blanco, fue todo lo que vio.

Un fuerte dolor en su cara, un impacto en el hombro derecho, seguido de vueltas y más vueltas sin sentido, hasta que al fin sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda. Por un segundo no sabía en donde se encontraba, pero después cayó en la cuenta de que estaba acostado sobre el hielo. El lago ya había solidificado.

-_Párate Link_- pensó, sabiendo que los lobos no tardarían en aparecer- _vamos, cuerpo. Necesito que me obedezcas._

Por un momento creyó que había quedado paralítico, y eso significaría el fin, pero afortunadamente, notó cómo sus piernas y brazos respondían torpemente a sus órdenes.

Se incorporó. Estaba a punto de echar a correr, pero notó que estaba rodeado de una neblina blanca. Los fantasmas lo tenían atrapado.

Si la temperatura hubiese estado más baja, el chico estaría sudando a mares, pero en esas montañas heladas, cualquier fuente de calor era reconfortante, incluso a pesar del cansancio pagado.

Los espectros lo miraban con ojos desafiantes, sedientos de venganza y sangre. Hambrientos de vida, que perseguían inútilmente. Sus gruñidos hicieron coro y retumbaron en el corazón de Link, el cual no podía estar más maravillado y al mismo tiempo asustado de lo que pasaría a continuación.

-_Analicemos mi situación_- pensó el ojiazul- _hay más de veinte lobos rodeándome. Estoy sobre un lago congelado. No los puedo matar, ni si quiera golpear. El terreno es un campo abierto y resbaladizo, dándole la ventaja a ellos. La única cosa que poseo en este instante es mi capa, mis ropas, y mis botas mágicas. Quizás pueda usarlas para escapar rápido… pero sería arriesgado echar a andar así, con tantos que podrían interceptarme…_

Algo desvió su concentración. Hasta ese momento no había notado que sangraba por la frente. El can que lo derribó, había cortado las sienes, y parte de las mejillas con sus colmillos superiores. El muchacho se limpió la sangre con una mano, como si de sudor se tratase, y trató de ignorar esto, pues ahora debía preocuparse más de su vida que de sus heridas.

Flexionó las piernas levemente, y saltó veinte metros en el aire, cayendo en otro lugar del plano lago.

En el instante de tocar el suelo, sin dañar ni un poco sus piernas, los lobos aparecieron de nuevo, y esta vez, no lo esperaron a que él hiciera algo.

El primer ataque fue de todas las direcciones posibles, incluso hubo unos que le llegaron de arriba. El rubio no pensó en nada, y se abrió paso a patadas, que desvanecían a los fantasmas, pero luego volvían a aparecer.

Intentó correr en sig sag para ir esquivándolos, dirigiéndose siempre al oeste, pero los lobos aparecían de la nada, y bloqueaban su paso, o intentaban morderlo.

La sangre que escurría de sus heridas cercanas a los ojos, le molestaba demasiado, y le quitaba la visión, en parte. Cada diez segundos, debía limpiarse, como lo había hecho la primera vez, para que su propia sangre no entrara en sus globos oculares.

El paisaje no pintaba muy bien, para el chico. El viento se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba, y él solo podía esquivar a los fantasmas, que parecían ir aumentando en número. Y, en un momento dado, aparecieron corriendo a su lado, cien o más. Los más cercanos se le lanzaron encima, pero el chico pudo esquivarlos con un rápido cambio de dirección hacia atrás. Lamentablemente, no notó que otro de sus cazadores venía detrás suyo, hasta que lo hubo mordido en el brazo.

Por un momento, el chico pensó que ese sería su fin, pues esa mordida, significaba un retraso en su velocidad, y convertirse en una presa fácil para el resto de la jauría. Entonces, actuando por puro instinto y estímulo adrenalínico, Link pegó un gran salto, al tiempo que giraba sobre su propio eje. La fuerza centrífuga obligó al canino a soltarse, desvaneciéndose luego, en el aire, como si de puro viento se tratase.

Sin darse cuenta hasta ese momento, el rubio observó que el viento no le azotaba en la cara. Por un segundo, todo parecía ir en calma.

El manto blanco bajo él, se revolvía furioso y amenazador, como si estuviera buscando su muerte.

Por unos instantes, el héroe desterrado pudo sentirse cómodo, aunque sabía que la calma no duraría mucho. Las heridas en la frente no le dolían, ni empañaban su visión. Las piernas y los brazos, ya fatigados después de todo un día de trabajar, se sentían livianos. Link se sentía bien, aunque no debería estarlo…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, pero tuvo que cerrarlos de inmediato, pues no podían resistir el agua helada. El muchacho no podía respirar, y entendió en ese instante que se encontraba bajo el lago.

-_¿Cómo… ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?_- pensó con rabia mezclada con autocompasión, al tiempo que comenzaba a bucear- _Debo encontrar una salida, antes de ahogarme, o morir congelado_.

Nuevamente, abrió los ojos, solo que esta vez, fue un mero instante, nada más para ubicarse. Aunque el agua era oscura, y casi no había luz que iluminase su camino, pudo ver que la superficie todavía no estaba congelada del todo.

La desesperación se apaciguó por un momento, glorioso segundo en el que sacó una mano a la superficie.

-_No moriré así_- pensó, al tiempo que rompía rápidamente la delgada capa de hielo que se había formado. Por la dureza, debió ser de menos de cinco milímetros.

Ya casi completamente agotado, después de la carrera, haber esquivado a los lobos y casi morir dormido, Link subió dificultosamente sobre la fina capa que acababa de solidificar. Su cara y pecho le dolían en sobremanera, y sentía como si dichas partes se desangraran, producto de la temperatura. El resto del cuerpo, esperaba que estuviera bien, pues no lo sentía.

El hielo bajo sus pies y manos (porque estaba como caballito) comenzaba a agrietarse estridentemente. Link pensó de inmediato en salir corriendo, pero un instante después, se dio cuenta de que no podía. Sus piernas y brazos no le respondían.

Una gota de sangre cayó desde su frente directamente al suelo, tiñéndolo con rojo.

Los gruñidos de la ventisca se hicieron presentes. Los fantasmas estaban rodeándolo, y parecía que ya querían acabar con todo esto.

Link tragó saliva.

-_Ya he hecho todo lo que podía_- pensó el chico, con una mirada lastimera, resignándose a su destino- _Este será mi fin… espero que los demás no sufran por mi culpa, como lo hizo él._

De pronto, desconcertándolo, un aullido lejano provocó el silencio. Y todos miraron en la dirección desde donde se produjo.

Al mismo tiempo, el azote del viento se convertía rápidamente en una caricia, la cual levantó la mirada del rubio. Este miró incrédulo la cima de un risco, desde donde el alegre cielo azul le decía que todo estaría bien.

Link se quedó mudo, al contemplar al lobo fantasma en la cumbre, así como los demás caninos, pues el recién aparecido era quién había aullado tan enérgicamente.

Dicho lobo saltó desde esa gran altura… y descendió varios metros en caída libre, pero no llegó a tocar el suelo. Cuando faltaba poco para que aterrizase en el hielo, se desvaneció en el aire, dejando una estela de blanca nieve, la cual voló graciosa hasta quedar frente al chico.

El gran animal se solidificó frente al joven, quien estaba totalmente paralizado de la impresión. Delante de él, ese lobo lo miraba majestuosamente, reflejando sus mismos ojos, en otro tiempo. Pero Link no estaba conmocionado por la majestuosidad del animal, ni por que le hubiera salvado la vida, sino porque al ver directamente esa mirada, vio el azul del héroe que recordaba con respeto y admiración.

Los demás lobos se encontraban expectantes. Mirando todo en completo silencio. Se notaba que el espectro recién llegado tenía un gran poder jerárquico sobre ellos.

El chico abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella. Ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Sintió enojo, por no poder comunicarse con el animal frente a él, quien parecía estar esperando a que dijera algo.

El lobo de ojos azules, juntó su cara con la del hyliano, y las hizo frotar suavemente un par de veces, antes de separarse unos centímetros.

Link ya no podía aguantar más. Este era su máximo. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, se desplomó, rompiendo el hielo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Lo primero que pudo ver, fue una especie de techo de nieve. La iluminación era escasa, por lo que pensó que era de noche, pero luego vio que tendría que esperar para averiguarlo, porque se encontraba en una cueva de nieve, y no podía distinguir la salida.

Se sentó para ver mejor. La cueva no parecía haber sido hecha por la naturaleza, pero también le parecía muy extraño que algún humano la hubiera construido. Entonces recordó todo lo ocurrido antes de desmayarse.

-¡Ad!- dijo antes de salir corriendo por una estrecha salida que apenas había notado. Tuvo que agacharse para pasar por dicho lugar.

Cuando salió, los rayos del sol golpearon su cara con una ternura sobrecogedora. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos para sentir el placentero calor que ofrecía el astro rey, y luego miró a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en la cima de una montaña. Todo el paisaje que se podía ver desde esa altura, no era nada más que blanco y negro, a excepción del cielo, pero no le dio importancia. Al voltearse, pudo ver a quién buscaba y apreciaba tanto.

Se quedó un momento ahí parado, contemplando al majestuoso lobo blanco de mirada severa y ojos de zafiro. Este compartía su mirada, dándole la bienvenida. Reposaba acostado en el piso, en un montículo de nieve, que le servía de almohada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAD!- gritó el emocionado chico, para luego dirigirse corriendo hacia su amigo y abrazarlo, pero sin darse cuenta, lo atravesó con sus brazos, como si fuera aire.

El muchacho se sorprendió, y quedó confuso. Estaba arrodillado frente a Adalberto, pero no podía tocarlo. Cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, su mano atravesaba al can.

Las lágrimas aparecieron, pero Link no quería aceptarlo, nunca quiso, en primer lugar. Adalberto lo miraba con tristeza. El rubio trató una y otra vez de tocar el grueso pelaje de su amigo, después de un tiempo, los músculos de los brazos se le cansaron, y finalmente, desistió.

Entonces miró directamente a los ojos del lobo y este se incorporó. "Quédate donde estas", creyó ver Link en esa mirada segura, y obedeció.

Adalberto acercó su cara a la del chico, hasta hacer contacto con las frentes…

-Flash Back-

Un lobo blanco de ojos azules iba de caza con sus compañeros. Era su primera vez, y se mostraba inquieto y emocionado, no como los veteranos que lo acompañaban.

Van todos caminando por la nieve. El día era calmado, sin ventiscas ni nada por el estilo, pero de pronto, se encuentran con un gran oso blanco. Una lucha por la sobre vivencia se desata inmediatamente. El oso golpea a un lobo, luego a otro. Ambos quedan fuera de combate con tan solo un zarpazo.

De pronto, vienen otros dos osos más. Los lobos más viejos saben que no podrán hacerles frente, e intentan emprender la retirada, pero no notaron que un inexperto jovencito no sabía cuando le convenía tirar la toalla.

Adalberto escaló rápidamente al primer oso, y lo mordió con una fuerza impresionante en la parte trasera del cuello, triturando así, su columna vertebral. Los otros osos intentan matarlo en grupo, pero el lobo les hace frente, valiente como el héroe que era. Salta sobre el segundo grandote, clavándole las garras en ambos ojos, y reventándolos. El animal se queda en su lugar, ciego, lanzando gruñidos de agonía y uno que otro zarpazo, antes de caer, quizás inconciente, quizás muerto.

Finalmente, el tercer oso entiende que no puede hacer nada contra Adalberto, y decide huir para salvar su vida.

Después de esto, el joven lobo de ojos azules, se gana un puesto de privilegio entre la manada, pero por sobre todo, el corazón de las hembras.

Luego de más y más situaciones heroicas como aquella, la fama de Adalberto con las damas y los cachorros, era demasiada para los celosos lobos adultos, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que lo echaran.

El ojiazul no entendía nada de nada. Pero no podía pelear contra todos los veteranos de su especie. Tanto por respeto como por obligación, debió abandonar cualquier contacto con los de su raza. Sería un desterrado.

Desde ese entonces, vagó por diferentes regiones de las cordilleras. Nunca se alejaba demasiado, pues este desierto helado era lo más parecido a su hogar que podía encontrar.

-Fin Flash Back-

El chico se quedó mudo. Ya antes había tenido este sentimiento de igualdad con el lobo, como si ambos hubiesen sufrido por las mismas penas, pero nunca se imaginó la vida de su amigo.

-_Link… escúchame…_- escuchó de pronto, pero el sonido no venía desde ninguna dirección

-Esa voz… ¿Podría ser tuya?

-_Óyeme, Link_- le pidió nuevamente el espectro- _Creo que ya entendiste que no podremos volver a compartir el mismo calor_

El hyliano recordó la primera vez que se encontró con el lobo blanco. Esa noche habían dormido juntos para generar más calor. Ahora se daba cuenta, de que Adalberto lo había consentido más por lástima que por conveniencia, pues él mismo se bastaba y sobraba para estar cómodo en ese clima.

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

-_Link_- llamó de nuevo su atención- _Yo ya estoy muerto, y fui usado por mi habilidad telepática para que mi asesino se comunicara con su hijo_

-Dark Link- dijo el chico sin pensar

-_Exacto. Y ahora debemos hacer todo lo posible para detenerlo… ¿Puedes seguir corriendo unos cuantos kilómetros más? Yo puedo guiarte hasta un poblado, en el camino de aquí a tu territorio._

El muchacho observó extrañado a su amigo, pero se quedó cayado. Adalberto continuó

-_Link_- dijo amablemente- _Tú eres, quizás, mi alma gemela. Me encantaría haberte conocido hace tiempo. Tú habrías alegrado mis días de soledad, así como yo los tuyos… por favor, déjame quedarme a tu lado hasta el último de tus días. Solo entonces, quiero irme al otro mundo._

El aludido lo miró con afecto. El aprecio que le tenía a ese lobo era inmenso. Sentía un respeto increíble, hacia esa criatura tan majestuosa, que ahora le ofrecía su compañía hasta el resto de su vida.

-Aunque no te pueda tocar- dijo calmadamente- aunque ya no puedas respirar. Tú eres mi alma gemela. No sabes lo feliz que me haces con esa proposición. Sé mi compañero, amigo mío. Comparte mis penas y mis glorias, mis más grandes anhelos, o mis peores desdichas. Únete a mí, en tu otra vida, y luego vayamos juntos con las diosas, satisfechos de terminar con nuestras cruzadas.

Adalberto movió suavemente su cola, y a Link le pareció oír un resoplido.

El lobo se desvaneció en el aire, quedando una especie de vapor helado, típico de los lobos fantasma, pero esta vez, la estela no se dispersó, sino que se concentró en una línea, solidificándose y tomando forma. La forma de una espada mediana, de hoja blanca resplandeciente, y cómoda empuñadura con pelaje. En el centro, se podía ver una incrustación de metal grabado, con la forma de un tranquilo y paciente lobo blanco de ojos azules.

El muchacho tomó a su compañero con respeto, y lo elevó, para mostrar su gloriosa apariencia.

-Desde ahora…- dijo Link, sintiendo una gran emoción al pronunciar esas palabras- Seremos uno solo

**Uf! Terminé al fin!**

**Perdón por demorarme tanto, pero es por todo eso de comenzar nuevamente el colegio, y todo eso.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y sé que ya lo estoy diciendo desde hace algunos capítulos, pero se acerca el final (algún día…)**

**Y ahora: ¿Cuándo llegará Link a Hyrule? ¿Podrá entrar sin ser descubierto, o lo dejarán pasar? ¿Qué habrá pasado con los dos viejos que se estaban peleando? ¿Sobrevivirá Salomón a la batalla? ¿Podrá Zelda hacerle frente a Dark Link con su hechizo de luz mejorado? ¿Qué sentimientos desarrollará Ruto con respecto a este individuo? ¿Podrá Impa hacer algo para detener al oscuro joven? ¿Cumplirá este con su cometido o seguirá jugando con sus soldaditos de hielo? Muchas de estas cosas, en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Vísperas de Guerra

**Aquí estoy yo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste.**

**Muchas gracias, Zallvie y Link-Dardan. Siento que ustedes son personas realmente amables.**

**Y bueno, seguro que casi todos los que leen esto también lo son, pero por uno que otro motivo, no me dejan reviews.**

**Y a todos los escritores que leen esto: Continúen sus propias historias, que me gustan mucho. No digo que las lea todas, pero hasta ahora, todas las nuevas han sido muy buenas.**

**Y también quiero agradecer a las personas que agregaron esta historia a su lista de favoritos. Gracias, Dialirvi, Link-Dardan, cris-sweetnavi y Fernanda asakura**

**Y por cierto, cris… ¡Cámbiate el nombre, que me cuesta escribirlo correctamente!**

**Y aquí les dejo, también, una explicación ****de por qué eso de "magia de luz negra", a los que no entendieron. Si te da lata leer un poco de física mezclada con mi imaginación, te diré que simplemente es que los rayos de luz negros, son de mayor poder.**

Bien, si estás leyendo a partir de esta línea, significa que tienes curiosidad por saber. Como dije anteriormente, los rayos de luz negra, son más poderosos que los demás, pero la pregunta es "¿Por qué?" ¿Cierto?

Les digo: Imaginen un rayo de luz como el agua que corre por un río, o mejor, por una hilera de agua que cae constantemente por una superficie plana, un poco inclinada. Imaginen que viene un mago de agua (no muy experimentado), y comienza a controlarla, para que el líquido deje de correr hacia abajo, y forme una bolita en sus manos, pero resulta que no puede retener toda el agua entre sus manos, y algunas gotas se le escapan (como en la película de Harry Potter 5, solo que a menor escala). Luego viene su maestro, y hace control sobre el agua. A diferencia del mago inexperto, el maestro puede retener todo el líquido en una perfecta bolita, sin que se le escape ninguna sola gota. Es tanto el control que tiene, que además del agua que estaba controlando, absorbe constantemente el agua del ambiente, y del aire. Todo se concentra en la bolita que flota en su mano.

Pasa lo mismo con la luz negra. No es que sea un tipo diferente de luz, nada más es que está perfectamente retenida por el mago, quien también absorbe inconcientemente la luz del ambiente que le rodea, para continuar con la retención de luz. Pero dentro de la bolita, los rayos de luz están todavía ahí, súper concentrados, y rebotando en todas direcciones. Por eso es que solo los hechiceros lumínicos de mucho talento o experiencia pueden manejar esta clase de hechizos de nivel superior (Zelda es talentosa, Salomón es experimentado).

También, como en la bolita está toda la luz, si metes tu ojo dentro de la esfera negra, te encandilarás, además de saltar hacia atrás por el impacto de tanta magia, porque tu ojo habrá recibido toda la luminosidad concentrada.

Aparece Zelda enojada, con un ojo azul, y el otro medio verde

-Zelda: ¬ ¬ ¿Y ahora me lo dices?

Bueno, como sea. Para terminar, les digo que cuando un mago hace ese tipo de hechizos, todo se vuelve negro porque la luz es lo que nos permite ver, y como toda está concentrada en un solo punto (en la mano del mago), no llega hasta nuestro ojo, y por lo tanto, no podemos ver.

Bien, espero que hayan entendido con esta explicación. Si no, me lo dicen para mejorarla.

Ahora disfruten de la lectura:

**V****ísperas de guerra**

-Henos aquí- dijo gravemente un sacerdote- reunidos para conmemorar la vida de nuestro ilustre rey.

El anciano estaba en un jardín interior del castillo, frente a todas las personas que habitaban el palacio y sus alrededores, a excepción de menos de un centenar de guardias, que se quedaron en sus puestos para vigilar por si acaso.

Todos los presentes menos el hombre religioso, vestían de negro, e iban con las cabezas gachas. Muchos lloraban amargamente, otros, en silencio. Hubo personas que simplemente no pudieron de la conmoción que estaba en sus corazones, o por que no querían aceptar tan terrible hecho, y su imaginación les jugaba malas pasadas, como por ejemplo, que todo eso era una broma de mal gusto, o un acto para realmente proteger la vida del antiguo monarca, de posibles terroristas.

Zelda, era de las pocas personas que había aceptado esa pérdida desde hace ya mucho. Ella sabía que su padre no tenía salida contra esa horrorosa enfermedad, y que su sucesión a la corona sería más temprano de lo pensado.

Aún así, habiéndolo aceptado, e incluso con la trifuerza de la sabiduría de su lado, no dejaba de ser una niña. A sus quince años ya era huérfana. Se sentía sola, e indefensa, ante todo su pueblo, y su llanto desgarrador daba a entender esos sentimientos.

Todos los que la escuchaban sollozar, incluso si el sonido era apagado en parte por sus manos y el crepitar de la lluvia, se les partía el alma. Era una tortura desmoronante, y el gatillo del llanto de la mayoría de los presentes.

-Él fue…- prosiguió el sacerdote, al cual se le cuajaban los ojos de lágrimas, y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, a pesar de su preparación para estas situaciones- uno de los más honorables y compasivos gobernantes que haya podido usar la corona. El pueblo lo recordará por generaciones, y su historia no morirá. Su vida será cantada en las calles, con alegría y regocijo. Siempre que visualicemos su imponente figura, y penetrante mirada, estaremos recordando a un héroe, que se sacrificó de muchas maneras, por su país.

El jardín de los antepasados, así se llamaba ese lugar tan tétrico. Se dice que los espíritus de valientes soldados guardan con su otra vida las lujosas tumbas, que juraron proteger incluso después de la muerte. También, se dice que en ese lugar específico, nunca para de llover. Ese es el respeto que muestran los fantasmas hacia sus señores, la lealtad infinita.

Justamente, como dice la leyenda, esa tarde llovía a cántaros. Las gotas caían con una fuerza atroz, demostrando su tristeza por el recién muerto.

Zelda escuchó solo un poco del discurso del sacerdote, el resto del tiempo estuvo parada frente a la lápida de su progenitor, recordando con nostalgia, su relación con él. Las risas, las bromas, las vergüenzas y enseñanzas. Así como también las peleas, y todas las veces que ella comentaba encolerizada, que cambiaría tal o cual cosa cuando fuera la reina, y que ya quería obtener la corona.

-_Es cierto_- reconoció la rubia- _En esas ocasiones, él me miraba con esos ojos interrogantes, presionándome para sacar la verdad. Entonces me preguntaba si me gustaría verlo morir…_ ¡Padre!

Nuevamente, comenzó a llorar. Se sentía tan derrotada, que necesitó arrodillarse, y luego, desplomarse frente a la tumba. Habían pasado unas horas, y ya nadie la acompañaba, nadie la consolaba. Ahora estaba sola, sola en ese mundo frío e indiferente, en ese mar de discriminación, sospechas y traiciones, y ella debería de guardar la calma y el bien entre todo ese caos. Ella sola tenía la responsabilidad.

El vestido negro, sin ningún rastro de lujo o diferencia de cualquier otra vestimenta de luto, se manchó por completo de barro al tocar el suelo. La chiquilla estaba arrodillada, y apoyando los brazos cruzados en el fango, para recibir sus continuos lamentos, lágrimas y uno que otro grito de dolor, combinado con rabia, impotencia, y muchas otras emociones que en ese momento no podía definir.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Impa se mostraba impaciente. Ella sabía con toda certeza que la princesa no estaba bien. Algo había pasado en su ausencia, pero en ese estado no podía hacer nada. Las sombras ya se habían acostumbrado a obedecer solamente a Dark Link, o mejor dicho, él ya había aprendido a acapararlas todas. Su influencia hacia la oscuridad era tal, que ella ya no podía ejercer su magia, pues él contrarrestaba fácilmente cualquier hechizo, incluso inconcientemente.

Después de esa noche en que les dio abrigo y un techo temporal, partieron de inmediato con todas las sombras con sus disfraces de hielo. El oscuro muchacho encabezaba la imponente marcha, siendo seguido de cerca por una cama móvil de hielo y sombras, que era transportada por cuatro soldados helados. En esa cama, se encontraba Ruto, encima de un comodísimo colchón hecho con las pieles de algunos animales. Y encima de ella, la cama se cerraba en un techo esférico, que emergía en la cima como una flor.

El plan del chico, era pasar todo el hielo que pudieran al campo de Hyrule, y ahí, crear más soldados tomando el río como fuente de materia prima. Ayudados por la sequía, y con todas sus fuerzas, sin contar la magia, arrasarían con el castillo. Claro, que aceptó, solo por petición de Ruto, que morirían la menor cantidad de inocentes posible.

Ahora mismo, la sheikah se encontraba atendiendo a los heridos, en el lago zora. Lord Jabu-Jabu continuaba en su estado de hibernación intensiva. Increíblemente, nadie había fallecido en el ataque del gigante de hielo, y los pocos heridos, nada más presentaban rasguños y heridas leves. Nada severo como un hueso roto o miembro arrancado, pero incluso así, y con toda la admiración que presentaba la mujer hacia el hechicero de las sombras, sentía una incesante ansiedad por escapar con su ama, y ayudarla en todo lo posible.

-Oye- dijo un soldado a otro, no muy lejos de ahí- ¿Qué esa no es la señorita Impa, la líder dorada desaparecida hace cinco años?

-Idiota- le reprochó su compañero- por su puesto que no lo es. La capitana murió, no desapareció.

-Pero nunca encontraron el cuerpo ¿Cierto?- replicó el primero

-Eso es porque hubo una gran explosión, y luego un derrumbe. Ni si quiera ella habría podido sobrevivir.

La sheikah dio media vuelta y se puso a pensar en las cosas que le preocupaban más, como la princesa, y su reino.

-_En este momento_- pensó ella- _no existe nadie que pueda salir de este lugar… Demonios, Dark Link. Habría preferido que me mataras antes de sentir este suspenso… ¡Demonios!_

La mujer echó otro vistazo al terreno. Los soldados hylianos, y los zoras, descansaban plácidamente, conviviendo en armonía. Algunos estaban acostados sobre el hielo, otros sentados en las paredes. Se juntaban en grupos pequeños, para hablar animadamente sobre variados temas. El tiempo en que los pueblos estuvieron enemistados, además de los sucesos políticos, daba para conversar por horas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En una pozada, no muy lejos del límite con Hyrule, un grupo de señoritas atendía amablemente a los viajeros que pasaran por tan recóndito lugar.

El lugar estaba en un pequeño pueblo, a los pies del comienzo de la cordillera. La pozada no era un hotel de lujo, pues no estaba precisamente en un lugar muy concurrido, pero se mantenía bien, y los lugareños le estaban agradecidos a la dueña, doña Rosa, por brindar descanso y techo temporales a las personas extranjeras. Esto evitaba la desaparición del pueblucho por el olvido, lo que era un total alivio para todos los habitantes.

Claro, que una de las empleadas, o mejor dicho, la futura dueña, Virginia, la hija de doña Rosa, estaba harta de su rutinaria vida.

-¡Es el colmo!- se quejaba con una de sus compañeras, al tiempo que limpiaban las mesas

El local se encontraba momentáneamente vacío por falta de clientela. Por su puesto que la sala principal era un restaurante, como toda buena taberna.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó su amiga

-¿Qué no te molesta a ti?- preguntó, obviamente enfadada, Virginia- ¡Ya estoy HARTA de los hombres!

La hija de la dueña, era una chica joven, de 17 años. Su cuerpo era delgadísimo, aunque tenía manos mucho más fuertes de lo que aparentaban. Sus ojos eran castaños, así como su cabello que le llegaba lacio hasta los hombros. Acostumbraba peinarse las chasquillas y dejarlas sueltas, y después hacer varias trenzas finas con su pelo en la parte trasera, para luego amarrarlas en un nudo, quedando con algo parecido a un "pretsell" en su nuca (son de esos dulces que asemejan la forma de un corazón. Tienen algo así como salsa por un lado). De piel tostada, por haber pasado tanto tiempo en cerca de las montañas.

-¡Oh, vamos!- la animó su amiga, que por razones de… no, no hay razones. Simplemente me da una LATA TREMENDA, describir personajes sin importancia, así que imagínensela a su gusto- No puede ser que odies a todos los hombres. Dime ¿Quién te gusta?

Virginia se sonrojó levemente, y siguió frotando, esta vez, más rápido

-¡Ya te dije…- vociferó, enfadada- que todos los hombres son unos ineptos¡Dime¿Por qué siempre andan pensando en mujeres, o en cómo complacer sus deseos con nosotras¡Ya me cansé de ser el objeto de miradas de miles y miles de viejos pervertidos que pasan por este lugar¡Me cansé de que me rocen el trasero "accidentalmente" o intenten seducirme¡No soy una tonta, pero por el simple hecho de ser mujer, lo parezco¿Cierto¡Ah, claro! Las mujeres son solo un objeto, que el hombre puede utilizar a su antojo ¡Pues¿Sabes qué? Yo renun…

En ese momento, la doble puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando pasar a un muchacho, aparentemente uno o dos años menor que las damiselas discutiendo. El chico era rubio, de ojos azules, y piel tostada. Llevaba consigo un extraño sombrero puntiagudo de color verde, que le colgaba hasta la espalda (y que ya parecía olvidado en este fic), una capa que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, aunque se notaba horriblemente vieja y roída. Además de todo, las mujeres pudieron ver perfectamente dos grandes botas de viaje bajo la capa, y el filo de una espada sin enfundar, atado torpemente con nada más que una cuerda, a la espalda del muchacho.

Lo que más llamaba la atención, era un par de cicatrices gemelas. Comenzaban en su frente, pasando por sus ojos, y terminando en punta en las mejillas. La viva imagen de los colmillos superiores de un lobo espectral

-¡Buenos días señor!- dijo alegre y servicialmente la heredera del local, apareciendo de pronto frente al viajero- ¿Desearía ser servido por las mejores cocineras del mundo¿O quizás una habitación para reponer sus energías después de un largo camino recorrido?

Link la quedó viendo, un poco dudoso

-Pues…- dijo, no muy convencido- A_dalberto, te dije que no es necesario descansar en algo tan lujoso. Perfectamente puedo dormir a la intemperie_

Levantó la mano izquierda, pasando por sobre su hombro, para tocar el mango de su espada. Esto alertó a las empleadas, quienes estaban acostumbradas a tratar con borrachos abusadores. Antes de actuar, esperaron a que Link hiciera el primer movimiento, si su intención era lastimarlas.

-_Confía en mí, Link_- escuchó el chico en su mente- _Sé que no has comido en días, y aquí podrás reponerte perfectamente. Ir a Hyrule en esas condiciones es un suicidio, chico_

-_Sé lo que es pasar hambre y cansancio, creí que me comprendías_.

-_Y es justamente por eso, Link. Aunque no quieras admitirlo, sabes muy bien que estás a punto de desmayarte. Puedo saberlo porque somos igualmente obstinados. Ahora, acepta el ofrecimiento de la hyliana frente a ti._

-_Maldición_- pensó el chico, antes de soltar la espada y suspirar- Sí, muchas gracias- dijo por fin, a la hospedera

Esta, se notaba un tanto extrañada por la actitud de su visitante. Había levantado la mano para tomar su espada, aunque su cara no denotaba querer usarla. Y después de un segundo, le había respondido, como si el arma le hubiera dado la respuesta.

Claro, que le restó importancia, y se relajó, como su amiga.

-_Quizás solo quería comprobar si la espada seguía ahí_- pensó Virginia, entrando a preocuparse por cosas más… "importantes"

-Por aquí, por favor- le indicó al muchacho, al tiempo que caminaba hacia su puesto en la barra- le traeré el menú. Usted nada más siéntese y relájese- decía, mientras caminaba coquetamente, asegurándose de que el chico la quedara viendo, idealmente embobado.

Pero Link, tan inocente como siempre, y ahora con un objetivo claro, en su mente, entró a la sala observando todas las decoraciones y, como buen guerrero, los lugares estratégicos, si se llagaba a armar una pelea. Se sentó apaciblemente en uno de esos asientos altos, de las tabernas, dejando delicadamente a su amigo en el suelo, junto a él.

La otra sirvienta, que ya estaba acostumbrada a la bipolaridad de su amiga, retiró cuidadosamente la capa de su dueño, para colgarla en un perchero.

-Gracias- le sonrió el viajero.

Pasaron pocos minutos, en los que el muchacho aprovechó de analizar mejor su contorno, y luego, le sirvieron un pato asado.

-Pero, pero…- decía incrédulo el joven, cuando fue interrumpido

-No se preocupe, señor. Como le dije, está hecho por las mejores cocineras de toda la región. Le aseguro que lo disfrutará

-Pero yo no he ordenado na…

Justo en ese momento, la sonrojada Virginia le metía una pierna entera a la boca, dejando al joven más que sorprendido.

-¿Qué dijo, señor?- preguntó la mujer frente a él- ¿Está tan cansado que no puede comer por su cuenta¡No se preocupe por eso! Aquí tenemos el mejor servicio al cliente ¡Yo le daré de comer! Así que diga "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

-Mmmhhhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmmmmm- balbuceaba él, pero la carne en su boca le impedía modular.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dark Link se mostraba animado, aunque la batalla estuviera próxima. Él reforzaba sus tropas con el río congelado. Ruto perdía la cuenta de cuantos monstruos había. Sin duda no eran más que los soldados hylianos, pero lucían mucho más feroces, y competentes para la ocasión. De todas formas, el pronóstico era siempre el mismo… derrota.

La sabia del agua estaba preocupada por el destino de miles de personas, pero más aún, por sí misma. Cada vez que se acercaba al muchacho, recordaba a Link, y también cómo su copia la trataba. Esa sonrisa seductora y sus labios sedientos de los suyos propios, alborotaban sus hormonas hasta tal punto que le llegaba a doler la cabeza, de solo pensarlo.

Ruto miró desde la cama de hielo al chico que le provocaba gran sonrojo. Este estaba completamente feliz, haciendo más monstruos a partir del glaciar. Lo hacía parecer tan fácil como levantar los brazos, que era justamente todo lo que hacía.

-_Después de todo, es todavía un niño_- se dijo a sí misma, notando una tierna expresión en la cara del dark, que contrarrestaba con sus rasgos asesinos- _Un niño en cuerpo de adolescente, y con objetivos de adultos…_

La zora se acostó en la cómoda cama, la cual ahora estaba apoyada en el piso, y cerró los ojos, pues la luz que se filtraba por el cristal, le molestaba.

Entonces, pasó, como una fugaz sensación. De pronto, la cara del muchacho estaba a centímetros de la de ella. Las narices se rozaban, y la cara del chico se notaba seria, pero a la vez feliz. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y un leve sonrojo, que parecía fiebre en su piel semi blanca.

-¡D-Dark!- tartamudeó ella- ¿Qué… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Un segundo de silencio. Él no avanzaba, pero tampoco retrocedía. Su aliento calentó por momentos la boca de la princesa. La respiración de esta, se volvía cada vez más apurada, aunque tratara de ocultarlo y calmarse, la agitación continuaba. Era un espectáculo de hormonas, en su cabeza, mientras que entre ambos, había un silencio espantoso. El horror del suspenso la invadió luego. Ahora no sabía qué debía hacer. Dark Link le estaba dando a elegir, eso estaba claro, pero ¿Qué decisión debería tomar en ese momento¿Satisfacer sus deseos¿Besarlo apasionadamente como quería¿O respetar su condición de enemiga, rehén y comprometida?

-_No…_- pensó, ya casi sin aliento-_ no puedo, no debo hacer esto…_

Eso se decía continuamente. La verdad era que su instinto y su conciencia estaban teniendo un duelo a muerte en ese mismo momento. El primero no se dejaba ganar, pero el otro hacía todo lo posible por surgir a la luz.

Y sin darse cuenta, ni cuándo ni por qué, cayó en la cuenta que en sus labios, podía sentir una calidez impresionante. Una calidez que armonizaba su cuerpo. Su corazón aminoró la velocidad de sus latidos, mientras que ella entrecerraba los ojos, y se dejaba llevar por el vals…

No supo cuanto duró, no supo ni si quiera si estaba siendo real, solo sabía que le gustaba. Esos eran labios conocidos, y extraños a la vez. Sabían como los de Link, se movían con el cuidado y la extrema delicadeza que este otorgaba a sus caricias, sin contar con su misma inexperiencia, pero también había algo diferente. Esto era algo indefinido, apenas notable, que llenó de curiosidad a Ruto. Esta abrazó cariñosamente al hombre que tenía frente a ella, y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez, más acomodada.

Algo extraño pasó, que rompió el momento afectuoso. La zora se separó por segunda vez del hombre, y lo miró directo a los ojos azules… ojos azules.

Ruto se extrañó al notar esto, el éxtasis del romance se fue lentamente, haciéndola caer en la cuenta de que ahora el chico al que abrazaba era rubio, y de piel tostada. No salía de su asombro, a tal grado que quedó muda por algunos momentos

El rubio parecía triste. No todos se alegran de saber que los están engañando, eso está claro.

La chica se sintió tremendamente culpable por lo ocurrido. Había traicionado la confianza que Link había puesto en ella, y todo por un impulso adolescente. Se sentía como la peor villana del mundo, y las lágrimas se le asomaron en el rostro. Contradictoriamente, el héroe esbozó una sonrisa, y le acarició una mejilla, a un modo muy tierno.

-Lo único que quiero, es que seas feliz…- la voz del hyliano se oía distante y madura- No me importa cómo…

Acto seguido, volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez, era un beso elegante, y educado. Tímido, pero a la vez, sin rastro de vergüenza. Era un beso de despedida. Al separarse con los ojos cerrados, Ruto ya sabía que él se había ido.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, aún con las últimas palabras del chico en su mente, pero una extraña situación la hizo olvidar aquel maravilloso sueño. Dark Link estaba acostado sobre ella, con los brazos un tanto estirados para no aplastarla con todo su peso. Ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, era la expresión tímida del muchacho, completamente sonrojado y paralizado de la conmoción.

La princesa parpadeó un par de veces, luego pasaron dos segundos. Dark Link no se movía.

-No me digas… no me digas que…- Ruto no podía creerlo. Ya podía formularse la situación ocurrida.

El dark asintió, con la misma expresión en su rostro, antes de caer, aún asombrado, al lado de su amada, quién, sorpresivamente, había correspondido su amor en sueños.

Los dos se quedaron un rato acostados, sin poder creerlo. Ambos miraban las estrellas a través del techo de hielo semi transparente de la cama, pues ya se había echo de noche, e intentaban mantener la vista en un punto fijo, cualquiera, siempre y cuando, no fuera en dirección hacia la persona de al lado.

-_¿Todo fue un sueño¡Pero parecía tan real!... ¿Qué se supone que deberé hacer ahora¿Estará bien que le haga caso a Link?_- se cuestionaba ella

-_¿Eso es un beso?_- pensaba otro, con la respiración agitada, aunque lo ocultara silenciosamente- _¡Es más impresionante de lo que creía¡Es increíble! Y yo quería que ella me besara como si cualquier cosa… ¿Qué hará ella ahora?... ¿Qué haré YO ahora?... Demonios, esto del amor es complicadísimo._

Pasó un rato… y nada. Los dos seguían pensando, perdidos, ya en el mundo del ensueño, semi concientes.

Dark Link pensó en muchas cosas. De vez en cuando miraba a la zora que estaba a su lado. Esta hacía lo mismo que él, y era que ambos estaban apenados, felices, y en mayor medida, confundidos. El muchacho más pálido que la nieve, suspiró, marcando por fin, una sonrisa calmada en su rostro. Volteó la cabeza para mirar nuevamente a la sabia del agua

-Ruto- dijo por primera vez, después de un largo tiempo indefinido de flotar entre las estrellas.

La muchacha imitó sus movimientos, y entonces, él pudo ver, no sin sentir remordimiento, que ella estaba incómoda por lo ocurrido. No… no solo incómoda. Se sentía mal. Se sentía como la mala de la película, solo que sin reírse por cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué pasa, Dark?- preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz quebrada. El chico se compadeció todavía más de su amor.

-Perdón… por lo que pasó- dijo él y Ruto se apresuró a responder

-¡No¡Yo lo siento! Fue mi cul…

-Si yo no me hubiera quedado embobado viendo tu cara de tan cerca…- decía el ojirrojo, al tiempo que se sentaba, un poco agitado

-Pero si yo me hubiera resistido a ese…- Ruto también se había sentado. Creyó que la discusión duraría más tiempo, pero se quedó pegada en esa última palabra. Decirla, le provocaba remordimiento.

Dark notó que la chica se quedaba callada, sin terminar la frase, y bajaba la mirada, con una cara de culpabilidad y tristeza.

-¿Soñaste que besabas a alguien?- preguntó, un tanto temeroso, aunque intentó parecer lo más tranquilo e inofensivo posible, para que la pregunta no asemejara una amenaza

Ruto asintió, sin poder mirar a los rubíes esféricos de Dark, repletos de pasión

El chico, auque tenía ganas de parar esa discusión y hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido, sabía que debían solucionarlo en ese momento, porque si no… no quería imaginarse el resto. Así que, temeroso de las verdades que entrañaba su mujer, prosiguió.

-¿Y… ese a quién besabas… era yo¿O era otra persona?

Ruto hizo silencio, pero esta vez, observó fijamente al muchacho.

-Al principio eras tú… pero después ya no eras tú, aunque al mismo tiempo seguías siéndolo.

El joven expresó confusión. No había entendido las palabras tan complejas de la escamosa chica. Pasaron unos segundos, y pudo entrelazar las pistas.

-¿Te refieres…- comenzó a hablar por fin- ¿Quieres decir que soñaste con Link?

La princesa desvió la mirada, pero el dark tomó su barbilla suavemente con una mano, impidiéndole ver hacia otro lado que no fueran sus ojos rojos, antes asesinos, ahora llenos de compasión, y tristeza.

Ruto asintió.

Por un momento, el tiempo se paró. Todo quedó quieto, excepto las cabezas de ambos, que buscaban vanamente una respuesta a todos sus problemas en los profundos ojos del otro.

Ruto se sentía derrotada. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Primero Link había tenido que alejarse de su lado para siempre, y ahora Dark, seguramente haría lo mismo, y con obvias razones.

Y fue en este punto, que se dio cuenta, de que estaba completamente enamorada del pálido moreno.

-_Es cierto_- se dijo a sí misma- _hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad de razonarlo, pero ya todo se ve muy claro… Link. Gracias, por aceptar mis deseos, antes que los tuyos. Seré feliz, con una parte de ti. Un lado tuyo que quizás siempre tuviste, pero nunca te atreviste a revelar. Gracias, Link. Ahora me toca actuar a mí. Debo solucionar este problema, y entonces viviré con el más grande asesino que haya conocido en mi vida, mi amado, Dark Link._

Así es. La mujer ya se había decidido, por seguir a su corazón. Estaba a punto de explicarle todo su sueño al chico, y rogarle que la perdonase, pero un repentino abrazo de parte de este, la detuvo.

-Ruto…- dijo en un pesado y cariñosa tono grave, como si el solo nombre fuese el poema más hermoso- estás confundida, eso es todo. Sé que mi semejanza con Link te afecta, pero quiero que sepas…- en ese instante, su profunda voz se quebró en un llanto, y estrechó un poco más el abrazo- quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré, no importa lo que pase, ni aunque me condenen por ello, ni si quiera si no te vuelvo a ver.

Dark Link no pudo contenerse más, y explotó en un llanto angustioso, y terrible de escuchar. La zora correspondió su afecto, estrechando sus delicados brazos por detrás de la gran espalda del guerrero.

-Dark Link- dijo esta, hablando como una madre o hermana mayor al niño bajo su cuidado- no te preocupes, mi Dark Link. Todo saldrá bien- y las lágrimas también se apoderaron de su rostro- Ya verás… que al final de todo esto… viviremos los dos juntos, sin importar en dónde, ni cómo. Nos tendremos el uno al otro, y nos amaremos como los tontos sentimentales que somos.

Entonces, el abrazo se deshizo, y el aludido miró confundido a su amada. Ambos tenían lágrimas que les nublaban la visión, y luego se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas. Aún así, a través de esa cortina de tristezas, la alegría pura se veía patente. La esperanza se hacía presente, y el amor los hacía sonreír tiernamente.

-Entonces… tú…- dijo el chico, intentando contener un sollozo para hablar, a lo que ella asintió, riendo a buena gana.

Ya no tenían para qué llorar. Ahora solo restaba sonreír.

Se fusionaron en un apasionado beso, que duró una eternidad. Una excelente, cómoda y jugosa eternidad. De repente, se les escapaban un "te amo", entre jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron jugando el uno con el otro, descubriéndose (tranquilos, lo más serio que hicieron, fue besarse. No pasaron de ahí, ni hicieron "cosas de adultos").

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Un chico rubio despertó sobresaltado. Afortunadamente, por más que miró hacia todos lados, no vio rastro de enemigo alguno.

Al relajarse, notó que sudaba como un condenado en el templo del fuego. Las sábanas estaban también mojadas, pero no por eso dejaban de ser cómodas.

-_¿Estás bien, Link?_- preguntó un lobo fantasma, apareciendo en la habitación, a los pies de su cama. Era blanco y majestuoso, como la nieve, aunque no tenía un cuerpo muy definido. Sus ojos eran azules y brillantes, como los del mismo chico.

-Si- dijo este, vacilante- es solo que soñé con ella… es extraño. Desde que fui desterrado, es la primera vez que la veo, dormido.

El lobo espectral levantó lo que se podría llamar ceja, a modo de confusión.

-_¿Es tu damisela, de la que me hablaste?_- preguntó el animal, con su "voz" en un especial tono entre grave y suave, como lo era la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Si- respondió el rubio, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al recordar a la manipuladora princesa del agua- Se llama Ruto. Es una zora.

Se produjo un silencio nada incómodo. Adalberto esperaba una orden, o por lo menos un indicio, que le dijera qué hacer, pues esta era ya la cruzada de Link, mientras que este, estaba cómodamente rememorando el tiempo en que creyó que se iba a casar.

-Bien- dijo al fin, levantándose y tomando sus ropas para vestirse apresuradamente- nos vamos ahora. Me imagino que con tres horas de descanso es más que suficiente ¿Cuántas rupias dijo la posadera que eran?

-_25 por una noche_- recordó el sabio animal

-Bien- el chico tomó una bolsa de cuero, muy maltratada y vieja, y comenzó a hurguetear en ella- que suerte que todavía tengo esa habilidad de encontrar rupias en donde sea ¿No crees?

-_No sabía de esa capacidad tuya. Ahora dime ¿Cuáles son tus planes?_- dijo el can

-Relájate, estás muy tenso- lo calmó el hyliano- solo dejemos las 25 rupias aquí, nos vamos por la entrada principal, sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido, y de ahí corremos lo que queda hacia Hyrule. Espero que sea poco… creo que mejor te transformas en espada para salir. No queremos que un viento helado despierte a todos los demás. Luego cambias a tu forma original, y así avanzaremos más rápido.

-_Me parece bien_- dijo el lobo.

El can resopló, antes de desvanecerse en vapor helado y reaparecer con su forma de arma. Link tomó la espada en el aire, y la apegó a su cuerpo. Dejó las monedas correspondientes en una pequeña mesita, y se fue.

Al abrir la puerta, notó que tanto la sala principal como la habitación estaban casi totalmente a oscuras. Lo único que iluminaba todas esas sombras, era el brillo de la luna que entraba por las ventanas. Y así como observó esto, también se quedó mirando, completamente perplejo, a la hija de la posadera, quien ahora se encontraba frente a él, con un pijama que dejaba ver mucho, los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada

-Vir… Virginia- tartamudeó el rubio.

Por un rato, pareció que el tiempo se había detenido. Link esperaba a que la mujer dijera algo, que se moviera, o por lo menos, que se sorprendiera de haberlo encontrado despierto tan temprano… pero no pasaba nada.

-Un momento- se dijo a sí mismo, al caer en la cuenta de que ella no haría nada- aquí hay algo raro ¿Señorita Virginia?

La observó desde un ángulo inferior, pues la chica tenía la cabeza gacha. Entonces, confirmó sus dudas.

-Lo que me faltaba- gruñó él, ya cansado de tantos retrasos en su camino- es sonámbula

-_Es mejor así. No sabrá cómo nos fuimos_- opinó el arma

-Pero… no puedo dejarla así- replicó el héroe- creo que deberé llevarla hasta a su cuarto

-_Pero está dormida ¿No¿Qué puede pasar?_

-Bueno. La verdad es que muchas cosas- informó el chico- entre los hylianos, existe la costumbre de cuidarnos de este mal. Podría caerse de las escaleras, o tirarse por la ventana.

Y a mala gana, pero sabiendo que hacía lo correcto, el rubio tomó a la mujer de un brazo y posó su otra mano en la espalda de esta, para guiarla hacia el interior del cuarto en que se había hospedado. La acostó delicadamente en la cama, y la tapó con todas las frazadas.

-_Si la dejas aquí, no podrás volver a este pueblo_- le dijo Adalberto

-¿Por qué?- susurró su amigo

-_Piensa, tonto. Una chica adolescente, dormida con ESE pijama en la cama de uno de los huéspedes, un chico de más o menos la misma edad, atractivo al sexo opuesto, y que por azares del destino, desapareció sin que nadie viera hacia dónde se dirigía_.

Link se quedó mudo. Nunca habría hecho una deducción así, que seguramente, le ahorraría muchos problemas.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo él, tomando el brazo de Virginia, y destapándola

Parecía que, después de todo, no eran almas tan gemelas. Adalberto demostró en esta, y en muchas más ocasiones, ser muy superior a Link en el tema amoroso. De todas formas, seguían siendo casi iguales.

La deducción del lobo habría funcionado a la perfección, de no ser por que, al sentir el cambio de temperatura, y el movimiento brusco de nuestro "héroe cabeza de músculo", la muchacha despertó.

Por un momento, el rubio se paralizó, maldiciendo mil veces en su cabeza. 

-_¡Mierda! no grites, no grites_- rogaba él en su mente, porque sí podía alcanzar a imaginar lo que acontecería de una mal interpretación por parte de la chica

Virginia, sin embargo, se mostraba tranquila. Giró un poco la cabeza, para poder apreciar mejor al hombre a su lado, y lo reconoció de inmediato. Se sentó.

-Hola, Link- susurró, sonriendo levemente, con tono somnoliento- ¿Qué hora es?

Después de decir esto, se levantó, quedando en el poco espacio entre la cama y el rubio.

-No lo sé- respondió sin pensar, y de inmediato se le vino una obvia pregunta a la mente- ¿N-No estás molesta, o sorprendida?

Virginia arqueó una ceja, bostezó, y fingió cansancio matutino, para caer en el pecho del guerrero.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- preguntó cual niño está acurrucado en su cama, ap unto de dormir

-Bu-bueno… no. No es nada _¡Uf! Me salvé_ –pensó, alegre- bien. Ahora debes dormir. Dejé el dinero en la mesa. Tú descansa, todavía no es tiempo de levantarse.

Tomándola lo más cortés y delicadamente que pudo, la dejó nuevamente en la cama, y dio media vuelta

-_¿Al final la vas a dejar ahí?_

-Creo que en este momento, no debería preocuparme por cosas que piensan las demás personas. Si quieren pensar que me acosté con ella, que lo piensen. Además… no sabemos si podamos volver algún día a este pueblo.

Adalberto guardó un momento de silencio.

-_Eres muy malo en lo que al amor respecta_- afirmó el lobo- _pero al mismo tiempo, eres muy maduro, chico. Las diosas te han beneficiado con más que solo coraje, o un fragmento de la trifuerza. Ellas te dieron dignidad, y honor._

Link se quedó pensativo. Más tarde, tendría que discutir esa afirmación de su amigo, pero ahora no era el momento.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo un segundo en el umbral, para mirar hacia atrás. Ahí estaba Virginia, durmiendo plácidamente. El chico sonrió. Para él, ver a una mujer tranquila, y descansando merecidamente, era una de las imágenes más hermosas que podría haber apreciado en su vida.

-Me pregunto con qué soñará- susurró el ojiazul, para que su espada lo oyera. Lo que no se esperaba, era que su pregunta sería respondida directamente

-ZzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzZ…Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink…ZzzzzzzzzzZ- dijo la chica entre sueños, lo que provocó el sonrojo del aludido

-¡Demonios!- dijo este, antes de salir de la habitación, sin hacer ruido, pero se detuvo nuevamente, al notar que la muchacha decía otra cosa

-…Come más poyo… estás muy delgado…ZzzzzzzzzZzzzzZ- finalizó la posadera, para luego darse la vuelta, y dar por finiquitada su conversación.

El muchacho sonrió nuevamente

-_Creo que te ve como a un niño, Link_- opinó el fantasma

-Si- respondió este, feliz- creo que, si vuelvo a salir de Hyrule, me pasaré por aquí de todas formas.

-_Eres un romántico ¿Lo sabías?_

-¿Tú no?

-_… si._

Cuando decían estas palabras, ya estaban bajando las escaleras hacia el primer piso, y después de eso, salieron, con un grato recuerdo del lugar.

Mientras, en la habitación que había pedido el chico, una mujer revolvía las sábanas, incómoda. No lograba conciliar el sueño desde que el rubio la había despertado. Aún así, estaba feliz.

-Vuelve cuando quieras, pequeño Link- susurró ella, sabiendo que el hyliano la obedecería inconcientemente, aunque no la hubiera escuchado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Esa mañana, no se veía cielo en Hyrule. Los rayos del sol no podían llegar directamente hasta la tierra, pues un grueso manto de nubes, les impedía el paso.

En el castillo, se respiraba la ansiedad de terminar con todo ese ajetreo, mientras se hacían los preparativos para la batalla.

Resulta que una muchacha pelirroja, había llegado con noticias al castillo, de que un gran ejército de monstruos marchaba hacia allí, liderados por un ente negro, que no alcanzó a distinguir. Era de esperarse que la dueña del rancho Lon-Lon, que vivía en el mismísimo centro de Hyrule, hubiese visto las hordas de humanoides de hielo apareciendo por el río congelado, a la lejanía.

Todo se había preparado eficaz y rápidamente. Era sorprendente que todo el pueblo hubiera actuado de forma tan efectiva, pero después de los rumores que corrían, acerca de un tirano de las sombras, ya debían de estar preparados para partir en cualquier momento. Los soldados y civiles que pudieran combatir, estaban esperando al enemigo, resguardados por las murallas del mercado. Todas las personas que no estuvieran capacitados para pelear, se refugiaron en palacio.

Zelda dictaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Nadie podía creer que la chiquilla se hubiera recuperado tan fugazmente de su desdicha, y los que la veían caminar, con el semblante serio y los movimientos severos del antiguo rey, comenzaban a creer en sus capacidades de mando, y a confiar en su nueva reina.

Así era. Cuando esa batalla se acabase, reclamarían a su alteza a coro. Todos los soldados sobrevivientes, levantando sus armas, regodeando su victoria. Eso es lo que pensaba cada milicio al ver la seria mirada bicolor de su majestad.

Por otra parte, no muy lejos de ahí, al sur, un pequeño ejército de no más de quinientos monstruos marchaban en perfecta formación, con sus lanzas preparadas. Frente a ellos, una figura sombría daba órdenes con un bastón, como en los desfiles. Todos iban a la par. El retumbar de los pasos, era constante, y sorprendentemente, todos tenían el mismo ritmo.

Ruto miraba todo esto a lo lejos, desde el techo de una de las casas del rancho. Se sentía un poco angustiada, por que Dark Link le prohibió estrictamente que no participara en la batalla; y temerosa, de lo que pudiera pasarle al chico.

-Flash Back-

Era la madrugada, el sol estaba saliendo, cuando ella despertó. Se exaltó al ver un gran muro de piedra a pocos metros.

-_¡La guerra comenzó!_- fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, pero luego pudo ver, que la muralla no tenía los grabados hylianos, ni estaba construido con pilares. Antes de que su cabeza pudiera reconocer el rancho, sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás, y besaba su cabeza.

-Por fin despertaste, mi querida Ruto- le dijo cariñosamente al oído

La muchacha sonrió con rubor. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos, pero le gustaba. Se dio la vuelta, y correspondió el abrazo, y el beso.

-¿Qué pasó mientras estuve dormida¿Por qué estamos aquí?

El chico se separó de su amada. Esta pudo ver que todavía se encontraba en su cama de hielo, pero que también había unos humanoides alrededor, para transportarla.

-Ya terminé los preparativos- dijo el ojirrojo, caminando hacia la entrada del rancho

Los soldados helados tomaron la cama entre cuatro, y siguieron a su amo.

Dentro del rancho Lon-Lon, en el pasillo al aire libre, entre la casa y el establo, se encontraban tres personas paradas, las cuales no podían moverse libremente, porque varias sogas atadas firmemente a sus tobillos y muñecas, se los impedían. Esas personas eran dos hombres adultos y bigotudos, y una muchacha de la misma edad de Ruto, con largo cabello rojo brillante, despeinado, seguramente a causa de un reciente forcejeo con los entes de hielo, por librarse de su aprisionamiento.

Al cruzar miradas, la zora vio en los azules ojos de Malon desesperación, y un grito de ayuda ahogado por el miedo.

Dark Link se adelantó, quedando entre la princesa y los granjeros.

-Buenas tardes, señor…- comenzó a decir el chico, que obviamente sorprendió a los tres por su apariencia, pero el hombre más gordo entendió el mensaje de sus palabras.

-Talon- dijo cortante- Y supongo que tú eres Link

El ojirrojo arqueó una ceja ante tal insinuación, y rió divertido, como si le hubiesen contado un chiste de moda.

-Si, y no- dijo en tono misterioso, y sin perder la sonrisa- pero creo que eso a ustedes no les interesa, y odiaría aburrirlos con historias tan triviales.

-Ve al grano- ordenó, valientemente el dueño del rancho.

Ingo, por mientras, estaba a punto de desmayarse por los nervios- _¡Talon¡Tonto¿Qué estás haciendo¿No vez que nos van a matar por tu culpa?_- era lo que pensaba él.

-_¿Si y no?_- pensaba la chica ojiazul- _¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Es igual a Link, de eso no cabe duda… pero a la vez es muy diferente ¿Quién es este tipo, realmente?_

-¡Ah!- dijo divertido el pálido ser- veo que eres valiente. Muy bien, muy bien. Les diré. Tengo un ejército esperando a mis órdenes. Quiero atacar el castillo y matar a la princesa Zelda, pero no puedo ser tan mal educado de llegar así nada más y comenzar la batalla ¿No creen?

Esto confundió a todos, incluso a Ruto, reacción que le encantaba al dark, por lo que continuó. Se paró frente a Malon, y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de esta, mirando fijamente a Talon.

-Me imagino que lo más preciado para usted es su hija- dijo con maldad en su rostro

El padre tragó saliva, y asintió con la cabeza. La pelirroja miraba al moreno, desafiante

-Excelente. Entonces supongo que lo que usted desea es dejarla fuera de peligro. Así que le propongo algo: La dejo ir, pero con la condición de que ella escape directamente al castillo, para dar aviso de mi ataque ¿Le parece?

El padre de la chiquilla no podía creer lo que le ofrecía. Eran dos pájaros de un tiro: dejar a Malon, y alertar a los demás sobre los malos… demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Talon frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?- preguntó desconfiado

-¿Lograr? Nada. Solo ser feliz ¿Usted no quiere lo mismo que yo?

-Entonces… ¿No hay trucos¿El trato es así, nada más?

-Bueno, si quiere, puede intentar escapar en vez de su hija, pero no podría perdonarle la vida a un sujeto tan cobarde. Lo único que deseo, es que cuiden de mi rehén, la princesa Ruto, mientras dura la guerra.

-¿Ah?- saltó Ruto, sorprendida por las palabras del joven- ¿Qué quieres decir¿Yo no te ayudaré en la pelea?

Entonces, el muchacho dio media vuelta, y al contrario de su personalidad hasta ese momento, se quedó frío, y no hizo ademán de abrazarla, ni tocarla. Simplemente la miró desde los pocos metros que los separaban.

-Lo siento, princesa. No me puedo permitir el lujo de llevar a niñas caprichosas a la guerra- decía fríamente, dando la espalda a los granjeros para hablar con su amada. Esas palabras la habrían hecho llorar, si no fue porque vio que le guiñaba un ojo

Entonces, aparecieron dos soldados de hielo, y la tomaron de los brazos. Señal que entendió a la perfección.

La muchacha comenzó a retorcerse, mientras los entes helados se la llevaban hacia el interior del rancho. Ella hacía como que trataba de zafarse inútilmente, y de vez en cuando, lanzaba maldiciones y amenazas al ojirrojo.

-Disculpen por todas las molestias- dijo este, una vez que la zora se perdió de vista- aún no logro amaestrar a mi mascota. Lo bueno es que cuento con la ayuda de mis soldados, a quienes puedo controlar a voluntad. Resultan muy útiles ¿Sabían?

-¡Ruto no es un animal a tu disposición!- estalló Malon- Ella es una gran zora, con increíbles poderes sobre el agua. No sé cómo lograste capturarla, pero te aseguro que…

Justo en ese momento, el chico avanzó hasta quedar justo frente a la emisora de esas palabras, haciéndola callar de la impresión.

-¿Asegurar qué?- preguntó cortante, la sombra con mirada severa.

Pero la pelirroja ya había perdido el habla. Ahora que estaba tan cerca del chico, había quedado estupefacta. La expresión del muchacho, tanto como su apariencia, provocaron un sonrojo en la cara de la chica, pero al mismo tiempo, esos ojos rojos y su aire vampirezco, le advertían que si no salía corriendo en ese mismo instante, moriría.

De todas formas, sus pies no respondían. El miedo dentro de ella, ahora la traicionaba, y no pasó ni un segundo para que sus piernas flaquearan y cayera al suelo, sin dejar de mirar al asesino frente a ella.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó desesperada

Dark Link sonrió. Acto seguido, se inclinó para hablar a su misma altura

-Digamos que soy… la otra mitad de Link

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Pero él ignoró esta otra pregunta. Se levantó, y la ayudó a pararse.

-Escoge a tu caballo más rápido- le dijo, divirtiéndose de la mirada de confusión, odio, y curiosidad de la granjera- no pienso esperar. Recuerda que estás en calidad de rehén

Ella suspiró, con la cabeza gacha. Dark Link planeaba algo, con el trato. Todos sabían eso, pero también sabían que no podrían hacer nada para impedirlo. Talon posó una mano en el hombro de su hija, y la apremió a obedecer.

En menos de una hora, la pelirroja ya estaba a la salida del rancho, montando a Epona. No le gustaba cumplir órdenes de los villanos, pero no tenía otra salida. El ojirrojo apareció de pronto, en el portal.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la chica desde la yegua, enfadada

-¿Qué¿No puedo saludar a mi amiga tan querida?- respondió él, y se acercó a Malon

-¡No soy tu amiga!- vociferó esta

-¿Y quién dijo que venía por ti?- preguntó el chico, acariciando a Epona, quien no había intentado eludirlo- ¿Quién es la más bonita¿Quién es la más veloz¡Tú¡Si, tú! Jajajajajaja

-¡Oye¿Qué te pasa con mi yegua?- preguntó furiosa la hyliana, más sorprendida por la actitud de la equina.

El muchacho se separó un poco del animal, y miró a la chica con curiosidad

-Pues ¿Que qué me pasa¿Qué no vez que es mi amiga¿Qué acaso uno no puede jugar con su amiga¿Cierto Epona?

Como respuesta afirmativa, la yegua relinchó alegremente. Esto dejó a Malon con la boca abierta, pero se quedó callada. Mientras antes dejase de ver al insoportable dark, mejor. Y cuando él dejó en paz a Epona, ella no esperó más para partir.

-¡Y no vuelvas hasta haber acabado la guerra!- se despedía el chico que ambas dejaban atrás- ¿Entendido Epona?

-_Maldito, imbécil, desgraciado, repugnante, asesino…_- iba pensando la heredera del rancho, mientras se alejaba de dicho lugar a lomos de su querida yegua.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ruto y Dark estaban en el establo, después del almuerzo, no muy grato, pero sí sabroso.

-Y dime- cuestionó ella, con una sonrisa cómplice- ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

-¡Ah, eso! Es que no quiero que te lastimes

Un silencio sepulcral se creó en la habitación. Los caballos y bacas se callaron, notando la tensión.

-¿Cómo que no quieres que me lastime?- preguntó la princesa, obviamente ofendida- No soy una niña ¿Sabes?

-Sí, lo sé, pero de todas formas, si fracaso, tú no te verás involucrada en nada, y pasarás a ser otra víctima de la copia de Link. Si te llevo con migo, será excusa suficiente para Zelda de enemistarse con tigo.

De nuevo, el silencio reinó. Ruto no sabía si sonreír o abrazarlo. Ya no le extrañaba la excesiva preocupación de él por ella. Aún así, un sentimiento de inseguridad la invadió. Por fin se dio cuenta de que su amado iba a la guerra, en una posición de sumo riesgo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer, querido?- preguntó, preocupada- ¿Cómo te lanzarás de frente hacia el gran ejército de Hyrule?

El chico la abrazó, y cerró los ojos

-¿Y quién dijo que "yo", haría un ataque frontal?- le dijo tranquilamente

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ruto subió la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos rojos del muchacho. Estuvieron un rato mirándose, hasta que él rompió nuevamente el silencio

-No te preocupes, querida mía. Todo saldrá bien. Tengo un plan.

-Fin Flash Back-

La princesa zora estaba preocupada, pero sabía que debía de confiar en su amado.

-_Él venció a Impa, y tiene un control inigualable en magia oscura…_- se decía a sí misma- _él no morirá. Nadie puede matarlo… excepto ella… Qué ironía_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Un centinela, postrado en el lugar más alto de la muralla del mercado, tocó un cuerno de guerra. Inmediatamente se le unieron dos, y luego cinco, y diez, hasta que fueron tantos, que se oyeron por todo el castillo, sus jardines, y la ciudadela.

Zelda se levantó de una mesa con un mapa de la región, en donde discutía los puntos estratégicos, y se dirigió sin pereza hacia fuera, el centro del mercado.

En ese lugar, muchos soldados esperaban sus órdenes, las maquinarias de guerra ya estaban listas, para disparar, y dos soldados vestidos de reluciente dorado, junto a los tres mejores de plata (que eran los futuros nuevos dorados, pero en ese entonces no tenían tiempo para ceremonias), la seguían a donde fuera.

Por su parte, la princesa había tomado el lugar de capitana de sus guardias, y ahora llevaba puesto una lujosa armadura, parecida a la de sus guardaespaldas, pero con notorios detalles para ser usada por una mujer. Era obvio pensar que si la reina iba a luchar, que su traje fuera confeccionado a la medida.

Además del peto y hombreras, característicos de los guerreros guardianes, vestía pantalones y camisa rosados. Su tiara, siempre presente, y una espada de mango dorado, con incrustaciones de diamantes, corta y liviana. También llevaba puesto un cinturón de cuero fino, y protectores laterales de caderas, codos y canillas, estos últimos cubrían toda la pierna desde las rodillas, formando parte de las botas, así como sus guanteletes reforzados en el torso del brazo y dedos.

Finalmente, una funda preciosa, creada por los mejores artesanos, le colgaba desde la cintura, su larga cabellera estaba atada en una trenza que demostraba tanta firmeza como el nudo de una cuerda hecho por un pirata y una capa roja, con bordes felpudos de color blanco, con lunares negros, destacando su posición de reina, entre todo ese ejército

La chica miró en todas direcciones, y luego dio orden de prender fuego a los proyectiles antes de ser lanzados por las catapultas y ballestas. Acto seguido, se dirigió hasta el puente levadizo, donde todos los soldados esperaban al enemigo detrás de las murallas, y después de subirse al tejado de una casa, desenvainó su espada, levantándola en alto.

El sol del mediodía se reflejó en el acero y deslumbró a todos los hombres. No solo era la espada, sino la mismísima princesa brillaba con un fulgor impresionante.

-¡Soldados!- gritó severamente, causando estruendo entre la multitud reunida- ¡Un ejército de monstruos viene directamente hacia acá, controlados por un malvado hechicero de las sombras!

Se detuvo para tomar aire. No era muy agradable dar discursos, y menos a miles de personas que confiaban sus vidas en ti. 

-_Maldición. Odio hablar en público. Además parece que no los motivé mucho… intentaré de otra forma_

El silencio que se produjo fue espantoso, aunque todos tenían la misma mirada de honor en sus caras. Esa mirada de quién sabe que puede morir, pero que hará todo lo posible por proteger eso que ama.

-¡Escuchen, mis valientes! - tomó nuevamente la palabra- ¡Ahí afuera hay un tirano que piensa poder hacer lo que quiera con nosotros¡Él cree que somos un mero grupo de cobardes buenos para nada!

Algunos soldados comenzaron a murmurar, motivados por la creciente rabia provocada por las palabras de la reina. Zelda sintió ganas de sonreír, pero siguió con el juego

-_¡Hombres¡Qué fácil es hacer estas cosas así! Tan solo tengo que hablar como uno de ellos lo haría_ ¡Díganme, pueblo de hylianos¡Díganme, ustedes que fueron elegidos por las diosas como la raza superior¿Dejaremos pasar esta injuria impune¿Dejaremos que se cumpla la profecía del hechicero?

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaron los hombres, al tiempo que levantaban sus armas

-¡Díganme, valientes guerreros¿Quiénes son los hombres aquí?

-¡NOSOTROS!

-¿Y quiénes levantarán victoriosos sus armas después del combate?

-¡NOSOTROS!

-¡Entonces¿Qué les parece si nos enfrentamos en batalla como los héroes que somos y le damos su merecido a esas pestes?

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-¡Levántate, pueblo de Hyrule¡Toma tus armas y fúndelas con tu alma¡Nada podrá vencernos¡NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS ELEGIDOS!

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

En ese momento, entre desordenados clamores, gritos de guerra y uno que otro aplauso, terminó el discurso de la muchacha. Se montó en un corcel blanco, purasangre, y la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a la reina, sus guardias, y detrás toda la infantería y caballería.

Zelda suspiró, y miró hacia atrás, para comprobar sus tropas, y darse un poco de ánimo con eso.

-_El rey es el primero en el ataque, y el último en la retirada_- susurró para que nadie la escuchara, palabras que su padre le dijo un día, en que ella estudiaba teoría de guerra

-Majestad- la llamó un dorado- los arqueros ya están en sus posiciones…

-Bien. Deben estar atentos a la señal- contestó la chica sin mirar

El soldado se quedó un rato mirándola, y habló nuevamente

-Princesa…

-Reina- le corrigió esta, cortante

-Eh… mi reina… he discutido esto con los demás guardianes dorados (se refería al otro dorado y a los tres plateados que lo serían luego)… y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que esta estrategia no funcionará

La rubia arqueó una ceja, y lo miró de reojo

-Explícate- le pidió, sin dejar de mirarlo de aquella forma

-Bu-bueno, prin… digo, reina. Si vamos a usar catapultas y arqueros ¿Por qué, entonces la caballería e infantería están al frente¿No sería más lógico que las unidades de corto alcance esperen adentro de las murallas, y usar primero las de larga distancia para debilitar al enemigo?

-Eso es básico, soldado. Estoy al tanto de las ventajas y desventajas, pero recuerde que llegado el momento, tomaremos retirada, y es entonces que lanzaremos proyectiles.

-Pero majestad, si es así ¿Por qué no mejor usamos inmediatamente los ataques de larga distancia?

-Porque eso acortaría la distancia entre el ejército enemigo y las murallas, y sería un paso más hacia nuestra perdición

Como vio que no podría convencer a su reina, el dorado desistió, y cambió de tema.

-Como usted desee, majestad, pero tengo otra duda, si me permite expresarla

-Dila, Ignacio

-No es mi intención ofenderla, si es que mi pregunta es muy atrevida, pero… mi reina ¿Por qué usted está en el frente?

-¿Qué?- la chica sonrió- ¿Acaso estás dudando de tus propias capacidades de defenderme?

-Pues… la verdad es que sé cuales son mis límites, su majestad, así como el de mis colegas, y tengo un mal presentimiento ¿Está ocultando algo?

Zelda lo miró dudosa, y luego sonrió

-Pues, si. Creía que ustedes los dorados eran los más valientes, pero veo que me equivoqué. Estaba pensando en…- en ese momento miró hacia todos lados y le contó algo en secreto

-¿Qué? – saltó el guardia, después que la niña de mirada bicolor le confesara su plan- ¡Pero princesa¡Eso es prácticamente suicida!

-Dile a tus iguales lo que yo te dije. Si alguno de ustedes cinco cree que es demasiado para él, tiene mi permiso de retirarse. Aquí nadie obliga a pelear a nadie- ordenó la rubia, tirando de las riendas para que su caballo cambiara la dirección, y comenzaba a caminar- ¡Y que nadie más se entere!

El soldado dorado quedó con un nudo en la garganta. Hace años había hecho un juramento de lealtad, pero ahora tenía las primeras dos razones para romperlo: La primera, que a quién lo había jurado, era el antiguo rey, y no la princesa; y segundo, que seguramente moriría si hacía lo que Zelda le pedía.

-Maldición…- apretó los dientes, injuriando su gran lealtad, y dando media vuelta- _Ella tenía que ser joven y valiente… creo que se ganará el corazón de su pueblo de todas formas, aún si no sobrevive a esto._

Mientras, la monarca elevaba una plegaria silenciosa a las diosas.

-_Din, Nauru, Farore. Protejan a mi pueblo… y sálvennos de este enfrentamiento… Sé que lo que voy a hacer ahora está mal. No se me habría ocurrido si no fuera por la información que me entregó Malon… "Dark Link controla las sombras". Sé que es un pensamiento un tanto egoísta, pero por favor, quiero que salven a mi pueblo, y se los ruego, no dejen que sangre inocente corra en estos valles tan hermosos._

Estos eran los pensamientos de la reina, cuando alcanzó a escuchar un murmullo, proveniente de la tierra. Un compás constante, como tambores de guerra.

Frente a ella, un ejército de brillantes tonos celestes, se alzaba amenazante, liderados por un ser oscuro, que a lo lejos, solamente se podía ver como una mancha negra.

Aún así, desde esa distancia, pudo sentir el deseo más anhelado de la sombra: "Muerte a la reina"

**Uf! Aquí los dejo con otro capítulo.**

**Y querría pedirles algunas cosas, antes que dejen de leer.**

**Lo primero es un juego. Adivinen el significado del nombre de Virginia. No hay premios ni nada, solo es un simple juego.**

**Lo segundo¿Alguien me podría explicar qué es eso de las comunidades "C2"? Realmente no tengo ninguna pista de lo que puedan ser. Se los agradecería mucho.**

**Lo último (creo): He pensado en la posibilidad de poner capítulos especiales, pero no se me ocurre ninguna idea. Por lo que todos los lectores son libres de dejar sus propias ideas para dichos capítulos. No digo que las aceptaré todas (obviamente, me tienen que gustar), pero no creo ser tan cerrado de mente como para negarles esa posibilidad. En lo posible, me gustaría que no fuera un… "¿Qué habría pasado si…?", porque eso le quitaría originalidad a la historia.**

**No sé por qué, pero me parece que yo ya había escrito todo esto. Bueno, no importa. Eso es todo.**

**Ahora sí que es lo último, y es una pregunta que me ha estado rondando la mente desde que escriví el capítulo anterior¿Creen ustedes que debería poner mi fic con los personajes Link y Dark Link en la presentación? Me explico: Ustedes saben que se pueden buscar historias por personajes. Y mi fic ya tiene al primero, para cosas de búsqueda, pero estoy dudoso, porque el ojirrojoaparece con la historia ya avanzada, y para alguien que comience a leer este cuento desde el principio, será angustioso no encontrar a Dark Link hasta el finalo del cuarto capítulo, pero también es una especie de protagonista. T-T ayudaaaaaaaaa...**

**Ahora¿Sobrevivirá Zelda al ataque¿Dark Link cumplirá su cometido¿Ruto y la copia serán felices por siempre¿Cuál es esa estrategia suicida que la rubia oculta¿Y por qué¿Y qué tiene planeado hacer el ojirrojo¿Impa podrá ayudar en algo¿Se descubrirán los sentimientos de la princesa zora hacia el enemigo de los hylianos¿El autor recibirá alguna idea para el fic, o se quedará solito y desamparado, y con cuento sin capítulos especiales¿Llegará algún día Link a Hyrule? Algunas de estas cosas, en el próximo capítulo ¡No se lo pierdan!**


	8. Jóvenes Estrategas

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**-****Zosl: Me tienes que decir qué era esa cosa que te inquietaba, aunque sientas que sea lo más tonto para preguntar que se pueda hacer. Ya me quedé con la duda.**

**-****Zallvie: Tú, siempre presente. Eres muy buena al dejar reviews por capítulo. Te lo agradezco de verdad. Y también, si es que lo hiciste, me gustaría ver cómo te quedó el dibujito ese, porque ya vi tus creaciones en deviantart, y son buenísimas**

**-****Cris-sweetnavi: Bueno, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a escribir tu seudónimo. Gracias de todas formas por preocuparte.**

**Y ahora: ¡Zallvie es la ganadora del juego! (la única que lo intentó). Para los que no sabían, el nombre "Virginia, significa "Virgen". Tan fácil.**

**Y por último, les digo que eso del plan de Zelda fue más ansiado de lo previsto, por lo que no se desilusionen si no les parece la gran cosa (¡Soy malo en el Fire Emblem!)**

**Jóvenes estrategas**

¿Has luchado contra ti mismo alguna vez? ¿Te has ganado?

Esta pregunta ya es tonta. Obviamente, si compites contra ti solo, vas a ganar y perder al mismo tiempo. Entonces la pregunta es la siguiente ¿Has luchado con alguien que eres tú, pero no eres tú, a la vez?

Un ejemplo: ¿Has tratado de golpear a tu sombra? Claro que no se puede, no es algo material, a lo que se le pueda pegar cuando a uno le dé la gana. Ahora ¿Tu sombra ha tratado de dañarte alguna vez? De nuevo, no necesitamos mucha deducción para saber que no.

Pero qué pasa… ¿Qué pasa cuando tu sombra se vuelve material? Cuando comienza a afectar el mundo que te rodea, cuando provoca tristeza y dolor a tus seres queridos… ¿Qué harás al respecto? ¿Podrás luchar contra ti mismo, y ganar… nuevamente?

…

-_Link_- lo llamó su amigo

El chico despertó de su trance, y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo

-Lo siento- se disculpó- es que estaba pensando

-_Si, lo oí todo_- admitió el lobo

-Ah, si. Se me olvida que puedes escuchar mis pensamientos

-_Eso no importa ahora, Link. Debemos concentrarnos en lo que estamos haciendo en el presente_- le reprochó el fantasma.

-Si, tienes razón… gracias

Ya había dejado de correr, amanecía en Hyrule, y las fronteras montañosas se veían desoladas. Si esto seguía así, nadie sabría que el chico desterrado había entrado al territorio que le había sido prohibido

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un plan antes de entrar así como estás? Cualquiera te podría reconocer con esa apariencia

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó el muchacho, aunque sabía la respuesta de antemano.

El guerrero cruzaba un camino natural, por los grandes picos, detrás de la Montaña de la Muerte. El espectro pasaba como un viento refrescante alrededor suyo. A veces lo envolvía en un acogedor remolino, otras, pasaba a su lado, asegurándose de tocar la puntiaguda oreja perforada del rubio. A Link le encantaba verlo tan juguetón.

-_Es porque lo estás pensando ahora mismo, e incluso, si nuestras mentes no estuvieran conectadas, es fácil deducirlo. No me imagino que en tu territorio hayas ocultado la cara frente a todas las personas de tu entorno, durante toda tu vida. Tu rostro sigue siendo el mismo desde que te vi por primera vez._

Link lo miró por un momento, mientras se alejaba y regresaba en el aire, como un río sin rumbo, alrededor suyo. Pasó un segundo antes de que respondiera.

-Si, bueno. Creo que lo mejor es ir con los gorons- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

-_¿Quienes son?_- preguntó el lobo, apareciendo frente a su amigo con su forma original, al fin.

-Ah, es cierto. Tú no los conoces… Bueno, son más o menos como yo, pero más grandes, robustos, y oscuros, de grandes ojos y fuertes brazos- relataba el héroe- acostumbran a agacharse, hasta adquirir la forma de una bolita, y entonces ruedan.

-¿Y por qué con los gorons?- preguntó nuevamente el can

-Es por su forma de pensar. Generalmente usan la fuerza, y no les gusta razonar cosas muy complicadas. Soy amigo de ellos, y seguramente me ayudarán en lo que necesite, aunque se metan en problemas por ello… pero no lo sé.

Ambos bajaron la mirada. En el fondo, sabían que no podían hacer eso

-_¿No tienes algún otro plan?_- preguntó Adalberto, luego de un largo silencio

-Lo otro, sería arriesgarnos a ir a la ciudad más cercana, y robar algo de ropa, para disfrazarme. Lo malo, es que es la segunda ciudad de hylianos más importante en todo el reino, después del mercado, en el castillo.

El fantasma se deshizo, convirtiéndose pedazo a pedazo en el viento helado que lo caracterizaba. Una ráfaga blanca, que corrió en círculos, alrededor de Link

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el chico, entre consternado y contento.

-_Tú eres un héroe, Link_- lo animó Adalberto- _robar un par de cosas, por el bien de tu pueblo, no será un reto, para ti._

Luego de hacer esto, se deslizó hasta unos metros frente al chico, y comenzó a hacer figuras en el aire, con la blanca estela que dejaba al pasar. El guerrero sonrió, alegre de tener un amigo como tal, y luego su sonrisa comenzó a tener sonido, hasta que poco a poco, se transformó en una carcajada. Acto seguido, él se unió al baile de su compañero, y juntos, descendieron por la colina, cantando y danzando.

Este podía ser su último día, como el penúltimo, o quizás su última semana. Nada de eso importaba, ahora. Sabían que lograrían su cometido, y la vida era lo de menos, pues estarían juntos, después de esa etapa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Impa estaba frente al campo negro, que había puesto Dark Link, luego de haber cruzado por ahí. La mujer estiró su brazo, y sintió las sombras, que ahora la llamaban. Se sentían solas.

-¿Qué pasa, señorita Impa?- preguntó un hyliano, sin su armadura, con la boca y una bandeja llenas de sushi

-El escudo de Dark, se está debilitando…- dijo ella, sin dejar de mirar a la oscuridad- ponte tu traje de guerra, soldado, y corre la voz. Partiremos en una hora.

El hombre tragó el pescado que tenía en la boca, y después de un "¡Si, señorita!", dejó la bandeja en el suelo, y corrió por todo el dominio de los zoras, gritando las nuevas.

Mientras, la sheikah separaba las piernas, y abría sus brazos, aparentando una gran boca de dragón.

-_Vengan, sombras…_- repetía en su mente- _vengan a mí… síganme… obedézcanme… fluyan por mi cuerpo, amparadas por mi calor y mi sabiduría... Vuelvan a ser mías, queridas amigas…_

Lentamente, como si fuesen tentáculos, la pared negra fue absorbida a través de los musculosos brazos de la sabia de las sombras, hacia su interior. Ahora, el sonido de la cascada llegaba hasta sus oídos con claridad, y la luz, que entraba torpemente a través del agua corriente, la encandiló por unos momentos.

Sonrió, contenta de sentir nuevamente esa agradable sensación de compartir su cuerpo con seres de los mundos más alejados de la luz.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Zelda estaba lista, sus guerreros dorados detrás de ella, y todos los demás soldados, tanto a pie como a caballo, fuera de las murallas del mercado. Dentro de la ciudadela, todos los arqueros, ballestas y catapultas estaban preparados para tensar sus armas en cualquier momento.

-_Esto tiene que salir bien_- pensó la reina- _No puedo fallar, no en algo que ponga en riesgo a tanta gente… quizás, no debí… ¡NO! ¡No debo pensar así ahora! No puedo dar un paso atrás. Esa sombra ya se ve a lo lejos, y todos mis soldados están preparados, y confían en mí. Sé que puedo hacerlo…_

Tal y como ella lo afirmaba, una sombra se aproximaba desde el sur, seguida de cientos de monstruos de hielo, en perfecta formación. La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, y la primera oleada estaba en mente de todos, acelerando los latidos de sus corazones.

De pronto, la reina Zelda levantó su espada en alto, y contempló sus tropas. Su corcel dio un par de movimientos bruscos, por el repentino acto de su jinete, y dio un cuarto de vuelta, según le ordenaba ella.

La rubia observó a rodos, y cada uno de los hombres ahí presentes. Los que sobrevivieron a esa guerra, afirmaron por el resto de sus vidas, que vieron el semblante de su antiguo rey, incrustado en los ojos de la niña. Vieron al monarca anteriormente fallecido, con esa mirada severa, que les daba seguridad al confiarle el destino del país. Ese semblante helado, y a la vez ardiente de pasión, ahora les pedía una última cosa: Cuidar a su hija.

Aunque nada más les pareció una ilusión, porque cuando vieron nuevamente, ahí estaba la reina Zelda, con el seño fruncido, y mirada segura. Esa mirada implorante no había sido suya, definitivamente no.

-¡Mis guerreros!- vociferó esta, con una voz que se asemejaba al rugido de un león, o el agudo chillido de una gran águila- ¡Valientes emisarios de la luz! ¡Vengan con migo, y triunfemos sobre estos vestigios de sombras! ¡Defendamos a nuestras familias, en casa! ¡Venzamos al mal, POR HYRULE!

Y sin esperar respuesta, volteó hacia el enemigo, y partió galopando

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- fue lo único que se entendió de entre todos los soldados, quienes la siguieron sin vacilar ningún instante.

-_Tal parece, que el plan de ese monstruo de dejarnos en sequía. No sirvió de mucho. Las reservas de agua que teníamos en el castillo, sobraban por lo menos para un mes, y siempre habríamos podido abastecernos con el mismo hielo_- pensó confiada la rubia, por tan solo un instante, mientras se lanzaba al encuentro, y escuchando los gritos de todos los héroes de Hyrule desde el norte.

Por mientras, el ejército de hielo se detuvo en seco. La sombra que los guiaba, observó a la cabecera de los hylianos, a una rubia furibunda, que seguramente planeaba descargar una tremenda rabia resentida, en tal batalla. El ser oscuro miró hacia sus tropas, y levantó lo que podría llamarse brazo, para luego ser rodeado completamente de sus soldados.

-¡Maldito cobarde!- gritó Zelda, no desde muy lejos.

El constante tamborileo de los monstruos, había sido cambiado por una tormenta de cascos y pies, retumbando en las praderas de Hyrule. La reina levantó su espada nuevamente, por detrás de su cabeza, y el sol la hizo brillar, justo antes de arremeter contra las primeras filas.

Lo que sucedió luego, fue inentendible. Ella sabía que en una guerra, el instinto se anteponía a la conciencia, pero nunca se imaginó cómo era tal sensación.

La guerra comenzó cuando ella atacó al primer ser de hielo que tuvo enfrente. Luego, todas las tropas hylianas, se estrellaron con una feroz muralla de hielo. Cualquiera que viera el espectáculo desde arriba, habría visto que los monstruos eran rodeados rápidamente, pero esto no les daba ventaja a los orejones, pues no eran rivales para los entes helados.

Zelda arremetió contra el primero en un tajo vertical, aprovechando la altura que le proporcionaba el caballo, pero el helado ser se defendió interponiendo su lanza con ambas manos, horizontalmente. Lo que la chica no se esperaba, era que de inmediato, su rival hiciera girar su arma, permitiendo pasar limpiamente a la espada, y dejando totalmente expuesta a la ojiazul, que pudo sostenerse en la montura a duras penas.

En tanto, el ente de hielo aprovechó el desequilibrio de su majestad, para atacarla directamente al cuello, con su filosa lanza congelada. Habría sido un golpe fatal, de no haber sido por la rápida reacción de la hechicera, al proteger su cuello con un iris brillante, el cual salió disparado, desintegrando al contrincante.

-_Eso estuvo cerca_- pensó la rubia, con la adrenalina corriéndole por todo el cuerpo.

No tuvo más remedio que dejar de pensar, y luchar de nuevo, pues sus enemigos no la esperarían.

En su segundo encuentro, ya tenía entendido que no tenía oportunidad contra los monstruos si luchaba tan solo con su espada, por lo que se decidió a usar más la magia. Al parecer, aunque fueran de hielo, tenían cierta debilidad hacia la luz.

Así fue dando tajos y cortes, proyectando potentes haces de luz con su lujosa espada. Con cada corte, una estela luminosa cubría su arma, por completo, y luego el brillo se salía del filo, para pasar al aire, matando a cualquier ente helado que se entrometiera en su camino.

Cuando ya hubieron pasado algunos minutos, y pudo ver por fin, un negro total, entre el celeste y blanco, que la embargaban, se abrió paso entre sus enemigos, para llegar hasta donde estaba el dorado con quién había hablado anteriormente.

-¡Antonio!- lo llamó, haciéndolo voltear

-¡A sus órdenes, majestad!- contestó este, casi maquinariamente

Ambos comenzaron a luchar contra los soldados de hielo, siendo apoyados por varios hylianos. Zelda jaló al aludido hasta detrás de las primeras filas, para hablar.

-Necesito que des la orden- pidió, segura de lo que estaba haciendo

-¿Esa orden?- repitió el dorado, todavía sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

-¡Rápido, soldado!- dijo ella, separándose para ir directamente contra el dark.

Sin vacilar, los demás soldados la ayudaron a abrirse camino, pero Antonio permaneció en la segunda fila, para concentrarse en lo que su jefa estaba haciendo. Según las instrucciones de la chica, debería esperar a su señal.

Zelda llegó hasta donde estaba la sombra. Ahí lo vio, con sus ojos color sangre, y su forma del héroe del tiempo. Un ente con capacidad de transformación, obviamente. Este la miró, a su vez, sin ninguna expresión aparente, y con esa misma voz que lo caracterizaba, le habló.

-Tú… Tú morirás aquí… y ahora

-¡No cuentes con eso, malvado!- le respondió furibunda.

Sin esperar más, la chica lanzó un estoque, pero la sombra lo esquivó con facilidad, saltando gracioso hacia un lado

-Tendrás que hacer algo más que eso, si es que quieres vivir- se mofó, buscando una mirada rabiosa que, sin duda, disfrutaría, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con dos ojos de diferente color, reflejando su habitual expresión de sarcasmo, en la cara de Zelda

-¡Como quieras!- gritó esta, al tiempo que daba una serie de tajos con su espada refulgente

Dark Link esquivó todos esos ataques, aparentemente sin problemas, lo que irritó a la rubia, mas no dejó de atacar.

En un momento dado, pegó un corte horizontal de revés, el cual fue nuevamente en vano, por la agilidad del ojirrojo, pero apenas alcanzó a ver, que con su mano izquierda, la muchacha tenía preparado un hechizo de luz, una bola negra.

Zelda le dio con la esfera de luz atrapada, de lleno en el estómago, y el oscuro ser retrocedió dos o tres metros, en el aire, antes de caer parado, pero con una mirada de odio que asustaría a cualquiera.

-Maldita- dijo, cubriéndose la parte dañada con ambos brazos, encogido por el dolor.

La reina no iba a esperar que su enemigo se recuperase, y puso su espada en alto, con la punta apuntando hacia el cielo. El sol mandó su luz hacia dicha arma, la cual mostró el poder enceguecedor, y enérgico, del astro rey. Este habría sido el golpe final… de no haber sido porque la sombra reaccionó a tiempo, y desapareció en la tierra, quedando una mancha negra, que se deslizó rauda hasta detrás de la rubia.

-¡No!- alcanzó a gritar la muchacha, al ver que sus esperanzas de acabar con todo ese dilema, se esfumaban.

-Lástima, princesa- dijo el ojirrojo, detrás de ella- creo que es mi turno

Zelda cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor. A diferencia de lo que ella creía, sintió una mano firme en su cabeza, estrujándola con odio y poder. El dolor era grande, y ella comenzó a gritar, cuando era elevada unos centímetros en el aire. Sus manos y pies estaban a merced del enemigo, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que gritar.

-¡Ahora, Zelda!- rugió la potente voz, desde su espalda- ¡Pagarás por lo que me has hecho!

-¡No lo permitiré!- se escuchó desde un lado, y acto seguido, la chica fue liberada de su opresión

Al observar a su alrededor, la turnia pudo ver que Antonio medía aceros contra el dark, en un duelo casi perdido, por el dorado. Las habilidades de la sombra, sumadas a su capacidad de controlar la oscuridad, lo hacían un rival imponente.

A cada mandoble que Antonio daba, Dark Link respondía con un golpe de la empuñadura, o una patada en la cara, como jugando. No pasó un minuto, antes de que el dorado cayera, exhausto y adolorido.

Zelda se les acercó, y se posicionó entre ambos, para proteger al caído. Espada en mano, y con una mirada desafiante, esperando cualquier ataque, de parte del ente de la oscuridad, frente a ella. La sombra levantó una mano, todavía sonriente, por la reciente pelea, pero un rápido movimiento de parte de la rubia, omitió su ataque. La reina había lanzado un estoque, que se prolongó con un gran rayo de luz, el cual cruzó el cielo, hacia el norte, y pasó brillando en el cielo, sobre las cabezas de miles de hylianos.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- se mofó el ojirrojo, pero esta vez, la chica no se irritó.

En vez de eso, tomó a su guerrero del suelo, y retrocedió rápidamente unos cuantos metros.

-¿Qué?- siguió burlándose- ¿Ahora no quieres pelear? Muy tarde, princesita

-¡Aquí, los míos!- gritó ella, levantando su espada, y al instante, la lucha cesó, pues casi todo el ejército hyliano, desapareció, como si hubiesen sido fantasmas, dejando a los monstruos de hielo peleando con el aire.

Al mismo tiempo, los cuatro guardaespaldas restantes, se reunieron alrededor de su reina, la cual seguía con su espada en alto. Tan pronto como los vio a todos reunidos en torno a ella, el mango de su arma emitió un latido luminoso, y luego otro, y otro. Un ritmo acompasado de hermosas olas inundaban las incrustaciones de diamantes, y luego esos destellos salieron de la espada, y formaron una burbuja alrededor de la reina y sus fieles servidores.

El ente de las sombras, observó todo esto un tanto extrañado, pero luego, su atención fue desviada por otra cosa, un silbido gracioso, proveniente del cielo, detrás de él. Volteó, para identificar el origen de este ruido, y vio, incrédulo, cómo caían encima suyo miles de rocas y flechas, casi todas envueltas en ardientes llamas.

Fue un espectáculo impresionante, sobre todo para la reina y los caballeros dorados, protegidos por el escudo luminoso. Las rocas gigantescas, dejaban cráteres en la tierra, y las flechas tenían algo que las hacía explotar, al hacer contacto con cualquier cosa. Las astillas de hielo volaron por doquier. Los soldados se cubrían los oídos, por el tremendo estruendo a su alrededor, excepto Antonio, que sacrificaba sus tímpanos, protegiendo los de su majestad.

Cuando todo el alboroto hubo terminado, al fin, quedó un chiquillo parado, mirando hacia el suelo.

Zelda deshizo su escudo protector, y los dorados la rodearon, incluso el herido, que ya podía mantenerse en pie. Estaban sorprendidos de que el dark hubiera sobrevivido después del bombardeo, excepto su líder, que sabía que cosas tan simples eran fácilmente evadibles para ese ser.

Dark Link volteó, sin dar un paso. En sus ojos, se notaba la rabia, y el odio inmensos, que sentía en ese momento. Dio media vuelta, y quedó frente a frente con la rubia, aunque separados por varios metros, y un par de hombres.

-Maldita seas, Zelda…- dijo, apretando los dientes- ¡Te maldigo, a ti, y a todos los de tu especie!... ¡MUERE!

Sin previo aviso, comenzó a correr en dirección sur, directamente hacia la rubia. El moreno creó una espada, a base de sombras, atravesó las armaduras de oro, como si fuera un fantasma, y saltó, frente a la reina, para asestar el golpe final. Esta, sin embargo, se mostraba calmada, y ante la mirada de horror de sus soldados, levantó una mano hacia el dark.

-Tú eres… -dijo ella, al tiempo que un destello dorado aparecía desde su mano, y crecía a gran velocidad. Dark Link, quien estaba en el aire, y con las manos por sobre la cabeza, sujetando su arma, no pudo evadir dicho rayo, el cual atravesó el lado izquierdo de su pecho, a la altura del corazón- …el pobre maldito

El cuerpo del muchacho cayó pesadamente, sobre uno de los dorados. Cuando lo examinaron, después de un rato, seguía con una expresión de conmoción.

Zelda cayó, también, de espaldas. Estaba exhausta, no solo por su batalla contra la sombra, sino también por el miedo, la angustia y la adrenalina. Sentía, todavía, un cosquilleo, recorriendo todos sus músculos. Esto le provocaba pequeños temblores de extremidades, y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Entonces, miró hacia el chico frente a ella.

-_Pobre_- pensó más de algún soldado- _era un guerrero excelente, y un gran amigo_

Los dorados estaban reunidos en torno a su reina, y al cuerpo, pasaban sus miradas de uno a otro, y en sus ojos se notaba la duda.

-Ese no es Link- explicó Zelda, entre jadeos, como leyendo los pensamientos de sus guerreros- no sé quién sea, pero no es Link. Probablemente es solo una copia de él.

-¿Ma-Majestad?- preguntó uno, pidiéndole explicarse mejor

-En la antigüedad, existía una raza de seres oscuros, sombríos. Eran como los sheikah, solo que más sombras que cualquier otra cosa. Obviamente, su debilidad era la luz, por lo que inventaron una forma de copiar a seres de otras razas, pero con las características de las sombras, claro, excepto la total debilidad hacia la luz. Se dice, que con cualquier hechizo lumínico que atraviese el corazón de una de estas copias, esta será eliminada. Eso dicen los libros… a decir verdad, no estaba segura de si esto era verdad, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Les agradezco a todos ustedes, chicos. Gracias por su lealtad, y valentía en combate.

Uno de los soldados se le acercó, para cargarla, y cuando ya estaban listos para regresar triunfantes al castillo, un repentino estruendo los detuvo.

Todos miraron hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo del ojirrojo, y vieron, boquiabiertos, cómo se consumía, y transformaba en un líquido viscoso, parecido al petróleo, para luego disminuir su volumen, hasta, finalmente, desaparecer.

-Las sombras…- dijo la reina, igualmente sorprendida que los demás- …lo reclaman

Guardaron un momento de silencio. No respetaban a su enemigo, pero de todas formas, los sucesos anteriormente ocurridos, habían sido increíbles, y debían ordenar sus mentes. Antonio rompió el silencio, para ir lo más pronto posible hacia palacio, y por algunas dudas en su cabeza.

-Su majestad, su plan fue excelente… pero ¿Qué hizo exactamente?

Zelda lo miró, un poco divertida, por el comentario del soldado.

-No te diste cuenta ¿Verdad?- dijo en un tono burlesco, pero de confianza- cuando ustedes cinco, dieron la orden silenciosa de retirada con las banderas, los soldados se fueron, creyendo que estaban perdiendo. Obviamente, ustedes no se iban a ir sin mí, por lo que puede que no hayan notado ningún cambio especial

-Ah- dijo el soldado- entonces a eso se refería usted cuando dijo que nos quedaríamos solos, contra el enemigo

-Pero no entiendo- se quejó otro- Nadie se fue. Todos los hylianos seguían ahí.

-Esas personas no eran hylianos, eran sus estelas- explicó la rubia, a lo que todos la miraron, sumamente confundidos- Les explicaré mi plan detalladamente:

"Lo que quería lograr, era confundir y retrasar al enemigo, para aplastarlo, como vieron que pasó. Pero no atacarlo de inmediato con proyectiles, habría sido un error fatal, pues él habría hecho algún hechizo de protección sobre sus tropas, como el que yo creé en la batalla. Entonces, necesitaba una forma de que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, hasta que ya fuera muy tarde. Por lo que pensé "Claro, entretenerlo con un combate". Por su puesto, que yo tenía que hacerlo, pues era la responsable y la única que sabía toda la estrategia, y debía manejarlo desde el epicentro.

Claro, que ustedes no podrían irse sin mí, y fue solo por eso, que les conté parte de mi plan. Solo lo esencial, para que no se confundieran en momentos cruciales.

Cuando dieron la orden de retirada, fue el momento en que capturé las estelas de mis soldados, combatiendo. Esto, para que el hechicero no supiera que solo quedábamos seis hylianos, y por lo tanto, sus soldados, que eran totalmente controlados por él, pelearan con nada más que ilusiones. Sin duda ustedes se habrán dado cuenta de que no podían tocar a sus compañeros.

Después, solo tuve que dar la señal de disparo, el rayo de luz, que cruzó el cielo. Fue en ese momento, que ya no necesitaba las ilusiones, y todos desaparecieron.

Lo demás, ya saben cómo pasó"

Los cinco dorados quedaron estupefactos ante tan elaborado plan, y después de diez segundos de andar entre las nubes, atinaron a aplaudir, y a felicitar a su reina.

-¡Gran trabajo, su majestad!- dijo uno

-¡Ni el mismísimo jefe podría haberlo hecho mejor!- admitió otro, esperando que el antiguo general no lo escuchase.

-¡Su inteligencia es diez veces la de un sacerdote erudito!- bromeó uno, aunque parecía acercarse más a la realidad de lo que cualquiera pensara.

Así, caminaron hasta el mercado, en donde fueron recibidos como héroes, y festejaron todo lo que pudieron…

Nadie notó, que la sombra de Zelda era un poco más oscura que la de los demás.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Un solitario guerrero caminaba por la ciudadela, esa tarde. Realmente, no entendía la razón de tanto festejo, entre las personas, pero de todas formas, eso le permitiría pasar inadvertido con mucha más facilidad, por lo que no se preocupó.

Ese extraño hombre, llevaba su dorado cabello cubierto por un sombrero. El gorrito verde y puntiagudo, que se mecía al compás de sus pasos, ahora estaba guardado entre su larga y vieja capa. Sobre su cabeza, un amplio sombrero de ala ancha, con larga punta vertical, doblada hacia abajo, por su propio peso, hacía juego con el resto de la ropa maltrecha. En su cintura, y muy bien ocultada, una espada corta, de aspecto salvaje y superior, reposaba en una cómoda funda.

Sus ojos, azules como el amor de Nayru, eran lo único que lo delataban como el héroe que había sido, aunque cualquiera dudaría, por las singulares cicatrices gemelas en sus sienes y mejillas. Usaba pantalones café oscuro y holgados, y una túnica verde, oculta dentro del pantalón, para aparentar una camisa. En sus pies, las botas hechizadas, y pegado a su piel, debajo de todo, el típico traje blanco. Finalmente, una bufanda de seda roja le tapaba media cara.

-_¿Siempre son así?_- escuchó el chico, desde su cintura.

Link miró en todas direcciones. Los aldeanos se mostraban eufóricos, y hacían fiestas improvisadas en todos los rincones del mercado. Se podía notar que, a pesar de estar celebrando, también trabajaban en decoraciones y poner mesas en medio de la plaza central.

-No- contestó el muchacho- algo debe haberles pasado. Algo muy bueno, o muy malo, para que estén celebrando así. Incluso se preparan para una celebración mayor, yo diría que esta misma noche.

-_Sugiero que nos pongamos al tanto_- opinó el lobo

-Si, buena idea- reforzó su amigo- quizás sepan dónde se encuentra mi sombra

(NA: Esto de que el chico de vestimenta de duende esté buscando a su sombra, me recuerda a cierto cuento infantil de un grupo de niños que nunca crece, y los malvados piratas que al final nunca supe lo que querían lograr en la vida, además de matar al protagonista)

El par de ojiazules se acercó hasta donde estaba un niño, el cual jugaba con su perrito en la fuente.

-Disculpa- le sonrió, agachándose para quedar a la altura del infante- ¿Me podrías decir por qué todo el mundo está tan alegre?

El niño enfrente de él tenía el pelo verde, corto, y ojos negros. Una argolla incrustada en su oreja, similar a la del rubio, llamaba la atención, entre esa cara redonda e infantil.

El chico se lo quedó viendo. Su mirada era inocente, entre la confusión de hablar tan de repente con un extraño, y el miedo al posible castigo por ser muy incauto, lo cual no duró mucho. Al ver dentro de los ojos eléctricos del héroe, sonrió.

-¡Por que la princesa mató al malo!- dijo, orgulloso de sus conocimientos

-Ah… Y dime, chaval ¿Sabes, de casualidad, quién era ese malo?- preguntó nuevamente el guerrero, sin perder la sonrisa bondadosa

-¡El hechicero de las sombras!- afirmó el chiqui, al tiempo que ponía una pose malévola, junto a una voz áspera.

-¿El hechicero de las sombras?- repitió Link

-Si, era un hombre malo, que quería tomar el control de Hyrule- inventó el informante, pensando que, aunque nadie se lo había dicho, era obvio

-¡Ah! Ya veo- dijo el rubio, levantándose- bueno, muchas gracias, chiquillo ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Irilus- respondió este, con emoción

-Bien. Gracias, Irilus.

Le acarició la cabeza, como despedida, y se fue. El niño lo miró, nuevamente, un poco confundido por la actitud del hombre. Luego se volteó, y siguió jugando con su perrito.

-Desde este momento, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes ¿O no, Reinaldo?

El perrito ladró un par de veces. Estaba enojado con su "amo" por algún motivo, pero sabía que tenía que comportarse como si de verdad fuera un animal.

Link caminó hacia el castillo. Debía informarse de todo lo ocurrido. Si el niño tenía razón, entonces Zelda había matado a Dark Link, y él no tendría que aparecer.

-_Parece que todo va bien_- opinó Adalberto- _no nos necesitaron_

-Eso espero, mi querido amigo

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Una dama, amparada apenas por una capa, cabalgaba hacia el castillo. Tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que podría pasar. Aunque no tenía mucha experiencia en equitación, su decisión de encontrarlo vivo era enorme, y el caballo podía sentir eso perfectamente.

El atardecer iluminaba de tonos rojizos, las verdes praderas. Ruto miró hacia atrás, y vio perpleja, que un ejército de soldados hylianos y zoras, caminaban hacia el mismo lugar, guiados por una mujer de aspecto fiero.

-_Si me ven… ¡No! ¡Debo esconderme!_- pensó, pero ya era demasiado tarde

Entre el pequeñísimo ejército, que se aproximaba desde el este, una sombra se elevó, como un cuervo negro, y se paró justo frente a ella.

-¡Cuidado!- alcanzó a escuchar la princesa, antes de caer en los protuberantes brazos de la sheikah- ¡Princesa Ruto! ¡Está viva! ¿Se encuentra, usted, bien?

La aludida abrió los ojos. Estaba boca arriba, todavía siendo afirmada por esa mujer. El caballo, seguramente había sido atrapado por algún soldado, pues no se oían ruidos de cascos alejarse, espantado, ni el relinchido hiperactivo de este.

-Eh… si. Me encuentro bien- respondió la sabia del agua, un tanto mareada por su caída, y por el susto

Impa la acostó en el suelo, y pidió que la atendieran. Se notaba apurada.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para escuchar su historia de auto salvamento- dijo, en tono grave- Dígame ¿Dark Link, sigue con vida?

Ruto tuvo que maldecirse mil veces a sí misma para sacar sus palabras. No quería que mataran a su amado, pero tampoco que descubrieran su amor. Ella había escapado del rancho con la única intención de ayudarlo, pero eso no sería posible si antes debía enfrentarse a la antigua capitana dorada.

-Si- dijo, intentando parecer asustada, ante la sola mención del nombre

-¿Sabe usted dónde se encuentra ahora?

-En… no… no lo sé- mintió. Al menos, podría ayudar en despistar a los refuerzos enemigos

Impa se detuvo a pensar

-Lo más probable es que haya ido con la princesa Zelda. Gracias, princesa Ruto. Ahora déjelo en mis manos- dijo con una sonrisa irónica, que denotaba inmensos deseos de revancha- Le aseguro que nunca más volveremos a saber de ese bastardo

La zora tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para no abofetearla en ese mismo instante. Se repitió mil y un veces, que después de un par de días, nadie miraría en menos a su amado.

Sin más ni más, la mujer de gruesos labios, partió en el caballo de Ruto, hacia su objetivo, dejando al ejército, para moverse más rápido.

-_Princesa…_ - pensaba, mientras sus largos cabellos se mecían al viento- _espéreme, princesa. Voy en camino._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Los rayos de la tarde iluminaban las fiestas con merecida devoción. Todos estaban alegres de lo que había ocurrido. Habían triunfado sobre el tirano. Claro, que nunca faltaban los rumores.

-Oye- dijo una señora, un tanto mayor, a otra, no muy diferente- ¿Has oído lo que todos andan diciendo?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó la otra, con curiosidad

-¡El hechicero malvado!- susurró la primera- ¡Era el joven Link! Dicen que venía a tomar venganza por su destierro

-¿El joven Link? ¿Link? ¿El mismo educado, tierno y travieso niñito que todos conocimos? ¿Ese que podía pasar tardes enteras rompiendo vasijas en casas ajenas?

-El mismo- afirmó la señora

-¿Pero cómo?- la señora no salía de su asombro- ¡El nunca haría algo así! Además, que yo supiera, él no sabía usar magia

-Pues estábamos equivocadas- dijo la primera- Los soldados que lograron acercarse al jefe de los monstruos de hielo, afirman que lo vieron con sus propios ojos. Dicen que tenía el pelo negro, estaba más pálido, y sus ojos reflejaban la sangre que ansiaba por derramar

-¡Deben estar mintiendo! Seguro están celosos del pobre jovencito- defendió la otra

-Pues lo dudo. Lo juraron en presencia de la mismísima princesa Zelda, quién luchó cuerpo a cuerpo con él, y en ningún momento, ella lo negó- afirmó la señora, claro, sin haberse dado cuenta de que a los que había escuchado estaban completamente borrachos, y que Zelda no los había escuchado

-… aquí hay algo extraño- finalizó. No le simpatizaba la idea de un Link que quisiera dañarlos a todos.

Ambas iban a continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, preparar la comida para la fiesta, pero de pronto pasó un jinete, veloz como el rayo, que las asustó, y botaron la bandeja con comida del susto.

-Maniático- afirmó la que había comenzado con el chisme, después de un rato de mirar perpleja al extraño montador. Este tenía lo que parecía una capa blanca, en su espalda.

No les quedó de otra que recoger lo que habían votado. Afortunadamente, un hombre les ayudó amablemente en esa labor. Cuando terminaron de limpiar el piso, se acercaron al joven para agradecerle su amabilidad

-Muchas gracias, señor. Faltan personas que se molesten por los demás, en este pueblo- dijo una, intentando ser amigable ante un extranjero, pues no lo reconoció.

-De nada, señora- dijo el hombre, sin un tono de voz definido, al tiempo que se afirmaba el ala del extraño sombrero, y sonreía detrás de una gran bufanda roja- Adiós

-¡Adiós, buen hombre!- dijeron las dos señoras, complacidas de haberse encontrado a alguien que se despejara un tiempo para ayudarlas

Mientras, el chico tenía sus propias cosas en qué pensar, de camino al castillo

-_Ese jinete_- pensó- _me recuerda a alguien_

-_No creo que los recuerdos sirvan de mucho. Apresurémonos a llegar_- sugirió el espectro

-Si. Debo saber lo que pasó.

Así, pasó de caminar, a correr. El empuje del viento, levantó su capa, dejando al descubierto una camisa y pantalones color barro, y una túnica verde oscuro, de la que no había querido separarse. El guerrero corrió detrás del caballo, y aunque ya no lo veía, sabía el lugar al que se dirigía, y recordaba perfectamente cómo pasar la guardia.

-_¿Por qué corres?_- preguntó el fantasma, desde su forma como espada

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- admitió el rubio

-_No creo que alguien te reconozca. Ya has hablado con tres personas, y pasaste como un simple extranjero, inadvertido. Las cosas que robamos en ese pueblo te quedan a la perfección._

-No me refiero a eso… me gustaría creer que Zelda venció a Dark Link, pero…- no pudo seguir hablando. Las palabras que quería expresar, se le agolpaban en la cabeza.

-_Es justo lo que harías tú, si quisieras apoderarte de Hyrule_- terminó Adalberto.

-Si… ¿Tú también?

-_Hacerse el muerto para atacar por la espalda cuando tu enemigo baja la guardia. Es una estrategia vieja, entre mi pueblo. Se aprende desde cachorro._

-Si. Me lo imaginé. Lo malo es que la ciudad está demasiado descuidada, lo que demuestra la confianza de Zelda en su victoria. Si pasa lo que me temo…

-_Entonces, la gente de tu pueblo caerá como una familia de murciélagos ante un halcón_

-Si…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lo primero que hizo, al llegar a su cuarto, fue quitarse la armadura. Estaba agotada.

El día siguiente, haría la ceremonia de premiación, y condecoraciones. Esa noche, había una fiesta, celebración de la reciente victoria. Necesitaba un respiro, entre tanto festejo.

Se quitó la armadura. Sin importarle esa absurda regla de que los nobles no se visten solos ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Ella podía hacerlo desde niña, pero muy pocas veces se lo habían permitido.

Se desplomó en la gran cama, sin siquiera cerrar las cortinas de seda, y cerró los ojos. No consiguió dormir, pero sí que estaba descansando. Los pensamientos iban y venían. Se preguntó cómo iría el equipo de rescate que pidió organizar a Antonio, para los sobrevivientes en el dominio zora. De todas formas, ese era un momento para no preocuparse de nada. El placer que le daba su almohada, daba paso a un profundo trance.

Se dio la vuelta. Parecía que se había quedado dormida. Notó que un hombre estaba acostado al lado de ella, cosa que no meditó ni le extrañó, no porque fuera cómplice de algo, más bien era el sueño, que le impedía reparar en que Link estaba compartiendo cama con ella.

-¿Será posible?- se preguntó, saliendo del ensueño, y sentándose en la cama

Luego, todo fue muy rápido. Un brusco giro en la cama. Un peso sobre su espalda, y un intenso frío en su cuello. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya era muy tarde. Dark Link estaba sobre ella, amenazándola con su espada sombría. Zelda estaba boca abajo, y el chico afirmaba los brazos de la mujer con su propio peso, sentado encima de ella.

-No… no puedes…- se decía ella, incrédula, sin poder mirarlo, por la posición en que la tenía- No… es imposible

-Créelo, maldita imbécil- se burló el ojirrojo- eres más tonta de lo que pensé ¿En serio creíste que podías matarme con un rayito de luz tan débil?

-Pero… ¡Yo te vi morir!- dijo asustada

Entonces, el dark acercó su cara a la de ella, y sonrió con malicia

-¿Crees que eres la única capaz de crear ilusiones? ¿Crees, si quiera, que tus poderes se comparan con los míos? ¡Escucha!

Y dio otro giro. Dark Link obligó a Zelda a quedar boca arriba, y luego afirmó su rubia cabeza, para apoyarla contra su pecho, más exactamente, su pectoral derecho. Fue en ese instante, que Zelda se dio cuenta de su error, y la silenciosa carcajada de su enemigo, le llegó a modo de latidos, tan fuertes como los tambores de guerra.

-Si no te habías dado cuenta…- dijo el moreno, disfrutando de cada instante de miedo y agonía de la reina- … mi corazón está al otro lado.

Sin esperar más, la soltó, dejando que cayera acostada. Acto seguido, materializó una espada, de entre las sombras, y, estando arrodillado sobre ella, clavó un estoque, directo al vientre descubierto…

Un segundo después, todo fue negro, para Zelda. No sintió dolor. Ni se dio cuenta de que el chico hubiera atravesado su abdomen con el filo de su arma. Simplemente veía todo negro… y luego, la luz del atardecer entró nuevamente por las ventanas, y por un inmenso agujero, en la pared. En la puerta de la habitación, se encontraba Impa, sudando, y en una extraña posición de haber efectuado algún hechizo. Miraba en dirección al agujero, como esperando algo, pero como no aparecía, se decidió a atender a su ama.

-¡Princesa!- se expresó, preocupada, al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba, junto a ella, y examinaba la parte que estuvo a punto de ser cortada.

Zelda estaba en shock. Tenía las pupilas contraídas, y miraba hacia el techo. Su mente en blanco, aunque podía perfectamente ver a su nana, junto a ella, y oírla, como si nada. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Y lo primero que hizo, fue llorar.

Una lágrima corrió por el costado de su cara, luego recuperó la movilidad de su cabeza, puso una expresión de aterrada. Seguidamente, la voz, los brazos y las piernas. Parecía que siempre las pudo mover, pero la impresión la había dejado paralizada.

Abrazó a la sheikah, con miedo. Casi había muerto, y la sensación no le gustaba para nada.

-¡Impa!- gritó, contraída con su pecho

La nana, aunque sabía que su deber en ese momento era abalanzarse sobre la sombra, no fue capaz de hacerlo, y se dejó llevar por la compasión. Abrazó a su ama, con una sonrisa cariñosa, en el rostro. Craso error

De pronto, un rayo negro las impactó, desde el gran agujero en la pared, y las empujó, levantándolas del suelo, hasta la pared del pasillo, que se veía desde el umbral de la puerta.

En la habitación, sobre la despedazada cama real, Zelda recordó una imagen. Ahí estaba Dark Link, sereno y furioso por dentro, iluminado por los rayos del sol del atardecer, que se filtraban en la habitación. La chica recordó esa vez en que Link le fue a avisar que sería su escolta para las fiestas zoras, y ella se lo quedó viendo embobada.

Ahora, la imagen del muchacho, era oscura, pues es sol estaba justamente del otro lado. Él se veía inundado de un profundo negro, excepto por esos ojos rojos, inyectados con las emociones más fuertes que Link hubiera sentido en su vida. Esos ojos expresaban frustraciones, penas, alegrías, horrores, superioridad, impotencia, amor… y odio, hacia ella.

Impa se incorporó rápidamente, y se interpuso entre ambos jóvenes

-Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes- dijo enérgicamente

Dark Link la miró, sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

-Yo no te debo nada, ni tú a mí- dijo, haciendo notar que ella no era la que ostentaba el poder, en esa habitación.

-Aún así, no dejaré que le toques un solo cabello a la princesa Zelda- se defendió la sheikah, desenvainando una de sus espadas cortas.

-No me digas. Lástima, Impa- respondió el ojirrojo, al tiempo que materializaba su espada negra- no me dejas otra opción más que MATARTE

En el momento de pronunciar esta última palabra, el pálido chico se abalanzó como una bala sobre su contrincante, quien lo recibió atenta. El sonido del acero fue impresionante, llegó a lastimar los oídos de Zelda, quién permanecía en el suelo, adolorida por el reciente golpe.

-¡Princesa!… ¡Huya!- dijo su guardia, mientras medía fuerzas con la sombra, a través de los aceros de sus espadas.

Pasó un momento, y Zelda reaccionó. Era cierto. Si Impa se sacrificaba, lo menos que podía hacer era darle un valor a ese sacrificio, no dejarlo en vano… pero ¿Qué pasaba si la sheikah se sacrificaba? Entonces moriría, como aquella vez… Zelda no quería verla morir. Lucharía junto a ella, hasta el final, si era necesario.

Se levantó, y haciendo uso de increíble valor, concentró poder mágico en su mano derecha. Ahora sabía dónde se encontraba el corazón del dark, y no dudaría en eliminarlo, tan solo por que fuera parecido a su antiguo amor.

-¡Princesa! ¿Qué hace?- le reprochó la sabia de las sombras

Pero no le obedecería. La niña ya estaba lo suficientemente preparada para enfrentamientos de ese nivel, sin contar con las ansias de acabar con el chico de cabellos negros.

Dark Link aprovechó la distracción de la ex capitana para darle una patada en el abdomen, lo que la impulsó hacia atrás, hasta golpearse contra la muralla. Seguidamente, el oscuro ser se impulsó en el corto tramo que había hasta llegar a su víctima, y aprovechó la fuerza del impulso para dar una potente patada, que derribó algunos ladrillos, pero no consiguió su objetivo.

Impa apareció detrás de él, y no lo esperó para apuñalarlo por la espalda. La hoja atravesó limpiamente el aire, y el muchacho se desvaneció frente a ella, al tiempo que aparecía por detrás, agachado, y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, golpeó potentemente sus rodillas, obligándola a caer de espaldas. El ojirrojo la atrapó, para que su cabeza no revotase en el suelo, y materializó un puñal en el cuello de la nana.

-Te doy una última oportunidad, Impa- vociferó él- me caes bien, y eres buena peleando. Sería un desperdicio dejarte ir.

La sheikah sonrió, acto que confundió a su enemigo. Zelda aprovechó esta confusión para poner la mano en el pecho del chico, asegurándose de que estuviera en el pectoral derecho, y disparó un rayo luminoso. Desafortunadamente para ella, la sombra esquivó completamente ese ataque, desapareciendo.

Impa lo imitó, y entonces, la rubia pudo ver claramente, dos siluetas en el suelo. Sombras peleando sin sus dueños, como proyecciones. Esas sombras se desplazaron desde el pasillo a la habitación, nuevamente, luego de que el chico esquivara un mandoble de la sheikah. La rubia los siguió, confundida, y dudosa con respecto de hacer algo.

De pronto, todo el cuarto se vio envuelto en negro. Ahora era como estar en un cubo. La única luz, era la proveniente de la muchacha, quién buscaba desesperadamente a su amiga.

El choque de las armas se escuchaba claramente, así como los quejidos de dolor, y los gritos. Zelda rodeó su cuerpo de luz, casi inconscientemente, pues el miedo de ser atacada por la espalda en cualquier momento, la tenía acorralada.

Estaba asustada, y ya no sabía qué hacer más que protegerse.

Repentinamente, un monstruo de hielo apareció a su derecha, y un Dark Nut a su izquierda. Ambos atacaron tan rápido, que apenas le dieron tiempo de crear un escudo, sobre ella.

-_No quiero morir…_- pensó levemente. Apenas en un rincón de su mente. Su instinto de supervivencia comenzaba a apoderarse de ella- _no voy a dejar que me maten_

No esperó a que atacaran nuevamente, y dio un giro en el suelo, para levantarse, y encontrarse con los monstruos, que la acechaban como par de gatos a un ratón molestoso.

Desesperada, la hechicera emitió rayos desde todo su cuerpo hacia sus enemigos, pero extrañamente, estos eran lo suficientemente rápidos para ladearlos con toda facilidad, o protegerse de los que no podían, con sus armas. Zelda retrocedió lentamente, sin dejar de expulsar incontables haces lumínicos.

En ese retroceso, se topó con algo, que la dejó helada. Un pectoral bien definido, oculto tras una túnica, y una correa, que servía solo de adorno. Volteó lentamente, los rayos cesaron, y tanto el Dark Nut como el ente de hielo, se quedaron parados, y se arrodillaron. Esa persona con la que Zelda se había topado, ya antes había tratado de matarla, y seguramente había liquidado a su guardiana, a estas alturas.

Dark Link, con su mirada sarcástica, ahora con expresión de total satisfacción, ya que la encontraba. Zelda se quedó paralizada, y muda. Ya no tenía cómo salvarse. Apenas si podía contra los monstruos con que había luchado anteriormente, y ahora aparecía este tipo.

El ojirrojo posó sus manos sobre los hombros semi descubiertos de la reina, y la movió levemente, como quién despierta a una persona. La chica estaba demasiado asustada, para extrañarle este acto. Su mente estaba en completo blanco, y solo podía ver lo que ocurría, sin pensar.

Dark Link continuó moviéndola, de los hombros, cada vez con más fuerza. Su boca burlona se abrió, y su tono grave y malicioso, penetró en los oídos de la muchacha.

-Desgraciadamente, Impa sigue viva. Supongo que luego de matarte a ti, lo haré con ella ¡Ah! Y por supuesto, no se me puede olvidar la matanza que efectuaré en tu maldito pueblucho- decía con sorna, y poco a poco, Zelda fue despertando- ¡Todos en Hyrule morirán por mi mano! ¡Y todo es gracias a ti!… si tú no hubieras antepuesto tus estúpidos sentimientos, nada hubiera ocurrido.

Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de la rubia. Ya no tenía ganas de combatir, ya no quería pelear. Sabía que no podría hacer nada. Después de todo, el tirano ahora la tenía entre sus manos, y sin Impa, ni Ruto, y los demás sabios ignorantes de la situación, el dark no tendría problemas en tomar el control de su amado Hyrule.

De pronto, una luz apareció a un lado. Era una esfera de luz azulada, y muy brillante. Al percibir esta brillantez, el ojirrojo reaccionó encolerizado, anteponiéndose entre Zelda y dicho resplandor.

-Zelda…- se escuchó, una voz distante, una voz conocida para la muchacha, tan atrevida como solo lo podía ser una zora.

Dark Link sacó su espada, e intentó darle con ella a la esfera luminosa, pero una especie de escudo magnético se lo impedía, como si a cada tajo, la fuerza del río se lo llevase cuesta abajo.

-Amiga…- dijo nuevamente la luz, y un resplandor serpenteante, del mismo tono que la esfera, apareció desde esta, directamente hacia el corazón de Dark Link.

El chico soltó la espada, que se perdió, en el cuarto negro, y gritó de dolor, afirmando inútilmente con la mano derecha, la parte afectada.

Otra luz apareció de repente, una esfera del mismo tamaño que la anterior. Casi igual, excepto por que era roja, roja como los ojos de la dueña de la voz que emitía.

-Princesa… - se escuchó, tan lejana y calmadamente como la anterior- No… mi reina…

Esta vez, el chico estaba muy adolorido para intentar imponerse. Un rayo de luz roja se unió al primero, y pegó directo en el pectoral derecho del muchacho. Esta vez, el grito fue tremendo, como si pudiera desgarrar las entrañas del mismo mundo, y tuvo la necesidad de arrodillarse, para permanecer ahí.

Después de esto, una tercera esfera se impuso en el cuarto vacío, por sobre las cabezas de ambos jóvenes. Era una luz proveniente de algún lugar en el este de Hyrule, una voz que creyó, jamás volvería a escuchar en toda su vida. El regocijo se hizo presente.

-Zelda… - se escuchó claramente, como si fuera del otro mundo, pero estuviera ahí mismo. A la aludida se le escapó una sonrisa de felicidad.

Dark Link, por mientras, estaba jadeante, y en el piso. Su mirada parecía la de una bestia encerrada, o la de un guardián a quien le es arrebatado lo más preciado en su vida. Respiraba agitadamente, y debajo de su boca, se podían apreciar varios hilillos de sangre.

-Maldito…- dijo el oscuro ser- ¡Malditos sean todos ustedes!

-Tú…- continuó la voz, y repentinamente, tomó figura hyliana. La forma de un chico de túnica verde, roída y desgastada; de músculos bien desarrollados, y botas y manos grandes. Zelda casi pudo ver sus ojos azules, entre tanta luz.

-Tú eres la persona más importante de mi vida…- se oía distante, el ojiazul

La chica derramaba lágrimas a cataratas, pero no podía llorar. No podía creer lo que veía, y menos lo que escuchaba. Después de todo lo que había hecho en la vida del héroe, después del gran daño que le hizo, él la perdonaba, y le dedicaba tan dulces palabras.

Entonces, el ser iluminado, giró la vista, en dirección a su otro yo.

-En cambio, tú- dijo. Esta vez, su voz se escuchó como si estuviera en el mismo cuarto- Tu lugar está aquí, junto a mí…

-¡Imbécil! ¡Cabeza hueca!- vociferó el ojirrojo, levantándose e ignorando el elevado dolor que sentía en ese momento- Ya te maté antes, y ahora mataré a tu amada ¡Todos caerán ante mí! ¡Ya lo verás, estúpido espectro!

Link se quedó quieto, y mudo. Zelda lo miró preocupada, y él a ella, pero no se movía.

Entonces, la princesa comprendió su deber. Quizás Link estuviera muerto, y ya no pudiera hacer nada, pero ella sí podía, y más con el sacrificio que habían hecho sus seres queridos.

Haciendo uso de valor, se paró en frente de la sombra, inyectando magia lumínica en sus manos. Acto seguido, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la quijada. El golpe no lo derribó, como esperaba, pero lo dejó atontado, hasta que le dio otro golpe, en el estómago, y luego otro en la cara. Así, lo atacó con mil golpes envueltos en luz. El chico al frente suyo, parecía sorprendido, y sumamente triste por esto, pero no le importó a ella. Ya una vez había fingido estar derrotado, y solo fue para matarla después. Esta vez, se aseguraría de que no quedara ningún rastro del ojirrojo.

No sabía de dónde provenía la luz que manejaba, pero no le importaba. Juntó toda la que pudo en su cuerpo, y sobre este. Le dio la forma ancestral, que le habían enseñado sus maestros. Aquella águila que eligió, para inmortalizarla con la luz sagrada.

Detrás suyo, pudo sentir el batir de las gigantescas alas, y supo que ya estaba lista. Dark Link tenía una expresión de total desesperanza. Toda ilusión ya se había borrado de su rostro.

Luego, el chico formó una cruz con sus manos, intentando cubrirse con sombras, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El águila, ahora de tamaño normal, pero igualmente potente, arrasó con lo único que se interponía en su camino. El muchacho gritó de agonía, aunque se quedó estático, en el mismo lugar. El ave de luz lo había atravesado limpiamente. Finalmente, se tumbó en el piso, ya sin fuerzas.

Zelda también estaba un poco cansada, aunque podía y quería continuar luchando contra la sombra, pero sintió el tacto de una mano en su hombro, y volteó a ver. El fantasma de su antiguo amor la miraba. Su cuerpo estaba completamente envuelto en luz, por lo que no le notaba la cara, ni sus ropas.

-Te lo agradezco… Zelda…- dijo amablemente el espectro- ahora… déjamelo a mí…

Después de esto, el fantasma de Link tomó a Dark Link por el cuello, lo levantó como si de carne se tratase, y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante. Después volteó, sin dejar de afirmar al ente de las sombras, y miró a la chiquilla, con unos ojos que ella no pudo captar, por su luminiscencia.

-No llores, mi querida… - dijo apaciblemente- todo esto está a punto de acabar… aquí…

En ese momento, el ser luminoso volvió a mirar a su víctima.

-¡Princesa! ¡REACCIONE!- gritó el que estaba agarrado por el cuello, y todo cambió

El cuarto negro, volvió a ser su habitación, con los respectivos hoyos en la pared y el otro en la muralla del pasillo, que se podía apreciar desde la puerta abierta. Las esferas de luces desaparecieron, y dieron paso a los últimos rayos del sol.

Frente a la muchacha, Dark Link sostenía a Impa por el cuello, quién estaba suspendida en el aire a través del gran hoyo en la pared, y la mano del enemigo era lo único que la mantenía ahí. En cuanto a ellos, el moreno no tenía ni mero rasguño, y no parecía que tres rayos mágicos hubiesen penetrado en su ser, mientras que la sheikah, presentaba numerosas heridas por todo su cuerpo, pero las más notorias, además de las de su cara, que le obligaban a cerrar un ojo y la tenían ennegrecida, por la abundante sangre, la ropa en su pectoral derecho estaba rasgada, y se notaba una herida horrible.

La muchacha ahogó un grito, y su conmoción, junto con el mareo del impacto, la obligaron a sentarse. Dark Link sonrió, con victoria, ante tal reacción. Su acto de ilusiones había dado resultado.

Impa, por su parte, apenas había conseguido las energías para gritar esto último. Luego, se desmayó, moribunda.

-Ahora, Zelda…- dijo triunfante-… es tu turno.

-¡No! ¡Déjala en paz!- gritó la muchacha, aterrada por lo que pudiera pasar con su nana- Déjala fuera de esto…

El llanto no tardó en aparecer. La mirada del oscuro chiquillo reflejaba odio e imponencia. No parecía que tenía paciencia para escucharla, en una decisión ya tomada. Todo esto le quitaba cualquier esperanza de salvar a la sabia de las sombras

Luego, todo ocurrió muy rápido. El chico soltó a la sheikah, un adiós lleno de sarcasmo, como augurio de muerte, la creciente ira de Zelda, su incorporación, la venganza contra Dark Link por haber hecho lo que hizo, llevada por la adrenalina, y el odio total.

-¡MUERE!- gritó en un estallido de sentimientos, lanzando un rayo de luz negro, hacia su rival. Este lo esquivó con facilidad, y rodeó a la princesa, quedando por detrás de ella, pero a distancia prudente. Su mirada mostraba ganas de pelea, que ella le daría con gusto.

Llevada por la rabia, corrió hacia él, juntando magia en su mano. Dark Link saltó hacia atrás, para evitar el impacto, y finalmente, la reina terminó destruyendo por completo la muralla del pasillo. El chico, todavía con una encarecida sonrisa, desapareció en una de las murallas, para reaparecer del otro lado, y confundir a la hechicera.

-¡No caeré de nuevo en tu truco!- vociferó, lanzándose nuevamente contra él, para arremeterlo con magia lumínica en su mano.

- ¿De veras pensaste que Link te ama?- se burlaba él, de vez en cuando, mientras esquivaba rayos de luz, retrocediendo o corriendo por pasillos

Zelda no emitía palabra alguna, más que gritos de odio y exhalaciones por el retorcimiento de su cuerpo, al intentar darle al dark.

-_Todo esto terminará donde comenzó_- pensaba el pálido chico- _ya no habrán más obstáculos en mi camino. Estos son los últimos minutos que le doy a Zelda_

En cierto momento, apareció un pelotón de soldados torpemente vestidos, por una esquina. Sus armaduras irradiando luz ante los hechizos de su reina, y los rayos del sol, mostrando su lealtad, pero de nada servían más que obstaculizar a su majestad en la carrera por alcanzar al asesino.

-¡Alteza! ¡Nosotros le ayudaremos!- decían todo el tiempo, para luego ser barridos por un repentino hechizo oscuro de parte del chico.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta la sala del trono. Al entrar, Zelda no esperó a ser engañada, y levantó su mano, de la que salieron varios hacer de luz, de todos los colores posibles

-_Bien_- pensó- _parece que no hay ilusiones aquí… pero ¿Dónde está ese malvado?_

Y así como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de la chica, Dark Link apareció desde las sombras, sentado en el trono mayor, el que le había pertenecido al difunto ex rey, y que ahora le pertenecía, por derecho, a la rubia de ojos azules enfrente de él.

El ojirrojo se notaba tranquilo, como si la pelea anterior hubiese sido un mero juego de niños. Su sonrisa distraída y superior irritaba cada vez más a la reina. Un aura oscura lo rodeaba, como si estuviera ansioso de comenzar con todo lo que planeaba.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?- gritó Zelda desde la distancia

-¿Por qué?- repitió el muchacho, como si se tratase de una conversación completamente normal- Pues… no hay una razón real. Solo puedo decir que la elegí porque es de las más espaciosas… y también porque así nos encontrarán más rápido

Zelda apretó los dientes, y se lanzó al ataque, harta de ese chico de sonrisa irónica, cansada de ese ser que había matado a tantas personas, y que la había engañado de tal forma.

**¡Bien! Terminé este capítulo.**

**Normalmente se ponen disculpas por el atraso, pero ustedes ya saben cuáles son las cosas que atrasan este tipo de historias, así que no explicaré nada.**

**Sobre lo del niño llamado Irilus, y su perrito Reinaldo, no le den importancia. Son solo personajes de otro de mis fics. Lo hice para entretenerme.**

**Por favor. Díganme lo que les parecieron los planes de Zelda y Dark Link, que estoy muy inseguro con esa parte**

**¿Qué pasará cuando llegue Link al castillo? ¿Y Ruto? ¿Habrá muerto Impa? ¿Dónde quedó Epona? ¿Se hará la fiesta de todos modos? ¿Será el próximo capítulo, el último? ¿Se acordará alguien de Lord Jabu-Jabu? ¿Pondré más personajes de otros fics solo para jugar? ¿Cumplirá Dark Link su cometido? ¿Cómo terminará la relación entre estos cuatro jóvenes? ¿Existirá el pillo que me pregunte a estas alturas si va a haber ZexLink? Algunas de estas cosas en el próximo capítulo ¡No se lo pierdan!**


	9. Las Lágrimas del Héroe de la Extinción

**Ya. Aquí los dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Les juro que algo pasa, como que las diosas me acompañan, o algo así, pero es que estaba seguro de que este me quedaría corto, pero al final, fue tan largo como los demás. Es que el final ya lo tenía pensado.**

**Agradezco a todas las personas que han dejado reviews. En serio, aunque casi ninguno me haya criticado algo malo, pero no importa, también los ánimos son muy importantes para un escritor.**

**Otra cosa: Hay una parte en que una misma acción es puesta desde tres puntos de vista, con cambios de escena cuando termina uno y comienza el otro. Lo digo porque esa acción se repite las tres veces, para que sepan diferenciarla.**

**Las Lágrimas del Héroe de la Extinción**

Dos guerreros peleaban, hasta la muerte.

Ninguno de los dos tenía una ventaja especial, sobre el otro. De vez en cuando, uno tomaba la delantera, y estaba por matar al otro, pero en ese instante, el segundo se levantaba, y retomaba la pelea.

El choque de las espadas y los escudos resonaba en la aparente habitación infinita. Lo único en ese lugar, eran dos grandes entradas, una frente a otra. Y al centro, una isla diminuta con un árbol pelado. Lo demás, era un completo desierto blanco.

Ciertamente, era un poco chistoso, verlos a ambos. Su batalla parecía algo así como una danza improvisada, o un espejo, porque a cada tajo que uno daba, el otro le respondía de la misma forma, en la misma dirección, y con la misma fuerza.

¿Quiénes eran esos dos jóvenes? ¿Por qué luchaban así?

Uno era un ser oscuro, de cuerpo y ropas semi plateados. Lo único que resaltaba de él eran sus ojos rojos, y su gravísima voz. El otro, un chico rubio de ojos azules. Piel normalmente tostada, y de ropas blancas y azules. A diferencia del primero, era zurdo.

Parecía que iban igualados, pero de pronto, se hizo una diferencia.

El ojirrojo sonrió, lo que desconcertó a su contrincante. Luego, su cuerpo se sumergió, literalmente, en el piso, reapareciendo por detrás de su enemigo. Este intentó acabarlo con un estoque, pero nuevamente se usaron las sombras, y Dark Link saltó en la hoja.

El ojiazul se sorprendió, tanto por la facilidad de su contraparte para hacer esto, como de la escases de peso en su arma. El ser oscuro sonrió, divertido.

"Las sombras no pesan" se escuchó por toda la habitación. Resonando como si la arcana estructura fuera a derrumbarse.

Después de un tajo fallido del dark, ambos siguieron con su pelea. Parecía que el chico plateado tan solo jugaba, pero pronto, sus festejos se vieron interrumpidos.

"¡No eres el único con magia!" gritó un encolerizado héroe. Al tiempo que juntaba sus manos a la altura de su vientre "¡Dame tu poder!..." vociferó, levantando un brazo, como si fuera a dar un puñetazo.

El confundido ojirrojo solo tuvo tiempo de observar, antes de darse cuenta de que era su fin. En el último momento, su contraparte pudo ver una expresión de completo terror, en su rostro, junto a un grito de agonía.

"¡FUEGO DE DIN!" rugió el rubio, exterminando al enemigo más fuerte que hubiere enfrentado en su vida.

Luego de la tormenta, vino la calma, y el héroe necesitó un respiro, recostarse en el árbol pelado. Mientras, una pequeña hada salía de su escondite, detrás de la oreja de su protegido, para comentar sobre el enfrentamiento.

"¿Quién era ese chiquillo?" preguntó, con su vocecilla chirriona.

"Dark… Dark Link" dijo el guerrero, entre jadeos "Nos dijo su nombre antes de la pelea… ¿Crees que hice lo correcto?"

Su hada lo miró, emitiendo esa luz azul, que la caracterizaba.

"Creo que no tenías otra alternativa. Además, no me pareció que estuviera vivo, más bien era una marioneta…"

"… Si… tienes razón" admitió su amigo, no muy convencido

-Fin Flash Back-

-¿Habrá sido lo correcto?...

Un chico de capa y gran sombrero estaba en frente de una gran puerta. Había conseguido burlar la seguridad, y retener a los guardias con algunas tretas, pero ya podía imaginar que se encaminaban hacia allí.

La sala a la que no ingresaba, todavía, se encontraba en silencio. No le parecía que adentro estuvieran dos grandes hechiceros peleando.

Llevó su mano izquierda hasta la espada en su cintura, y recibió palabras d ánimo, de parte de su amigo, el lobo. Sonrió, melancólico.

-_¿Qué pasa?_- se escuchó en la mente del guerrero

-Siempre se da esta situación-contestó el rubio- antes de enfrentar al guardián mayor de cada calabozo por el que he pasado, siempre hay un amigo que me anima a seguir… después de esto, recuérdame hablarte de Navi, y de Tatl…

-…_Con gusto_

-… Si… bien- e impresionándose a sí mismo, estiró los brazos hasta posarlos en las grandes puertas frente a sí, y empujó.

Dentro, vio una imagen que lo dejó mudo.

Zelda sentada en el trono, con su armadura puesta, y un semblante que recordaba a su padre. Lo observaba enojada, severa. Uno de sus ojos había cambiado su color azul eléctrico, tornándose más verde. Su capa estaba arrugada en su espalda, y caía por los lados. Su cabello amarrado en una gruesa trenza, y su pálida cara, arrugada, al apoyarse con un puño.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral. Por la mente de Link, pasaron miles de pensamientos en menos de un segundo, pero se quedó mudo, y sorprendido, como había entrado.

Su majestad lo miró por largo tiempo, antes de sentarse recta, juntar sus manos en una extraña posición en que solo tocaba las yemas de sus dedos, y comenzó a hablar

-Miren nada más quién llegó… Link- habló con tono elocuente, y malicioso.

El aludido no respondió, por lo que la reina continuó hablando

-No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para regresar ¿O sí?

-…Yo…- intentó excusarse, pero fue interrumpido

-Ya te lo dije, Link. Si tú me echas de tu casa, yo te echaré de la mía. No deberías estar aquí ¿O qué? ¿Acaso fue para ver a tu "amada Ruto"?- dijo ella, demostrando su desprecio ante las dos últimas palabras.

El héroe bajó la mirada. Se sintió terriblemente estúpido. Adalberto no le hablaba. Estaría tan confundido como él.

Zelda se levantó graciosamente del trono, y bailando, llegó donde Link. Abrasó al desterrado delicadamente por el cuello, y este ni se dio cuenta de cuándo sus propios brazos pasaron alrededor de la cinturita de la chica. Para más remate, ella levantó una rodilla, y se atrajo hasta el hyliano, quién no entendía nada, excepto una cosa: El rubor en sus mejillas.

-Link… -habló dulcemente la de mirada bicolor, en un tono que le produjo cierto escalofrío hormonal al muchacho- ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez en mi cuarto, esa mañana, antes de salir hacia el lago Hylia, cuando quisiste anunciarme lo de tu prueba para ser caballero dorado?

-…Si- contestó el hipnotizado hombre

-¿Y te acuerdas de cuando estábamos en mi tienda, viajando hacia el sur, antes de que nos interrumpieran con el asunto de las gerudos? Estábamos a esta distancia.

-… … Si

Entonces, la mirada de la chica se clavó en sus ojos azules. Ella parecía igualmente hipnotizada que él. Su mirar mostraba una ternura inconcebible, sus mejillas se notaban rosas, sus labios finos y brillantes. Link tragó saliva ante ese espectáculo. Desde esa posición, le costaba mantener la mirada clavada en la cara de la reina… y no en otra parte.

-¿Te acuerdas de que todas esas veces quise decirte algo, pero no pude?- le recordó.

-Si

-¿Sabes?... –desvió un poco la mirada, parecía avergonzada de lo que diría a continuación. Encantadoramente tímida- siempre quise decirte algo importante… pero nunca me atreví hasta ahora…

-¿Q-Q-Qué me querías decir?- El chico sudaba a mares, sus orejas se movían incesantemente, y sus manos y pies temblaban. De algún modo, sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

-Yo…- nuevamente, la rubia fijó su mirada en los ojos del héroe- yo siempre te he amado, Link

En ese momento, la muchacha acercó su cara a la del confundido e inexperto adolescente. Al ver a tal criatura, tan cercana a él, recordó una imagen que pensó nunca volvería a ver.

-_Ruto…_- pensó, para luego retroceder bruscamente

Pasó un rato, antes de que la princesa se diera cuenta de que estaba besando al aire, y luego lo mirara con duda.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada

-Zelda…- puso una mano en su cabeza, y llevó la otra hacia adelante, indicándole a la mujer que no avanzase- sabes que no debería hacer esto

-¿Por qué no?- cuestionó la reina, acercándose con una sonrisa hacia su amado

Link se alejó unos pasos más, hasta toparse con la puerta, ya cerrada… ¿Cuándo la había cerrado? Miró nuevamente hacia la chica enfrente de sí. Esta se acercaba con las manos en las caderas, moviéndolas coquetamente, provocando esos golpecitos y chirridos de la armadura, que tanto le gustaban a Link. Sus ojos expresaban un deseo oculto, el cual, el ojiazul no quiso averiguar.

-¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo?- preguntó la rubia, quedando a poca distancia del orejudo, y acercándose- ¿Por qué no puedes tocarme? ¿Por qué no puedes hacerme tuya?

Y junto con la última frase, juntó su pecho con el de su ex guardaespaldas, y posó los brazos a los lados de la cintura del mismo.

Zelda se inclinó, hasta quedar a la altura del ombligo de Link, y ahí lo abrazó cariñosamente, emitiendo algo entre un gruñido y un gemido, como dejándose ir por el cansancio, después de un largo día agotador.

-_¡Zelda! ¿Qué haces?_- pensó el perturbado chico. Demasiado alarmado para hacer o razonar cualquier cosa.

-¿No te sientes bien, Link?- dijo la rubia, desde esa posición. El chico no supo responder- ¿No?

Entonces, se levantó, sin dejar de abrasarlo. Tenía una envidiable confianza en sí misma, y su mirada era horriblemente seductora. El niño no hablaba, no se movía, no pensaba. Su mente era un desierto, ni si quiera había rastro de Adalberto. Fuera lo que fuera que Zelda quisiera hacer con él, no tendría problema en lograrlo.

De pronto, el chico comprendió que la chiquilla se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su cara. Podía sentir claramente el cálido aliento, calmado, de ella. Sus ojos entrecerrados de ensueño, sus mejillas coloradas, y su leve sonrisa. Todo le daba un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Y ya no tenía posibilidades de retroceder.

Se puso nervioso, más que antes. No sabía qué hacer, y no quería dejarse llevar, precisamente porque no podía pensar nada. Su mente era un total caos de nada ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Esto lo haría feliz?

Repentinamente, escuchó una voz. La voz de Adalberto. Ese lobo que había permanecido callado desde que entraron al gran salón, ahora le hablaba, y le decía algo que no alcanzaba a entender

-"_¡Los ojos!_"- repetía en su mente- "_¡Mira sus ojos!_"

Lo único que hizo fue obedecer, sin pensar por qué le indicaba dicho lugar, y en un momento como ese, en que se acostumbraba a tenerlos cerrados, pero al mirar hacia los ojos bicolores de Zelda, pudo ver a qué se refería.

-¡Aléjate!- gruñó, saltando hacia un lado, y botando a la muchacha al suelo, por tan repentino movimiento.

Esta lo miró, totalmente sorprendida

-¿Qué pasa, Link? ¿Por qué me dices eso?- preguntó, con una voz que daba nacimiento a una culpa enorme, pero el rubio se quedó firme, y desenvainó a Adalberto.

Zelda, al ver esto, se alejó gateando de espaldas, sin dejar de ver el filo espectral del arma. Sus ojos se cuajaron de lágrimas de miedo.

-¡L-Link! ¿Q-Qué haces?

-¡Cállate, maldito!- rugió el ojiazul, apuntando su espada hacia la reina- Dime ¿Dónde está?

-¿A- A quién te refieres?

-¡No sigas jugando con migo!- vociferó- ¡No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero ya te descubrí! Ahora dime ¿Dónde tienes a Zelda?

Se produjo un silencio grande, que fue prontamente interrumpido por el crepitar de los pies de los soldados, que ya llegaban hasta el salón.

La supuesta Zelda esbozó una sonrisa diabólica, casi de oreja a oreja, literalmente. Link seguía atento al iris de sus ojos, de los cuales salía una estela roja.

Entonces, la chica se incorporó, y se sacudió el polvo, como si nada.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo con su verdadera voz. Esa voz profunda, que te llegaba hasta el fondo del alma, y hacía temblar al corazón de quien la escuchara- Es un placer verte nuevamente, Link. No sé si me recuerdes.

-Claro que te recuerdo…

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar una enorme cantidad de soldados, y a Ruto. Los guardias retuvieron a la princesa zora de correr hacia los jóvenes, y los apuntaron con sus lanzas. Muchas temblaban.

-Oh, qué mala suerte- exclamó el ojirrojo- pensaba usar este disfraz por más tiempo, para que te arrestaran y te ejecutaran, pero creo que he fallado… bueno, lo haremos a la forma antigua.

Ante los conmocionados soldados, su "reina" fue cubierta por sombras, y tomó una forma mucho más… parecida al otro chico delante de ellos

-¡Dark Link!- se exaltó la princesa, a lo que fue nuevamente retenida por dos guardias

-¡Es peligroso, su majestad!- le susurró uno, pero ella no le prestó atención. Sabía que el chico no le haría daño. Lo que le extrañaba era el hyliano misterioso, con gran capa y sombrero puntiagudo, y que sostenía una espada con mango semejante a un lobo, de pelaje blanco real.

-Te dije que no vinieras, princesa caprichosa- la reprimió Dark Link, con un tono de tristeza- Por favor, aléjate. No quiero que interrumpas cosas serias, con tus berrinches absurdos.

El del gran sombrero continuaba sosteniendo la espada en alto, apuntando a su contraparte. Al parecer, nadie lo había reconocido, y ocultaba su cara con la gran ala de su sombrero. Dark Link sacó una espada desde su propio cuerpo, e imitó a su rival.

-Ahora, déjennos solos-ordenó el moreno- tenemos un asunto pendiente desde hace cinco años

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Una gota de sudor recorrió la cara de la mayoría ¿Alguien sabía lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación? Por lo que se podía ver, el tirano había sobrevivido al ataque, y ahora estaba a punto de batirse hasta la muerte con un completo extraño encapuchado, que, según el primero, tenían cuentas pendientes desde hace cinco años. Cosa rara, pues ninguno de los dos era completamente un adulto, aparentemente.

-¡No!- vociferó un soldado de edad, a lo que todos se voltearon a escucharlos- No me iré de aquí hasta que alguien me diga dónde está su majestad, la reina Zelda.

Se produjo nuevamente silencio, cosa que aprovecharon los demás guardias para ponerse nuevamente a la defensiva.

-¡Esperen!- rogó la zora, anteponiéndose a su amado de ojos rojos, aprovechando la distracción de los hylianos para escabullirse.

Todos se sorprendieron de este acto ¿Qué estaba haciendo la princesa Ruto? Los soldados, aunque pasmados, no levantaron las armas. Link, en cambio, bajó a su amigo hasta tocar el suelo con la punta de la hoja. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y casi se le va el alma de la impresión.

-Ruto…- susurró el protegido. Estaba tan absorto como todos, aunque no lo demostrara mucho.

-¡No quiero que lo lastimen!- gritó la ojimorada. Sus manos temblaban, alzadas en el aire, horizontalmente, como intentando contener la acometida de los hylianos -¡Yo moriré primero!

Inmediatamente, una mano se posó en su hombro escamoso, y la jaló hacia atrás con brusquedad enorme, tanto que cayó de espaldas, algunos metros detrás de Dark Link.

-¡JA!-se mofó el moreno- ¿Qué les parece? ¿Quieren que también controle sus mentes? Las voluntades de ambas princesas son mías. Ahora solo tengo que ir por los demás líderes de las diferentes razas ¡Y todo Hyrule caerá ante mi inigualable poder!

-¡Maldito!- gritaron los soldados, en el instante en que se abalanzaron contra el dark.

Ruto intentó incorporarse, pero algo se lo impedía. Estaba atada de manos, pies y cintura. Miró dichos lugares, y casi pega un chillido, al ver que lo que la sostenía estática eran sombras, que asemejaban la forma de cuerdas, emergentes del suelo.

De pronto, rayos negros aparecieron desde el piso, delante de Dark Link, protegiéndolo como una muralla. Eran cientos, y luego miles. Solo aparecían de abajo, y salían rebotando como haces de luz en una cámara de solo espejos. Estos ayos sombríos disminuyeron su velocidad con forme pasaba el tiempo, y en unos segundos, los primeros se quedaron suspendidos en el aire, mientras aparecían más y más de los pies del dark.

Los que dejaban de moverse, adquirieron forma de bolita, y luego cayeron pesados como bolas de plomo, causando algunas grietas en la roca del piso.

Los hylianos ahí reunidos, miraron con curiosidad y miedo dichas maravillas de la magia, y saltaron de la impresión cuando una bolita negra frente a ellos comenzaba a abrirse, lentamente, hasta mostrar un ser sin forma específica, casi del tamaño de los hombres. Este oscuro ente, poseía pies y manos, pero el centro de su cuerpo era algo que esparcía la luz, y se tornaba de un negro borroso. Sus cabezas no se distinguían del amplio torso, de donde sacaban espadas a voluntad.

No pasó ni un momento, y la primera de las criaturas, la más cercana al pelotón, inició su acometida, gritando como solo un monstruo de las profundidades del inframundo podía hacer. Así, fue como comenzó la pelea en la sala del trono, en medio de la oscuridad, a la luz de la luna llena.

Los hylianos lucharon desde su puesto en la entrada, pero luego, las sombras los obligaron a avanzar hasta el interior de la sala, y usando sus poderes para transportarse en dos dimensiones, esparcieron a los soldados, haciendo que pelearan individualmente con cada uno de los entes sombríos

De pronto, se oyó la voz de un joven guardia aparecer por la entrada, seguido de sus compañeros. Luego, entraron y entraron militares, y no parecía que iban a parar. Debían ser toda la fuerza armada del reino, porque no pasó un minuto y ya llenaron la estancia, entre hylianos y sombras, peleando como si esa fuera una guerra entre dos reinos, destinados a luchar hasta la derrota de uno de ellos

Una sombra atacó al rubio en un salto, pero este se hizo a un lado y lo bateó con todas sus fuerzas, cuando estuvo a distancia prudente. Le era extraño. No era muy difícil luchar contra esos seres, aunque debía admitir, que daban casi tanto miedo como un redead.

-¡Ruto!- gritó el héroe, desesperado. Intentó correr, pero fue detenido por más sombras- ¡Fuera de mi camino!... ¡KAI TEN GIRI!

Los entes de oscuridad fueron despedidos en el aire, para desvanecerse al tocar el suelo, como si fueran humo. Ya habían dejado de aparecer, pero la confusión de la pelea le impedía al ojiazul encontrar a la zora

-_¡Link! Si sigues gritando así, te identificarán_- le reprimió el lobo

-¡Cállate!- contestó encolerizado- Ella es todo lo que me queda en este lugar, y no dejaré que nadie haga algo malo con ella, especialmente si soy yo mismo…

"Yo mismo"… esa palabra quedó flotando en la mente del jovenzuelo. Lo abstrajo completamente del fragor de la guerra que se llevaba a cabo. Se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, y en los de su compañero.

-_Tú mismo…_- repitió el fantasma- _Tú… ¿Le harías algo malo a alguien que amas?..._

Un minuto, una hora, un año, o una eternidad. El guerrero nunca pudo saber cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que pudiera responder esa pregunta. Lo único que entendió al volver a la realidad, es que todo seguía igual.

Continuó esgrimiendo su espada. Se agachó para esquivar a dos sombras que lo atacaron simultáneamente, desde ambos lados, y su cara ya no mostraba odio ni desesperación, sino una profunda sorpresa. La impresión de haber descubierto algo obvio, pero increíblemente raro y fascinante, a la vez.

Cortó a una de los seres oscuros por la mitad, tomó la espada del otro, con su propia mano, se la quitó, y le dio una estocada en el vientre. Su expresión continuaba igual. Como alguien que descubre el secreto de la vida.

-Pero…-susurraba, mientras doblegaba su cuerpo para alcanzar a uno de sus oponentes que lo atacaba por detrás- … si Dark Link no quiere matar a Ruto…- agarró a uno de los seres negros, sin miedo a sus chirridos del inframundo, y lo lanzó hacia arriba, con ayuda de su espada, desgarrándolo de paso- … de todas formas, debo saber lo que hace- decía mientras cortaba un brazo. Su ceño se fruncía con decisión- Debo entender por qué está aquí- se repetía, al tiempo que esquivaba un tajo vertical- Y debo impedirle cualquier cosa que afecte a los demás.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El ojirrijo caminó hasta Ruto, quien seguía atada al suelo, e intentaba zafarse.

-¿Por qué me dejas aquí?- preguntó una asustada princesa zora

El chico se sentó tranquilamente a su lado, y la contempló por unos momentos. Su mirada amorosa no había cambiado en nada, y parecía que los ruidos de la batalla le entraban por una oreja y le salían por la otra, pues no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo.

-Ruto- comenzó a hablar, y su cara expresó tristeza- sabes el miedo que tengo a que sufras, y más por mi culpa. Actué de ese modo para parecer el malo de la historia, y hacerles creer a los demás que tú eras la princesa hechizada- hizo una pausa, y levantó una mano para acariciar la áspera mejilla de su ya entonces novia- solo quiero que seas feliz. Quiero ser tu esposo. Quiero que después de esto, podamos vivir en donde sea, como sea, pero siendo felices, y estando juntos.

-Pero…- repuso la princesa- los soldados estaban a punto de…

-¡Ja! – Rió el pálido joven- ¿Tú crees que ellos representan algo para mí? ¿No me viste venciendo a Impa? ¿O es que ella no es la guerrera que creí?

Entonces, Ruto guardó silencio. Su amado tenía toda la razón. No había sido necesario exponer así su relación… sin embargo, no fue algo que hubiese recapacitado. Nada más, al ver esas lanzas amenazando al chico de ojos de sangre, no pudo contenerse.

Bajó la mirada, apenada; pero Dark Link tomó delicadamente su mentón con sus dedos, y la hizo mirarlo a esos ojos carmesí, asesinos para cualquiera, apasionados para ella. La contemplaba con admiración, y deseo desenfrenado. Una curiosidad interminable por explorarla entera: su mente, su cuerpo y su alma. Sus gustos, sus fantasías, sus mañas, todo.

Así, quedaron contemplándose mutuamente, por unos segundos apasionados. Al final, acercaron sus cabezas la una a la otra, y quedaron a esa dichosa distancia de centímetros.

-Gracias, mi amada Ruto- sonrió el chico- eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida, en mi corta vida…

-Dark Link… tú…- trató de decir, pero un dedo índice del muchacho se posó en su boca, indicándole que no era necesario

-Mejor no digas nada de lo que más tarde puedas arrepentirte, mi querida- dijo el muchacho, a lo que ella se extrañó.

-¿Qué quieres…- intentó preguntar, pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque él ya había desaparecido en sus sombras -¡Rayos!

Se incorporó, y lo buscó con la mirada por la habitación. Sabía perfectamente que ni las sombras ni los hylianos tenían intención de atacarla, así que ignoraba las espadas y lanzas que se le acercaban. Vio al chico de ropas extrañas desde la distancia, a través de todos los luchadores. De alguna forma se le hacía conocido, pero no sabía de dónde. Él peleaba incansable contra las sombras materializadas. No parecía tener mucho problema, a pesar de su aparente corta edad… de hecho, su estilo de pelea se asemejaba mucho al de Dark Link.

Ruto notó que llamaba a alguien, aunque no podía escuchar a quién, pues el ruido entre ambos era demasiado.

-_Entonces… ¿Qué deberé hacer?_- pensó, deprimida. No le gustaba esa idea de quedarse sentada sin hacer nada mientras todos luchaban por sus vidas, pero ya había optado por un bando, el de su amado, y lo volvería a elegir, si se diese la situación. Sin embargo, el chico "cara pálida" tenía razón. Él podría solo contra todos…

-Bueno- reflexionó la zora, contemplando al guerrero con la espada blanca de ojos azules- tal vez tenga dificultades con ese tipo. Será mejor que me quede por aquí, para vigilar que no le pase nada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Todo era una total confusión. Lo único que Link podía razonar era la frase que mantenía con mucho esfuerzo en la cabeza: "Buscar a Ruto". De repente, se encontraba cortando una sombra por la mitad. Al otro segundo, estaba esquivando un par de tajos. No podía entender en dónde se encontraba, su cuerpo se movía por su propia cuenta, bailando al ritmo de las espadas.

De pronto, ve que dejó de pelear. Había recuperado el control de su cuerpo.

Se encontraba parado, sosteniendo a Adalberto con su mano izquierda, y frente a él, Dark Link, sonriente, ansioso por cumplir su propósito en la vida. Link miró hacia los lados. Las sombras y los hylianos continuaban combatiendo, y no parecía que fueran a terminar. Luego, los dos rivales se miraron, con igual expresión serena. Caminaron lentamente, hasta quedar frente a frente.

Entonces, se contemplaron. Les resultaba extraño verse a sí mismos, pero siendo otra persona.

-¿Dónde está Ruto?- preguntó cortante el rubio

-Eso no te incumbe- respondió el moreno

-Es mi esposa- recalcó el ojiazul

-Que yo recuerde, no alcanzaron a cazarse- rememoró el ojirrojo

-Ella me ama- argumentó el hyliano

-YO la amo- se impuso el dark

El héroe guardó silencio, por un segundo, al igual que su némesis.

-Pues… si es así… no queda de otra

Al mismo tiempo que decía estas últimas palabras, Link se quitaba la capa, para luchar más cómodo. Retrocedía un par de pasos y adquiría una posición defensiva, característica de él: semi agachado, con el brazo derecho hacia adelante y curvado, acostumbrado a llevar un escudo; y el brazo izquierdo sosteniendo su espada, la cual iba directamente hacia atrás.

-Creo que estamos destinados a matarnos mutuamente por el resto de la eternidad- bromeó Dark Link, mientras imitaba a su contraparte.

Ambos tenían la misma experiencia, el mismo valor, la misma fuerza. Eran completamente iguales, pero a la vez, eran totalmente diferentes, el uno del otro.

Muchas veces habían tenido duelos como este, hayan sido por prácticas amistosas entre amigos, o peleas serias, contra caballeros de alto rango, en las que se jugaba cosas importantes, mayoritariamente su puesto como soldado.

Pero esto era extraño. Completamente nuevo ¿Un duelo en medio de una guerra?... No. Sabían que deberían acabar con el otro, para que todo terminara. Esta era la pelea definitiva.

No entendieron por qué, pero ambos supieron el momento justo en que comenzaron con su duelo. Simplemente lo hicieron. Los dos corrieron raudos hacia el otro. Saltaron con un enorme impulso, y en el aire, pudieron verse las caras, deformadas por la concentración que empleaban en dañar al otro. Intentaron darse con un tajo vertical, para comenzar, pero sus espadas se interpusieron en el aire, y los ataques fueron omitidos, y chocaron con el cuerpo de su adversario.

Aterrizaron a menos de un metro, todavía frente a frente. Link había perdido el sombrero en el vuelo, pero eso era lo de menos. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Se miraron nuevamente, y alzaron sus espadas.

-¡KAI TEN GIRI!-gritaron al unísono, formando una pequeña lluvia de chispas.

La fuerza del ataque los impulsó hacia atrás, alejándose, y arrastrando los pies en el piso, provocando levemente que saliera el polvo de ahí. Cuando se recuperaron, no perdieron ni un instante para volverse a juntar. Un corte por la izquierda, un tajo horizontal, chispas y más chispas. No importaba cuánto trataran, siempre hacían los mismos ataques, pero invertidos. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de alcanzar al otro con su hoja.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ruto se había asentado en uno de los tronos, en donde podía ver la lucha desde un lugar alto. Vio cómo su querido luchaba con el extraño guerrero, y luego casi se desmaya cuando lo reconoció ¡Por eso es que Dark Link se empeñaba tanto en pelear contra él!

En el instante de saber que el extraño era Link, se quedó paralizada. Un sentimiento de culpa la abordó completamente. Deseó ser víctima de alguna flecha o jabalina perdida. No sabía qué hacer, y no parecía haber una opción realmente buena a dicho problema.

De pronto, un extraño ruido a su lado llamó su atención. Miró al lado del trono, pero ahí no había nada.

-¡Mmmmmm!- escuchó claramente, justo en el lugar que observaba ahora.

Extrañada, la princesa zora alzó una mano hacia dicho espacio, y sintió que la palma de su mano rozaba una abundante cabellera… que no estaba ahí

Entonces se asustó, pero inmediatamente se calmó.

-Es cierto, Dark puede crear ilusiones- se dijo a sí misma, y estiró nuevamente la mano hacia el lugar.

Sintió esa mota de pelos, que caía tiernamente hasta el suelo. También sintió una pequeña pared, junto a esta maraña peluda, notó que respiraba…

-¡Mmmmmmmmh!- escuchó nuevamente

-Oh, no- sin más espera, se hincó frente a quien estuviera bajo la ilusión oscura, y tocó a dicha persona por todas partes, para observar su forma. Al final, cuando entendió quién era, tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos, y dirigió la mirada hacia donde deberían estar los ojos de la desaparecida

-¡Zelda! ¿Eres tú?- preguntó con miedo. Desde el principio, no le importó la idea de Dark Link de matar a Zelda, pero ahora que tenía la situación delante suyo, recién le tomaba el peso.

-¡Mmmmmmhmhmhm!- chilló la niña invisible. Seguramente tendría una mordaza.

Después de un rato de buscar el nudo que no se veía, y tratar de sacarlo, por fin Ruto pudo liberar a la otra princesa.

-Luzimae- dijo Zelda, con voz jadeante, antes de que su cuerpo se hiciera visible.

-¡Zelda!- la zora estaba alegre, feliz, de la suerte de la rubia de seguir con vida, y la abrazó

-¡Ruto!- correspondió Zelda, abrazándola con igual fuerza

Luego de un par de acogedores segundos, se separaron, y se vieron a los ojos.

-Este no es el momento- opinó la de mirada bicolor

-Sí, lo sé. Debemos hacer algo para parar esta catástrofe- apoyó la ojimorada

Entonces, se incorporaron, y miraron hacia el campo de batalla. En el centro de todos, dos guerreros idénticos luchaban de igual a igual. Sus técnicas eran exactamente simétricas, hasta tal punto de parecer un espejo. Zelda ya había reconocido al caballero desterrado, pero casi se cae de espaldas al verlo de nuevo.

Ella había investigado previamente acerca de la tribu de los dark, pero no quería aceptarlo. No quería entender que los objetivos de Dark Link eran nacimiento de las emociones que Link tuvo hasta su separación.

Ahora, ambos luchaban desesperadamente por matar al otro. La adrenalina que los invadía les impedía pensar. En ese momento, eran un par de monstruos, que solo podían luchar contra sí mismos.

-Vamos- ordenó Zelda, esperando que, con lo que tenía en mente, se pudiera finalizar el encuentro, de una vez por todas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Link dio un corte vertical, pero Dark Link hizo lo mismo. La desesperación de no poder hacer nada los inquietaba ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ya haciendo eso? Se les había olvidado. De pronto, Dark Link lanzó un tajo horizontal, pero fue interceptado por una hoja blanca. Finalmente, ambos tiraron sus torsos hacia atrás, blandiendo sus armas, dieron un estoque descomunal…

Una onda, producida por el golpe, arrastró una ráfaga de viento por algunos metros. Perplejos, los guerreros vieron que las espadas estaban una contra la otra, punta con punta. No podían seguir su camino, ni resbalaban en el acero… nada. Estaban ahí, aplicando fuerza hacia el otro extremo.

Entonces, se contemplaron nuevamente, igual de sorprendidos.

-Creo que… estamos empatados- dijo Dark Link entre dientes, no sin odio ante tal verdad

-Pues… debe de haber un desempate- le dijo el rubio, a lo que el primero sonrió

-Tienes razón…

Justo en el momento en que decía esto, el ojirrojo desaparecía en el piso, y reaparecía detrás de su contraparte. Link quedó paralizado de la impresión. Se quedó atónito, cosa que el primero aprovechó para golpearlo con una patada en la espalda.

El héroe del tiempo fue despedido por algunos metros en el aire, y cayó pesado en el piso. El dark esbozó una sonrisa malévola, y se dispuso a saltar, para darle el golpe final, pero una figura se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Hasta aquí llegas, maldito!- le gritó un soldado dorado, que intentó golpearlo con un par de mandobles, los cuales fueron fácilmente esquivados por el ojirrojo.

Después, al ver que no asestaba ningún golpe, el dorado se abalanzó sobre Dark Link. El muchacho apenas levantó la mano, y de ella, aparecieron dos pajaritos negros, que despedían estelas de un espeso humo del mismo color, y volaban a increíble velocidad. Estas aves se estrellaron de lleno con el soldado en el aire, levantando una nube oscura. Luego de eso, cayeron la armadura y las armas, pero el hombre no apareció, ni si quiera cuando la nube se hubo disuelto.

-¡Dark Link!- gritó una voz de mujer, a un lado.

Este se giró por el llamado de atención, y le sorprendió al ver a Zelda, libre de sus mordazas y de la ilusión que la hacía invisible, y más fue su conmoción al ver a Ruto a su lado.

-¡No soportaré que sigas atacando a mi gente!- gritó una encolerizada reina, mientras preparaba una bolita luminosa entre sus dos manos –Acabemos con esto como dos hechiceros que somos.

El chico se la quedó viendo, con cara de extrañeza, y luego se giró, para seguir peleando con Link.

-No, gracias- contestó con desinterés- Tú flojita y cooperando. Yo tengo cuentas pendientes con mi némesis.

-¡No me des la espalda!- gritó la rubia, lanzando un rayo lumínico con sus manos, pero justo en el momento en que atacaba, algo la empujó desde un costado, re direccionando el ataque hasta estrellarse con una muralla.

Al ver quién había sido el muy vivo que la había movido, no pudo ocultar su desánimo. Sintió que las grandes esperanzas que tenía de matar al asesino, se desvanecían, como si nunca hubiesen existido. A cambio de eso, una duda la embargó por completo.

-Ruto… ¿Por qué?- dijo conmocionada

La aludida tenía el ceño fruncido, y sus ojos se cuajaban de lágrimas

-¡No dejaré que le hagas nada a Dark Link!- afrentó a la reina

-¿Qué?... – Zelda seguía atónita, pero su tono se volvió agresivo- ¡Ruto! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que él es el malo? ¡Solo quiere matarnos a todos! A Link, a ti, y a mí… y luego gobernar todo Hyrule

-¡Eso no es cierto!- lo defendió la chica escamosa- No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima, así tenga que morir en el intento

Entonces, la muchacha de mirada bicolor abrió sus ojos de par en par. Ahora comprendía más o menos lo que pasaba ahí. Frunció el ceño, y miró a la otra princesa con gravedad

-Ya veo- dijo, sintiendo nuevamente que estaba completamente sola en el mundo- No puedo confiar en nadie, ni si quiera en la que una vez fue mi amiga

-Zelda… - intentó remediar la zora- no es que esté en tu contra. Es solo que no quiero que hagas eso, y no puedo permitírtelo, porque…

-¡Cállate!- ordenó la rubia, cortante

Un silencio se produjo, segundo de silencio de miradas de comprensión, de tristeza, de remordimiento y odio.

La hyliana levantó una mano, la cual brilló por unos segundos, pero luego se tornó negra, y el aire a su alrededor también.

-Despídete, princesa de los zoras- sentenció la reina- pagarás muy cara tu traición

Ruto se asustó. Vio en la mano de la chica frente de sí, la guadaña de la muerte, y echó a correr hacia el lado contrario. Corrió y corrió, esquivando a uno que otro soldado, y la rubia la perseguía, lanzando rayos negros. Luego, la asustada zora saltó, escapando de su agresora. Saltó por una ventana, quebrándola, y cayó hasta los pies de la altísima construcción, a los jardines, desde esa gran altura.

Zelda se detuvo, incrédula ante tal acto de desesperación, y se paró frente al marco de la ventana rota, y contempló atónita el enorme vacío ante ella.

Pasó un momento. El viento helado amenazaba con tragársela a ella también, azotando su cuerpo con feroces ráfagas.

Una pequeña vocecilla en su cabeza repetía constantemente: "Mataste a tu amiga". Esa vocecita, aunque débil, se escuchaba claramente, pues todo lo demás era silencio. Era una voz tímida, pero iba cobrando fuerza a cada segundo, a cada latido del corazón, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte "¡La mataste!" decía con furia "¡MATASTE A RUTO"!

Tuvo que agacharse, y apoyarse contra una muralla. Al mismo tiempo, usó una mano para afirmar su cabeza. Las pupilas le tiritaban, veía el vacío, la nada. Era su primer asesinato ¿O no? Claro que sí.

Siempre creyó ser fuerte, que matar a alguien le iba y le vendría como cualquier cosa, que todos los que decían que era terrible lo decían porque ellos eran débiles… ni si quiera había tenido esa sensación al creer que se había librado del ojirrojo ella misma, pero la culpa que sentía en ese momento le estrujaba el alma.

Un sonido, detrás de ella. Se volteó. Parecía que fuera a estallar en llanto en cualquier momento. No podía soportar la presión.

Una sombra, ojos rojos, un golpe, y el aire fresco golpeó su pecho, a través de la fina tela.

-¡Asesina!- gritó la voz de un niño. Un niño cuyo pequeño corazoncito había sido roto en mil pedazos, de la manera más cruel en que la imaginación sea capaz de recrear.

El manto nocturno cubría hermosamente el cielo, por debajo de ella. Sin pensar, solo reaccionando, conjuró un hechizo. Una luz intensa cubrió a lo menos cincuenta metros a la redonda… luego, el contacto con la tierra la hizo estremecer.

Sorprendida, miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en los jardines del castillo, debajo de la ventana por la que había arrojado a su amiga. Arriba se escuchaban el retumbar de los espadazos y gritos de valientes. La habitación, en el imponente castillo, parecía inalcanzable. Los árboles a su alrededor daban una atmósfera siniestra, y el aire helado le incomodaba.

Después, sintió un fuerte dolor en el torso. Más específicamente en las costillas izquierdas. Al mirar dicho lugar, comprobó que yacía una herida. Sangraba mucho, y le dolía como los mil demonios. Tuvo que sentarse bajo un árbol e intentar vendar la parte afectada como pudiera. Las lágrimas habían aparecido quién sabe cuándo.

-_Creo que me lo merezco_- pensó, al finalizar su improvisada venda –Ruto… yo… soy una tonta.

Sin más qué hacer, y sin saber muy bien qué postura tomar para no apresurar la hemorragia, abrazó sus piernas, y comenzó a llorar. Le dolía demasiado como para levantarse, y temía morir desangrada. Lloró sola, como ya estaba acostumbrada estar. Sola, entremedio de las sombras.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

De ponto, pegó un salto, y sin pensar, solo actuando según se lo pedía la ocasión, cruzó los antebrazos frente a su cabeza, y en el aire pegó las piernas al cuerpo. Apenas sintió un golpe, y luego vino una sensación que casi la hace desmayarse. Parecía que su cabeza fuera a estallar. Algo completamente nuevo, y desagradable.

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos, y notó que el castillo estaba enfrente de ella, pero al revés, y los pisos bajaban cada vez con mayor velocidad. El cielo estaba abajo, y el suelo arriba. Pedazos de vidrio roto caían junto a ella, muchos reflejaban la luz de la luna por un instante, para seguir rotando.

Al otro instante, se encontraba sumida en el agua, fría y acogedora agua. Todo parecía calmo, como si la batalla no hubiera sido nada más que un raro sueño.

Lentamente, nadó hasta la orilla, y subió, para ver a su alrededor. Seguía siendo de noche, y el castillo estaba a su lado. Por todo el piso se podían ver restos de vidrio, y por encima, una de las grandes ventanas estaba completamente rota

-_¡Dark Link!_- pensó, enteramente preocupada.

Se encaminó a la entrada del castillo, sin pensar en lo que haría al encontrarse cara a cara con ambos Links. Solo quería ayudar, acabar con todo este sufrimiento de una vez, pero no alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos, pues un intenso y repentino dolor en el muslo derecho la hizo caer. Al darse cuenta de esto, miró su pierna, y vio horrorizada, una hendidura provocada por un fragmente de vidrio, del tamaño de su mano. Este seguía incrustado en su muslo, como un cartel que decía cruelmente "Dame tu pierna, si quieres vivir"

Ruto lloró, lloró amargamente. El dolor era intenso, y no había nadie a la vista para socorrerla. Sintió que estaba en el infierno. Que no importaba lo que pasara, tendría que sufrir, y mucho.

-_¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?_- se quejó, con una mueca de dolor y respirando entrecortadamente, mientras estiraba una mano hacia el pedazo de vidrio.

Esto le dolería, ya lo sabía, pero debía hacerlo en ese momento, y no después, pues sabía que, si no se armaba de valor en ese instante, le dolería mucho más, en el alma.

Aferró el cristal con fuerza. Su mano también dolió, y también sangró, pero no se detuvo.

-¿Cómo puedo cambiar mi destino?- susurró entre sollozos

Apretó los dientes, e hizo fuerza. El vidrio roto salió disparado hacia el cielo, al tiempo que ella pegaba un agudo grito de puro dolor.

Más lágrimas aparecieron, y la chica trató de apaciguar el dolor haciendo presión en la parte herida. Le tardó más de lo que hubiera querido, pero al fin, tuvo el suficiente control sobre sí misma como para avanzar.

No pudo pararse, ni lo intentó. No tenía nada para vendar o curar la herida. Su pierna estaba completamente empapada con tinta roja. Le repugnaba enormemente verse así, por lo que se decidió a tirar su cuerpo al pozo, nadando lo que quedaba del camino hasta la entrada del castillo, y luego levantarse por medio de magia, usando el agua como plataforma, hasta llegar al puente levadizo.

Solo pudo mirar al frente, y arrastrarse por el suelo, para llevar a cabo su objetivo, levantándose unos centímetros en el aire, con una capa de agua, para ir más rápido.

Tenía una idea. No muy clara, ni específica, pero una idea al fin y al cabo. Nada más debería esperar a que funcionase.

-_Link… Dark Link… _- pensaba, como si ambos pudieran escucharla- _solo espérenme… tengo la solución… sé cuál es la fuente del problema… sé cómo terminar sus diferencias… para siempre._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

De pronto, antes de que pudieran continuar la pelea en que habían quedado los idénticos jóvenes, Dark Link se volteó a disfrutar la cara de resignación de la tan odiada muchacha, pero gigante fue su sorpresa al ver que la rubia perseguía a Ruto, y más que eso, intentaba matarla con magia.

Por un instante, dudó de lo que sus ojos sanguinarios le mostraban, pero después de analizar la situación por segunda vez, comprendió que no era ninguna ilusión, que su querida novia realmente estaba en peligro.

Pero lo que pasó a continuación fue lo peor. Aún sin el tiempo de reaccionar, el guerrero vio cómo su amada debía saltar hacia el largo camino hasta el suelo, rompiendo la ventana. La imagen de Ruto muerta apareció en su mente, y no pudo seguir mirando la escena tan cruel que se le presentaba, sin hacer nada.

Sus ojos decrecieron, su pecho se infló, sus músculos se tensaron mucho más de lo que ya estaban, y sus dientes reflejaron la intensa ira que repentinamente lo invadió.

Esquivó a los soldados y sombras que se interponían en su camino, hecho una bestia. Su correr era tan veloz, que no demoró ni un minuto en abarcar todo el camino que lo separaba de la asesina de la princesa zora. Cuando ya estuvo frente a Zelda, esta se volteó. Sus ojos mostraban el enorme arrepentimiento que ella sentía en ese momento, pero el chico no reparó en eso. Solo podía pensar en lo que había hecho, y en su objetivo.

-¡ASESINA!- gritó con furia, en el mismo momento en que su espada bateaba el costado izquierdo de la reina hyliana, y la fuerza del golpe la elevaba hasta cruzar el umbral de la ventana, y caer al exterior.

En este momento, todas las sombras que luchaban incansables, pararon, y volaron hacia Dark Link, formando un escudo oscuro alrededor suyo.

El chico tiró la espada al suelo. El metal ficticio cayó pesado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y cayó de rodillas. Se produjo un silencio sepulcral, pero no duró mucho, pues un instante después, todos los presentes pudieron oír claramente el llanto ahogado de un hombre. No era un llanto desgarrador, como los últimos oídos. Eran los sollozos de un chico, si, pero de un hombre, un hombre de voz grave y posesiva. Extraño, pues esa voz era solo perteneciente al "malvado hechicero que quería hacerse con el poder de Hyrule".

Los soldados, estaban consternados. Es extraño, cuando crees que vas a matar al malo del cuento, pero te das cuenta que, en el fondo, él también tiene sentimientos. Él sufre, tanto como el héroe, o la doncella, o los afectados aldeanos, de papeles secundarios.

De pronto, todos miraron al suelo. A nadie le dieron ganas de continuar peleando. Nadie querría luchar contra alguien que sufre. Eso no se puede llamar victoria. Su único nombre es "ser abusivo".

De a poco, las tropas comenzaron a notar que había algunas nubes en el cielo, cosa que no les importó mucho, en ese momento.

-¡NoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- se escuchó detrás de ese manto de oscuridad. Un grito creciente, de alguien que solo quería morir, y dejar este mundo – ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –continuó su llanto.

Pasó otro rato en el que nadie, además del niño de ojos rojos, dijo una palabra. Los guardias se miraban unos a otros, confundidos, por lo que deberían hacer, pero sus conversaciones silenciosas fueron interrumpidas por un repentino estruendo.

Como una explosión, el sonido ensordecedor del impacto de algo que demuele la roca sólida, era justamente proveniente desde donde estaba el dark. Y luego otro, seguido de un leve quejido de parte del chico.

Este se incorporó, aún sollozando la muerte de su amor. Sorpresivamente, las sombras a su alrededor desaparecieron en sus pies, y el muchacho se volteó, contemplando a todos los presentes.

En sus ojos de rubí, se apreciaba la ira de un volcán a punto de estallar, la roca fundida contenida en una pequeña abertura, incontrolable. Estos ojos ahora observaban solo a una persona. Al único capaz de mantener la vista de tan agresiva mirada. Esos ojos de zafiro, severos, pero calmos, a la vez. Esos ojos que muestran la comprensión y la intensidad del mar, tanta fuerza como gracia y majestuosidad.

Ambos contendientes se miraron por una eternidad, como si su destino dependiera de eso. El silencio que reinaba era absoluto, un tirano imponente que nadie se atrevió a contradecir, excepto el iracundo muchacho de piel pálida.

-Todos…- habló con increíble serenidad. Un camino de lágrimas se veía en sus mejillas, pero parecía que ya había dejado de llorar- Todos ustedes son iguales… todos los hylianos son unos dementes, incapaces de juntar la felicidad y la armonía ¡Todos ustedes son unos bastardos, que solo buscan contaminar este sagrado reino! ¡Todas las demás razas han tenido que soportar sus crueles caprichos por milenios, pero todo termina hoy! ¡Acabaré con todos los hylianos esta noche, así sea lo último que haga!- decía, ya iracundo, al borde de la locura- ¡Yo seré el enviado por las diosas a purificar esta Tierra! ¡Yo soy el Héroe de la Extinción!

Y sin esperar respuesta de nadie, arremetió contra su némesis.

Saltó, y cayó con todo el peso de su arma, en un corte vertical. Link tuvo que afirmar a Adalberto con ambas manos para bloquear el ataque. Luego de caer, Dark Link giró sobre su propio eje para golpear al rubio con un ataque ascendente, dirigido a su abdomen, pero este lo vio venir, y esquivó la hoja negra haciéndose a un lado.

-¿Por qué?- gritó el ojirrojo

El moreno saltó, ante un estoque fallido del ojiazul, y aprovechó el impulso para dar un par de tajos, nuevamente bloqueados por el lobo

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritó otra vez

Un rayo acompañó este grito. Pocos se habían dado cuenta del grueso manto de nubes negras en el cielo. Aún así, los guardias reaccionaron. Era su deber acabar con el hechicero malvado, fuera lo que fuera. Corrieron en dirección a él, ahora libres de sombras molestas.

Dark Link dio espadazos como maníaco, con una rapidez inimaginable, y con una fuerza devastadora. Link solo podía esquivar o bloquear los ataques, aunque se mostraba sereno. Su cara no dejaba de expresar esa calma inaudita.

-¡POR QUÉ!- gritó por tercera vez, y como si las diosas lo acompañaran en su lamento, resonó en todo el reino norte, un trueno descomunal.

Todos los soldados hylianos rodeaban al muchacho. Intentaron retenerlo, pero este lanzó tajos a diestra y siniestra, impidiéndoles acercarse.

-¡TODOS MORIRÁN!- gritó el ojirrojo

-¡Atrápenlo!- se escuchaba ordenar a otros

La confusión y la impotencia se vieron claramente. El pálido joven repartía golpes mortales con su espada, llevado por la ira y la desesperación.

De pronto, pareció nuevamente como si todo fuera en cámara lenta. Dark Link se elevó en el aire, y agitó algo parecido a dos enormes alas negras, que salieron quién sabe cuándo de su espalda, para luego formar una esfera oscura en sus manos.

Parecía que se le iba la vida en eso. Su ceño fruncido, y sus ojos desbordantes de emociones gigantescas. La pequeña esfera entre sus manos comenzó a brillar.

Primero fue un leve parpadeo, como el de una estrella muy lejana, pero luego fue tomando fuerza, como una luz entre toda la oscuridad, como representando el bien, entre toda esa maldad.

Un último grito de parte del chico, mientras alzaba el brazo derecho, con el cual tenía aferrada a la fuente de luz, y caía hacia el suelo, pero nadie pudo asegurar que lo tocó inmediatamente. Todo se volvió blanco. Los presentes quedaron momentáneamente cegados por el potente resplandor, provocado por la esfera lumínica. Todo esto duró un instante, pues luego una gran fuerza impulsó a todos hasta las murallas del castillo, azotándolos como ratas encerradas.

Después del estruendo, todo fue silencio. Como si esa extraña fuerza hubiese acabado con cada uno de los hombres.

Al centro de la sala del trono, agachado, cual caballero saluda a su rey, Dark Link observaba al único hyliano que había quedado de pie. Link estaba en el mismo lugar desde el último encuentro, mirando a su sombra, severo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- preguntó el chico oscuro

-¿A qué te refieres?- respondió el rubio

-¡No te hagas el tonto!- gritó- ¿Por qué tú no lloras la muerte de Ruto? ¿Acaso, cuando nos separaron, yo me llevé todas tus emociones? ¿No será que yo soy el verdadero, y tú la sombra?

-Dark Link… -contestó el muchacho- en primer lugar, sigo amando a Ruto, pero tampoco puedo dejarte matar a más de mis seres queridos

El ojirrojo lo miró por unos segundos, en silencio. Mostraba una cara de total desprecio y desilusión.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo maté a Ruto? ¿A MI Ruto?

-No es TU Ruto, y, la verdad… si no hubieses nacido, nada de esto habría pasado

-Yo no elegí nacer, y por si no te has dado cuenta, ella me ama más a mí

-¡Se enamoró de mí!

-¡Solo le gustabas, imbécil! Una cara bonita, entre tantas otras ¿Crees que nunca me di cuenta? Lo sé, porque tú también lo sabes, el que no lo quieras admitir es otra cosa. En el fondo, engañaste a una niña solitaria, como pasó con Zelda

Dark Link se incorporó

-¡Lo de Zelda es otra cosa!- rugió el ojiazul, dando un paso al frente, y ampliando su pecho.

-No me digas ¿Y por qué estabas tan feliz, cuando casi te besa?- el moreno lo imitó

-¡Ese fuiste tú!- lo amenazó con su espada

-No importa quién haya sido ¿Crees que eres lo mejor para Ruto?- preguntó, haciendo lo mismo que él.

-Soy mejor para ella que alguien como tú- dijo entre dientes, harto de la conversación

El diestro se agachó levemente, llevando ambas manos hacia su corazón, y elevando el filo del arma

-Eres solo un charlatán mujeriego. Solo le traerías desgracias a mi ángel. No la mereces

El zurdo adquirió su pose de defensa, llevando su brazo derecho para adelante, y la espada hacia atrás.

-Y tú eres un malvado sanguinario que goza con el sufrimiento de los demás. MI ángel no podría vivir a tu lado.

De pronto, la poca luz que había en el entorno, disminuyó, y los filos de ambas espadas fueron cubiertos por capas de energía mágica, resplandeciente a la vista. Adalberto se mostraba rojo, mientras que la espada oscura del otro chico, adquiría un tinte plateado, a su alrededor.

-¡No permitiré que la toques!- gritaron al unísono, mientras corrían el uno hacia el otro.

Llegaron a estar a un metro, a punto de chocar aceros, pero Dark Link se desvaneció, y su contraparte, al ver esto, se tiró al suelo, rodando. Luego, al ver que su táctica de reaparecer por la espalda no había funcionado, el moreno saltó encima del agachado Link, con su espada apuntando hacia abajo. Este, simplemente atinó a rodar nuevamente, para esquivar el ataque mortal.

-¡No saldrás vivo de aquí!- rugió Dark Link, que al aterrizar, persiguió de un salto a su otro yo.

-¡El mal nunca ganará!- dijo el rubio, mientras se defendía del apresurado ataque de su némesis

El chico sombrío arremetió con furia, incontables veces, pero Link ya no se defendía, él también atacaba, iracundo.

-¡Mira quién habla!- respondió el pálido joven

Las espadas de ambos se iluminaban con cada choque, hasta que las dos obtuvieron ese brillo mágico que caracterizaba al héroe del tiempo. Cada tajo era seguido de magia, que continuaba la trayectoria, cortando todo a su paso.

Estuvieron así por uno o dos minutos, hasta que, repentinamente, tanto el uno como el otro se alejaron de un salto hasta la otra esquina de la gran habitación. Link miró sus botas hechizadas, recordando su efecto. Al mismo tiempo, Dark Link observaba su mano libre, en donde vio sombras, las sombras que le daban poderes sobrehumanos

Entonces, ambos rivales se miraron mutuamente. Ambos jadeaban, pero sus ojos no mostraban símbolos de cansancio, y sus espadas seguían brillando.

Apretaron los dientes, y gritaron, enfrascándose otra vez en la pelea. Esta vez, nada más pegaron un salto, para llegar hasta el otro, encontrándose en el aire, y lanzándose tantas ráfagas de magia como podían.

Al cruzarse, y llegar a la otra muralla, ambos saltaron hacia arriba, casi hasta alcanzar el techo, en donde prosiguieron con su lucha de energías. Así, rebotaron en las paredes, el cielo y el suelo, cruzándose cada vez, intentando darse el uno al otro, pero sin poder lograrlo.

Aunque no lo notaran, por su concentración en la batalla, las estelas mágicas, que no eran bloqueadas por ninguno de los dos, se dirigían hasta los límites del gran salón, y cortaban una buena parte de la edificación.

-_¡Es hora de acabar con esta comedia absurda!_- pensó Dark Link, y al tocar una pared, no saltó hacia el aire, para encontrarse nuevamente con su otro yo, sino que se hundió en la roca, apareciendo en el centro de la sala.

-_¡Es mi oportunidad!_- se esperanzó el bronceado joven, mirando desde el aire a su contraparte.

-¡Hasta aquí llegas!- gritó el diestro, juntando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, al lado izquierdo. Luego de esto, la oscuridad se reunió en torno a sus brazos, pasando por todo su cuerpo.

Link no se preocupó de esto, y nada más viendo que su enemigo se dejaba expuesto, saltó desde la distancia hacia él.

De pronto, una gran espada negra apareció en las manos del ojirrojo. Un arma gigantesca, que inclinada como estaba, abarcaba toda la altura de la habitación. Extrañamente, no parecía pesarle nada a su portador.

-¡MUERE!- gritó el pálido joven, mientras asestaba un mandoble, cubriendo la mayoría de la sala.

Un estruendo, escombros por doquier, polvo y rocas partidas volando. El ataque del sombrío guerrero había golpeado lo que quedaba de las murallas del salón del trono.

Pasaron unos segundos, no más de un minuto, y todo volvió a ser visible. Dark Link estaba en el mismo sitio, jadeante. Observaba el lugar, buscando algún rastro de su contraparte, y dándose cuenta de que todo el techo y las paredes, ya no se encontraban ahí. Todo lo que quedaba de la habitación real, era el suelo, un pedazo de la pared a su espalda, con la puerta de entrada intacta y los tres tronos. La luna resplandecía brillante, justo entre un hueco, entre las negras nubes. El ojirrojo miró hacia ella, complacido por su hermosura.

Una gota, y luego otra. Pronto, todo se vio mojado, bajo una reconfortante lluvia. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, una sonrisa de satisfacción, sincera. Suspiró, aliviado de ver que todo había acabado.

De pronto, un quejido se escucha detrás del trono principal, a lo que el moreno se alertó.

-¡No moriré tan fácilmente!- gritó Link, apareciendo por detrás, desde la entrada de la sala.

-¡Maldito!- rugió Dark Link, esquivando por centímetros el estoque que su némesis había enviado en su salto horizontal.

El zurdo siguió su vuelo hasta llegar cerca del trono, y tuvo que dar media vuelta en el aire y sentarse ahí, por el impulso que había tomado.

-¡Demonios!- se quejó, mientras se agachaba y se alejaba un poco del asiento real, a causa de ver a su otro yo, yendo hacia él en un gran salto, para intentar clavarle el filo de la espada sombría.

El diestro aterrizó, enterrando el arma en el lugar que hasta hace poco, se encontraba el chico bronceado. Dark Link se vio presa de la amortiguación de la caída, y de los instantes de retraso que esto causa.

El ojiazul se vio beneficiado, y no esperó para arremeter contra su contraparte, en un tajo vertical, ayudado por la gravedad. El ojirrojo, ante su impotencia de esquivarlo o protegerse, apretó los ojos, esperando el golpe certero.

-¡Te tengo!- pensó el rubio por un momento, pero fue breve, pues vio que su espada se había detenido, justo antes de impactar contra el moreno.

Pasó un rato, y no sentía ningún dolor, por lo que abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un rubio paralizado. Dark Link lo miró confundido, pues era como si el mismo Link hubiese frenado su propio ataque. Entonces, observó la espada del héroe.

-Un momento… -reflexionó, acercando una mano al mango de Adalberto- yo te conozco

Extrañado, tomó al lobo entre sus manos, quitándoselo sin problemas a Link

-_¿Qué haces?_- preguntó el rubio, en su mente

-_Perdóname, Link, pero no puedo matarte, a ninguno de los dos_- se disculpó el can

-_¿Tú me paralizaste?_- preguntó el chico, incrédulo

El ojirrojo miró al otro muchacho, con obvia duda marcada, y luego a Adalberto.

- ¿Ad? - preguntó el muchacho, sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciando- te creí muerto… ¿Cómo…

-_Eso no importa, muchacho_- le respondió- _ahora, lo que cuenta es que ambos paren con esta absurda pelea. No tiene sentido lastimar a otras personas por sus diferencias._

Dark Link miró a Link, de nuevo. Este lo imitó. En sus ojos, se notaba la desconfianza y el odio mutuo

-No lo creo- dijo el oscuro joven, aferrando a Adalberto- no puedo dejarlo quedarse con mi amor

-Y yo no puedo soportar que él cometa crímenes cuando se le dé la gana- argumentó el rubio, separándose, y avanzando lentamente hacia atrás, para sacar alguna espada que hubiera sobrevivido al derrumbe- recuerda, Ad. Vinimos hasta acá con la intención de matarlo, porque si no lo hacemos, todo Hyrule sufrirá.

Entonces, se produjo un incómodo silencio, entre el joven sombrío, y su amigo, el lobo. Ese era un silencio apagado por la lluvia, que incomodaba la vista. El primero observó al segundo, con incredulidad

-¿Es… cierto eso, Ad?- preguntó un sorprendido Dark Link

-_Lamentablemente… si_- admitió, apenado

-Entonces… con todo lo que pasamos, con lo del gigante de la nieve, y los lobos fantasmas… ¿Aún así tenías la intención de matarme?

-_Dark Link. Sabes que solo soy un lobo… yo no sabía…_- quiso excusarse, pero fue interrumpido por el ojirrojo

-¡Cállate!- gritó, enojado

-¡No le hables así a MI amigo!- vociferó el rubio, quién ya había encontrado otra espada, y esperaba al su segunda versión en el centro del gran cuarto.

-¡Todos cállense!- gritó Dark Link, enfrentando furioso a su contraparte- ¡Todo es por tu culpa! ¡Engañaste al pobre Adalberto! ¡Seguramente mataste a Ulises! ¡Ahora quisiste defender a la asesina de mi amada, y me culpaste de cosas que jamás haría! ¡Dijiste que yo era la parte malvada, pero creo lo contrario, maldito infeliz! ¡TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO QUE DEBE DESAPARECER!

Estaba iracundo, furioso con el rubio frente a sí.

Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba esta última palabra, arrojaba a Adalberto, hacia Link.

-¡CUIDADO!- se escuchó en la mente de ambos jóvenes, un instante antes de que el rubio esquivase, con gran destreza, el proyectil.

En este momento, trágico momento, todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, para las cuatro personas ahí presentes y consientes.

El espectro siguió su camino, a una velocidad alarmante. Dark Link lo había tirado directamente desde el trono, hacia Link, y ahora se dirigía hacia la entrada, en donde estaba una zora, dolida, y sangrante de una pierna, que apenas podía aguantar el dolor, parada en su pierna sana, y apoyada en la perilla de una de las mitades de la puerta.

Los ojos de ambos guerreros se abrieron al máximo, mientras que sus pupilas empequeñecían a más no poder.

Ruto observó al lobo, y cerró los ojos, al tiempo que agachaba un poco la cabeza ¿Qué estaría pensando en ese momento? ¿Por qué no se hacía a ningún lado? ¿Por qué no esquivaba esa espada?

-_Esto es por ustedes, mis amados…_- pensó la princesa, en el instante en que apretaba los dientes, justo antes de sentir un tremendo dolor en el torso, que pasaba por todo el estómago, atravesándola hasta llegar a la espalda.

El impulso la envió hacia atrás, dejándola desmayada y recostada en el frío suelo, cubierta por un charco de sangre realmente alarmante, y brotando cada vez más líquido rojo de su torso. Luego, fue cubierta por una nube de humo blanco.

No supieron cuánto tiempo duró la trayectoria del fantasma, ni cuánto se demoraron en reaccionar. Lo único que entendieron fue que, después de eso, ambos gritaron a la vez, antes de correr hacia ella.

-¡RUTOOOO!

**¿Y? ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo?**

**¡Jajajaja! Sí, ya sé lo que me dirán.**

**Y es que nunca falta: "Lo dejaste en la parte más emocionante!", suelen decirme.**

**Pero bueno, lo que importa ahora, es que el próximo será el capítulo final. Así que por eso estoy siendo tan dramático, y estoy matando a todos mis personajes (Así no tengo que pagar tanto sueldo)**

**Acepto todos y cada uno de los reclamos que quieran darme (también a los que digan "ya no me gustó tu fic. No seguiré leyendo")**

**Y… ¿Qué harán Link y Dark Link ahora? ¿Seguirán peleando? ¿Alguien salvará a Zelda antes de morir desangrada? ¿Habrán sobrevivido los soldados ante el desmoronamiento de buena parte del castillo? ¿En serio eran todos los soldados del reino? (se las respondo ahora: No. Es imposible que tantas personas quepan en la sala, esa, pero sí que eran muchos) ¿Cómo es que Link pudo quedarse intacto frente al ataque de Dark Link, que envió a todos los demás contra la pared? ¿Morirán más personajes en este fic? ¿Habrá un nuevo amanecer para nuestros héroes? Espero que todas estas dudas sean contestadas en el próximo capítulo, que creo, será uno corto, pero nunca se sabe.**


	10. El Hombre de Dos Corazones

**Sé que ya había un final, antes, pero quiero dejar este para las siguientes generaciones. La verdad, para los que ya lo leyeron, termina exactamente igual. Lo diferente es el desarrollo del capítulo (un poco más dramático). Gracias por leer, a todos.**

**El Hombre de Dos Corazones**

… Ruto se había transportado hasta el final del camino, estaba a punto de llegar a la sala del trono. El manto de agua que usaba a modo de transporte ya no soportaba más su peso. La pierna derecha sangraba a mares. No lograba comprender cómo es que no se desmayaba por la pérdida de sangre.

Ahí, delante de ella, estaba la puerta de entrada. Ahí encontraría su destino, por fin. Después de todo ese largo trayecto de sufrimiento y escombros provocado por la batalla sin igual, que ahí se llevaba a cabo. El viento helado azotaba su espalda y enfriaba el agua, la cual era en gran medida su propia sangre, usada a modo de alfombra voladora.

Finalmente alcanzó el portal. Su visión nublosa le indicaba malas noticias

-_Debo apresurarme_- pensó preocupada

Sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, tomó la perilla de una de las puertas y se apoyó en ella para subir e intentar ponerse de pie. Respiraba agitadamente, tenía ganas de vomitar. Todo le daba vueltas y su pierna no ayudaba mucho. Se sostuvo como pudo, en la otra.

De pronto, mira la escena delante suyo: Al parecer Link y Dark Link peleaban cerca del trono o algo así, pero no lo podría haber asegurado con total certeza. Sin embargo, una imagen se le hizo extraña.

En medio de la conmoción, aparece un hombre alto y huesudo, tapado casi entero por una capa y capucha negra. No tenía pies y sus manos estaban completamente blancas, carentes de sangre o carne algunas. Sus uñas eran largas y estaban sucias; y por último, en su mano, un arma enrome, gigantesca, que hacía parecer a las espadas como meros juguetes.

Ese ser se veía con detalle, a diferencia de todo lo demás. Él y su guadaña se incorporaron, sombríos.

-¿Quién…- preguntó Ruto, sin mostrar su miedo- …eres tú?

El encapuchado se quedó ahí, quieto, con el fondo borroso de los guerreros luchando por sus vidas. Comenzó a andar.

No caminaba, sino más bien flotaba. Se dirigía hacia ella, su capa ondeando al viento y la lluvia. Sostenía tremenda arma tan solo con sus dos grandes, pero huesudas manos. Parecía que se fueran a romper por el peso de dicho objeto.

-_Dime, niña…_- dijo una voz sin tono. Algo así como si la información llegara directamente a la cabeza de la aludida, como telepatía.

Ruto guardó silencio. Simplemente se sentía mal y con miedo. En el fondo se daba una idea de lo que era ese "hombre". Aún así, no escapó. No le parecía malo, en absoluto.

-_¿Qué quieres saber?_- preguntó ella en su mente

-_¿Por qué?_

El hombre se paró justo frente a ella. Su altura no era exacta, parecía cambiar constantemente, pues de su cuerpo, desprendía una capa sombría, como un aura en forma de humo negro. Aunque siempre parecía estar por sobre los dos metros.

La chiquilla no se dio ni cuenta cuando la lluvia dejó de golpear su cara, ni del segundo en que el frío terminó, así como el dolor en su pierna y como los sonidos, que se quedaron apagados.

-¿Por qué no huyes de mí?- preguntó el inmortal. Ahora parecía que tenía varias voces, como filtradas a través de una extensa cueva.

La princesa lo quedó viendo por un momento. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

-Porque quiero que ellos dejen de pelear- contestó suavemente, con la poca voz que le quedaba- y para eso, deberé inventar algo que les preocupe más que ellos mismos, algo que los distraiga por completo de su duelo.

La sombra se inclinó, para verla a la cara desde más cerca.

-Sabes que mi deber es llevarte conmigo, ahora

-… Sí… de eso se trata

Lentamente, el tipo tomó la guadaña entre ambas manos y la puso de tal forma que la punta del filo quedó frente al vientre de la niña. Esta lo miró, segura de sí misma, y casi pudo observar, dos ojos de distinto color, en ese rostro oculto. Uno rojo y el otro azul.

Como si el tiempo volviera a la normalidad, sintió nuevamente la lluvia en su cara, el frío que le calaba los huesos, los sonidos retumbando en sus tímpanos, y un dolor que dejó todo en segundo plano, directo en su abdomen

Lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente, fue un rayo de luna, traspasando todas las nubes, hasta llegar a sus ojos.

Una especie de vapor denso.

Negro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Mi culpa… fue mi culpa- decía una voz. Parecía un niño pequeño, hambriento y desamparado. Exiliado de su vida por algún conflicto en el que tomaban lugar fuerzas mayores, personajes corrompidos, los cuales no llegaría a comprender.

-Fue mi culpa…- el infante comenzó a llorar. Se abrazó a sí mismo para no sentirse solo.

-No…- dijo otro, frente a él, quien también comenzaba a derramar lágrimas- fue mi culpa

El primer chiquillo quedó mirando al segundo, parecía enojado.

Repentinamente lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo amenazó con gritos

-¡Tú no fuiste!- vociferó, furioso de percibir un rastro de compasión- ¿Qué no te diste cuenta? ¡Yo la maté! ¡Yo soy el asesino!

Sin más qué decir, apretó los dientes y se quedó igual, aferrándose al cuello de la ropa del otro. Este, sin embargo, no paraba de decir la misma frase: - fue mi culpa… fue mi culpa… fue mi culpa…

El primero estaba a punto de gritarle nuevamente, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo, distrayéndolo.

Una mano sobre la suya llamó su atención. A su lado, un chico igual a él, solo que con cabellos blancos, de tatuajes azules y rojos en la cara, y de ojos completamente blancos. Llevaba una extraña armadura consigo, y una espada de dos filos curvos, los cuales se entrecruzaban hasta juntarse en la punta

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó un enojado Dark Link

El chico de aspecto severo, calló. Nada más lo miró por un rato.

Link ya no hablaba, pero seguía mirando hacia la nada, con lágrimas brotándole de los ojos.

-Y tú, deja de lloriquear- bramó el moreno, a lo que el rubio obedeció, consternado, y aún con ojos humedecidos, lo miró sorprendido.

Dark Link dejó a su contraparte en el suelo, sin dejar de mirar al nuevo. Ese muchacho igual a ellos dos, solo que de apariencia fiera, algo que recordaban de hace mucho. Sin embargo, sabían en realidad, su verdadera identidad. No eran necesarias las palabras para desvelar secretos que nunca fueron.

Así se miraron mutuamente, por un par de minutos. Nadie decía nada. Nadie sabía qué decir.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó nuevamente el ojirrojo

Esos ojos sin pupilas lo observaron con una mezcla de curiosidad y el aire serio que despedían.

De pronto, el chico fiero cerró los ojos, avanzando lentamente hacia ellos.

-No quiero… verte llorar- habló, al tiempo que abrazaba a ambos muchachos.

Y los dos se vieron, por sobre la espalda del peliblanco, y notaron que ya no eran niños, que eran casi unos hombres. Unos híbridos del tiempo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Abrió lentamente los ojos. No podía razonar mucho, recién despertada.

Un momento después, vio a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un cuarto a oscuras. Apenas si podía distinguir un par de siluetas frente a sí.

Intentó sentarse en la cama, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a las formalidades, pero dos manos la tomaron de los hombros y la obligaron a quedarse como estaba.

-Ssssssssssssssss…- emitió uno, mientras se anteponía un dedo a su boca

Ruto intentó preguntar quién era, pero el aire exhalado se hizo poco para emitir sonido. Intentó de nuevo, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Buenas noches, mi querida Ruto- se oyó una voz grave, en susurro.

-¿Dark Link?- reconoció la princesa, y abrió por completo los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- habló un hombre sereno

-¡Link!- se sorprendió ella

Entonces estiró las manos, sin poder creer lo que presenciaba, y los guerreros dejaron que la chica acariciara sus caras. Esta sintió que la forma de ambos era la misma, le extrañó, eso sí, un par de extraños huecos en la de uno, pero luego recordó que el rubio había cambiado un poco desde que se había ido.

-¿Cómo…- comenzó a preguntar, pero fue interrumpida por uno

-Tonta- dijo cariñosamente el pálido

-Solo bastaba con pedírnoslo- agregó el tostado

La muchacha guardó silencio, y los chicos pudieron ver a través de la oscuridad, una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Es que…- intentó decir, pero su voz empezaba a quebrarse. Gracias a las diosas, que dos dedos se posaron en sus labios, haciéndola callar

-Debimos haberlo sabido desde el principio- recalcó Link

-Ruto… mi querida Ruto- habló Dark Link

Luego, ambos chiquillos acariciaron su cabeza, suavemente, con ternura.

-Nos demostraste lo mucho que nos amas- dijeron al unísono, y aunque intentaron contenerlo, ella pudo oír claramente cómo comenzaban a llorar.

Lentamente, la destaparon. Primero le quitaron las sábanas sobre el torso, sin dejar de acariciarla. Los dos juntaron sus cabezas con la de ella, solo por la tristeza que sentían. La destaparon suavemente. Sin embargo, no era lujuria lo que pasaba por sus mentes. Era arrepentimiento, de parte de ambos jóvenes.

Finalmente llegaron al vientre. Lo destaparon como quien ve algo que no desea ver. Ruto sintió las gotas de agua que caían en su pecho. No quería que ellos vieran lo que estaban por ver, pero no podía resignarse a su deseo, un poco por su falta de energía, un poco por la compasión que les tenía.

Así, las dos manos que paseaban por su cuerpo, bajaron acongojadas hasta el abdomen, en donde se detuvieron…

Una cicatriz. Eso es lo que había en ese lugar. Una cicatriz que les pesaba mucho más a ellos.

Se arrodillaron, derrotados, junto a ella. Lloraron en silencio, con sus gritos ahogados por sus propios brazos y las caderas de su amada. Esta solo pudo acariciar sus cabezas, un poco sonrojada por sentirlos en un lugar tan atrevido, pero consoladora, al fin y al cabo.

Así se quedaron un rato más, hasta que las lágrimas ya no salieron. Los dos chicos se incorporaron. Después la volvieron a tapar, y se sentaron en dos sillas que encontraron por ahí, hasta que ella se durmió.

Dieron cada uno, un beso en la mejilla de la dormida zora, para después irse de la habitación, seguidos por una pequeña brisa helada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Zelda se había recuperado de sus heridas. Además de que ya habían pasado un par de días desde lo ocurrido, sus médicos no iban a dejar que se les muriera otra reina, tan rápidamente. Las tremendas dosis de pociones la tenían aburrida. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de formas tan extrañas que se sentía como en otro mundo.

Precisamente, uno de los efectos mayores a tantas pócimas extrañas, era el insomnio, o más bien el cambio de horario, para ella. Dormía todo el día, y por las noches ni podía pestañear.

En este momento se encontraba caminando sola, por el mercado. Le sorprendía la habilidad de sus súbditos en recomponerse a catástrofes y guerras, o era quizás que ella había sido una de las más afectadas, no podía afirmarlo con certeza.

La luna iluminaba todo el lugar, como aquel día hace ya semanas, en el lago Hylia. Recordó cómo es que Ruto la había consolado, y animado. Recordó lo lindo que es tener una amistad… mucho más bella que el espectáculo mágico de ahora. Todo el suelo en tonos plateados, creando un paisaje alquímico…

Cerró los ojos. Ahora solo podía rezar por el renacimiento de su amistad con la zora. Se encaminó al templo del tiempo.

Al entrar, recordó los cánticos sacerdotales, que llenaban el ambiente de nobleza y daban la sensación de haber pasado por miles de pruebas hasta haber llegado hasta ese lugar. No se veía mucho, claro. Solo se podía apreciar la estancia gracias a la escasa luz que se filtraba por los ventanales.

Aún así, la rubia pudo ver claramente a un par de jóvenes, apoyados de igual manera en la puerta del tiempo: Arrodillados, con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo, posando las manos en el inmovible portón.

El miedo y la sorpresa la invadieron. No podía entender cómo era que esos dos estuvieran juntos, y tan calmados. Sobre todo, no quería comenzar otra pelea, pero no le pareció que ellos quisieran, tampoco.

Ninguno pareció advertir su presencia. Zelda caminó, un poco insegura al comienzo, pero a medida que pasaban los latidos de su corazón, se fue decidiendo. Caminó erguida, como la habían obligado desde que tenía memoria.

-¿Link?- preguntó tímidamente. Una cosa era caminar sin verles el rostro, y otra era llamar su atención

Silencio. El aludido no respondía. Esto le provocó a la reina una gran tristeza.

-Link, por favor… -dijo, siendo interrumpida por un coro de dos

-¿Por qué no puedo?- se quejaron dos voces quebradas, al unísono

La de mirada bicolor calló, tratando de comprender las palabras de los niños frente a ella

-¿Por qué no puedo volver? - sollozaron al mismo tiempo- déjenme volver… quiero volver ¿Por qué no puedo?... hace cinco años me permitían volver cuando quisiera.

-_¿Volver? ¿A qué se refieren con eso? ¿Volver a dónde?_- se cuestionaba la princesa, cuando reparó en algo:

Brillando levemente en el altar, se encontraban las tres piedras espirituales. La muchacha se preguntó cómo era posible que estuvieran allí, si se suponía que estaban a cargo de sus respectivas razas. Luego, comenzó a entender.

Levantó la mirada, esperando no encontrar lo que buscaba, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Tirada en el piso, aparentemente por una rabieta de parte de su dueño, la ocarina del tiempo, que ella le había regalado al rubio, hace algunos años… parecía que pedía a alguien a gritos, ahí, en el frío suelo.

-_Estos dos_- razonó la princesa- _estaban intentando abrir la puerta del tiempo… ¿Acaso intentaron sacar la espada maestra de su pedestal?... eso sería una locura ¿Por qué querrían hacer eso?... ¿Y por qué quieren "volver"?_

De pronto, ambos chicos sintieron una mano en un hombro, cada uno. Al voltearse, vieron a Zelda, la cual los miraba compasivamente, y un tanto triste y confundida.

-Está sellada- dijo ella al fin

Observando a los ojos de ambos chicos, pudo ver cuánta tristeza había en ellos, aunque no entendía por qué. La pelea había concluido: Ahí estaban ellos dos, juntos, buscando un mismo objetivo.

-¿Por qué?- dijeron tan despacio que parecía un susurro, pero era que el llanto les había quitado el habla- Ya probamos con las tres piedras en el altar, y tocamos la canción del tiempo con la ocarina… y no se abre… ¿Por qué no podemos regresar?

-Regresar a dónde- interrogó la hyliana

Dejaron de llorar, se incorporaron y se secaron las lágrimas. Luego se miraron, un poco dudosos, como si estuvieran debatiendo si contarle o no a la chica sobre un secreto.

-Yo… creo que está bien- opinó Dark Link. Después de haber estado un buen rato tumbado y llorando, no tenía ganas de derramar más lágrimas

Entonces las sombras lo hicieron desaparecer en el piso. Ya había soportado mucho tiempo la presencia de Zelda, para ser él.

Link la miró. Se notaba cansado, deprimido y también se podía ver claramente la huella de las gotas que habían corrido por su cara. Él se dio todo el tiempo del mundo para recoger la ocarina plateada, sacarle el polvo y contemplarla un rato.

-Hace cinco años…- empezó su relato- tú y yo éramos unos niños de diez años.

-Sí- asintió ella- lo recuerdo bien. Fue cuando te conocí…

El muchacho la contempló un rato, como ido, antes de proseguir.

-Hace cinco años me diste la tarea de reunir las piedras espirituales- miró a los objetos nombrados- pero cuando volví, Gannondorf había comenzado un golpe de estado, y tú e Impa se fueron lejos. Yo llegué justo en ese momento. Tú solo pudiste arrojarme la ocarina y rezar por que todo marchara bien.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- contribuyó la reina- el tirano nos persiguió a nosotras. Pasaron unos días espeluznantes, en los que creí que iba a morir, pero luego algo extraño pasó… Gannondorf…

-Gannondorf volvió al castillo, al ver que no podía encontrarte tan fácilmente. Estaba a punto de matar al rey, tu padre…- hizo una pausa al notar que en todo ese tiempo no había visto al viejo, y miró a Zelda, consternado

Esta desvió la mirada, antes de negar con la cabeza

-Sigue, yo estoy bien

Link sonrió. No parecía que estaba de humor para hacerlo, pero pensó que la valentía de su amiga lo merecía. Continuó relatando:

-Sin embargo, algo pasó. Según los testigos, el rey gerudo fue literalmente "arrastrado" por una fuerza invisible hasta este templo. Nada pudo evitar que las puertas del tiempo se abrieran solas y él fuera introducido dentro de esta estancia…

-Dicen que tú fuiste el único que lo vio entrar- agregó la rubia

-Sí… creo que fui el único. Yo estaba solo en el templo, cuando entró ese hombre como siendo llevado por un río en el aire, hasta esa habitación- narró, señalando la puerta del tiempo.

Guardaron silencio. La reina necesitó un tiempo para pensar en las interrogantes que surgían

-Pero- continuó- ¿Por qué estabas aquí? ¿Y por qué razón no pudiste entrar a la cámara contigua? Se supone que deberías…

-Lo hice- la interrumpió él, y ante la mirada extrañada de ella, siguió- abrí las puertas del tiempo y saqué la espada maestra. Para todos los de este tiempo, permanecí aquí un par de días, para luego regresar y ver cómo Gannondorf era encerrado en este templo.

-¿"De este tiempo"?- repitió ella- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El rubio odió el momento en que se le ocurrió empezar su relato, pero se resignó y fue a sentarse en uno de los escalones del templo. Ya instalado, miró a Zelda al mismo tiempo que daba unas palmaditas al puesto a su lado, indicándole que se sentara.

-Prepárate para escuchar algo totalmente incoherente- sonrió levemente él. Ella tenía ciertas dudas, pero le gustaba que por fin su amigo había sonreído… su amigo… comprendía si ya no quisiera llamarla de esa forma.

Así, Link le contó toda su aventura, resumiendo algunas partes, claro. Narró la vez que conoció a Rauru, cómo eran de diferentes los lugares, y algunas personas por causa de esos siete años perdidos. Habló sobre los medallones, las armas que necesitaba en cada templo, el sufrimiento de la gente, los vasallos más fieles de Gannondorf, Dark Link… y también sobre Sheik, las flechas de luz, y la última batalla.

-Finalmente- concluía- me pediste la ocarina y me enviaste de regreso a mi tiempo. La espada Maestra se dejaría en el pedestal, para encerrar a Gannon. Ciertamente, creí que debía haberlo enfrentado nuevamente, con mi cuerpo de diez años, pero resultó que tú… o tu "yo" de ese tiempo, hablaba de encerrarlo en ambas líneas temporales. Fue entonces que se fue Navi para siempre. Fue en ese momento, al salir de esa habitación, que él pasó volando sobre mi cabeza, pataleando y gritando como un chiquillo. Las puertas del tiempo se cerraron a mis espaldas y nadie volvió a saber de él.

Zelda estaba mirando al suelo. Había escuchado todo absolutamente callada, atenta a las palabras del rubio.

-Sé que es difícil de creer- se incorporó este- pero es lo que me pasó

El ojiazul comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. No esperaba que alguien le creyera su historia fantástica. Eso lo sabía desde hace mucho. Ni si quiera se acordaba de por qué había intentado abrir nuevamente las puertas del tiempo ¿Qué conseguiría con eso? ¿Liberar de nuevo al tirano pelirrojo?

Cuando estaba en medio del símbolo del templo correspondiente, en el pedestal, se volteó para mirar a una muchacha que parecía en otro lugar.

-Zelda- llamó, con lo que la aludida fijó su vista en él- te deseo un buen reinado, y que vivas feliz. Espero que encuentres a tu hombre, algún día.

Así sin más, se giró nuevamente y emprendió camino hacia la salida, pero no caminó mucho antes de parar nuevamente. Miró al suelo, como buscando respuestas, sin encontrar nada.

De pronto, una calidez lo invadió desde la espalda. Un abraso producto de la ternura, el dolor y la compasión. No era algo atrevido, ni queriendo insinuar algo a las hormonas. Ya no.

-Zelda- dijo nuevamente el héroe del tiempo, y al notar el silencio de esta, prosiguió – Tú sabes… ¿Sabes alguna forma en que él y yo no podamos causar daño a la gente?

Silencio. Parecía que esa noche sería eterna, por lo que se permitían esos largos períodos entre preguntas y respuestas.

-Link…- dijo ella, pero el otro continuó

-¿Sabes alguna forma en que…- levantó su mano derecha para observarla mejor, y comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos, pasando por las cicatrices en sus mejillas- ¿Sabes cómo acabar con todo este ciclo de sufrimiento enfermizo?

La pálida niña lo abrazó más fuerte, hundiendo su cabeza en la gran espalda del chico.

-Quiero…- prosiguió él- quiero que quemen mi cuerpo, y dispersen las cenizas en la tierra… no quiero que nadie recuerde los tormentos que he causado

Por primera vez, ella lo escuchaba en este estado: Completamente derrotado, sumido en el llanto.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- lo regañó con terror en su cara- Link, tú eres joven, no estás enfermo ni nada parecido. Vivirás muchos años más.

Entonces, ella lo obligó a dar media vuelta y a mirarla a la cara. Ambos tenían los ojos brillosos.

-Zelda… yo…- pudo hablar el exiliado- no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie. Nunca más… menos a ti y a Ruto… y daría mi vida por eso.

-¡No!- gritó la rubia chiquilla- ¡Link! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¡Y entonces dime!- le replicó este- ¿Cómo haré para dejar a todos en paz? ¡Tarde o temprano volveré a pelearme con Dark Link, y será tan terrible como hace algunos días! ¿Cómo podré vivir con eso? Sabiendo que otras personas sufrirán por mi culpa, que mataré a hombres, mujeres y niños para terminar con mí mismo.

Los rubios se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. El tono de él había sido inapropiado, pero había abierto los ojos de ella. Zelda cerró los párpados para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia el pedestal. Se detuvo justo en el centro.

Alzó una mano hacia arriba, y como de la nada, lanzando algunas lucecitas, apareció un gran y viejo libro, que fue oscureciéndose hasta adquirir una tonalidad normal con el entorno. La séptima sabia lo tomó entre sus manos para ojearlo.

-Busca a Dark Link- pidió- Link… no sé cuáles serán tus planes luego de esto, pero al menos puedo impedir que vuelvas a pelearte… busca a Dark Link. Nos veremos aquí antes del alba.

El chiquillo no entendió al principio, se la quedó mirando por un rato, pensando en sus palabras, pero bastaron unos segundos, nada más, para que razonara. Luego de esto salió corriendo del templo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ya era la hora estimada. El sol se asomaba a ver qué catástrofe había hecho la luna, para comprobar nuevamente, que todos habían sucumbido al hechizo de la reina de la noche, excepto tres jóvenes, los cuales hacían algo extraño en la antigua construcción.

Link y Dark Link se encontraban parados en el pedestal con el símbolo del templo del tiempo, uno al lado del otro. Una luz intensa bordeaba el círculo alrededor de ellos, junto con las líneas que conformaban dicha figura representante de la luz.

Zelda, enfrente de ambos, leía las palabras del libro que tenía abierto con intensa imponencia y autoridad. Una mano hacia los jóvenes daba la impresión de que el hechizo era complicado.

-…Devolved al individuo lo que se le ha quitado ¡Juntad las sombras con la luz y cread al ser último! ¡Dadme el poder para arreglar el tiempo y componer catástrofes! ¡Asciende, águila mía! ¡Corre, lobo solitario! ¡Fúndanse como el sol y la luna lo harán, según las profecías! ¡Usad mi poder como vía para vuestro propósito! ¡Supernova!

Inmediatamente después de esta palabra, el círculo lumínico comenzó a crecer hacia arriba, abarcando la tercera dimensión. Conjuntamente, los dos muchachos ahí dentro sufrieron una gran presión en todo su cuerpo, como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado

Se sorprendieron, pero no perdieron los estribos. El creciente peso en sus cuerpos los obligaba a encorvarse y paulatinamente a quedar arrodillados. En un momento tuvieron que gritar para soportar el dolor.

La presión en el suelo, donde terminaron tirados, los volvía locos. Sus oídos estaban por explotar y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus huecos. Sentían que la tráquea se les rompía, cartílago a cartílago y que no podían respirar a causa de esto.

Un último grito de la hechicera marcó el fin

El fin…

De pronto, todo el dolor había terminado, así, repentinamente. Link y Dark Link se miraron mutuamente, estaban parados, en el mismo lugar.

-¿Qué fue…- intentó preguntar uno, pero se detuvo. Los oídos no pudieron soportar el volumen de su propia voz. Intentaron tapárselos, pero la resonancia en las paredes continuaba y no parecía que fuera a disminuir el sufrimiento. Trataron de abrir los ojos, pero la luz los deslumbraba, como si frente a ellos estuviera el mismísimo sol ¿Qué acaso hace unos segundos no entraba solo unos cuantos rayos?

Se arrodillaron nuevamente y no entendieron por qué, pero ambos pudieron sentir al otro, como si fuera su propio cuerpo, de hecho podían sentir la respiración agitada de Zelda, así como su postura, los más leves movimientos de las ropas de cada uno y cada una de las partículas de polvo suspendidas en el aire en ese templo. El sabor en su boca era asquerosamente amargo, no lo soportaban; el olor a sudor, aliento y polvo los llenaba como veneno.

No importaba cuánto intentaran tapárselos, no paraban de escuchar todos y cada uno de los sonidos que se podían provocar ahí, e incluso el aleteo incesante de un escarabajo que se asomaba por la entrada. Todo les parecía como si las mismas diosas les gritaran al oído.

No importaba cuánto cerraran los ojos, esa luz seguía torturándolos con la ceguera del deslumbramiento. Sintieron ganas de gritar, pero sabían que si lo hacían, se reventarían los tímpanos.

…

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí. Miraron su entorno. Estaban flotando en todo Hyrule al mismo tiempo. El rancho Lon Lon, el campo de Hyrule, el lago Hylia, el valle gerudo, la montaña de la muerte y muchos poblados y razas conocidos y por conocer. Podían oír, ver, sentir, oler y saborear a cada uno de esas personas, de los objetos, la naturaleza en esos lugares. Todo pasó en menos de un instante, como un momento de lucidez.

Abrieron los ojos. De nuevo estaban en el templo del tiempo. Entraba poca luz, y ya no sufrían por percibir excesivamente nada, todo era como antes.

Miraron su entorno y vieron a Zelda, cayendo inconsciente al piso, frente a ellos. Alcanzaron a atraparla de los hombros, apenas. La contemplaron un rato más, ahí entre sus brazos. No parecía que todo un reino recayera en esos delicados hombros, ni que esa suave boca dictara órdenes tan decisivas.

Los jóvenes se dieron cuenta que estaban solos nuevamente, en esa quietud dominante. Todo parecía como inmortalizado en un cuadro.

-_Será mejor llevarla a palacio_- pensó Link, a lo que su némesis respondió con un leve "sí". Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta hasta más tarde de la ausencia del cuerpo del otro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La mañana aparecía por la ventana. Desde hace algunos días la habían transferido a un cuarto lujoso e inmenso, no como esa compartida e incómoda enfermería, en donde estaban también, todos los soldados heridos de la batalla.

Ruto inspiró fuertemente para botar todo en un cuarto de vuelta en su cama. Se tapó, al mismo tiempo, con las pesadas sábanas y frotó su cabeza varias veces contra la almohada. Quería seguir durmiendo un rato más.

Pasaron los minutos, quizás las horas. Ella no advirtió cuánto cambió la posición del sol hasta que se hubo sentado en el catre y miró su contorno, preguntándose en dónde rayos estaba.

-¡Ah, cierto!- exclamó, aún soñolienta. Se destapó hasta la cintura para observar nuevamente la marca plateada en su vientre.

Una cicatriz en forma vertical, de no más de 15 centímetros de largo. Puso una mano sobre el recuerdo doloroso de su decisión y de un extraño sueño que había tenido esa noche.

-Link…- pronunció de una forma que solo se podría haber escuchado ella misma- ¿Dónde estás?

Esas palabras se habían repetido en su mente más o menos desde que hubo recuperado la conciencia. Oía a los soldados hylianos hablar en los pasillos, a los doctores y las enfermeras. Claro que les estaba sumamente agradecido por todo el trabajo que habían hecho. De no haber sido por ellos, no estaría viva… pero le era difícil aceptar que hablaran con desprecio de alguien que hasta hace poco había sido el amigo de todos ellos.

-_Hipócritas_- pensaba cada vez que alguien hacía un mal comentario acerca del chico, o las consecuencias que había traído su aventura.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo y con Zelda?- lo defendía ella, cada vez que podía, ante los perplejos orejudos- Nosotras fuimos tan culpables como él y nadie nos ha dicho nada.

-"Es diferente"- solían decirle, para luego variar en una serie de comparaciones entre las realezas y el desterrado, abstractas y carentes de sentido

Ahora, la princesa zora estaba nuevamente acostada en esa habitación. Lo único que podía hacer para entretenerse era jugar con algo de agua del florero a su lado, haciéndola levitar, formando figuras o mojando la cama para luego sacarla con la misma facilidad; y cuando ya estaba aburrida, simplemente la lanzaba por la ventana. No le gustaba que las flores, rebosantes de energía y felicidad se burlaran de ella todo el día. Si se tendría que deprimir, no lo haría sola.

Así, sin más qué hacer, tomó el control de la poca agua en el florero y se puso a jugar con ella. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que notó que no hacía nada productivo. No le entretenía, no le gustaba, gastaba energía, no le servía.

Observó el montón de agua, suspendida en el aire. Estaba aburrida.

Fingió un bostezo para intentar engañarse a sí misma, y con solo un gesto de la mano arrojó el líquido vital por la ventana, la cual se abría por el impulso. Al mismo tiempo se recostaba otra vez en su gran cama.

-Cielos, gracias, pero creo que no era necesario- dijo una divertida vos masculina desde el marco de la ventana.

La ojimorada se sentó de un susto para mirar al intruso. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un chico de otra era. Un Link vestido con su típica túnica y gorrito verdes, de espada y escudo a la espalda, peinado hacia los lados y con una sonrisa radiante, y cómplice, al mismo tiempo. Su cara y pecho estaban mojados, justamente por culpa de ella.

El chico saltó desde donde estaba al piso. Se acercó divertido hacia la zora, como si ese fuera cualquier día.

-L-L… -balbuceaba ella

-Me llamo Link, creí que lo sabías- bromeó él, sentándose en la cama a un lado de la muchacha

Ruto lo quedó mirando un rato, en silencio, sin poder abrir la boca del asombro, pero cuando lo hizo, pegó un chillido de alegría y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. No le importó la incómoda posición en que se encontraban ahora, forzando las caderas y la espalda, quería asegurarse de que aquel no era otro sueño.

-Yo también te quiero- se alegró el rubio.

-¡Tonto!- le gritó ella, al separarse al fin- creí que estabas… que estabas…- no podía terminar la frase. El solo hecho de pensarlo la hacía llorar.

-Pero no lo estoy, y no lo estaré por largo tiempo- respondió feliz. De pronto, sin embargo, su expresión contenta se tornó en soñadora, perdida en los ojos morados de la chica escamosa.

La princesa sabía lo que seguía a continuación, así que cerró los ojos y comenzó a estirar su cara hacia la de él, lentamente. Lamentablemente, Link la detuvo.

-Hay algo que debes saber antes que nada- dijo, ya no muy feliz, por lo que ella volvió a abrir los ojos para verlo- mírame a los ojos…

-¿Qué es?...- alcanzó a preguntar la zora, justo antes de notar cómo el color de ojos de su prometido cambiaban de color azul eléctrico a rojo intenso. Esto la dejó completamente boquiabierta

-¿Dark Link?- preguntó atónita. No entendía por qué el moreno tendría que ocultarle su verdadera identidad a ella.

-Más o menos- respondió él, confundiéndola más

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué…

-No es el por qué…- la interrumpió- lo que cuenta aquí es "qué". Lo que pasó es que Link y yo nos fusionamos en un mismo cuerpo. Lamentablemente…- desvió la mirada, un tanto avergonzado- solo compartimos un cuerpo unificado. Nuestras mentes siguen siendo distintas.

-… ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?... ¡No entiendo!

-Es por el bien de todos- concluyó Link, apareciéndole nuevamente el color azul en la vista- Ruto- tomó su cara posando sus manos en la mejillas de ella. Estaban calientes- no puedo ser tan egoísta de hacer sufrir a la gente. Me he ganado merecidamente su desprecio eterno.

-¡El pueblo te ama!- respondió enojada- ¿Y desde cuándo te importan las opiniones de los demás?

-No me interesan- refutó él- en lo más mínimo, pero lo que sí me importa es su seguridad… no puedo permitir que un incidente parecido al anterior se repita… y no puedo permitirme vivir aquí luego de haber causado tanto sufrimiento…

Entonces, Ruto se incorporó por completo, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero aún intentando parecer superior

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- le exigió angustiada- ¿Sufriré por tu culpa? ¿Quieres que eso pase? ¿Quieres que llore todos los días y todas las noches por tu ausencia hasta la muerte?

-¡No!- vociferaron ambos muchachos, parándose de un salto, para después cambiar su tono de voz, a uno más reservado- ¡Nunca!

-¿Entonces por qué? - comenzó a llorar ella- ¿Por qué te comportas como si planearas irte para siempre?

Link y Dark Link guardaron silencio. Mantuvieron su mirada real en todo momento, pero no fueron capaces de hablar hasta pasados unos segundos

-Porque eso haré- dijo sin vacilar

De pronto, pareció como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Se quedaron mirando mutuamente, sin poder decir nada.

-No…- dijo la zora, empezando a desmoronarse- ¡No!- puso su mano frente a su boca, retrocediendo unos pasos, como si le estuvieran anunciando la muerte del hombre enfrente de sí. Luego puso sus manos por encima de sus orejas, se agachó levemente y pegó un gran alarido, que se escuchó por todo el castillo- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡Escúchame!- le ordenó el chico, abrazándola fuertemente, para que no se escapara- ¡Ruto, mírame!

Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba las últimas palabras, la obligaba a ver dentro de sus ojos color zafiro, levantando su barbilla femenina con el dedo índice y el pulgar. Increíblemente, obedeció. Tenía el rastro de las lágrimas en su cara, sus ojos vidriosos mostraban ganas de más, pero se contuvo

Link sonrió

-Tú no sufrirás- dijo cariñosamente, mientras paseaba el torso de sus dedos por la cara áspera y lisa de la anfibia, en forma de caricia

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de entender lo que quiso decir, pues justo después de expresar estas palabras, Link y Dark Link acercaron su rostro hacia el de la muchacha.

Por otro lado, se escuchaban los pasos apresurados en otros pisos, seguramente de los enfermeros y doctores que habían sido alertados por el grito

Al principio, el beso parecía completamente normal. Una caricia tras otra, un juego entre ambos, pero luego se volvió más atrevido y más desenfrenado. En este punto, fue donde la ojimorada comenzó a sentir algo extraño en la boca, una sensación de que le robaban algo, algo valioso, pero ¿Qué podría ser?

De pronto, se dio cuenta: Dark Link estaba haciendo algo con ella. No sabía qué, pero estaba haciendo un hechizo de magia… de magia… ¿Cómo se llamaba esa magia contraria a la que ocupaba Zelda?... ¿De quién estaba hablando?

Muchas imágenes se repetían constantemente en su cabeza, como intentando ser recordadas de alguna parte, pero ella no las entendía, ya no podía reconocerlas

Un aullido… apenas podía mantenerse consiente para ver a un lobo frente a ella, el cual permanecía de espaldas, caminando hacia el mismo punto en que la zora miraba inmóvil. Un destino blanco e indescifrable

Lentamente, antes de poder caer en la cuenta de que sus recuerdos eran borrados, Ruto sufrió los efectos del hechizo del ojirrojo. Después de un par de segundos, cayó desmayada, agotada de ser usada de tal forma.

Link la tomó en el aire, por la cintura. La acostó en su cama y le dio un último beso de despedida antes de salir por la ventana y ver a los alarmados doctores que entraban a la habitación

…

-¿Estás seguro de lo que acabamos de hacer?- preguntó un tanto dudoso el dark

-Ya no tenemos sitio en esta tierra, que nos vio nacer- le recordó el hyliano- lo mejor era no hacerla sufrir…

-_Me sorprende su madurez, muchachos_- los apremió una voz familiar solo para ellos

-Tú eres a quién tenemos que reconocerlo- intervino Link

-Sí- refutó Dark Link- si no hubiera sido por ti y tu rápida reacción cuando atravesaste a Ruto… ella…

-_No hay de qué_- se apresuró a responder, al notar que la tristeza volvía a la mirada del ojirrojo

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Zelda estaba ordenando unos papeles en su escritorio. El mismo día que la habían encontrado en el templo, dormida, había comenzado con sus labores reales. "Hay mucho qué hacer", es la excusa que le dio a todos los que le preguntaban su motivo de trabajo, estando convaleciente

Era de tarde, ya. Ese mismo día los doctores habían descubierto que Ruto tenía una especie de amnesia extraña, porque al parecer, solo se había borrado su memoria hasta hace algunas semanas atrás. Curiosamente, solo podía recordar hasta el día anterior al que comenzó todo. Ni si quiera tenía idea de la discusión entre ella y Zelda, en el lago Hyliaq

La reina sonrió

-_Creo que es lo mejor, por lo menos para ella_- pensó con tristeza. Lo cierto es que le habría gustado que el chico se quedara en el reino hasta la muerte, pero sabía que ya no se podía. La mitad del rubio era un moreno ojirrojo, capaz de matarla a ella en cualquier momento. Aún así, si ambos héroes hubieran querido quedarse, la rubia majestad no se podría haber negado.

Suspiró

En esos días había pensado mucho en Link. Los recuerdos solo la angustiaban más.

Entre los revoltijos de papeles, echó un vistazo rápido a uno.

-_"Para: Zelda, de: Link"_- leyó antes de botarlo junto con otros en un papelero grande, justo antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho -¡No!

Como desesperada, sacó la carta, la cual estaba sobre toda la pila, creyendo que si no lo hacía rápido, nunca más la encontraría.

Observó el papelito viejo otra vez. Ahí estaba escrito, claramente: "Para: Zelda, de: Link". No se había equivocado

Rápidamente la abrió, curiosa de su contenido. La leyó y la releyó varias veces, incrédula ante tales palabras, pero finalmente aceptándolo

La carta decía así:

"Querida Zelda:

Sé que quizás me odies por haberte dejado ahí en el templo, pero es que tenía un poco de ansias por ver a Ruto… creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que perdió la memoria. Lo sé porque fuimos Dark Link y yo quienes lo hicimos.

Ahora te preguntarás ¿Por qué? Pues bueno, es simplemente porque no quiero que recuerde esos días en los que pasaron todas estas catástrofes. Ahí entras tú: Quiero pedirte como un favor inmenso y descarado el crear una ley, o lo que sea, cosa que nadie pueda contarle ni hacerle saber de nuestra historia.

Como verás, Zelda, no planeo ir a Hyrule nunca más, aunque no puedo asegurar que no nos veamos en un futuro no tan lejano. Ahora, como ya sabrás, emprenderé el viaje con Dark Link para unificarnos en un solo ser… aunque eso cuesta trabajo ¿No había un hechizo menos complicado?

Zelda… sé feliz. Solo quiero que tú y Ruto encuentren la felicidad. Ese es el objetivo último de todos los mortales, mantenlo siempre en mente. Nosotros, por nuestra parte, seguiremos siendo felices, espero no estés preocupada.

Con cariño, Link

PD: Ya no se peleen más con Ruto por estupideces ¿De acuerdo?"

La muchacha guardó la carta en su sobre, y a este en un cajón. Luego salió de su habitación, contenta.

Estaba segura, era su destino. De alguna u otra forma vería nuevamente a Link

**Fin**

**El Destierro. Diciembre de 2007- 28 de Mayo de 2008**


End file.
